


Coming Together

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Early Work, Even though it took me two years to write it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GFY, I am crap at tagging, In this world the shows weren't really fiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Prophecy, Real people make appearances but this isn't an RPF, Songfic, Telepathy, The PTB are still manipulative dicks, This was the second story I wrote, gratuitous use of inner monologues, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 133,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen for a reason.  </p><p>Those are words Lacey Raines lives by.  If she'd known how her world was gonna blow up when she took a new job, she would have picked a different mantra.  She enjoyed fanfic as much as the next person, but never thought she'd be in one.  Because this?  Her life now?  This was just ridiculous.  In the end, though, she wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ComicCon

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, this is a very early work. As in, it's the second story I ever wrote. I started it in 2004 and finally finished it in 2006. That naivete shows. I was unfamiliar with the concept of Mary Sue, and when I discovered it, I did my best _not_ to make Lacey one. Whether I succeeded or not, I don't really know. 
> 
> I have a love/hate relationship with this fic. I'm proud of it, because it's the first full-length novel I ever finished and, really, I think it's a pretty groovy concept. I hate it, because it still doesn't feel finished and I want to re-write parts every time I read it (which I'm going to do as long as I'm doing this; nothing drastic, just little changes here and there to stop me from twitching). Also, I think I burned myself out on writing long-fics after this puppy, because I have four original novels in various stages of completion and they've been in those stages for years now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it. Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta and for sticking with me all these years. Any remaining mistakes are all on me.
> 
> Also, I completely disregard dates for events that actually exist in the real world, so please keep that in mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lacey meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in _'italics'_ denote internal thoughts. There's a lot of that.
> 
> Gaelic Translation: _Mhuirnín_ = Sweetheart
> 
> Originally posted 11-27-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“How fabulous is this?” Lacey asked excitedly, bouncing around like a five-year old, while looking around the venue of the LA Comic Book Convention.

“You really need to calm down, Lace,” her best friend, Kassie, said smiling. “If you don’t, I’ll have to pretend I don’t know you.”

“Piss off. I’m happy, damn it. You’re here visiting, it’s Friday night- always a cause for celebration, and I found a job I love, or at least I think I’ll love it once I start. I can’t imagine me not loving it. I mean I’ll be working for the cast of _Angel_ for crying out loud! I know I don’t need the job and it’s only temporary, being it’s the fifth and final season but still…”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t remind me…bitch.” All this was said with a twinkle in her eye.

Lacey flipped her off. “Back at'cha. You know you’ll live vicariously through me…oh, oh my, is that Andy Hallett? Oooh, Kassie, introduce me. I know you know him.” At her friend’s strange look Lacey shrugged and said, “I know I’ll meet him on Monday, but it would be nice to get the awkwardness out of the way now, ya know?”

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Kassie said, “Fine, let’s go.”

As they walked toward the actor lounging by the elevators, Lacey noticed a tall, pale, very handsome, dark haired man by the fountain. _'Holy Gods, he’s beautiful. Looks a lot like David Boreanaz, but I know it’s not…and he’s looking at me…no, he’s looking at Kassie. Mmmm…gotta love those leather pants and silk shirt, always a good combination…and the black duster, nice. Wonder if he’s fan, what with the whole ‘ode to Angel’ look. Oh, that reminds me Kass and I have to go shopping; Hydra’s having that leather sale.'_ Straightening her shoulders and tucking a strand of dark auburn hair behind her ear, Lacey turned her attention back to her friend as they reached the elevators. Thus, she didn’t notice the way the dark haired stranger stared at her retreating form.

~*~

 _'Wow, that redhead is stunning. Reminds me a bit of Willow. Her walk…I haven’t seen a pair of jeans look that good in a while and who knew a white men’s dress shirt could look so sexy. That thing she does with her shoulders, like she’s shaking off a bad thought…I want to meet her'_ , Angel thought to himself as he watched her and her friend talk to the actor that portrayed Lorne on his show. He smiled a little, wondering how the actors would react if they knew they were portraying actual people, er…beings.

Joss Whedon may get the credit for “creating” _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel the Series_ , but it was Angel who had introduced Joss to that world by letting him have access to the journals of the White Hats and the Watcher Diaries. Each member of the gang had kept detailed records of their experiences. And after the Watcher’s Council was destroyed, Angel had collected as many of the Diaries as he could find. He had let Joss create the shows using information he had found in the archives. Joss and his team were amazingly creative in constructing the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ 'verses in this time period considering the actual events had occurred more than a hundred plus years earlier.

Angel enjoyed these conventions, watching fans flock to meet the actors, listening to what they said about the shows. He took pride in the fact that _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel the Series_ had such a loyal following. As he made his way over to the trio chatting by the elevators he found himself wondering who the two women with Andy were. He arrived in time to hear the redhead talking.

“I really am looking forward to working with everyone. I used to love acting. I mean, I still love it, but it’s just not me anymore. I’m more of a make phone calls, type up anything you want, file it away, get you a cup of coffee, deal with annoying people kind of girl now and I’m babbling so I’ll shut up…” Lacey ground to a halt biting her lip and blushing. _'Bloody hell, I’m blushing. I don’t blush anymore! I usually don’t babble anymore either. You managed to get this job without falling apart so, get it together already!'_ “Kassie, quit looking at me like I’ve grown another head. I’m nervous. You know if I’m nervous I either babble uncontrollably or don’t say anything at all.”

Andy looked on in amusement. “Don’t worry, sweet, you’ll get over it soon enough. Just stick with me, and you’ll be fine. Hey, I put Amy at ease soon enough." _'She really is a sweetheart. David is going to drive her absolutely batty, but I think she’s got enough spirit to hold her own with him. Anyone who’s going to be at the beck and call of the cast has to have plenty of fire.'_

“Yeah, you made her cry her first day on the set, Andy,” Kassie said, rolling her eyes. She looked around and noticed a guy coming towards them. A very good-looking guy coming towards them and he was looking at Lacey like he wanted to just eat her up. _'Oh yum. He looks like David Boreanaz. I hope Lace doesn’t freak. He’s almost here…oh this could turn out very good or very bad. Please let it be good'_ , Kassie thought. She turned to Andy and said, “Hey Andy, do you know that guy coming towards us?”

Andy looked up and saw Liam McAllister approaching them. He smiled widely at the look on his friend’s face. Liam was focused intently on the short redhead standing next to him. He glanced at Lacey and saw her eyes widen and she took a step back as she watched him walk up. Andy looked at Kassie. She had noticed her friends’ reaction as well. Meeting her eye, Andy raised one eyebrow and she nodded cautiously. They had some matchmaking to do.

“Liam! I didn’t know you were coming by tonight. Kassie, Lacey, I’d like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Liam McAllister.” He clapped Angel on the back as he made the introductions. Angel shook Kassie’s hand then turned to Lacey who looked like she was trying to melt into the potted plant next to the elevator. She was very pale and had the most beautiful pair of light green eyes, which made her auburn hair all the more brilliant and her full, maroon-tinted lips stand out as her most striking feature. _'Damn, she’s pretty and apparently terrified of me. Wonder why that is. Does she know what I am?'_

“Lacey? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled as he took her hand a placed a kiss on the back of it. As he did, he noticed the rings she wore. One was a band with the Claddagh symbols engraved into it along with trinity knots and faced in, with the heart closed. Glancing back at Kassie, he noticed she wore the same ring. The other was a standard Claddagh, similar to his own, except the heart on hers was an amethyst and faced out with the heart open, as did his. _'Wonder what that means? Is she available? I certainly hope so.'_ He looked at her left hand and saw that it was bare.

Lacey snapped out of her stupor when his cool lips touched her hand. _'Ohmygod. I thought he was beautiful at a distance. Up close, well, he should be illegal.'_ He was tall, probably around 6’1” or 6’2”, his short, thick dark brown hair was threaded with gold and copper and was tousled like he spent a lot of time running his fingers through it, and his face...his face was darkly angelic…he looked like Lucifer after the fall. She looked into his smiling dark brown eyes and forgot to breathe. She gave herself a mental shake and smiled, “Liam. An unusual name nowadays, but it’s beginning to make a comeback. You’re Irish?” _'That was good. Not too original, but not embarrassing. I’m not scared of him. That’s very much of the good. Why am I not scared?'_

 _'Gods, her voice is sexy.'_ He looked mildly surprised at the question, but answered readily, a bit of his brogue bleeding through. “Aye, I am. What about you? With the pale skin and red hair I’d have to think you are too.”

“Half, however, the hair color has had some help from Clairol and as for the pale skin, well, I don’t like the sun. It makes me sleepy. I lost the ability to tan years ago. I think I was a vampire in a former life.” Angel’s eyes widened slightly as she said this. The way she spoke so casually about the undead made him wonder if she knew that there really were things that went bump in the night out there. He definitely wanted to know this girl better.

“I detect a bit of an accent. What part of England are you from?” Angel asked.

Lacey blinked then smiled crookedly. “‘M not. Lived there for a few years, but I’m originally from Texas. I moved around a lot as a kid and pick up accents easily.”

Kassie and Andy watched on in silent amusement as the two talked. Kassie couldn’t believe Lacey’s opening line was about this gorgeous guy’s heritage. But then, it shouldn’t really surprise her either. Lacey was completely oblivious when it came to flirting. But, Liam was looking interested so it must be working.

Andy, for his part, was completely taken with the redhead. She had seemed terrified when Liam first approached, but had recovered well. Andy decided he wanted the girl as a friend. She was going to be a lot of fun. He also had a feeling, as he watched the two talk, that Liam had met his match. He leaned over to Kassie and whispered, “Looks like we won’t have to do much of anything, though I thought she was going to pass out when he first came up.”

Kassie grimaced slightly and her eyes darkened in pained memory, but the expression was gone before Andy could decipher it. Her voice was low when she answered, “I know. She’s never really dated much. She used to be quite shy and hasn’t done the whole singles scene bit. She’s pretty much a lamb amongst wolves. He won’t try anything stupid, will he?” Kassie asked as the other pair turned back to them. As Andy shook his head ‘no’ in response, she and Andy both smiled brightly.

Lacey took a good look at Kassie and groaned. Liam looked at her curiously and she said, “Excuse me for a moment, please. I need to speak with my ‘friend’.” She grabbed Kassie’s arm and they walked a short distance away. “Please tell me you’re not plotting something. I know that look on your face. You’re going to do something to embarrass me, aren’t you?”

Kassie gave her a ‘Who, me?’ look, “Of course not. I would never do anything like that,” she responded, as innocently as possible. At the look Lacey gave her, she turned serious. “Honestly, I’m not going to try to embarrass you. I think you’re finally ready to meet someone. I do, however, want to point out just how yummy your new pal is. And he is totally into you. I want to make sure you realize that. And don’t argue. I know what I’m talking about.” The last was said as Lacey flushed and opened her mouth to protest.

“Right. If you-” Lacey broke off as a wave of dizziness hit her and her right arm started to shake. She pulled Kassie into what looked like a friendly hug and whispered, “Hold me up. I’m going under.” Then Lacey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was gone. Kassie looked around nervously, hoping the guys wouldn’t notice anything was wrong. It had been a while since Lacey had had a ‘Matrix Moment’ as she called them.

~*~

While the girls were having their conversation, Angel looked at Andy, who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. “What?”

“Oh nothing, nothing at all. It’s just, I haven’t seen you that focused on a woman in, well, ever.” As Andy said this, he moved to avoid getting hit up side the head. He then noticed that Liam wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. He was staring intently at the two girls who were hugging a short distance away.

Angel had felt a rush of power swirl in the air around them and it seemed to focus around Lacey. She was hugging Kassie then her body jerked like it had been hit with jolt of electricity. She opened her eyes and looked right at him, but didn’t seem to see him. _'Odd, I wonder what that was all about?'_

Turning his attention back to his friend he asked, “Am I that obvious?”

“To Kassie and I…yeah, to Red over there? Nope. I’ve only known her for about fifteen minutes, but I can tell you she has no idea how appealing she is. You’ll have to go slow my friend. Look, the others will be here in a few minutes so we can get something to eat before the next session. Why don’t we all go to Harry’s and maybe we’ll find out more about her.”

“You don’t want her for yourself?”

“First of all, she’s not a knick-knack to be collected and you will do well to remember that. And secondly, I’m going to be working with her and you know that I don’t get involved with co-workers.”

“Is she a new actress?” Angel eyed Lacey again, wondering what kind of part they would have her play.

Andy shook his head. “No. She’s going to be the cast’s Beck and Call Girl. And I don’t mean that in the _Pretty Woman_ sense of the phrase. She’s going to be kind of like our own personal assistant on set. If David, Jay, Amy, Alexis, James, or myself need anything done she’ll do it. She’ll also field the swarms of people who try to get at us during the day. The group of hangers-on we have now has been consolidated into that neat little package that’s heading our way. We’ll get food and talk more.”

~*~

Lacey opened her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She pulled out of Kassie’s arms, looked at her friend, and gave her a small smile. “I’m okay, Kass. Just having a ‘Matrix Moment’.”

“Yeah, well, you just scared the hell out of me. I’d forgotten how quick it could hit you. What if you’d been driving, huh?”

“I do have some warning. That’s what the merry-go-round dizziness and lovely little uncontrollable shaking of limbs is for. I can usually keep it together long enough to get somewhere safe. Now that I know what to expect, I do alright.”

“Uh huh. So what did you download this time?”

"'I know Kung Fu'," Lacey quoted with a grimace. “I can now kick ass in every way imaginable: hand to hand, weapons, you name it I can do it and teach it. Apparently in a past life I was one hell of a fighter. Unfortunately, I think this means I’m going to have to put my newly remembered ‘skills’ to work. That’ll be just great. How’s it going to look if I show up to work with a black eye or something?”

“Make friends with the makeup department and you’ll be fine," Kassie replied, only half-joking. "Are you sure you’re okay? You still look incredibly pale.”

Lacey shrugged off her friend’s concern. “I always look incredibly pale. It’s part of my charm. I’m a little tired, but otherwise I’m fine. Come on. Let’s not keep those two waiting anymore. I’d like to get know Liam better. He seems really nice.” Lacey looked over and noticed him watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. She blushed, _'what the hell is up with the blushing tonight?'_ and gave him a small smile. He grinned back at her as she and Kassie made their way back to the two men.

“Andy thinks we should get food. What do you two lovely ladies think of that plan?” Liam asked as the two women rejoined them.

“Sounds good. Where to?” Kassie looked at Andy and winked. He grinned back, nodding slightly.

“Um, I don’t care. Somewhere that offers something in chocolate for later,” Lacey said.

“As soon as the others get here we’ll go to Harry’s. They’ve got great food and the most to die for chocolate cake you could imagine,” Angel said, enjoying the way Lacey and Kassie’s eyes glazed over at the mention of chocolate cake.

“Mmmm…chocolate cake. Oh yeah, that sounds good,” Lacey moaned. She heard Kassie giggle and noticed Andy trying to hide a grin. Liam looked somewhat pained and she realized how she must have sounded. She flushed in mild embarrassment and mumbled, “Who’s driving or can we walk? Wait. Others? What others?”

Andy took pity on the girl, “We can walk. It’s only a few blocks from here. And the others are my cast mates. And here they are now.”

With something akin to dread, both Kassie and Lacey turned, wide-eyed, to see some of the most talented and best looking actors on television join them. _'Oh yeah. I am so prepared to meet these people. Not. I still can’t believe I’m going to be working for them. Guess now’s as good a time as any to get over being star struck, huh?'_ Lacey looked at Kassie and had to try really hard not to burst out laughing. The look on her face was priceless. Lacey understood though. It was one thing to be around Andy, whom Kassie had known for a couple of years. It was quite another to find yourself surrounded by the entire cast of your favorite show. Especially Boreanaz, who Lacey knew Kassie lusted after in a BIG way. They’d had many a conversation over what would happen if she ever met her dream man, but the reality of the situation was quite different.

“Andy, Liam, who are your friends?” David asked as he looked over the two women. Angel stiffened slightly as he noticed the way the guys were all looking at them. Lacey didn’t seem to notice the appreciative glances, though Kassie did and just accepted it as her due. They were guys after all.

Lacey found her voice, a little huskier than usual, and spoke as she held out her hand. “I’m Lacey Raines your new on-set assistant, and this is my best friend Kassie Masterson.”

The newcomers looked at each other then looked at her again. As one they all piped up, “Welcome to the loony bin.” Everyone laughed and just like that, the nervousness was gone.

Kassie looked back and forth between Angel and David, “Has anyone ever told you, you two could be twins?”

They looked at each other then back at her, “You think so? It has been mentioned before. Personally, can’t really see it myself.” Angel said dryly, knowing full well that David had been cast in part for his resemblance to him. It didn’t hurt that the guy was a talented actor as well. They laughed and Kassie just shook her head.

Andy said, “I’m hungry. Let’s go.” As the group made their way out of the hotel Andy asked, “So Lacey, tell us about yourself. Where’re you from? What brought you to LA? You know, the whole ‘Life and Times of Lacey Raines’.”

Lacey grimaced and said, “Come on guys, you don’t really want to know about me. I’m just Lacey, soon-to-be very harried assistant to the cast of the best show on TV. You know Kassie here was instrumental in getting the show picked up for the fifth season. Of course, she’ll say that it was nothing, but after listening to her rants against idiots that flamed her efforts, believe me it was not nothing.” She smiled at her friend’s glare and hoped her efforts to get the conversation off of her had worked. No such luck.

“Well, Kassie, that is very impressive. Good to know the show has such a loyal fan base, but Lacey you’re wrong. I’m sure there’s much more to you than your job and all of us are interested in hearing it, if not from you, then I’m sure Kassie will be more than happy to fill us in.” Angel almost felt guilty for the small blackmail attempt. Almost. He had seen the sly glances between Andy and Kassie and knew they wanted Lacey to hook up with him. It was fairly obvious that she was uncomfortable talking about herself, but if she was going to be around this lot, then she needed to open up.

Scowling slightly, Lacey said, “Fine. I’m a former Air Force brat. I moved to LA about six months ago. I’ll be 28 in a few months. I have two cats named McGonagall and MacGyver. I fell into this new job when I met Joss at the grocery store. Happy?” All of this was said in one breath.

Kassie looked on amused as the rest took in what Lacey had said so quickly. She was used to the way her friend spoke sometimes. Lacey didn’t speed speak often, usually only when she was uncomfortable with what she was saying and she really didn’t like talking about herself. It amazed Kassie that Lacey had managed to condense her life into a half a dozen sentences. But, there it was. Only there was so much more than that.

 _'Lacey’s reminding me of Willow more and more. She even speed speaks like Willow still does occasionally. I haven’t heard from her in years. I’ll have to try to find her.'_ Angel came out of his thoughts when they arrived at the restaurant.

They arrived at Harry’s and despite the many people waiting for tables they were seated immediately due to the fact that both Andy and Liam knew the owner.

“Being a celebrity does have its upside, huh?” Kassie quipped as they looked at the menus.

“Once in a while it can come in handy,” Jay shrugged.

They were seated in a large circular booth towards the back of the restaurant. Even though the place was packed, it was pretty quiet. You could have a conversation without yelling. After the orders were taken, they just sat chatting, getting to know one another. They talked about the show and the people involved. Lacey was anxious to find out more about the people she would be working for. She found it rather odd to be hired as an on-set personal assistant to the cast regulars without having met any of them beforehand and said as much.

Angel answered her. “Well, Joss is a good judge of character. After having known and worked with these people for so long, he can tell who’ll get along with them and who won’t. Don’t worry, Lacey, I’m sure you won’t have any problems with anyone at this table. If you do, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.” He looked around the table, “Treat her right, or you’ll deal with me.” The others all nodded. They all knew better than to cross Liam McAllister.

Lacey’s green eyes widened then narrowed as she heard the possessiveness in his tone and his words. _'Tell him if I have a problem and he’ll take care of it? Who the hell does this guy think he is?'_ “Let you know…may Ah speak with you privately for a moment, Mistah McAllistah? Excuse us please.”

Amy, Kassie, and Andy stood up to allow Lacey and Angel to exit the booth. Everyone but Kassie watched in somewhat awed silence as the small redhead pretty much dragged their friend out of the booth. They all noticed that Angel didn’t put up much of a fight.

Kassie’s hazel eyes were twinkling as she said in a stage whisper, “Ooo…someone’s in trou-ble. She called him ‘Mistah’ and she’s saying ‘Ah’ instead of ‘I’. That drawl only comes out when Lacey is really tired or well and truly pissed off.”

Lacey heard Kassie’s aside and glared at her, “Sod off, elf.” Kassie just smiled and stuck out her tongue. To the rest of the table, Lacey smiled sweetly and said, “We’ll be right back,” as she grabbed Angel’s arm and hauled him towards a hallway and out the back door of the restaurant.

She practically threw him up against the wall and lit into him. “Tell you if Ah have a problem with one of mah co-workers and you’ll take care of it? Who do you think you are? Ah hardly know you and even if Ah did, Ah certainly would not ask you ta handle mah problems! If Ah can’t handle myself with the people at that table, then Ah don’t belong there, now do Ah!? Do you really expect them to respect me if they think Ah’ll run ta you ev’ry time somethin’ goes wrong!?” Lacey’s voice had started out eerily calm and quiet, but had steadily gained in volume till she was almost shouting at Angel.

 _'I have never seen anyone look more beautiful than this woman does right now. She completely comes to life when she’s angry. I really shouldn’t have said that in front of her. I don’t think I’ll have to worry about them messing with her, though. After this little display they’re going to be scared to death to piss her off. Good. I wonder what she would do if I kissed her right now?'_ Part of him knew his thoughts were inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. Angel looked at Lacey standing there with her hands on her hips, pale green eyes snapping with angry fire, and fought to get his body under control. He was hard as a rock and if she noticed that, then he knew he would be in even more trouble.

“I’m sorry, Lacey. I shouldn’t have said that. I meant no disrespect and I certainly didn’t mean to make you angry. It’s just that I know how-” he broke off as he noticed that Lacey had gone very still and her eyes had closed. At first, he thought she was getting ready to have another go at him, but then he saw her right arm begin to shake and she started to sway on her feet.

 _'Not again, not twice in one night, and not now! Shit'_ , Lacey thought as she braced herself for the onslaught. “Catch me,” she whispered as she started to fall. Angel caught her before she hit the ground and felt the same rush of power that he had at the hotel earlier in the evening. He cradled her in his arms as her body shook slightly. He noticed her eyes fluttering like she was in REM sleep. Almost as soon as it started it stopped. Her body jerked once just like it had at the hotel and she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“I can’t fucking believe it. All of that just to remember how to read and speak Gaelic, Latin and Gods know what else? The Powers have a seriously fucked up sense of timing and a equally twisted sense of humor!” Lacey was muttering this to herself in perfect Gaelic as Angel held her, apparently oblivious to the fact that she was in his arms.

He understood what she was saying, as it was his first language, but what she was saying didn’t make any sense to him. _'She just had what looked like a seizure and now she can speak Gaelic and Latin? Did she mention the Powers? And she’s cursing like a sailor…Huh?'_

“Um, Lacey? Are you okay? Would you mind telling me what just happened to you? The same thing happened at the hotel too, didn’t it? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Angel said this in Gaelic.

She blinked and looked up at him. Lacey swallowed and tried to feign nonchalance. “What? No, Liam, I’m fine. I don’t need to go to the hospital. As for what happened? It’s a long story and I really don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m pretty sure our food has been served and is getting cold and if we don’t go back in soon Kassie will send a search party out for us. I just want to make sure we’re clear on the little matter of me handling myself with my co-workers. Thank you for your concern, but I can manage just fine on my own. Do we understand each other?”

Angel tried to contain a smile. “Yeah Lacey. I understand. You do know you’re still speaking in Gaelic right?”

He lost the battle when Lacey blushed and muttered, “Bloody hell,” in English. _'What a guy. I completely wig out on him and he doesn’t bat an eye. I wonder what would shake him.'_

“Come on. Let’s go back inside.” He stood up with her still in his arms. He slowly let her slide down his body until she was on her feet in front of him.

She caught her breath at the look in his eyes. She could see curiosity, amusement, and desire in the dark chocolate brown depths. _'Desire? For me? Oh boy.'_ Lacey made to step away from him, but he held her close. “I probably shouldn’t do this right now, but…” he murmured as he brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was tentative, almost chaste, but Lacey gave herself up to it. _'Oh yeah. This is good. I think I can handle this'_ , she thought. Angel had just traced the seam of her lips with his tongue when the sound of laughter being covered up as a cough broke them apart.

~*~

Kassie was laughing. She hadn’t seen Lacey that angry in a very long time and the fact that she was actually going off on the subject of her anger was gratifying. The others at the table were looking at each other somewhat shocked. Not many people stood up to Liam McAllister and they had never seen anyone manhandle him like Lacey had and get away with it. The fact that he had let her drag him out of the restaurant spoke volumes. They slowly joined in Kassie’s laughter.

Andy said, “Is anyone else singed? I mean the sparks were really flying.”

David looked thoughtful. “I think she’s going to fit in just fine. Anyone who can rip into Liam without batting an eye can more than hold her own with us.”

“Yeah, I think we’re going to have a lot of fun,” Jay said as James, Amy and Alexis nodded in agreement.

The food arrived and there was no sign of Lacey or Angel. Kassie began to get worried. “Lacey really is a true redhead and the temper is hidden but very real. It takes a lot to piss her off that much. I can’t remember the last time I saw her that mad. I really hope she hasn’t hurt him. I don’t know if he’d want to date someone who kicked his ass.”

Andy laughed a little. “Oh, I think Liam can hold his own, though I don’t think they’ll come to blows.” A few more minutes passed and there was still no sign of Lacey or Angel. Andy looked at Kassie. “Maybe you should go check on them?”

“Right. I’ll be back.” Kassie made her way towards where Lacey and Angel had disappeared. She opened the door quietly and saw Angel bending down to kiss her best friend. _'Guess he found a way to stop her from yelling'_ , she thought. She tried to repress her laughter as she saw Lacey start to respond. _'She’s not wigging out on him. She’s making progress. Wait until I tell Nico. As great as this is, they really need to come back inside.'_

Clearing her throat, Kassie turned her laughter at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look the couple threw her into a cough. “Hey guys. I see you’ve worked out your differences. Awesome. Just wanted to make sure no blood had been shed. If you’re interested your food’s getting cold.”

Kassie held the door open as Angel and Lacey made their way back inside. He had his arm around her and didn’t seem in any hurry to let go. Lacey just looked dazed. As they sat back down Alexis asked, “Is everything alright?”

Lacey blink then smiled, “Everything is just fine. I believe we’ve come to an understanding, haven’t we Liam?”

“Not yet, but soon. Very soon.” The people at the table hid grins as they saw his meaning sink into Lacey. Her eyes widened and she flushed. “I was referring to you making threats on my behalf, you git. As for the other, that’s really no one else’s business, now is it?” That said she turned her attention to her soup.

In an effort to change the subject Amy asked, “You start Monday, right?”

Lacey nodded. “Yes. I’m the 9 o’clock meeting y’all have scheduled. I was really nervous as Andy can attest to, but after meeting all of you I think we’ll all get along just fine. I’m more than willing to do whatever I need to make sure your day runs as smooth as possible. But, please don’t ask me to kiss ass and kowtow. As you can imagine, I don’t do that well. And be warned, any practical joke pulled on me will be visited back on the perpetrator threefold.” This was said with pointed looks at both Andy and David. “I’ve done my research and I know you two are notorious for that. Just know that I have a devious mind and combined with Kassie’s considerable intellect over there and another friend of ours, I’m damn near unstoppable.” Satisfied that she had made her point, Lacey sat back and found herself in the curve of Angel’s arm. She looked up at him questioningly.

He leaned close and whispered, “You have no idea what you’ve just done, do you?”

She leaned into him and whispered back, “Sure I do. I just threw down the gauntlet. They’re going to be plotting they’re first prank as soon as I’m not around. I just wanted them to know that they could expect payback. You’d be surprised what the two of us can come up with when we’re sufficiently motivated. Throw in Nico and they’ll never pull another prank again.” Lacey smiled up at Angel then realized just how close the two of them were to each other. _'Oh my. His eyes really are beautiful. I wonder if he’s going to kiss me again?'_ As if he’d read her thoughts Angel leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

He pulled back before he lost his head and deepened the kiss. _'No sense embarrassing the lass in front of everyone. I wonder who this Nico is'_ , he thought. She blinked and he grinned, whispering, “I do love a devious mind. If you need any help, just let me know.” He pulled back and turned to his meal.

Lacey glanced at Kassie who was grinning at her like an idiot. She narrowed her eyes at her and murmured, “Special Hell.” That was all it took and Kassie started laughing. Lacey was satisfied the attention had been taken off of her as Kassie explained the in-joke, so she turned to her meal.

The others at the table had noticed Liam and Lacey’s exchange and looked at each other knowingly. James asked, “So Liam, how long have you known Lacey and Kassie?”

Angel looked at his watch and replied, “About an hour and a half.”

All eyes widened except for Kassie’s and Andy’s. With the way Liam was acting, the group had assumed they’d known each other for a while. As everyone turned back to his or her food general conversation resumed. The girls discovered that Liam had known Joss for years and had in fact been the inspiration for Angel’s look on the show.

 _'Guess that explains the similarities then. Good choice'_ , Lacey thought.

Kassie mentioned she was just visiting for the weekend from San Diego, but was considering moving to LA. Lacey learned a bit about what she could expect to do for the cast on any given day. Then talk turned to the convention. It was the first time the entire cast was present for one, and the sessions were some of the most popular at the convention.

When the server came by to take dessert orders Lacey was the only one who ordered. She looked at her companions and asked, “No one else wants anything? I think I feel like a pig.” Angel just smiled and said, “Just wait. You’ll see.”

When the server returned she set a plate in front of Lacey that had the largest piece of chocolate cake she had ever seen on it. It was six layers high, covered with dark chocolate ganache and had to weigh close to two pounds. “Bloody Hell. I asked for a slice not the whole bleedin’ cake,” she blurted out when she looked at it. Everyone at the table started laughing. Lacey looked up from the cake. “What’s so funny? This thing’s huge. Liam, you should have told me it was so big.”

“You sounded just like Spike when you said ‘Bloody Hell’. It was great. We don’t hear it usually except on the show. As for the cake the size is part of why it’s so good. Where else can you find a piece of cake like that for $6.00, hmm?” Angel explained as she pouted.

“Yeah, well, I lived in England for a couple of years and some things stuck. Just so y’all know that’s one of my favorite expressions. So you’ll probably hear it quite a bit. And yeah this cake is quite something for the price. Will somebody please help me with this?”

“It that where you picked up the accent?” Alexis asked as he forked up a bite of her cake.

“Yeah, though I’ve always had an ear for them. I pick up accents easily. Like I told Liam earlier, I was born in Texas, but moved around a lot as a kid.”

Amy’s eyes lit up. “What part of Texas?”

“San Antonio.”

They chatted a while longer before Lacey sighed, “Damn that was good.” She laid her fork down. She looked at Angel and said, “You were right, Liam, chocolate cake to die for. I think this is my new favorite restaurant.’’

Andy looked at his watch and yelped. “We’ve got twenty minutes to get back to the hotel for the next session. Come on people, let’s move.” He paid the bill and they all clamored out of the restaurant.

Kassie laughed and said, “Since you’re all here it’s not like they can start without you.”

Amy smiled. “You’re right, but we shouldn’t be any later than we have to. It’s not fair to the fans.”

The group managed to make it back to the hotel with five minutes to spare. Angel sat with Lacey and Kassie in the back of the room as they watched the session draw to a close. The trio made their way to the stage to say good night.

Lacey pulled out some business cards from her bag and handed them to her new co-workers. “I had these made. I was going to give them to you on Monday, but since we’re all together now…It has my cell number on it so you can reach me whenever. Let me just say again that I am very excited about working with everyone. Hopefully I’ll be able to reduce y’alls stress level a bit and we’ll all have a good time. On that note, it’s past my bedtime. So I’ll see y’all on Monday.”

“Oh, I think you’re going to work out just fine, Lacey. Kassie, it was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we’ll see you the next time you’re in LA,” David spoke for the group.

“Yeah, it was great meeting all of you too. I’d love to see you all again.” Kassie said faintly as the actors all surprised her by giving her hugs.

Andy grabbed Kassie and kissed her forehead. “Don’t be a stranger. You’ve got my number. Use it.”

“Works both ways, bubba.”

Andy hugged Lacey next and handed her a card. “Here’s my numbers. If you need anything, and I mean anything, call me.”

Lacey hugged him back. “Thanks Andy. I’ll see everyone bright and early Monday morning, ‘kay? Night all.”

Angel had said good night to everyone and was waiting for Kassie and Lacey as they walked out of the session room. “Don’t I rate getting your number, Lacey?” he asked quietly as he fell into step with them.

Lacey jumped and pressed a hand to her chest. “Sonofa…damn, Liam, you scared me. You really shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.” Lacey looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _'He wants my number. Hmmm…should I? Hell yeah.'_ She took out one of her cards and a pen and scribbled on the back. “Here you go. I also put down my home number. Maybe we can get together sometime?”

Angel looked at her with a predatory gleam in his eye. “ _Muirnín_ , there’s no maybe about it. We will definitely be getting together. I want to spend some time with just you, without the entire ‘Fang Gang’ in attendance. Besides, you still owe me an explanation about what happened to you in the alley tonight.” Angel half expected Lacey to go off on him again. He watched her expression change from one of anticipation when he mentioned seeing her again to one of wary resignation when he mentioned what had happened in the alley.

“Yeah. Kinda hoped you’d forgotten about that. I’ll tell you, just not tonight, please?” Angel nodded his acceptance.

“Something happened in the alley, besides the kissage I interrupted?” Kassie asked.

“Uh, yeah. I read and speak Gaelic and Latin now among other things. Lovely ‘lesson’, really,” Lacey said.

Kassie’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh.”

By this time they had reached Lacey’s car. It was a mint condition dark metallic blue 1969 Camaro.

“Nice car. Did you buy it like this?” he asked.

“Pretty much. I have a friend who deals in classics. He gave me a sweet deal on her when he found out I was moving and needed a car. I made a few modifications to her. Runs like a dream. She can beat just about anything on the street.” Lacey lovingly ran her hand over the hood of her car.

“Please don’t get her started. She loves that car almost more than life itself.” Kassie laughed as Lacey stuck her tongue out at her.

“Well, I should probably let you two ladies get home. It’s getting very late.” Angel broke off as he felt the presence of several vampires in the garage. He looked around and saw a group of six making their way towards them.

Lacey and Kassie noticed them as well. Lacey couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something felt off about the group of people coming towards them. She looked around and saw that hers was the only car in this particular section of the garage. _'Well this can’t be good.'_ “Liam? I’ve got a bad feeling about those guys coming towards us. Where are you parked? Get in and I’ll take you to your car.”

“No, Lacey. That’s all right. You and Kassie go home now. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Angel kissed Lacey quickly and walked away before she could say anything else.

 _'Is he crazy? Why is he walking towards them? Those guys look ready to kill something!'_ Just then she saw the faces of two of the guys shift. She looked at Kassie and knew that she had seen it, too. They looked at each other and said, “No way,” at the same time. At that point all hell broke loose.


	2. Well, this is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a fight and we meet some more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 12-04-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Can I help you gentlemen?” Angel asked politely as he walked up to the pack. He was hoping to distract them long enough for the girls to get away.

“Yeah, you can die.” _'How very original'_ , Angel thought as the leader of the group vamped out and lunged at him. He saw the move coming, so he crouched low and swept out with his foot, bringing the guy down. Both came to their feet quickly and the leader threw a wild left hook at Angel. He ducked and came up with an uppercut that sent the other vamp staggering back into his buddies. They pushed him forward to continue the fight.

Lacey and Kassie watched for all of a minute before Lacey said, “Kassie, get in the car and hand me the axe handle on the floor in the back. Then lock the doors. I’m going to help Liam.” Lacey could feel the knowledge she had gained earlier in the evening flooding her body. She felt her muscles loosen in preparation of the coming fight. She’d been taking kickboxing and Brazilian Jujitsu classes for months, but the knowledge the Powers had gifted her with earlier in the evening went far beyond the meager knowledge imparted by her instructors.

“Are you crazy? What do you know about fighting…never mind. Here you go. Be careful.” Kassie remembered what Lacey had told her earlier that night. When she had the ‘Matrix Moment’ she came out of it knowing how to fight. _'Well this should be interesting. I can’t believe vampires really do exist. Although, I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. There’s a lot out there that defies explanation.'_

Lacey took the handle, which was rather old and starting to splinter, and smashed it against the railing as hard as she could. It broke into several jagged pieces. Kassie watched in fascinated horror as Lacey joined the fray.

The vamps had focused all their attention on Angel, so they didn’t notice as Lacey circled around and came up behind them. She took her makeshift stakes, one in each hand, and plunged them into the backs of two of the vamps. It was surprisingly easy, and she would probably be really squicked about that later. They exploded into dust without a sound. _'Two down. Four to go; and how cool was that?'_ Just then, one of the other vamps looked where his friend had been, but saw Lacey instead. He lunged at her, catching her by surprise. Lacey sidestepped and brought her arm down hard across the guy’s back fueling his momentum as it carried him head first into a column. He dropped like a stone. One of the other vamps turned at the sound. That left Angel fighting the leader and one other.

“Come on, you tosser. Let’s see what you’ve got;” Lacey taunted as they began trading punches and kicks. It hurt a lot more without padding than she thought it would.

Angel looked up at the sound of her voice. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ “Lacey! I told you to get out of here!” he yelled as he staked one of the vamps he was fighting with. He caught a hard kick to the stomach that brought his attention back to the leader of the group and their fight continued.

“Yell at me later! I’m kind of busy at the moment! Ow! Shit.” Lacey landed on her back as the vamp she was fighting landed a right hook. She dropped one of her stakes, but managed to hang on to the other. She flipped herself upright and kicked the guy in the groin. She brought her stake up and said, “Damn it, you made me break a nail. And I really hate how girly that just sounded.” When the vamp tried to get up, Lacey hit him with a left cross. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was wrong to hit a lady?” she asked as rammed her stake through his heart.

Lacey bent over at the waist with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her ribs were tender, though she didn’t think any were broken. For her first no-holds-barred fight, she thought she’d done pretty well. Hell, she was still standing, which was more than she could say for her opponents. Hearing a grunt of pain, she straightened and looked up just as Angel dusted the leader.

Angel looked at her. She was breathing hard, her chin-length auburn hair was a mess, her shirt was torn, and there was a huge bruise forming on her left cheek, but she was smiling. _'She’s beautiful. And she’s one hell of a fighter, but that’s not the point. She could have been seriously hurt or worse.'_ As he made his way towards her, he had to fight hard to not let himself slip into his game face. As it was, his eyes were flashing from brown to amber. He could not believe she had put herself in danger like that. He had only met her a few hours ago, but he knew he’d be hurt if anything happened to her. He’d just found her.

Lacey’s smile faded and she shrank back as Angel made his way to her. She had known he would be angry, but he looked like he wanted to put her over his knee and wail the living daylights out of her. _'Not exactly an unpleasant thought, but perhaps when he’s in a better mood?'_ She blinked. _'Whoa, where did that thought come from?'_

“I thought I told you and Kassie to go home,” he said with icy calm.

Lacey flinched, but held her ground. He’d been outnumbered and she was only trying to help. “You did and we would have, except we both saw some of their faces shift and realized that they were vampires and I had this old axe handle in my car and I remembered earlier tonight how to fight. Well, not fight vampires specifically, but fight anyway, and you were outnumbered and I was only trying to help and I did really well…” Lacey broke off to breathe and glanced behind Angel. She pushed him out of the way as the vamp she had knocked out earlier came at him from behind with the stake she had dropped. Lacey brought the stake she still held in her hand up and plunged it into his heart. Unfortunately, the stake he held had made its way into her shoulder with great force before he exploded into dust.

“Lacey!” Both Angel and Kassie yelled as Lacey dropped to her knees. Kassie had the door open and was running to them before the dust had settled.

“Bloody fuck. That hurts," Lacey panted as Angel gathered her up in his arms. “You know television really doesn’t do this kind of pain justice. I thought getting kicked in the gut and punched in the face was bad, but getting stabbed with a jagged piece of wood? Really don’t recommend it. I’m going to pass out now. Please don’t let me bleed all over my upholstery.” With that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

Kassie looked at Angel. “She’s gonna be alright, right? I mean that’s just shock, right?”

Angel looked Lacey over. Other than the large piece of wood protruding from her left shoulder and the bruises he could see forming, she seemed fine. She wasn’t losing much blood since they hadn’t removed the stake yet. As Angel wrapped her in his coat and picked her up, he noticed that the stake had gone clean through her shoulder. _'Shit. I hope no permanent damage is done.'_ “She’s going to be fine. It’s best that she passed out. It will make moving her easier. Let’s get her in the car.”

Kassie paled when she saw the stake sticking out of Lacey’s back. “Liam? We can’t take her to a hospital. How would we explain her injuries? The truth would get us locked up in padded cells. But that looks really bad,” Kassie said as she got behind the wheel. Angel was sitting in the back cradling Lacey’s still form. Kassie had to talk herself into actually starting the car. Lacey’s car scared the hell out of her and Kassie made sure to keep her hands far away from the innocuous looking red button on the lower part of the steering wheel.

“I have a friend who can help. I’ll have him meet us at Lacey’s place." He hit one of the speed dials on his phone and started talking as soon as it was answered. "Mac? It’s An…Liam. No, I don’t know what time it is and I don’t care. I need you to meet me at..." He looked at Kassie. "What’s her address?” Kassie gave it to him and he relayed it to his friend. "Please. As soon as possible. Bring your gear and some clothes. It’s an emergency. Yeah, see you soon.” Angel clicked his phone off and got it back in his pocket.

“It’s 1:30.”

“What?” Angel asked absently as he stroked Lacey’s tangled hair back from her forehead. He wasn’t sure, but he thought she might have moved into his touch.

“It’s 1:30 in the morning,” Kassie said. She was driving as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. They made it to Lacey’s loft in record time. Kassie drove into the underground garage and parked right in front of the service elevator, thankful that Lacey owned the building and was the only one living there at the moment. _'Lacey would be so proud. I handled her car like a pro. OK, freaking out now. Please, Gods, let her be okay.'_

Lacey moaned, but didn’t waken as Angel got her out of the car. He and Kassie rode up to the fifth floor in silence. “Come in and put her one the…I don’t know where we should put her.” Kassie looked around the loft, reaction from the past hour starting to set in. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes started to water, but she wouldn’t let herself cry yet. _'Plenty of time for the nervous breakdown later.'_

Thankful for the unknowing invitation, Angel walked in and watched as Kassie got herself back under control. _'Strong woman. Glad Lacey has a friend like that.'_ “I think we should put her on the bed. Do you know if Lacey has a tarp or anything like that that we could lay her on? There’s going to be blood and I’d rather not ruin her sheets or mattress.”

Kassie nodded in relief at having a plan. “Yeah, she’s got some drop cloths around somewhere. Give me just a sec and I’ll get the bed set up.” Kassie looked around again trying to remember where they would be. One wall of the loft was floor to ceiling windows and had a padded storage bench running the length of it. _'Aha! That’s where they are.'_ She hurried over to the bench and began throwing the seats up. She found them in the third section. Within in minutes Kassie had the bed ready and motioned Angel to lay her down.

“Get me a pair of scissors. We’ll cut her shirt off. It’ll be less painful for her that way.”

“Lace isn’t going to like that. That’s one of her favorite shirts,” Kassie said as she handed the scissors to him.

Angel couldn’t help but smirk. “I’ll buy her another one, besides, it’s kind of ruined anyway,” he said as he began cutting the material away. He tried to detach himself as he bared her upper body, but he couldn’t help but appreciate her form. He took in her full breasts, encased in a plain white cotton bra, and her pale, firm, slightly curved stomach, which was mottled with bruises. He counted several small scars dotting her midsection and what looked like a longer one that started at her left hipbone and disappeared under the waistband of her jeans and wondered how she’d gotten them. They looked like knife wounds.

He also noticed that she had her belly button pierced with a silver hoop that had an angel wings charm dangling from it. _'Very sexy, just wish I were seeing all of this under different circumstances. Her being awake and a willing participant would be a good start.'_ Angel removed her shoes and realized she’d been wearing boots with a 4-inch, spiked heel. _'She fought in these? Damn, even Sarah and Sophia sometimes had trouble on the set fighting in shoes like this.'_ He looked at Lacey’s drawn face again. _'Who are you?'_

He started in surprise when the doorbell rang; he’d been concentrating so hard he hadn’t noticed another person arriving. “Stay with her. That should be MacRae.”

Angel went to the door and opened it. There stood a very rumpled and irritated Irishman carrying an overstuffed duffel bag. “This had better be good, Angelus,” he muttered softly as he walked in.

“Don’t say that name. They know me as Liam. I want to keep it that way for a while. Thanks for getting here so fast Mac. Follow me.” Angel spoke quietly as they made their way towards Lacey’s bed.

“Yeah well, you owe me $130.00 for the speeding ticket I got. Holy shit,” Mac said as he looked at the woman lying unconscious on the bed and the dark haired woman sitting beside her, holding her hand. _'Damn, she’s quite the looker. All that long, dark curly hair and those hazel eyes…Get your mind out of the gutter Mac. You’ve got work to do.'_

Kassie looked up at the new voice. She caught her breath as she looked at the newcomer. He was slightly shorter than Liam, but just as well built. He had short black hair that was messy in a just-rolled-out-of-bed way, the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, and very kissable lips. _'Oh my. He is gorgeous. Bad Kassie. Now is so not the time to be having lustful thoughts! Your best friend is in peril here.'_ “Um…hi. You must be MacRae? Liam said you could help Lacey. I’m Kassie.” Kassie looked at him hopefully.

“Kassie, pleasure. Yeah, I’m Caleb MacRae and I do believe I can help your friend, but I’m going to need you to go into the other room, okay? I don’t think you’re going to want to see this,” Mac suggested. Angel smothered a chuckle as he watched Kassie’s demeanor change. Angel had seen the instant attraction between them, but at Mac’s suggestion that she leave the room, Kassie’s face had taken on an expression frighteningly similar to Lacey’s when she had ‘asked’ to speak with him earlier.

“I don’t care what you think, _MacRae_. I just watched my best friend take out four vampires and get stabbed for her efforts. There is no way I’m going to leave her alone with two men I don’t know while she’s unconscious. My ‘delicate’ sensibilities will be just fine, thank you. Now can we get on with this? I’d like to have her patched up before she wakes up.” Kassie turned her attention back to Lacey and noticed that she had started shaking. Angel noticed as well and was at Lacey’s side in a heartbeat. He tried to hold her still so she wouldn’t damage her shoulder anymore than it already had been.

“Shit, another download. That’s three in one night. That has got to be a record for her.” She glanced at Angel. “I’m not so sure if meeting you was a good thing or not,” Kassie muttered as she helped Angel hold her down. Mac looked on baffled, not knowing what was going on. He could feel the power swirling around Lacey. It wasn’t evil, just strong.

“We have got to get that stake out now before she really hurts herself,” Mac said as Lacey began shaking violently.

Angel looked at Lacey then at him. “Can you stop the blood flow immediately?”

“Yes, temporarily. Hopefully it will last long enough for her to come out of whatever this is. Then I can do something more permanent.”

“Alright, Kassie help me hold her down. Mac on the count of three…One… Two…Three…” Angel said as Mac grabbed the stake and yanked it out hard while muttering something Kassie didn’t understand. She watched in wonder as the wound closed as if it had never been.

“What were you talking about? What did you mean by download?” Mac asked.

Kassie looked at Angel. “I guess you’ll get your explanation now, though it would be better coming from Lacey and I so want to know what just happened…” she broke off as Lacey stopped shaking and took a deep gasping breath.

Lacey groaned but didn’t open her eyes. “Gods above and below. Did I get hit by a truck or something? Jesus, you’d think the Powers would have something better to do than smack me around.” She finally opened her eyes and found herself staring into Angel’s worried gaze. “Well, this is certainly a better view than my ceiling. Hi.”

“Hi. You scared the hell out of me, woman. If you weren’t already hurt I’d turn you over my knee. Wha-“ his tirade was cut off when Lacey brought her right hand up to his head and guided his mouth to hers. The kiss was searching and a very effective deterrent to a lecture.

Kassie looked on, amazed. Lacey had just been through hell and was complaining and kissing like there was nothing wrong. _'Maybe I was wrong when I said she was a lamb'_ , she thought. She looked at Mac who was watching the couple with a thoughtful look on his face.

Seeing that they might be a while, Kassie said, “Um, Lace? You and Liam might want to wait ‘til we get you patched up. You took a pretty bad hit.” Kassie couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as Lacey pushed Angel off of her and tried to sit up. Lacey and Angel both looked a little dazed.

“Ugh. This is the first time one of those suckers has hurt. Why should remembering demons hurt?” Angel and Mac’s eyes widened. “Wait, why is there a strange man in my bedroom and why am I only wearing my jeans and a bra? I don’t remember agreeing to an orgy. Come to that, how did I wind up in my bedroom?” Lacey grimaced as pain lanced throughout her body. She looked at the people surrounding her. Then her memory of the fight returned. “I remember now. I got staked, right?” They all nodded. She looked at the man she didn’t know. “Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?”

Mac smiled and held out his hand. “Sorry. I’m Caleb MacRae. You can call me Mac. An…Liam here called me to help get you fixed up. Can’t exactly explain to the hospital staff that ya were hurt fightin’ vampires, now can ya?”

Lacey shook his hand, feeling oddly at ease with this stranger. “No, I suppose you’re right. Well, let’s get this over with. Whatever you did is starting to come undone. I think my back is bleeding and I hurt like a hurting thing. And someone owes me a new shirt.” Lacey stared at the remains of her shirt and then at Angel who looked contrite.

“That would be me. I didn’t want move you too much so I cut it off. I’ll be happy to replace it.”

Mac had opened the bag he had brought with him and pulled out several items. Some were conventional first aid items; antiseptic, gauze, tweezers, but the others were candles, herbs, a mortar and pestle, a goblet, and a bottle of red wine. He lit the candles and placed them around the bed. Then he mixed up some of the herbs and put them into the goblet. As he poured the wine into the goblet he began chanting softly.

“Are you going to heal me or wine and dine me? You know, I didn’t used to have such a smart mouth,” Lacey mused as she surveyed the stuff Mac had laid out.

Mac just grinned. “This is gonna hurt, but I need to open you back up. Liam, be ready with the towels. Blood is going to flow.” He placed his hand above her injury and muttered something in a different language. Lacey’s skin opened up and blood started to flow freely. She cried out as the pain hit anew. Angel pressed towels tightly to her front and back. The smell of her blood was like ambrosia to him, but he was able to force his demon back. Now was so not the time for her and Kassie to find out he was a vampire.

“Drink this.” Mac handed her the goblet and she drank the contents. Lacey almost gagged. She rarely drank alcohol and hated red wine, but the pain was starting to lessen so she finished the goblet. The bleeding had stopped and Angel removed the towels. The wound was still open. “Liam, I need you to move. I have to see if there’s anything in there that shouldn’t be before I close her up.” Angel traded places with him and held Lacey’s hand. Mac inspected the wound and began removing some splinters. Thanks to the concoction Lacey had drunk she wasn’t in any pain. He glanced at the piece of wood they’d removed from her shoulder.

“Lacey, what exactly were you fighting with?”

“I busted up an old axe handle. I carry one in my car just in case. My dad taught me that. It’s quite persuasive in certain situations. Much better than a baseball bat. Have to pick up a new one now. Hey, how is my car? Did I get blood on it? Who drove?”

Kassie spoke up. “Your car is fine, Lace. No, you didn’t get blood on it. You bled on Liam’s coat. And I drove. You should be proud. I handled it smooth as silk.”

Lacey winced. “Sorry about your coat. I’ll pay to have it cleaned.”

Angel just smiled, “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t do that much damage and, after all, I do owe you a new shirt.”

Mac smiled to himself at the interaction. “Lacey? I need to turn you over. I want to check your back, make sure I didn’t miss anything. Then I’ll get you closed up and you can get some sleep,” he said.

Moving gingerly and with some assistance from Kassie, Lacey settled herself on her stomach. Mac paused as he looked at her back then went back to work. Angel eyes grew wide as he looked at her back. Spread between her shoulder blades was a tattoo of stylized angel wings. It was golden yellow shadowed with black. It was beautiful and it scared him. He had the same tattoo over his left shoulder blade. The only difference being where hers was gold, his was blood red.

“Wow, Lace. I didn’t think you’d ever go through with it. When did you get the ink?” Kassie asked, biting her lip when she saw the tattoo.

“Right after I moved here. What, about six months ago? I bit the bullet and discovered it didn’t hurt near as much as I thought it would. I’m actually thinking of getting another one.”

“Where did you find the design?” All three people asked in unison. Mac, Angel, and Kassie looked at each other curiously.

Lacey didn’t notice. “I dreamt it. I woke up with the image in my head and drew it out. The artist was impressed. Gave me a break on the price for originality.”

“Not so original Lace, look.” Kassie stood up and turned around as she lifted up her shirt. There at the small of her back was the same tattoo only hers was a deep green. “I dreamt it, too. Couldn’t get it out of my head. Nico has one as well. His is purple and black on his left calf. He had the dream too, but we didn’t think anything about it. You know we’ve done that before.”

Angel absently traced the design on Lacey’s back with his fingertips, “I have one too, on my left shoulder blade. It’s blood red and black.” He said quietly.

“So do I, on my right arm.” Mac said as he pulled his sleeve up and revealed the dark blue and black wings on his bicep.

They all looked at each other wondering what it meant.

Lacey shook her head. “I can’t deal with this right now. Tomorrow, when this doesn’t seem so surreal, we’ll figure it out. Mac, are you almost done?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’m gonna flush it out and wrap it and then you’ll be set.” Thanking the Gods that she couldn’t feel anything in her shoulder, Mac took the antiseptic and poured it directly on her wound. Then he gathered more herbs and made a paste, which he applied to both sides. Placing his hands just above the wounds he closed his eyes, so Kassie wouldn’t see them glowing, and concentrated. He finished by bandaging it tightly. He blew out the candles and packed everything back into his bag and said, “All set. Well, I should be going. You should get some sleep.”

Lacey sat up, too tired to be concerned that she was only in her bra and jeans. “Thank you so much for your help, Mac. It’s late. Why don’t you and Liam crash here tonight or rather today? I’m sure you guys are exhausted and I’ve got room. The sofa turns into a rather comfy bed. Kass can sleep in here with me. I’ll pull the drapes in the living room so the sun won’t be a problem. There’s obviously something strange going on, but I’m not functioning well enough to deal right now. We’ll talk after we’ve all had some sleep, ‘kay?” For some reason Lacey trusted these two men. It was a new experience for her and one she wanted to explore.

Angel and Mac looked at each other and shrugged. “Thanks Lacey. I think that’s a good idea,” Angel said.

“Great. I think I’ve got some t-shirts and sweats that’ll fit you guys.” Lacey managed to get off the bed and made her way to her closet. Kassie cleared the plastic off the bed then sat back down. She hadn’t said a word since mentioning the tattoo.

“That’s alright, Lacey. Mac brought some clothes for us.” At seeing Lacey’s raised eyebrow he hastened to explain, “I didn’t know how messy it was going to get fixing you up. I wanted something to change into just in case.”

Lacey nodded, accepting the explanation. “Fine. The bathroom is around the corner. I think there’s some extra toothbrushes under the sink.”

Looking bemused, the two men headed out of the bedroom.

She leaned against her closet door. “Fifteen more minutes. That’s all I need is fifteen more minutes, then I can pass out,” Lacey muttered to herself. She was very tired and hurt like a sonofabitch, but she wanted everyone comfortable. She started to change into her own pajamas, a tank top and boxers, when she discovered she could barely move her left arm. She looked at Kassie who was still sitting on the bed. “Kass? I need your help. I can’t get undressed by myself.”

Kassie jumped up and helped her get changed then put her in the bed. She went into the living room and pulled the thick drapes to cover the window wall. Then she pulled the sofa out into the bed and got blankets and pillows out for the guys. All at once the night caught up to her and she crumpled onto the makeshift bed crying. Mac and Angel found her there fast asleep when they came out of the bathroom.

~*~

In the bathroom, Mac looked at Angel. “Well you’ve certainly had yourself an interesting evening, haven’t ya?”

“You have no idea. Lacey's pretty great. I met her at the convention. Kassie is friends with Andy and Lacey is going to be working for the cast. We all went to dinner and I made her mad. She actually dragged me out of the restaurant in front of her soon-to-be co-workers to yell at me. It was all I could do not to take her right there in the alley. No one has stood up to me that way in longer than I can remember.” Angel smiled as he recalled how glorious Lacey was in her rage.

“Good thing we don’ have ta worry ‘bout Angelus getting loose anymore, huh?”

“Yeah, but the demon likes her, too.” Angel sobered as he thought of the fight. “You should have seen her fight. She saved my life tonight. I haven’t seen anyone fight like her since, well, since Faith. Although, I'm pretty sure she's not a Slayer. She doesn't feel like one. It's strange, you know? Despite the shows, I haven’t thought of them in so long, Mac. But after meeting Lacey, I keep thinking of Willow and Buffy and the rest of the White Hats. They’ve all been gone for a century, well except for Willow and William. But Lacey almost seems like a combination of them all.”

Mac smiled faintly. “She is something, very witty even in pain. What do ya think the deal is with these tattoos? I know I never wanted to mark myself up until I had that damn dream. It's kind of scary. How could we possibly draw the same thing? You know I don’t draw, Angel. And how is it that I haven’t noticed yours before?”

Angel shrugged off his friend’s last question. “I’m thinking we were meant to find each other. She has power. I’ve felt it several times tonight. I’m not sure even she knows the extent of it,” Angel said as he pulled on the black tank and loose work out pants Mac had packed.

Mac started changing as well. “I felt it, too. There was some wicked strong mojo workin’ around her. What about her friend? Has she got any special powers, other than her temper?” He asked with a small grin as he recalled how Kassie had bristled when he asked her to leave the room.

“Not that I know of, but then I just met her tonight and to be honest, I was paying a lot more attention to Lacey. What can I say? I’m hooked. But I noticed a little mutual attraction between the two of you. I’m sure you’ll be able to find out something," Angel said with a smile.

He led the way into the living room where they found Kassie curled up in a ball on the bed. He could smell her tears in the air. “I think the night finally caught up to her. You stay here with her. I’ll sleep with Lacey,” Angel said quietly as he watched Mac gently maneuver the sleeping woman under the covers. He looked around the loft as he made his way to Lacey’s bedroom. Though probably unintentional, the place was vampire proof. Not that he had to worry about bursting into flames, being that the Powers That Be had made him a daywalker, but he still took precautions.

Angel closed the door softly and looked at the sleeping form on the bed. _'Mine'_ , he thought as he pulled the drapes and crawled into bed beside her. He hadn’t felt this immediate sense of connection, or possessiveness, to another being in more than a hundred and thirty years, but he didn’t question his feelings. It was right; Lacey Raines would be his. In her sleep, Lacey rolled over and laid her left hand on his chest. Angel put his arm around her, being mindful of her shoulder, and fell asleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lacey woke up slowly, her mind cataloging the various aches and pains in her body. _'Guess last night wasn’t a dream. I really did get into a fight'_ , she thought. She tried to turn over, but found herself pinned by a very heavy, very cool, very masculine arm wrapped around her waist. _'Okay, that is so not Kassie.'_ She waited for the panic to come, but it never did. _'Huh. I really must be getting better.'_ Lacey turned her head and saw the back of Angel’s head. He was lying on his stomach, sprawled out, taking up much of her queen size bed. _'If Liam’s in here, then I’m guessing Kassie is in the living room with Mac. And how exactly did that happen?'_

Lacey propped herself up on her elbows, wincing slightly at the strain it put on her shoulder and ribs, and let her eyes travel over Angel’s back as she watched him sleep. The T-back of his tank exposed most of his upper back and she saw the tattoo that was so much like her own on his left shoulder. Then she saw another tattoo on his right shoulder. She looked closer and realized that it was a Celtic Gryphon with its claws grasping a stylized ‘A’. _'That’s Angel’s tattoo on the show. Why would he have that?'_

Lacey then noticed something strange: Liam wasn’t breathing. She put her hand on his arm and realized just how cool he was to the touch. _'Oh no…this is not possible…he can’t possibly be real…it’s just a TV show…then how do you explain the vampires last night…hmmm? Their game faces looked just like on the show. David already told you that Liam was the inspiration for Angel. Yeah, but I thought he was talking about the fashion sense…Liam…that was Angel’s human name…holy shit._

Lacey hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. “Angel?”

Angel woke immediately. “Yeah, love. Wha-“ He turned his head and looked at Lacey. She was staring at him like she had never seen him before. _'She called me Angel. Oh damn.'_ He kept his arm around her so she wouldn’t bolt on him and said softly, “I can explain.”

“Oh, I hope so. And you will, after I’ve taken a shower and had a pot of coffee. A cup is so not going to be enough. I can’t believe I just slept with a vampire and on the first date, too. Ya know what? My life was so much simpler yesterday morning. Let me up, please. It’s not like I’m going to run away. This is my home after all.” Angel slowly removed his arm and watched as she got up and gathered some clothes together. He got out of bed and followed her into the living room.

Ignoring Angel, Lacey looked at the couple on the sofa bed. Kassie was nestled in Mac’s arms sleeping soundly. _'Isn’t that sweet. I hate to wake them, but…'_ Lacey shook Mac awake trying not to jostle Kassie. “Mac, I want to take a shower. Can you look at my shoulder?”

“What time is it?” he asked blinking sleepily.

“Almost four.”

“Hmmm…more than twelve hours…yeah that should be long enough. Especially since you haven’t moved it around a lot. Give me just a sec,” he said, extricating himself from Kassie's arms. She didn’t stir. “She’s really wiped. She was asleep out here when we got done changing last night. That’s why Liam crashed with you. Hope that wasn’t a problem.”

Lacey shook her head, “No…at least not in the way you think. It’s just Angel over there forgot to mention a few things in the ‘get to know you chats’ we had last night.” Mac’s eyes widened when he heard Lacey say ‘Angel’. He looked over at his friend and saw him nod. _'Oh boy. The fit’s gonna hit the shan now.'_

“Let’s go into the bathroom.” Mac grabbed his bag and followed Lacey into the large bath. He pulled out the same items from the night before and mixed them up. Then he unwrapped Lacey’s shoulder and looked at it. There was a fresh, pale pink, slightly shiny scar about the size of a quarter just under the outer edge of her collarbone. There was a matching one on her back. “That looks good, Lacey. What do you think?”

Lacey looked in the mirror and gasped. It was the first time she’d seen herself. Her hair was a wild mess and her left eye and a good portion of her cheek was a dark rainbow of colors. She raised the hem of her tank and saw the bruises on her midsection. She shuddered as a vague memory of similar bruises and excruciating pain ran through her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. “Bloody hell. Your opinion of what looks good and mine are very, very different Mac.” She caught his eyes in the mirror and saw him fighting a grin.

“No, darlin'. I was talking about your shoulder. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the rest of your injuries, but your shoulder is the most important,” Mac said as she looked at the new scar. _'She really is something. Nothing seems to faze her. She’s going to be good for Angel and if what I think is happening is true she’ll be good for the rest of us as well.'_

She lifted her arm, rotated it, and found she had full range of motion. “It’s fine. Unless I’m wearing something strapless no one will see it. Now, how do you plan to make me not look like a domestic violence victim? I really don’t want to show up my first day of work like this.”

Mac laughed as he picked up the goblet he had mixed earlier. He handed it to her and said, “Drink this. It’s a little different than what I gave you last night.”

As Lacey began to drink, Mac laid one hand against the left side of her face and the other on her stomach. Lacey closed her eyes as she felt an incredible, soothing warmth spread through her body. All of the soreness seemed to melt away and by the time she finished the goblet, she felt better than she had in years. Lacey opened her eyes when she heard Mac stumble back. He was leaning against the door with his eyes closed looking very tired. She looked at herself in the mirror. There wasn’t a bruise to be found.

Lacey looked closely at the handsome man who had healed her. He opened his eyes, their glow slowly fading, and returned her gaze steadily. She said, “You’re a demon, or rather half demon. Garshon Moc, a healing entity. You’ve used a lot of power in the last day. That’s why you’re so tired now. If you were a full demon it wouldn’t bother you so much.” Mac went very still then nodded. “Thank you Caleb, now why don’t you go lay back down and get some more rest. I’m going to take a swim in my tub. Then the rest of you can have a turn. There is much we need to talk about.” Lacey gave Mac a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're taking all of this very well. Are you sure you didn't know about this world before last night?" Mac asked.

Lacey shrugged. "I'm still half-asleep and haven't had any coffee. None of this has quite sunk in yet. I'm pretty sure I'll have some kind of breakdown soon. But really, pitching a fit isn't gonna do any of us any good. What's done is done."

As Mac opened the door he looked at Lacey and said, “Angel is right. You are an amazing woman, Lacey. He may have his head up his arse about some things, but he is fully aware of you. Please give him a chance. You’re good for him.”

“I’m not crazy about the not telling me he’s a vampire, but I can understand how that would be difficult to bring up in polite conversation. Especially when surrounded by people who are playing with his identity on a TV show. I may give him a hard time, but I think I might want to keep him.” Lacey smiled as Mac winked at her. “Now shoo. I don’t want an audience.”

~*~

Angel paced the length of the loft, taking in his surroundings. It really was quite a large space for one person. The only interior walls were for the one bedroom and the bathroom. The rest was wide-open space. There was an entertainment center with a truly exceptional entertainment system against the wall that hid the bedroom. Next to it was a finely crafted, but rather beat up acoustic guitar on a stand. A few comfortable looking chairs and occasional tables were set up around it for watching TV. Angel took in the vast collection of CD’s and marveled at the truly eclectic tastes Lacey apparently had. It looked like she had everything from Bach to ZZ Top and everything in between. He smiled slightly when he saw that she had the Kane CDs. He’d have to take her to see them and introduce her to Chris.

The kitchen took up most of the back wall and part of the left. There was a large pantry in the corner next to the stainless steel refrigerator. There were no cabinets, just open shelves above the counter and a large island with baskets underneath and high backed chairs around it so that it doubled as a table. The countertops were stainless steel as were the other appliances.

The floors were maple and the walls were a soft yellow. Rich Indian sari fabrics added more color to the space. There was a punching bag, a dancer’s barre, and yoga paraphernalia set up in a corner in front of a partially mirrored wall next to the door. The focal point of the loft, however, was the bank of windows that ran the length of the space. The view was of the renovated warehouse district with its mixture of housing and small businesses, but you could see the ocean in the distance on a clear day and when the sun set, the entire apartment lit up with fire. The couch where Kassie was still sleeping and several other chairs and another sofa had been set up facing the windows. All in all it was a very serene, uncluttered space.

Angel didn’t notice very many personal items, though. He didn’t see any photos nor had he seen the two cats Lacey had mentioned. He had just made a pass by the refrigerator when something soft, landed on his head. “Jesus!” he cried as large bundle of fur jumped from his head to the top of the island.

Kassie woke up at the sound of Angel’s voice and sat up, turning to look at what had startled him. She saw the large orange and white long-haired cat sitting primly on the island while Angel glared at it. She couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s alright Liam, that’s MacGyver. He’s harmless for the most part. McGonagall is on top of the refrigerator behind you.” Angel turned and found himself looking into the beautiful blue-gray eyes of a silver and black short hair. He moved toward the couch before he became a scratching post.

“Sorry I woke you. Did you sleep well?” Angel asked as he watched Kassie get up and start folding blankets. He grabbed the pillows and followed her to the storage benches in front the windows to put them away.

Kassie nodded. “Like the dead. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch, but the night kinda caught up with me all at once. Where did you and Mac sleep?”

“Mac slept out here with you and I slept with Lacey.” Angel smirked slightly as he watched Kassie’s face turn pink with the knowledge that she had spent the night with his friend.

Angel heard his cell phone ringing and excused himself to answer it. He went into the bedroom to get it out of his coat. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. “Hello, William.”

“Angelus. I’m currently parked in your garage with no way of getting into the house without breaking the door and I assume you would rather me not do that. I told you, you should have given me a key. It’s 4:15 in the afternoon. I thought you were going to be here to meet me?” William, aka Spike, smirked as he heard Angel curse softly.

“I was, but something came up last night. I never made it home." He paused for a moment then gave a mental shrug. _'In for a penny...'_ "Why don’t you come here? The building has underground parking so you don’t have to worry about the sun. Oh and will you stop and get us some blood?” Angel gave his childe Lacey’s address and crossed his fingers that she would let him in. He really did have a lot of explaining to do and William was a part of it.

“Oookay. I’ll be there directly.” They hung up and Angel went back into the living room.

Kassie and Mac were sitting on the couch talking. Kassie looked up as Angel came in and saw his scowl. “Is everything okay? You look, I don’t know, um…scared?”

“Huh? No, I’m fine. Um, a…friend of mine is going to be coming by soon. I just hope that won’t be a problem.” Mac looked at Angel with a raised eyebrow. Angel mouthed ‘William’ and Mac's eyes widened.

Kassie looked back and forth between the two men noting the silent communication. “I’m sure it will be fine. I just hope your friend doesn’t mind us disappearing while we clean up.”

“No, no he won’t. He’ll probably volunteer to help.” Angel smiled at the thought then grimaced. Introducing them could wind up being a good thing or a very bad thing. He crossed his fingers and hoped for good. “I’m going to make breakfast.” At their strange looks he shrugged. “What? It may be late afternoon, but it’s still the first meal of our day.” With that, Angel made his way back to the kitchen and started looking through the pantry and refrigerator. He didn’t get any nourishment from regular food, but occasionally he liked to indulge. Besides, he wanted to impress Lacey. He decided on pancakes. He pulled the ingredients out and got to work. He found fresh strawberries and whipped cream in the fridge and pulled them out as well as orange juice. He also started a pot of coffee. Hopefully, Lacey would be out by the time the food was ready. He had just plated everything when she came out of the bathroom.

~*~

After a minor panic attack and a much needed cry, Lacey let her mind go blank and let her thoughts drift as she soaked. She thought about the last two years, since she had started having the ‘Matrix Moments’ as she'd eventually dubbed them. Lacey had thought she was remembering past lives, but now she wasn’t sure. It now seemed more like just suddenly and randomly receiving knowledge fully and completely, no assembly required. She still wasn’t sure what was going on, but there was no sense of menace. It all smacked of the hands of fate. Like she'd told Mac, bitching about it wouldn't do anyone any good, so she decided to just go with the flow. Everything happened for a reason.

Then her thoughts turned to Liam…no, Angel. After the initial shock had worn off she realized that she wasn’t that wigged about the whole vampire thing being real or that demons really did exist. She figured her easy acceptance of it had a lot to do with the show, all of the fan fiction she had read, and the fact that even as a child, she had always had a feeling that there was more on the earth than most people saw. A fantasy world that included vampires and demons was comfortable and familiar to her. She felt more at home there than she did in the everyday ‘real’ world. Providing that the character of ‘Angel’ was a fairly accurate representation of the individual in her living room, she didn't think she'd have much of a problem having him in her life.

Lacey was feeling much better after her bath. She brushed her chin length hair back to dry naturally and didn’t bother with makeup. She dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, a blue tank top and her favorite fuzzy slippers. Lacey stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted to the aroma of fresh coffee and the sight of Angel, Kassie, and Mac just sitting down at the island to plates of strawberry pancakes. She smiled as she came over to the group. “Who cooked?”

“I did. Hope you like pancakes. You don’t really have much in the way of breakfast stuff,” Angel said as she sat down next to him. He inhaled subtly, taking in her scent. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of honeysuckle.

She looked at the spread he'd cobbled together. “That’s because I don’t like most breakfast food, but this looks fabulous. Thank you, Angel.”

Kassie looked up. “Um…did you say ‘Angel’, Lacey?”

Lacey nodded. “Yep. Kassie, I’d like you to meet Angel, vampire with a soul…you do have your soul, right?” Lacey asked as she slapped Kassie on the back who had choked on a bite of food.

He sighed and Mac hid a grin. “Yes, Lacey, I do have my soul, permanently as a matter of fact. Before we get into this conversation, there’s someone I’ve asked to meet us here. He should be here soon. I hope it won’t be a problem.” Just as Angel finished that sentence, there was a knock on the door. “That would be William.”

Lacey pause on her way to the door and looked at him over her shoulder. “William? As in William the Bloody, Spike?” she asked.

Angel nodded. “It’s alright, really.”

Lacey opened the door and could only gape at the man standing there. He was about 5’9”, lean and muscular. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans, both of which molded to his body, and black Doc Martins. She looked at his face, taking in the short, curly light brown hair, the prominent cheekbones, and full sensual lips. She finally looked into his eyes and was caught by a piercing midnight blue gaze.

Will conducted his own assessment at the same time. He liked the look of the small redhead standing in front of him staring at him so boldly. He took in her freshly bathed appearance, liking her dark auburn hair and large light green eyes, her pert nose, and wide generous mouth. His gaze traveled down, noticing how well she filled out the tank top and hip hugging jeans she wore. Her fuzzy slippers made him grin. She looked fresh and innocent, but he could feel the strong power in the air around her.

“Bloody hell. I’ve been living like a nun for, well…ever and, suddenly, I’m surrounded by drop dead gorgeous men. Is this a punishment or reward?” Lacey muttered under her breath.

“Like what you see, luv?” William asked, smirking as he heard her muttering. If it hadn’t been for his vampiric hearing he wouldn’t have caught it.

Lacey surprised herself by saying, “Yeah, I do. Are you evil?” She felt an arm go around her waist and heard a low growl coming from Angel as he stood behind her. He had heard her muttering as well. She looked up at him, sidetracked for a moment. “So vampires do growl? What about purring?”

William laughed. “I like her, Peaches. Yes, vampires do purr under the right conditions. And no I’m not evil, well, relatively speaking. I won’t kill you or your friends, if that’s what you’re worried about. William Cavanaugh at your service, milady.” He gave her a slight bow.

She smiled at the elegant gesture. “Pleased to meet you, William, I’m Lacey Raines. Come on in and have some breakfast.” Lacey stepped back and William entered the loft carrying a small cooler. She turned and headed back to the island.

Will watched as she walked away. _'Cor, she must stop traffic when she’s out'_. He whistled low and then winced when Angel hit him up side the head. Angel leaned in close and growled, “Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, childe. She’s mine.”

Lacey paused when she heard the whistle. She stopped when she caught Angel’s words. She turned and walked back to the two men. Feeling bold, she leaned into Angel, wrapping a hand around his neck, pinning him with a sexy smirk and said quietly, “Not yet I’m not. I don’t belong to anyone but me. You’re going to have to work if you really want me.” Then she pulled him into a kiss. He gasped and she took the opportunity to move her tongue into his mouth. She lightly licked at his tongue and he moaned softly. As soon as it started it was over. She released him, winked at William, and walked back to the table.

Angel stood there taking deep, unnecessary breaths. “Damn. I keep biting myself in the ass when it comes to her.”

Will smirked. “Quite a feat, that, I’m sure. Hey where did she get that tattoo? I’ve got the same one on my right shoulder, ‘cept mine’s gray and black.”

Angel sighed. “Why am I not surprised? That’s one of the reason’s I asked you to come over. Everyone here has the same tattoo with varying colors. There’s one other who has one as well, but he’s not here. Come on.” Angel led them back to the island, plated up some of the pancakes for his childe, and heated two mugs of blood for them.

“Hey Mac, long time no see.” Mac nodded in greeting and narrowed his eyes as William turned his eyes to Kassie. “’ello, pet, I’m Will and you are?” He asked Kassie as he walked up.

“Ka-Kassie. Ni-nice to meet you.” Kassie stuttered as he kissed her hand. She pulled away and moved closer to Mac, who relaxed when he saw that she wasn’t interested in the handsome vampire.

Angel and Will could both smell Kassie’s fear. Will smiled devilishly and said, “Don’t worry, luv. I won’t bite, unless you ask me to.”

“William, shut up. You’re scaring the girl. We have a lot of things to talk about so, please behave.” Angel said, hoping the fact that he had said ‘please’ would have some of effect. Evidently it did, because Will quietly sat down next to Lacey and began to eat.

Kassie and Lacey were almost finished eating when their heads shot up and Kassie smiled. “Nico’s here,” she said just as there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open and pulling the newcomer inside. He dropped his bag and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held her tight as he closed the door then made his way to the rest of the group.

Lacey looked over as she heard Mac start to growl and said quietly, “I think you’ve been around vampires too long. Relax Mac. Nico’s like her brother. Mine too. She likes you, trust me.” He looked into her eyes and seeing the truth there, he quieted down. Angel and Will looked amused.

Nico Woodson was a tall, attractive black man with laughing whiskey colored eyes and a ready smile on his full mouth. His skin was the color of coffee and cream and his head was clean-shaven. Still holding Kassie, he looked around the island at the group of people sitting there, hardly recognizing Lacey.

“Kass, let the man go. I want a hug, too.” Lacey said as she got up.

Kassie reluctantly got out of Nico’s arms and, still grinning from ear to ear said, “Fine. I’m going to take a shower. Don’t start the info session without me.”

As soon as Kassie was out of his arms, Nico swept Lacey up and swung her around. “Damn baby, you look good. You’re half the size you were when I saw you last. Life looks like it’s treating you pretty good.” He said as he finally put her back on her feet.

Lacey looked down at herself then back at her old friend. “Yeah, a lot has changed in a year and a half. Hiking through rainforests and ruins is a really good way to lose weight. Life is interesting to say the least, and getting more so by the minute." She hugged him again. "Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, Nico, but why are you here? I didn’t think you had any vacation till December.”

Nico sobered. “You need me, so here I am. Had a dream a few days ago that I couldn’t ignore. Quit my job, subleased the apartment, and headed out here. Still kind of fuzzy about the details, but I know this is where I’m supposed to be,” he said softly as he took in the men sitting around Lacey’s island. The sight of so many men sitting comfortably in Lacey’s kitchen put him a little on edge.

He looked at the group and said, “I’m Nico Woodson. Pleased to meet you all.” Introductions were made and Nico took Kassie’s seat at the table and began finishing the rest of the pancakes. They sat, chatting amiably, as everyone finished their meal. As Lacey cleared the table, Mac got up to help her with the dishes. Nico sent Lacey back to the table telling her he would do them. He looked at Mac and said mildly, “If you hurt Kassie in any way I will kill you slowly and with great pleasure.”

Mac gazed back at him and said, “I just met her, but I'm not plannin’ to hurt her, man. Not at all.” The two men stared at each other for long moment before they were satisfied that they understood one another.

Nico then turned his penetrating gaze on Angel and Will. “The same goes for the two of you. If either of you hurt Lacey, I will stake you so fast you won’t even have time to be surprised.” All heads turned to Nico as he said this.

“How did you know?” Angel asked the young man at the same time Lacey asked, “What do you mean ‘the two of them’?”

Nico answered Angel’s question first, “That you and Will are vampires? Kassie and I, and to a lesser extent Lacey, have a bond. Occasionally, I can pick up on their thoughts. I also have the sometimes-unfortunate habit of just ‘knowing’ things. Which brings me to Lacey’s question.” He looked at his friend and smiled softly. “The three of you are going to be together for eternity, Lace. Again, I’m fuzzy on the details, but I know that much.”

Lacey just sat there, staring at the countertop. _'Eternity? What the fuck? How would that even be possible? And together how? I have not had nearly enough sleep or coffee for this. What is going on?'_

Angel and Will’s eyes met over Lacey’s bent head. They both knew that unless some spell was going to bind her to one of them, them spending eternity together was going to be the result of a claiming. Angel’s dark eyes flashed gold and Will nodded, acknowledging his sire’s intent to claim the woman between them. Will had decided he liked her, even after only knowing her for such a short time. And she was cute. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing if anything might happen, but he could also practically see the connection already forming between Lacey and his sire, so that wasn't likely to happen. He would not try to sabotage whatever was building between them. He and Angel had finally come to an understanding in their relationship and he would do nothing to jeopardize the peace and friendship he now shared with his sire. He knew he would eventually be allowed to join them, so he was content to wait.

Kassie came out of the bathroom looking much refreshed, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She noticed the tension in the room, but before she could ask what was wrong there was a bright flash of light and a loud snap. All eyes turned to the middle of the room and saw a petite woman with long ruby red hair and bright emerald green eyes, wearing a flowing purple and gold skirt and matching tunic standing there. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she caught Angel’s eyes.

“Willow.”


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get some explanations and life begins, or goes on. It depends on how you look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 12-11-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Willa, this go ‘round, actually. Willa Rossendale. Hello Angel, Spike. Long time no see. I’m not too late, am I?” Willow looked at the other people in the room. The young, dark haired woman standing near the wall looked like she was about ready to pass out. She recognized Mac and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Next, her gaze landed on the pale, auburn haired woman sitting between Angel and Will. She looked slightly irritated, but intrigued. Finally, Willow’s green eyes met those of the handsome black man standing next to Mac. Their eyes locked and the rest of the world fell away. _'Oh my. I didn’t expect this. Life is going to be a lot more interesting now. I wonder if he knows we’re meant to be…yep, he does. I can see it.'_ Willow came back to herself when Kassie gasped.

Kassie looked back and forth between Nico and Willow. He had finally found his match. That’s what she had picked up from her best friend. Darting a glance at Mac, she thought, _'Well it’s about time. I think maybe we’ve all found our foreverafters. Now, if only any of this would start making sense I’d feel a lot better._

“Are you done yet? Do you have any more surprises you want to throw at me? Damn Powers or whatever the effin’ hell it is that’s organizing this. I want some answers. What the bloody hell is going on?” Lacey looked up at the ceiling as she said this; not really expecting an answer, but it never hurt to try.

“Um…I think that’s why I’m here, to explain. You must be Lacey. I’m sorry for popping in like that. I probably should have knocked. Why don’t we all get comfortable and begin?” Everyone made their way over to the seating area in front of the windows. Lacey opened the drapes then closed them quickly when Will hissed as he began to smoke.

“I am so sorry, Will.” Lacey said as she rushed over to look at his arm.

He smiled at her concern. “S’okay, pet. Just a bit singed. Maybe someday I’ll get to be a daywalker like Peaches here.”

Lacey looked at Angel. “You can go about in the daylight?” At his nod she asked, “Then why don’t you have a tan?”

Willow and Will both snorted softly and Angel smirked a little before saying cryptically, “I have my reasons.”

Seeing that Angel wasn’t going to expound on that comment Willow spoke up, ”That’s one of the reasons I’m here. Spike, come here.” Will walked over to Willow, looking at her curiously. She touched his forehead lightly and closed her eyes. A soft green glow surrounded the pair for a few moments then disappeared. She opened her eyes and stepped back, giving Will a goofy smile. Willow looked at Lacey and said, “Open the drapes again. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

Lacey did as she was bid and Will stood in the light of the setting sun for the first time in over two hundred years. Angel walked over and pulled his childe into a fierce hug. “Congratulations, my boy.”

“Geroff you wanker,” Will said as he pushed Angel away. He was close to tears and didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. He caught Angel’s gaze, silently pleading with him. Angel nodded imperceptibly and let it go.

Turning to Willow, Will said, “If I had known that was all it took, I’d have asked you to do that a long time ago.”

She shook her head. “Wouldn’t have happened, Spikey. It wasn’t your time yet. This is a gift that comes from the Powers, not from me. I’m just the messenger.”

Kassie looked at everyone and saw that Nico and Lacey didn’t look nearly as confused as she thought they should. “Um…excuse me. I seem to be the only one who doesn’t know what the hell is going on. I’ve had a very…I can’t even come up with a word to describe the last day and a half. Can we please start at the beginning?”

Willow dragged one of the chairs around so that she faced the rest of the group. Angel, Lacey, and Will sat on one of the couches and Mac, Kassie, and Nico sat on the other. Willow smiled. “Okey dokey then, the beginning…'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away’…” she broke off laughing at the glares she received. “All right, all right I’m sorry. Geesh, I’ll be serious now. First let me ask this, what do you know?”

Lacey spoke up, “I know that _Buffy_ and _Angel_ are shows apparently based on actual people and/or events and that three of the main characters are sitting in my living room. I know that for the last two years I’ve been having what I thought were ‘remembrances’ of past lives, but now I’m not so sure. I know that vampires and demons are real and I can give you a description of any you can name. I know that Mac over there is half demon and I know how to spot other demons that can pass for human.” She heard Kassie gasp and paused to look at her friend. “Don’t worry Kass, he’s not evil, he’s a healer, and he’s going to take good care of you.”

She looked back at Willow. “I know that I can fight like a slayer, though I’m pretty sure I'm not one. In addition to the Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, and Arabic I already knew I can now read and speak several more, including Latin and Gaelic, and numerous other languages that I’m beginning to think are demonic or dead. I can fix just about any vehicle ever made instead of just the old muscle cars I'm used to. I can make even more of a killing in investments than I already do. I know that apparently I’m going to be spending eternity with these two vampires, although I have no idea how or why, and I know that all of us in this room have the same tattoo somewhere on our bodies. That about sums it up for me.” Lacey finished her rant by taking a deep breath.

Willow whistled. “Wow. I’m impressed. I thought I was the only one who could speed speak that way. Great breath control by the way.” She and Lacey shared a look and both smiled.

“Thanks for sharing, Lacey. I was hopin’ to just slide me bein’ a demon into polite conversation,” Mac muttered as he glanced at Kassie.

She looked at him for a moment then asked, “Do you always look like this, or do you have a ‘demon’ face?”

Mac stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Without a word he transformed into a sleek silvery blue cat-like being. His bright blue eyes glowed as Kassie brought her hand up to caress his face and he began to purr. He changed back into his human form and pulled Kassie into a passionate kiss. Nico smiled as he watched his best friend. He looked at Lacey and saw the huge grin on her face. The couple broke apart when air became a necessity. “It doesn’t bother you?” Mac asked as he tried to get his body under control.

Kassie thought about it for a moment then shrugged. “Nah. I have one friend who downloads knowledge at the drop of hat and another who can occasionally read my mind and can see the future once in a while. Why would you being a very sexy cat-type person who can heal people bother me? The only thing that bothers me is that I seem to be the only one without any special abilities. And quite suddenly I feel like I’m in the middle of a cheesy _After School Special_ ,” Kassie said quietly. She hadn’t really thought about it before now, but she realized that she was the only ‘normal’ one in the room.

“Oh, but you do Kassie, have special abilities that is. Just not in the way the rest of us do, but you will,” Willow said as she looked at the young woman.

Very eloquently, Kassie asked, “Huh?”

Watching Kassie, Willow said, “You see, each of us here was chosen by the Powers to be what we are now. Mac, well Mac was meant to be Mac. Angel and Spike were destined to be the vampires they are today. Nico was meant to be a seer.”

She looked at the man she instinctively knew she would spend the rest of his life with and said, “You’ve only used a mere fraction of your power, Nico. I’ll help you expand and focus it. You will eventually be our guide.” Nico gazed at her silently and nodded.

Willow turned to Lacey. “You were right in a way earlier Lacey. You aren’t remembering past lives. You were chosen to receive knowledge and skills that would prove useful in the coming years.” Lacey nodded in acknowledgement, not particularly happy about it, but there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Then Willow turned back to Kassie. “Me, I was chosen first as a witch then as a messenger for the Powers. Kassie, your gift is your amazing capacity for understanding and acceptance. With training, that I will help you with, that power will transform into an ability to heal broken spirits and lives. You're a Soul Healer.” Willow finished with a smile at the look of awe on Kassie’s face, “The seven of us were brought together for a reason. We will all have important roles to play in the years to come.”

“What about the tattoos? Why do all of us have one? Do you have one too?” Lacey asked out of curiosity.

A mischievous twinkle lit the redhead’s eyes. “That was me, I just thought it would be really cool for us all to have them. Kind of like a secret handshake or something,” Willow said with a grin as she pulled her skirt up to reveal the angel wings tattooed above her right ankle. Instead of a single color shadowed with black, it was a rainbow of golden yellow, blood red, dark blue, deep green, purple, and gray. There was also magenta, orange, and aqua, but Willow didn't have an explanation for those colors yet. Everyone just shook their head and laughed.

“Just what is the reason we were brought together, Willow? I mean I’ve been out of the game for almost a century. Sure, I still help people, but not like I did when we were together with the others,” Angel asked curiously.

Before Willow could answer, Lacey asked, “Just how old are you three? Are the shows accurate? And how did that happen anyway?”

Willow answered part of her question. “Angel is 365, Spike is 224, and I’m 125. When the Powers made me their messenger I became immortal. It’s been interesting to say the least.” To Angel she said, “You’re still a champion, Angel. You’ve deserved the rest you’ve had for the last few decades, but it’s time to enter the fray again. I’m not privy to all the details, but there are some big nasties coming up in the near and not so near future and all of us will need to be there. You and Spike are showing up prominently in a couple of prophecies that are supposed to come to pass in the next century or two. Until then, we take a page from your TV show and start helping the helpless. Angel Investigations is about to open its doors again.”

Angel looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. He turned his gaze onto Lacey and said, “As I said last night, I’ve known Joss for years. I saved him from becoming a midnight snack and we became friends. He was fascinated with the night world and I knew I could trust him. I let him look at the journals everyone had kept as well as the Watcher diaries I had. He took what he found and created the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ 'verses.”

“So everyone on the shows was a real person? Did you really have that whole star-crossed lovers thing with Buffy? What was everyone really like?” Kassie asked.

Angel grimaced. “Yes, the whole Buffy debacle is true. I still don’t know what I was thinking, but at the time it seemed right. Buffy embodied everything I thought I wanted. After she sent me to Hell, I kinda got over that in a hurry.” He glared at Willow and Will as they laughed softly, remembering his turbulent relationship with the Slayer.

Turning his gaze back to Lacey he continued, “Looking back now, I think losing my soul was a good thing. It kept me from making the mistake of claiming her.” Will visibly shuddered at the thought of that hag still being around. Willow smiled at him, silently agreeing with him.

Angel went on, ignoring his childe and best friend. “I hadn’t realized just how whiny and self-centered Buffy really was until I came back from Hell and saw how she treated Faith. Buffy never accepted her role as the Slayer. Faith on the other hand was all go, no quit. She embraced her destiny as the Chosen One. The way you fight, Lacey, reminds me of her. Faith and Wesley left Shadow Valley for New York City because she finally got fed up with Buffy’s antics. I wasn’t too far behind. Cordelia came with me as well. She was quite happy to leave Shadow Valley behind.”

“I had various business interests to look after and she volunteered to help run the office. Doyle, who was a seer, worked for me as well. They met and fell in love. Wesley was actually quite a good Watcher. After a sorcerer killed Faith, Wesley resigned from the Watcher’s Council and came to work for me. Doyle had died around the same time, so it worked out well. Wes, Cordy, and I grieved for the friends we had lost together. Doyle had passed the visions on to Cordelia. She and I became much closer after his death.”

“Gunn was actually a lawyer when we met. He had become a demon hunter after his family was killed in front of him. He came to us for help and stayed on. The whole Pylea thing with Fred is true. She and Wesley were married for many years. And then there was Lorne. I swear sometimes I think Andy channels him. It’s scary just how accurate his portrayal of him is.”

“What about Connor?” Lacey asked softly.

Angel shook his head. “No, Connor never existed. That whole story arc was Joss’s doing. All I did was give Joss the inspiration and foundation. He created from there.”

Lacey relaxed, glad that he hadn’t had to go through such a horrible experience. She looked over at Will and smiled slightly. “So why does James Marsters have his hair bleached to portray you, Will? Or should I start calling you Spike? Do you have a soul too?”

“I would prefer Will, thank you. I gave up the name Spike several years ago. Peaches over there described me to Joss and he fashioned the character accordingly. I was quite The Big Bad for a long, long time. You’ve heard Spike and Drusilla described as the ‘Sid and Nancy’ of vampires, well that’s pretty accurate. No, I don’t have a soul exactly. Let’s just say I had an epiphany of sorts and changed my evil ways,” Will said, hoping the others would accept the explanation.

Willow giggled and said in a loud stage whisper, “He fell in love with the slayer a few decades ago. Messed him up right and proper.”

Will growled menacingly. “Shut up you silly bint. I may not be able to kill you, but I can still hurt you plenty.”

“Easy William. You know everyone would have discovered the truth eventually. Willow, you behave.” Angel said soothingly as he stroked Will’s head.

Rolling her eyes she said, “Yes Dad.”

“What about you Willow? How accurate is your character? What about Xander and Giles?” Nico asked.

Willow smiled reminiscently. “Xander? Xander was just as goofy, but he was really quite intelligent. He became a history professor. I still miss him. And Giles was very much as portrayed on the show. So was Anya, well, not so much with the sex talk, but she was very forthright and blunt in her speech. As for me, I was Buffy’s best friend for a while. Let’s just say she and I had a falling out after she sent Angel to Hell and ran away. I had put a lot of effort into restoring his soul and I was not a happy camper when I found out she had sent him to Hell with it. Faith and I had a devil of a time getting him back.”

“I know now that Buffy lasted as long as she did because of the rest of us White Hats. I stuck around Shadow Valley and continued to help because of Xander, and Giles offered me the training I needed to master my Wicca abilities.” Her eyes darkened in memory for a moment before clearing. “Though I did get a little power hungry there for a while. And I did not bring Buffy back from the dead after the battle with Glory. Giles went back to England with Dawn after that. I was and, I suppose, still am quite the expert at breaking and entering. It was a little skill I picked up to get information for Buffy and Giles. Computers hadn’t been invented yet so…and may I just say how wonderful it is to be able to hack into any database now to get whatever info I need?”

Lacey smiled and said, “Tell me about it.” She looked around and saw the disbelieving faces around her. “What? I can’t help it if the Powers thought it would be useful for me to know my way around computers.”

Silence fell on the group as they all thought about what had been learned thus far. Life or unlife truly was about to get interesting.

Lacey looked around at the group of people sitting in her home. There were two vampires, a half-demon healer, an immortal witch, a soon-to-be seer, a soon-to-be soul healer and herself, a knowledge repository. As crazy as it all sounded, it felt right. She had no idea what was going to happen next, and she was slightly terrified at the prospects, but she was also looking forward to it. _'Looks like my family just got a little bigger.'_ “Guess we better start making plans.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It had been aabout a month since life had changed so drastically. Lacey loved working with the _Angel_ cast. It was never dull. On her way home, she grimaced then laughed as she recalled what had happened earlier that day.

_****(Flashback)****_

“Hell, damn, shit, piss, and all those other words,” Lacey muttered as she answered her vibrating cell phone. “What?” she growled as she tried to wipe the green goo off her.

“Is that any way to greet your favorite vampire? What did David do this time?” Angel teased.

Lacey put a hand to her hair and groaned. “Practical joke playing bastard slimed me…at least I think it was him. Now I understand why Amy told me to bring extra clothes with me when I first started. Whoever did this is so going to pay.”

“Honey, I did warn you that night at dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. The other jokes have been relatively harmless. I haven’t had any problems retaliating. Now I’m going to have to bring out the big guns. I need Kassie and Nico to help me plan a fitting retribution. Angel, I’m wearing the shirt you bought me. It’s unsavable,” she half whined.

Angel winced. He had replaced the shirt he had ruined when she’d been hurt and you’d have thought he’d bought her diamonds. She loved that shirt. Oh yes, whoever slimed her was in big trouble. “Don’t worry. We’ll all figure something out.” In an effort to take her mind off her current situation he said, “Hey, why don’t we all go out tonight? Willow is dragging Mac, Will and I to find some books for the library, but we can meet you, Kassie, and Nico at Rampage, say around 10?”

Lacey checked the schedule to see if she’d be off work in time. Seeing that she would she said, “Alright sounds good. Angel?”

“What darlin’?”

“Wear leather.” Lacey was smiling as she hung up the phone.

_****(End Flashback)****_

She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to continue working for the cast once AI was up and running, but she decided to wait and see. It amazed Lacey that she had spent her whole life surrounded by demons and the undead and never knew it. Now that she knew what to look for, that world was blinking bright neon. She was also surprised that none of the cast knew about it either, though she thought Andy might suspect.

The family had had a few encounters with vampires over the last few weeks, but no demons. Nico had been very impressed and slightly unnerved with Lacey’s skills in combat and had asked her to teach him. Between her, Angel, and Will, the others were learning different types of self-defense. Mac was fairly proficient already and Willow trained, but relied more on her magic than hand-to-hand fighting.

Kassie had moved into Lacey’s building, taking the loft across from her. Nico had a loft on the third floor. Angel was ready to kick his two new roommates out after two weeks, so Lacey had offered Will and Willow lofts as well. Willow now lived across from Nico and Will had taken a space on the fourth floor.

They had turned the first floor of the renovated warehouse into office space and a huge library of texts on the supernatural and languages. The second floor was turned into a combination training facility and storage.

Angel and Will were actually licensed private investigators and Willow enrolled herself and the others in the necessary classes for them to get their licenses as well. Angel Investigations was set to open in about two weeks. Joss and company had no problem with them using the name ‘Angel Investigations.’ Joss thought it would be good publicity.

Lacey thought about Angel and Will as she drove home. They had been wooing her for the past month. That was the only word to describe it. She had never been wooed before, but she liked it. She was pretty sure it wasn't serious on Will's part, even though she had a feeling he wouldn't turn her down if she offered. It felt more like he was stirring the pot to keep Angel on his toes than anything. Angel, though, had apparently taken her words about him having to work to get her to heart.

She'd been right about her first impression of Will; he was a troublemaker. He loved getting her riled up just to hear her drawl come out. After he had made her mad one night and she lit into him he had made it a mission to do it as often as possible, but then he would do the sweetest things to make it up to her. He still wrote poetry, was surprisingly good at it, and would leave her bits to find around her home. Lacey thought of Will as an annoying older brother, but once in a while she would catch him watching her in a certain way and would feel anything but sisterly.

Then there was Angel. Just the thought of him brought a dreamy smile to her face. He made her feel as though she were the most beautiful, most important woman in the world. It was nothing overt; it was more the way he would focus on her when they were out, ignoring all other women who tried to gain his attention and there were plenty. He loved her mind and they would talk for hours about anything and everything. He talked about his past, though she really didn’t talk about hers. He wasn’t broody like he was portrayed on the show. He freely admitted that he had been, years ago and still had his moments, but when the Powers had anchored his soul it had blended with his demon, creating a peace within him. Angelus was still a part of him and would come out once in a while, but he was fairly tempered and under control.

Angel had explained to her why he went by the name ‘Angel’. His full name as a human was Liam Angelus McAllister. He had been called Angelus when he lead the Scourge of Europe, but after he regained his soul, he couldn’t bring himself to go back to being Liam. So he called himself Angel. Over the years he had had many names. In his latest incarnation he had finally gone back to his human name, but his close friends who knew he was a vampire still called him Angel. He had come to terms with the things he had done as Angelus and that allowed him to enjoy his unlife a bit more. He was downright playful sometimes and had a biting wit that Lacey thoroughly enjoyed matching. She was slowly but surely falling in love with him and to a lesser extent with Will. She was still a little wary about the whole, but she was willing to see where it lead.

Lacey arrived home around 8 and made a snack. She had a devilish grin on her face as she thought about what she was going to wear and headed to the bathroom to get started.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“Holy Mary Mother of God.” Angel’s jaw dropped and Will let out a low whistle as they watched Lacey saunter up to them in front of the club. They were used to seeing her in jeans and button downs or halters. None of the family had ever seen her dressed as provocatively as she was that evening. Lacey was wearing a deep claret colored satin bustier that showed an impressive amount of her upper chest and stopped just above her belly button paired with a low riding black leather skirt with slits on each side that hit just below mid thigh. Completing the outfit was a pair of knee high high-heeled black leather boots and a 3/4-length black leather car coat. Her mid-length dark auburn bob had been parted on the side, sweeping across her right eye, and flipped up at the ends, looking as Kassie fondly called it like the ass end of a duck. Her makeup was dark, her light green eyes smoky and rimmed with kohl making them shine, and her lips were a glistening dark red. The jewelry she wore was a black beaded choker, a silver hoop with a garnet and onyx charm in her belly button and matching drop earrings.

“Sweet Jesus,” Lacey breathed as she took in the appearance of the two vampires. Angel was in all black, a rarity she had discovered. Normally, he wore jeans and jeweled toned shirts. She only saw him wear all black when he went out on patrol. Tonight, though, he was wearing tight black leather pants that rode low on his hips and a sheer micromesh black pullover that molded to his chest and abs. She could see his hipbones exposed slightly by the low slung pants and see through shirt and bit back a groan. His black leather boots and a 3/4 black leather coat completed the look. Will was also in leather, wearing a pair of tight golden brown pants that also rode low on his hips paired with a tight midnight blue velvet shirt that matched is eyes, a leather blazer in the same shade as his pants and brown leather boots.

Kassie, Nico, Mac, and Willow were all similarly taken with the others appearances. Kassie was wearing a slinky red dress with strappy red heels and her hair fell in a mass of ringlets down her back. Mac was simply dressed in tailored black trousers and a royal blue silk shirt. Nico was wearing loose low riding jeans and a tight burgundy pull over that hugged his body. And Willow was dressed in a pair of deep green silk capri pants with a matching wrap shirt embroidered with an intricate design in gold and black heels.

As the seven people admired each other, they paired off with their respective dates and entered the club, not noticing the admiring looks they were receiving from other patrons. They checked their coats and found a large booth in a corner. A waiter came and took their drink orders as they made themselves comfortable. The club was crowded and the music was loud. The group sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking in their surroundings.

After their drinks arrived Lacey announced, “I’m going to dance. Who’s with me?” Will and Angel both accepted.

Angel stood up and offered her his hand. “May I?” She smiled and put her hand in his letting him lead her to the floor. Will had a hand on her waist.

Kassie watched the trio walk away and grinned. She leaned around Mac so Willow and Nico could hear her. “Twenty bucks says the three of them do the nasty tonight, probably here in the club.” It was an ongoing debate between the four of them whether or not Lacey and the two vampires were going to be a trio. Sometimes the sexual tension between the three of them was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Her statement was met with a chorus of “You’re on,” except from Nico.

He looked thoughtfully at the stairs leading to the dark upper level near the bar and said, “No. I don’t think so.”

Lacey looked at Angel’s back as she followed him, watching the muscles shift as he maneuvered them onto the floor. She could see his tattoos through his shirt and shivered; he had a beautiful back. She felt Will’s hand tighten on her waist and glanced at him from beneath her lashes. He too was watching Angel with appreciation. Angel had explained his relationship with his childe and Lacey found it fascinating. There had been a physical relationship between them in the past, but now they were just friends, or so they said. Sometimes she wondered.

Lacey had a fleeting thought of seeing the two of them together and with her. Shivering, she thought, _'where did that come from? Right Lace, like you could handle the two of them. Angel would be more than enough and you don’t even have him.'_ Straightening her shoulders, Lacey let her thoughts go as the three of them started moving to the music, letting the stress of the day melt away as the beat took hold.

Angel turned to her as the music changed. The bass was heavy and the drums set up an erotic beat. Lacey gave herself up to music, closed her eyes, and began to move. Angel watched as her hips swayed and her hands slid up her sides as she raised her arms above her head. He found her rhythm and moved into her, lightly resting his hand on her hip. Will moved in behind her and rested a hand on her other hip. She was effectively caged between the two cool bodies and began to rock back and forth between them. Lacey brought one hand around Angel’s neck and let the other drift back around Will. They moved in closer to her, both leaning in to nuzzle her neck. The three of them swayed to the beat of the songs, lost in their own private world for who knows how long.

The song changed to a reggae tune and Lacey pulled away, turning her back to Angel as she began to move in time to the song. She wrapped her arms around Will and he leaned in slightly to brush his lips across hers. Lacey leaned into him and he deepened the kiss. Lacey loved kissing Will; it was light and fun, whereas kissing Angel made her feel as if he could possess her wholly with only his lips. Angel watched them for a moment, enjoying the erotic sight of Will and Lacey moving together. Then he moved in close behind her and wrapped an arm around her, splaying his hand across her stomach and pulling her lower body into the cradle of his hips. She broke the kiss with Will and let her head fell back against Angel’s chest as she felt his growing erection pressed against her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “You look amazing tonight, Lacey. Good enough to eat.” She moaned as he licked at her ear lobe and slowly made his way down her neck to her shoulder, nipping and licking at her flesh. She rolled her hips against him causing him to groan and tighten his hold around her waist when he sucked at the pulse point where her neck met her shoulder. Lacey shuddered at the sensation. Angel’s eyes caught Will’s.

Will leaned in to Lacey. “I’m going to go get a drink.” He kissed her one more time and turned away, making his way towards the bar. Angel turned her and brought his lips crashing down on hers. His tongue surged into her mouth, tasting Will, and they began a heated battle for control of the kiss. He moved his left hand down her side until he reached her knee. Hooking his hand behind it he lifted her right leg slowly until she hooked it behind him. He held her there, gently rocking in time to the music, his hips slowly thrusting against her.

She broke away from the kiss gasping in huge gulps of air. “I want you. Here. Now,” Lacey said, looking into his eyes. They flashed amber at her words.

“Are you sure?” Angel asked and she nodded. He searched her eyes and saw no uncertainty, just desire. He let her leg drop, took her hand, and headed towards the stairs by the bar. They were roped off, supposedly barring admittance, but Angel ignored that and lifted Lacey over the barrier and headed up.

~*~

Across the club the two couples noticed that Angel and Lacey had headed upstairs where they’d seen Will disappear earlier. Kassie crowed, “I told you! I win.”

Nico shook his head. “No, things are about to go very wrong. The three of you are going to have to take Lacey home in about half an hour. Damn the Powers anyway. She doesn’t deserve this.” Kassie, Mac, and Willow looked at Nico worriedly, but he wouldn’t say anything more.

~*~

It was slightly quieter on the upper level and the lighting was subdued, casting intimate shadows. There were sofas, chairs and low tables scattered around, but Angel ignored them. He led her away from the staircase then pulled Lacey around to face him and pushed her against the wall. He was vaguely aware that Will was also up there, but could only concentrate on the beautiful woman in front of him. “Last chance to change your mind,” he ground out while stroking the side of her face.

Instead of answering, Lacey pulled his head towards her and licked and nipped delicately at his lips. _'I can’t believe I’m doing this here, but it feels right,'_ she thought to herself. Angel groaned and opened his mouth. She slid her tongue over his teeth then explored the cool interior. Her hands moved down his chest lightly flicking his nipples then scraping them with her nails through his shirt. Angel hissed at the slight pain and moved one leg between hers, widening her stance. He swept a hand under her skirt and brushed his fingers against her lace-covered mound. She whimpered at the contact and pulled away from his mouth leaning her head against the wall.

Deprived of her mouth, Angel trailed kisses along her jaw and down her throat, brushing his lips across the scar below her collarbone and heading lower to kiss the upper swells of her breasts, which were exposed by the bustier she wore. Lacey’s hands moved down and pulled his shirt out of his leather pants and he pulled back long enough to take it off. Angel’s hands went around Lacey’s throat and removed the choker she was wearing. Her hands were all over his body, tracing the contours of his chest and abs, moving around to knead the muscles in his back and lower to caress his leather-clad ass. Angel inhaled deeply and the scent of her arousal was more intoxicating than the finest scotch. Again he moved his hand under her skirt, this time grasping her knickers and with a quick tug ripped them off of her. Lacey gasped as she felt his cool fingers delving into her heated core.

“Angel, please,” she begged as he set up an erotic rhythm that had her rocking against his hand.

“I will, baby. Just give yourself up to it. Let go and I’ll catch you,” he murmured as he began kissing her breasts again. He tugged at the bustier with his free hand and exposed her nipples. Taking one into his mouth he suckled like child as his fingers twisted her clit. Lacey put her hand over her mouth and screamed as her release rocked her body.

Angel pulled her hand away and kissed her deeply while he unbuckled his belt and gingerly worked the zipper of his pants down over his erection. Then he grasped Lacey around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him and braced her hands on his shoulders. He guided her onto his cock and slowly lowered her down. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he eased himself inside and he stilled. _'Damn, she’s tight. I know she’s not a virgin, but…'_

 _'Omygod, he’s huge! I know this can work. I want this. The first time is always going to be a little painful. Come on Lace, just relax.'_ Lacey looked into Angel’s eyes and saw desire and tenderness in his chocolate brown depths. As she tightened her legs around him, sending him a little deeper, she saw them start to flicker with gold.

She licked her lips and smiled at him then leaned in and whispered, “I want all of you inside me Angel, now.” Then she bit his ear lobe sharply. Some of Angel’s self control slipped at the small attack and he moved her down hard, sheathing himself to the hilt in one thrust, hissing as her warmth enveloped him. She cried out and tightened her thighs around him, keeping him still as she adjusted to having such a large cock buried deep inside her. She felt like she was being split in two.

Angel leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Pulling back slightly he murmured, “Are you ready, love?” In response, Lacey rolled her hips a little, feeling him move deep inside. They both groaned and Angel started a lazy rhythm, which quickly increased in intensity as Lacey, using her grip on his shoulders as leverage, began to counter his thrusts. Angel wrapped one hand in her hair and the other held her ass to anchor her to him as he kissed her.

Lacey felt her release approaching for the second time that night and pulled away from Angel’s mouth. He growled slightly and she smiled. “Change for me. I want to see all of you.” Seeing no fear, only desire, in her clear green gaze, Angel let his demon come to the fore. Lacey took in the ridges on his forehead and cheeks, the gold of his eyes, and his mouth distorted by the fangs. _'And I thought Boreanaz was a beautiful vampire. He’s got nothing on the real thing.'_ She brought her hand up and caressed his face. He leaned into her touch and purred. “You’re beautiful, Angelus,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. She deliberately scraped her tongue on one of his fangs and let him taste her.

Angel’s control snapped at the taste of her sweet blood. He growled harshly as he began plunging into her faster and faster. Lacey felt herself tighten around him and turned to bare her neck for his bite. As she did her gaze locked with Will, who unbeknownst to her had been watching them the whole time and had started to move towards them.

Lacey froze as a door opened in her mind and horrid memories of another time flashed through her. She began pushing frantically at Angel, “Stop. Sean, stop! NO! Don’t hit me. Let me go! No, not a knife! Gods, please let me go.” She babbled almost incoherently. “No, no, no, no…don’t let Jack have me. Oh my God, I have to get out of here. Please, let me go!”

From somewhere Angel found the self-control to stop. His features smoothed out as he tried to understand what she was saying. He let Lacey down and she stumbled as she wrenched herself out of his embrace and ran for the stairs.

Ignoring Angel and Will’s pleas for her to stop, Lacey managed to get her clothes to rights before she became visible on the stairs. She ran into a hard body at the bottom of the stairs and felt strong arms go around her. Stifling a scream, she jerked her head up and found herself looking into the concerned, but understanding whiskey colored eyes of Nico. “Shh…it’s alright Lace. Here’s your coat. Kassie and the others are waiting with the car. Go on.” Lacey just nodded and bolted for the door.

Nico met Angel and Will on the stairs. “Let’s go back up and have a chat.” Angel made to move past him, wanting nothing more than to find Lacey and find out what had gone wrong, but Nico caught his arm. “Now.” His tone made Angel’s demon bristle, but seeing the look in the other man’s eyes he just nodded. The three of them sat down and Nico just looked at them until they started squirming under the intensity of his gaze.

Finally, he said, “I believe I told what I would do to you when we first met if you hurt Lacey. The only reason neither of you are dust yet, is that I know things will be made right again.” He turned his too knowing gaze on Will. “You shouldn’t have been watching them, Will. It was too soon. And you,” he said turning his eyes to Angel, “should have known better than to put her in that position.”


	4. Revelations and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which explanations are given and a healing takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Discussion of past rape (non-graphic)
> 
> Gaelic translation according to Google: _Mil_ = Honey
> 
> Originally posted 12-19-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will and Angel looked at each other then back at Nico. Nico snorted. “You don’t get it do you? Has Lacey talked at all about her past? Her marriage?”

“She was married?” They asked in unison.

“That would be a ‘no’ then. This should come from her, but seeing as she probably didn’t remember any of it until now, I’ll tell you. Make yourselves comfortable this will take a while.” Nico took a deep breath and began, “Kassie and I met Lacey when we were fifteen. Her name was Sharon then, Sharon Porter.” He held up his hand to forestall the questions he knew were coming. “I’ll get to why she changed her name. Just…just let me tell this.”

Angel and Will settled back and Nico continued. “Her father was in the military and moved her family around quite a bit. She was this incredibly shy, slightly overweight bookworm with the most incredible green eyes and smile I had ever seen. The three of us made a connection and she became a part of our family. Others called us the Trinity and we were inseparable. She never dated, but seemed happy enough.”

Nico smiled as he combed through the memories. Angel noticed him turning a ring on his right hand. He looked closer and saw that it was just like the engraved Claddagh band Lacey and Kassie wore. He turned his attention back to what Nico was saying.

“After we graduated from college I moved to New Orleans and Kassie moved to San Diego. Sharon’s parents died in a car accident when she was twenty and she was left alone in Phoenix. We all still kept in touch, but for the most part Sharon was by herself. She had never learned to make friends easily, but she had a few other than Kassie and me. For her twenty-fifth birthday Kass and I wanted to throw her a party. We came in and organized it, invited her friends and co-workers. It was a blast. She kind of got to see how special people thought she was.”

Nico’s voice was flat, devoid of emotion as he went on, “She met Sean that night. He had come as a co-worker’s guest. They seemed to hit it off. Sharon was thrilled. She couldn’t believe that someone as handsome and successful as Sean Thompson was interested in her, but he was apparently sincere in his pursuit. He literally swept her off her feet. They were married within three months. He was her first and only lover. The first three months of their marriage were good then she started noticing things about Sean that she either hadn’t noticed before or he had kept hidden from her.”

“He was always making comments to her about her weight, which had always been a sore point with her. He started to batter her self worth with snide comments. He didn’t like all the phone calls between the three of us. He resented her friendship with me. He drank rather heavily. He resented her making any decisions without consulting him first. She didn’t tell us any of this at the time though. Being who she was, Sharon did her best to make things work.”

“The Powers started playing with her a few months before her twenty-sixth birthday. She didn’t know what was going on at first and she was scared. To her, they were seizures that had suddenly started and no one had an explanation for. The doctors could find absolutely nothing wrong with her. Sean blew it off and told her to get over it. She had one when they were at a party and he accused her of just trying to get attention for herself. He told her if she wanted the attention of others, he could help her with that. Then he started getting weird on her when it came to sex. He tried to get her to do it in public places or when other people were around.” Angel and Will both winced at that. They were beginning to get an idea of how big they had messed up.

Nico’s voice turned rougher, “A month before her birthday they were at another party. He got her drunk, drugged her more likely, and had sex with her in his best friend Jack’s bedroom while he and a few others watched. Thankfully, Sean didn’t let anyone else take her then. I’ll give the bastard that much. She didn’t remember it, but a few days later she found a video they had made, capturing it all on film. She was devastated and filed for divorce the next day. Then she packed a bag and drove out to San Diego to see Kassie.”

He shook his head at the memory. “How she made it there, I’ll never know. She cried for two days straight, wouldn’t eat, would hardly sleep, and didn’t speak at all for a week. She just sat looking out the window. After the second day Kassie called me to come out. We almost had to put her in the hospital, but on the eighth day she came back from wherever she had been and started talking. She told us what had happened and then she told us about the seizures. Between the three of us we figured out that she was gaining knowledge, but we thought it was in the form of remembering past lives.

“She had always had a head for numbers and her parents had left her a good-sized inheritance. One of her new-found skills, or I guess I should say souped up skills, was investing and she set about creating a new identity for herself so Sean couldn’t take anything away from her in the divorce, and started making plans for her new life. That’s when Lacey was born. She quit her job as a translator with the FBI, wanting to sever all ties with anyone who knew her or Sean. She stayed with Kassie another week before going back to Phoenix to get the rest of her stuff. I went with her to help her pack.”

Nico’s eyes darkened as he fought for control of his temper. What he had told Angel and Will so far had been difficult, but now came the really hard part. He still felt violent if he thought about what the bastards had done to her. He prayed that Lacey would forgive him for telling them all of this, but he really didn’t have any choice. This was the way the Powers wanted it.

His eyes got a faraway look in them as he continued. “We waited until we knew Sean would be at work before we went to the house. She had no desire to see him and didn’t want a confrontation. We were about halfway done and I left to get us some food. The restaurant was having some problems and it took a lot longer that it normally would have. I thought she’d be safe.”

Nico took a deep breath. “Sean and Jack came in while I was gone. Sean started yelling at her, wanting to know why she was making a big deal out of a silly tape. He couldn’t believe she would leave him because of it blah, blah, blah. She told him to talk to her lawyer and tried to leave. He beat her,” Nico’s fist clenched at the memory. “He cut her, and he raped her while Jack held her and watched and egged Sean on. Jack was about to have a go at her when I got back. I don’t really remember what I did. The police told me both of them were unconscious when authorities arrived on the scene and there was blood on my hands when I got Sharon to the emergency room that wasn’t hers or mine and believe me, there was a lot of Sharon’s blood. She almost bled to death before the doctors got her stabilized.

We filed a report, pressed charges, had photos taken, the whole deal. For some reason Sean and Jack never filed charges against me. They’re both serving time for the assault on Sharon. Because of what happened, the divorce and rape trial were expedited.” Nico focused his gaze back on Angel and Will who were growling.

“One of my best friends died that night. Sean Thompson broke her, physically and mentally, and Sharon Porter ceased to be. The day after the trial was over Sharon disappeared and in her place was Lacey Mikayla Raines. She had absolutely no memory of the previous year and change. She didn’t remember Sean, the marriage, the assault, trial, anything. It was like it had never happened. She remembered everything else about her life, except her name was Lacey in those memories. Somehow she managed to explain away all her injuries and scars to her satisfaction. After she got out of the hospital she stayed with me for a couple of weeks in New Orleans then decided to do some traveling. Kassie and I got postcards from all over Central and South America. Lacey finally wound up in San Diego to stay with Kassie for a bit. She was making a killing in options trading and had decided to try her hand in real estate. That’s when she made the move to LA and bought her building and a few others.

“Our Lacey is an intelligent, funny, strong, wonderfully confident woman. She has a steel core within her that never existed when she was Sharon. She’s comfortable with herself. But she’s still fragile. The only lasting effect of her marriage Kassie and I had noticed was her unease around men in social situations.”

Nico caught Angel’s eye. “Angel, you are the first man to touch her intimately since it happened. She felt she was ready for that and I’m glad it was with you, but to have Will watching, and I’m pretty sure he meant to have a go at her as well, without her permission…that was just stupid. It opened the floodgates for the memories to resurface.”

Angel had tears in his eyes and was rapidly losing control of his demon. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “Jaysus, Nico. I knew she didna like ta talk about herself, but…” he looked up at him, not realizing he had slipped into the brogue of his youth, “I asked her if she wanted ta change her mind. She didna protest. If I had known…but tha’s no excuse. I canna believe I let our first time be in the deserted lounge of a nightclub. She deserves so much better. I’ve lost her before I ever really had her, haven’t I?”

Will spoke up before Nico could answer. “Sire, she didn’t know I was there. I am so sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have been watching, but the two of you are so beautiful together…” He trailed off, wondering if he’d ever be able to make things right. Then a thought struck him and he looked at Nico, “How did you know what was going on up here, mate? Were you watching?”

Nico looked at him like he was dense. “No, Will. I had a vision. And Angel, you haven’t lost her. This needed to happen. Apparently the Powers felt Lacey had to face that part of her past. Kassie, Willow, and Mac are going to help her. Just give her a few days. Let her make the first move.” Nico got up. “I need a ride home.” _'And a really stiff drink.'_

“Sure, no problem. Will she forgive me…us?” Angel was damning himself all over again. He had wanted his first time with Lacey to be romantic, long and slow and sweet. Not some hurried coupling because hormones had raged out of control and certainly without Will being present. But when she had said she wanted him then and there all of his plans had flown out the window. All that had mattered had been getting inside her as soon as possible.

“Yes Angel. She will forgive you. Both of you.”

~*~

Lacey ran out the front door of the club as if the hounds of Hell were after her. She looked about wildly, not really seeing anything, and screamed when she felt another pair of strong arms go around her. “NO! Let me go! Please, please let me go. I’ll be good. I’m sorry I tried to leave. Just let me go,” she sobbed.

Mac held her tighter and said, “Lacey, it’s Mac. You’re all right, sweet. I’ve got you. Everything’s gonna to be okay. Let’s get you home.” He kept repeating the same things over and over again until finally Lacey looked up her eyes clearing momentarily. “Mac?”

“Yeah. It's me. You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Lacey buried her face in his chest. “I wanna go home.”

Mac led Lacey to her car and bundled her into the back seat where Kassie was waiting. Lacey took one look at her best friend and began crying again, losing herself in the past. Kassie gathered her into her arms and rocked her slowly, gently stroking her hair and muttering nonsensical phrases trying to calm her down. Willow was quiet in the front seat as Mac drove them to Lacey’s building.

Kassie was cursing herself six ways from Sunday for thinking that Lacey was ready to have sex with not one, but two men. _'What the hell was I thinking? Other than Nico, only I know just how messed up she is. It just seemed so right for the three of them to be together. I have to fix this.'_

Lacey flinched when Mac lifted her out of the car, but allowed him to carry her into her loft. He gently placed her on the bed and quickly left her bedroom. She bolted off the bed and ran for the bathroom muttering, “Have to get clean. Have to get clean,” before slamming the door.

Willow had gone to her apartment when they arrived and had entered Lacey’s just in time to hear her words. She headed to the kitchen to brew the tea she had brought with her. She looked at Kassie who was sitting on one of the sofas crying. Mac was trying to comfort her, but it wasn’t working.

“Want to tell us what’s going on?” Willow asked quietly as she sat down next to Kassie.

“Short version? Lacey had a flashback,” Kassie said dully.

“A flashback of what?” Mac asked, afraid he already knew.

“Her ex-husband raped her while his best friend held her down and watched.” Both Willow and Mac gasped. Seeing their reaction to her little bombshell, Kassie began relaying the same story Nico was telling Angel and Will at the club. “…And so I’m guessing that Lacey saw Will and that’s why she freaked. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think she was ready. She’s so different from the way she was then, it’s easy to forget how damaged she really is.” Kassie finally finished her tale still twisting the engraved Claddagh band she wore that matched Lacey and Nico’s.

Willow and Mac sat there, stunned, trying to reconcile what they had learned with what they knew about their friend. Mac had actually shifted to his demon form at one point and was still growling occasionally. He had only known her for a month, but he thought of Lacey like a sister and he was furious that someone could or would hurt her that way. He would have never suspected she hid that much pain inside her. She glowed with her love of life and an inner peace that he had thought was unshakable. Mac was seriously contemplating damaging Angel and Will for what they had done tonight, but he knew that they were learning the same things right now. That was punishment enough. He was fairly certain that Angel would sink into a full on brood, the likes of which hadn’t been seen in close to forty years. He wasn’t sure what Will would do and he didn’t really care. _'Voyeuristic, horny, unthinking bastard.'_

Willow was wiping tears off her face. Now she understood why Nico had damned the Powers earlier. Lacey didn’t deserve having those memories brought back to life in that way. Unfortunately, it was clear to Willow why it had been done. She had been working with Kassie since they had met on cultivating her spirit healing powers. Lacey was to be her first ‘patient’ for lack of a better word.

“Kassie, do you understand why tonight happened?” Willow asked.

Kassie looked at Willow blankly for a long moment then paled as realization dawned. “That’s just cruel. Why did the Powers have to make her relive it that way? Why couldn’t I just try without her remembering?”

Mac looked back and forth between the two women. “What are you talking about? What are you…ah, I see now. The Powers want you to heal her spirit.” Running a hand through her soft curls, he said, “ _Mil_ , in order for you to do that, Lacey needs to acknowledge that the pain is still there. She may no longer recognize herself as Sharon Porter, but deep inside she is, and she’s broken. What happened tonight opened that locked door. You can help her now. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Willow smiled slightly. “Lacey is going to have the mother of all headaches from all the crying she’s done. You could take care of that after we’re done.” She looked up as the door opened. Nico walked in and closed it softly behind him.

“How is she?” he asked before he heard the water running in the bathroom.

Kassie stood up and hugged him tightly. “I was just getting ready to check on her. I am really not liking the PTB right now. There had to be a better way for me to test out whatever healing abilities I’ve gained. I’m going to get her some clothes and get her settled so we can start.”

She went to Lacey’s closet and pulled out her favorite Cubs Jersey, a pair lounge pants and clean underwear, wanting her to be comfortable. Lacey hadn’t locked the bathroom door so Kassie just knocked softly and went in. Her heart almost broke when she saw Lacey huddled on the floor of the shower stall rocking back and forth, though she was no longer crying. She was bleeding in several places where she had rubbed her skin raw. “Oh, honey.” Kassie turned off the water, which was running cold and knelt next to her with a towel, not caring in the least that she was ruining her dress. “Lacey? I’m going to get you dried off now, okay? We’ll get you dressed and settled into bed and then I’ll fix this.” Lacey didn’t protest as Kassie began drying her off. She was pretty much catatonic.

Kassie managed to get her out of the shower stall and wrapped the towel around her. She sat Lacey down on the toilet and told her to stay put. _'It’s like handling a child.'_ Kassie closed the door behind her as she went back to where Mac was talking with Nico and Willow.

“Mac can you work any of your healing mojo from here or do you need to be able to touch?”

“Why, Kass what did she do?”

“She’s scrubbed herself raw in some places and made herself bleed. I think she would be okay if you were to touch her, you did earlier tonight, but if you can do it without, that might be better.”

“Show me where and I’ll see what I can do.” Kassie did and watched in fascination as Mac’s eyes began to glow before he closed them chanting softly under his breath. After a few moments he opened his eyes and slumped back against the couch. “I hope that worked.” He gave Kassie a wan smile and sent her back to the bathroom.

Lacey was sitting exactly where Kassie had left her. Kassie sighed in relief as she saw that the abrasions were indeed gone. _'Note to self: kiss Mac senseless when this is over.'_ Kassie got Lacey dressed then thought, _'Nico, I need you to get her into bed.'_ Nico was there immediately, picking Lacey up and carefully laying her down in her bed.

Willow had lit several candles in the bedroom and that was the only light in the room. The soothing scents of Lavender and Rosemary hung softly in the air. Brushing her hand over Lacey’s glazed eyes to close them as she sat down beside her, Willow looked up at Nico and said softly, “Wait for us in the living room.” With a last glance at his girls, Nico quietly withdrew. Kassie leaned down and brushed a kiss across Lacey’s forehead and whispered, “I’ll make this better, Lace. I promise,” before sitting across from Willow.

“You ready?” Willow asked. Taking a deep breath, Kassie nodded.

They joined their hands and placed them on Lacey’s forehead and over her heart. Closing her eyes, Kassie began concentrating on Lacey’s spirit. A colorful image of Lacey formed in her mind, her aura. There were rich clear shades of green, blue, yellow, pink, orange, and red all pulsing with life. Kassie ignored the bright colors, searching out the insidious blacks and dark bloody reds that had woven themselves into Lacey. The dark colors throbbed dully, a horrific counterpoint to the brightness that made up the heart and soul of her friend. In her mind’s eye, Kassie saw herself reaching out and grasping the horrible strands, pulling them free. She shuddered as the darkness writhed in her grasp, alternately trying to wrap around Lacey again and then trying to work their way into her.

Then Kassie pictured a box in front of her and she stuffed the pain filled strands into the box, sealing it tight. Lighting the box on fire in her mind, she watched as Lacey’s pain and the last vestiges of her link to Sharon Porter went up in flames.

“I love you, Lacey,” she said in her mind. With a gasp Kassie opened her eyes and looked at Lacey. Her eyes were still closed, but the lines of pain that had etched her face had eased. Looking at Willow she smiled tiredly. “It worked.”

Willow nodded serenely. “Yes it did. Setting the box on fire was a nice touch. You did well, Kass. In time you won’t need me to help you. How do you feel?”

Kassie sighed,\\. “Tired…and dirty. What I pulled out of her was just awful. I mean I was there for her when it happened, but actually feeling what she felt…I can’t describe it.” Kassie broke off as Lacey stirred.

“Kassie? Willow?”

“Hey there. How do you feel?” Kassie asked.

Lacey sat up. “Drained. I remember what happened now, but it’s like it happened to someone else a really long time ago. I’m not Sharon, not anymore. I’ll be okay. You did good Kass." She smiled at her friend, but it faded quickly. "Everyone knows now.” It was a statement not a question. Lacey grimaced at Kassie’s nod. “I really made a fool out of myself, didn’t I? Thank you, Willow,” she said when Willow handed her a cup of tea. She sipped at it, sighing as the warmth spread through her.

Willow answered her, “You’re welcome, and no, you did not make a fool out of yourself. You were in a bad place. No one blames you. I’m just glad you’re all right. There’s two guys in the living room who I’m sure would like to see you.” Seeing Lacey tense, Willow hastily added, “No, not them. I mean Nico and Mac.”

Lacey relaxed and nodded. She wasn’t quite ready to face Angel and Will. Just then the door opened and Nico and Mac walked in. They stood at the foot of the bed waiting for her to make the first move.

Lacey smiled wanly. “Thank you for helping me. Now come here so I can give you a hug.”

Willow stood up and Mac moved to the side of the bed. “You’re sure?” he asked, not wanting to spook her again. Lacey tugged on his hand and he leaned down so she could wrap her arms around him. He held her tightly for a moment then let her go and moved around to stand by Kassie.

Lacey looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 12:30am. There was no way she was going into work in a few hours. “Kassie, I know it’s late, but would you please call Andy and let him know I won’t be in the morning? He’ll let everyone else know. Tell him I have food poisoning or something and not to worry.” At her nod, Lacey looked around at her friends. “You all look as tired as I feel. Go get some sleep. I’ll be fine. Nico? Stay for a few?” He nodded as others bid her goodnight and left.

Lacey smiled as she heard Kassie ask Mac, “Stay with me?” as they made their way from her room.

Lacey patted the bed next to her and crawled into Nico’s lap after he had made himself comfortable. He gathered her close and stroked her hair, just as he had for so many years when she was feeling lost and vulnerable. They sat in silence for a bit before Lacey spoke, “I thought I was ready. It seemed so right to be there with Angel. He was being careful with me even though it was a little rough. I liked it. I felt wanted and beautiful and safe. I asked him to change for me and he did. I wasn’t scared at all. He’s beautiful Nico. I turned my head so he could bite me and that’s when I saw Will. I don’t know how long he had been there, but I saw him and then I was back in hell and I couldn’t get out. You told them didn’t you.”

“Yeah, baby, I did. I’m sorry, but I thought they needed to know. The Powers set this up for Kassie.”

Lacey wrinkled her nose. “The PTB do seem to enjoy messing with my head, in more ways than one. Maybe they’ll ease off a bit now. It’s okay, Nico, I’m glad this happened.” At his snort Lacey giggled. “I mean that everyone knows now. I didn’t like reliving that horrid time, but Kassie took away the pain. I guess you could say I feel whole now. All the pieces fit the way they’re supposed to. It’s kind of funny. Earlier tonight I had a fleeting thought of how exciting it would be to see Angel and Will together and with me. That could have happened if I hadn’t wigged. But I know now that I’m not ready for that. Even if I didn’t have all this baggage with me, I’m not ready for a threesome. I’ll have my hands full with just Angel…if he still wants me.” That last thought gave her pause. “Do they hate me Nico? Do they think I’m a whore?”

He held her closer, shaking his head. “No baby. They could never hate you and they don’t think you’re a whore. They blame themselves for what happened tonight. Angel’s brooding, thinking you’re never going to speak to him again and Will’s feeling guilty and in the process of getting drunk off his ass. He mentioned staking himself.” Nico pulled Lacey back into his arms as she tried to get up, “Don’t worry, Lace, Angel’s keeping an eye on him. I asked them not to call you or come by unless you contacted them.”

She studied Nico’s eyes for a moment then nodded. “Thanks. Let’s go to sleep.” Yawning Lacey crawled out his lap and snuggled under the covers.

Nico smiled at her. “You want me to stay?”

She nodded and patted the space beside her, “I want you to hold me like you did the first time.” Nico stripped down to his boxers, climbed in beside her, and wrapped her in his arms.

“Love you, Nico. Sleep sweet.”

Kissing her forehead, Nico whispered, “Love you too, Lacey.”

~*~

“’Lo?” Lacey sleepily answered the phone the next day.

“Hey, sweet. I just wanted to see how my favorite assistant was feeling. We miss you here,” Andy said cheerily.

Yawning, Lacey sat up and glanced at the clock. It was after 11am. She noticed that Nico was gone, but there was a note on the pillow next to the cats. “I’m fine, Andy, just tired now. I’ll be back tomorrow. Hey, do you have any idea who slimed me yesterday?” Silence. “Andy?”

“I’m sorry, Lacey. It was me and before I hear that sexy drawl of yours, let me tell you that you weren’t the target. I was trying for Alexis; you weren’t supposed to come through the door just then. Please forgive me?”

“You ruined the shirt Liam bought for me. But, because I love you, I won’t hurt you…too much.”

“Fair enough. I’ll take you shopping to make up for it.” He said hopefully.

“We’ll see. Thanks for checking on me. I’m going to go back to sleep now. Tell everyone I said hi. Buh-bye.”

“Bye, sweet.”

Lacey hung up the phone and unfolded the note from Nico.

Lace,

Had some things to do and didn’t want to wake you. Make sure you eat something and call me or one of the others to let us know you’re okay.

Trinity,  
Nico 

_'Yes dad.'_ Lacey sat, quietly taking stock of herself. She felt good considering last night’s ordeal, but still tired. She lay down and managed to sleep for another hour before nature’s call drove her from her bed. Letting her mind wander, she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She thought about what had happened last night. Her overall feeling was one of regret that things between her and Angel had been interrupted by her little meltdown. _'Bet no one has ever freaked out quite that way on Angel before, then again if he were draining someone…but that was Angelus, she thought dryly as she put on her makeup.'_

She knew she needed to talk to both Angel and Will, she just didn’t know if she should do it together or one on one. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt Lacey grabbed some yogurt and a bottle of water out the fridge and headed out. She dialed Nico’s cell phone as she walked down to Will’s apartment. Getting his voicemail, she left a quick message that she was fine and could be reached on her cell.

Taking a deep breath, Lacey knocked on Will’s door. A very broody looking Angel opened it. _'Guess I’ll be talking to them both, she thought as she smiled tentatively at him.'_

He just stood there looking at her. _'She looks beautiful. I didn’t expect to see her today. Why is she here at Will’s?'_

Lacey began to feel a little uncomfortable under his intense longing gaze. “Um, can I come in, Angel? I’d like to talk to you and Will.”

Angel snapped out of his thoughts, “Yes, sorry, please.” He stepped back and she entered the darkened apartment. “Lace…I am-“

“Don’t. Don’t say anything just yet, okay? Where’s Will?” Lacey asked as she went to the window wall and opened the drapes, flooding the loft with sunlight.

“Bleedin’ Christ, Luv. Are ya tryin’ to kill me? Not that I don’t deserve it. Oi, it’s times like these I wish I still smoked.” Will groaned from the couch where he had been laying. He pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight. He had gotten himself piss-assed drunk last night and had passed out on the couch. He vaguely remembered offering to stake himself.

“Good morning, Spike. No, I’m not trying to kill you. I think your obvious hangover is sufficient and may I say just how odd it is to know that vampires can get hangovers? I thought Joss had made that up.” Lacey walked over to him and pulled the pillow away from his face. He winced and slowly sat up. Looking at Lacey warily, he tried to stand.

_'Gods I didn’t know a vampire could look so awful. There’s just one thing missing.'_ Lacey pulled back her fist and socked him in the jaw.

Will sprawled back on the couch. _'Okay, I deserved that. Damn she packs a wallop. I think that would have knocked me on me arse even if I weren’t hung over.'_ "Ow."

Shaking her hand she said, “I feel a bit better now. That was for watching us last night without permission. Go take a shower then we’ll talk.” Without a word Will got up, rubbing his jaw, and left the room.

“Want to wail on me next? I won’t put up a struggle,” Angel asked only half joking. He was more than willing to let Lacey beat him unconscious if it made her feel better.

“Did you know he was watching us last night?” Lacey asked as she turned to him, for the moment ignoring his offer of being a punching bag.

“Not exactly.” Seeing her eyebrow rise in question, he explained, “I could sense that he was on the upper level, but I wasn’t aware of him watching us. You were the only one I was focusing on last night, Lacey.”

She searched his soulful brown eyes and saw the truth in them. She also saw sadness, guilt, and hope. _'He really thinks I won’t forgive him. He didn’t really do anything wrong. When it comes down to it, neither of them did. The three of us have been dancing around a situation like that since we met.'_ Lacey stepped up to Angel and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

He stood there, stunned, for a few moments before he crushed her to him. “Gods, Lace, I am so sorry. I don’t…I can’t…”

“Shh, Angel. It’s okay. I only want to go through this once so let’s wait for Will, ‘kay?” He nodded. “Have you eaten?” She asked. He shook his head and let her go. She went to the kitchen to find a spoon for her yogurt and heated up two bags of blood. She placed the two mugs on the coffee table along with a bottle of aspirin. Lacey had just sat down when Will came out of his bedroom looking slightly better. He gratefully grabbed the mug of blood and the aspirin.

“We’re only going to talk about this once and then it won’t be mentioned again. I know that Nico told you what happened to me. I would have preferred no one ever finding out. Hell, I would have preferred never remembering it at all, but the Powers had other ideas. My little lapse of sanity would have happened eventually regardless. The Powers wanted Kassie to try out her new abilities and I was chosen to be her first fix. It worked. I can say with certainty that I will not wig the next time I get, um…intimate with someone.” Lacey looked at Angel as she said this and if he had needed to breathe he would have stopped at the promise he saw in her eyes.

_'She still wants me. It would be poor form to jump up and down right now wouldn’t it? Yes, it would'_ , he thought as a slow very Angelus-like smile spread over his face.

Lacey turned to Will who was sitting there holding his head in his hands. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Will, I love you like a brother and think you’re sexy as hell, but I’m pretty sure I can only handle one man…er vampire at a time and that’s going to be Angel. Nico said we have eternity so that may change at some point, but for now…friends?”

Will looked at her and caught Lacey’s hand. Kissing her knuckles he said, “Friends, luv. I knew nothin’ serious was likely to happen between us when we met, but the game was fun. I really am sorry about last night. The two of you looked so right together…it was as close as I was going to get, I guess. Who knows, maybe I’ll find someone for myself. Though I don’t know of many women who’d be as accepting of my blood habit as you.” Will smiled at Lacey as she giggled. Everything was going to be fine.

“Good. Now that that is out of the way, you guys want to go do something? I took the day off and want to have some fun.” She looked at her vampires expectantly.

“What’d you have in mind, Lace?” Angel asked. He really wanted to spend some time alone with her, but he understood that she wanted to get things back on an even keel between the three of them.

“Hmm…wanna go to Magic Mountain? I’ve never been before.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief as both Angel and Will groaned. “I promise none of the roller coasters. I don’t like them. Maybe one of you will win me a stuffed animal.”

“The things we do for you,” Angel said, resigned to spending the day dodging screaming children and oblivious parents.

“You know you love me,” Lacey said as she dragged them out of the apartment.

_'Yes we do'_ , was their silent response.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lacey was tired and getting bored. It was 1am and the scene was taking forever to finish. It was the last shot of the night and nothing seemed to be going right. Just when the crew thought they had it someone or something managed to bollocks it up.

She nudged Andy and whispered, “I’m going to get some coffee. You want?”

Andy bounced out of his chair and pulled her up. “I’ll go with you, sweet. I can’t believe this is taking so long. I still have to get out of makeup, but I can’t until the director’s certain we won’t have to re-shoot the scene before this.” Andy looked around as the two of them made their way towards the cart about a block away that had stayed open just for the shoot. “Still, I love my job.”

Lacey knew she’d be going back to the studio with Andy. It had become a ritual of sorts that she kept him entertained during the arduous makeup process. The removal was much quicker than the application, but she knew he liked having her around.

“Looks like we won’t be going home for a while then.” Andy nodded as they reached their destination. “You think we should bring some back for David and James?” Lacey asked.

Andy nodded vigorously. “Oh yeah. They wouldn’t forgive us if we indulged in the caffeine and denied them the same pleasure.”

Lacey placed the order and could only smile as the barista just stared at Andy. “Don’t worry he’s not real. Not to be rude or anything but we are kind of in a bit of a rush,” she said not unkindly.

The barista flushed and quickly made up the various coffee concoctions. Lacey put a nice sized tip in the jar and thanked the girl. As she and Andy made their way back to the shooting location Lacey felt her hackles rise. Something was following them. Concentrating a bit more she figured it out: vampire. _'Honestly, I really didn’t think any of them would be foolish enough to hang around this set.'_ Glancing casually behind her Lacey saw a man and a woman following them.

Nudging Andy, Lacey handed him the two cups she was carrying and said in a low voice, “Why don’t you take these on ahead? I’ll catch up in a minute.” She surreptitiously slipped the stakes she carried in her jacket up her sleeves.

Andy looked at her curiously. “What’s wrong, sweet?”

Before she could answer they both heard a voice behind them, “Aren’t you from that vampire show?”

Lacey sighed as she and Andy turned around. _'Figures we’d stop next to an alley.'_ The man and woman were closing in and Lacey almost snorted at the looks of hunger on their faces. _'Fledglings and not very bright ones at that if they’re going to try to eat a celebrity. How can I do this with Andy here? I know he won’t leave me on my own. And eww! Like anyone would think that leer was sexy. Oh yeah, I’m swooning.'_

Lacey decided to try diplomacy first. “I’m sorry, but we really can’t chat right now. His cue is almost up. Don’t want him to be late or anything.” Lacey gave Andy a small push back towards the set.

Andy didn’t budge. He could tell that something about the two in front of them was bothering Lacey and he wasn’t about to leave her by herself.

The woman glanced quickly at Lacey then dismissed her as a minor nuisance. She stared hungrily at Andy, thinking how important she could be if she took out an actor. It never occurred to her or her cohort that the entire production was protected by a master vampire, namely Angelus, and therefore off limits. Lacey tried one more time. “The two of you really shouldn’t be here. You just may piss of the wrong ‘people’.”

The man leered again at Lacey. He was hungry and the girl looked like a tasty morsel. Licking his lips he smiled as his face started to shift. “Oh, I don’t think anyone will be pissed at us, doll. Neither of you will be around to tell anyone we were here.” The woman’s face also shifted and they started forward.

Lacey glanced at Andy. “When I say move, you move, got it?” He just nodded while he stared in disbelief at the two vampires facing them. Lacey turned her attention back to the two fledglings. “Just on general principle I’m going to stake you both. Don’t you realize you can’t touch anyone attached to this show? By Angelus’ decree the entire production is protected and therefore off limits. As is anything affiliated with Mutant Enemy. Who is your master?” At their blank looks Lacey sighed, “Oh the hell with it. You two are too stupid to give me decent answers.”

The male reached for her and she stepped into his space, catching him by surprise. Lacey hit him in the face with the heel of her hand and broke his nose. Pushing him into the darkness of the alley, she staked him before his curses drew more unwanted attention.

The female fledge was caught completely off guard by the attack on her partner and just stood there watching. When she saw him turn to dust, she lunged at Lacey, who had her back to her.

“Lacey, behind you!” Andy called.

Lacey turned and caught the vamp with a back kick to her stomach. The vampire stumbled into the wall and Lacey moved in, holding her stake to her heart.

“I’ll ask you one more time. Who is your master?” The fledge tried to move and Lacey pressed the tip of her stake more firmly into the demon’s flesh.

She snarled out her answer, “Gabriel.”

Lacey cocked her head. “Never heard of him. He must be new. Thanks for the info.” Seconds later the vamp joined her companion on the alley floor.

Lacey had just rejoined Andy at the mouth of the alley when two more vampires emerged from the shadows. Slipping her stakes into the palms of her hands Lacey turned and smoothly threw them at the vampires. Both hit their marks true and she watched in satisfaction as they turned to dust.

Lacey turned reluctantly to Andy. Even with his red contacts in she could see the questions in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said, “Yes, Andy, those were actual vampires. They really do exist. As do demons and different dimensions. The show is based on actual beings and events. I’m not at liberty to say much more and I really hope you can keep this to yourself. If it had been possible I would have had you never find out.”

Andy shook his head and laughed quietly. Handing two of the coffee cups back to Lacey, he said, “I always knew there was more to Liam than met the eye. So he is the real Angel, huh? No wonder you call him that.” Noticing that Lacey wasn’t walking with him he made his way back to her and looped his arm with hers, gently prodding her to move forward. “I’d kiss you if it didn’t mean having to touch up my face. Don’t worry, sweet, I won’t say anything to anyone. But someday I want the full story. I’d also like you to show me how to throw like that.”

Lacey was dazed. _'I really shouldn’t be surprised. I’ve had a feeling he knew more about the night world than he let on.'_ Lacey smirked at his last statement. “I can show you how to throw, Andy. But learning to do it yourself takes a lot of practice.”

“It’s not like we don’t have time in between setups now is it?”

Lacey laughed softly as they returned to their chairs. “You’re right. We’ll start tomorrow.”

_'Well we should entertain everyone at any rate'_ , Lacey thought to herself, smiling as David and James dove towards them to get their coffee.

It was another hour before production wrapped for the night, then another two hours before Lacey finally made it home, the lateness of the hour pushing all thoughts of the supposed master Gabriel from her mind. Collapsing into bed, Lacey’s last thoughts before sleep claimed her were, _'only a few more months. The series wraps and I’ll be able to breathe again. Focus on the agency and on Angel.'_ The thought of Angel put a smile on Lacey’s face as she drifted off to dream.


	5. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lacey has a birthday and she and Angel go on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is [LA Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kDPUds-1s8), written by David Greenwalt.
> 
> Gaelic translations according to Google: _Tá cion agam ort_ = I love you  
>  _mo chroí_ = my heart  
>  _mo ghrá_ = my love  
>  _leannán_ = lover
> 
> Originally posted 1-8-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Does she suspect anything?”

“Nope. She knows we’re going to see Kane, but that’s it. I’m glad Chris got to meet her a few weeks ago. She wrapped him around her little finger just like the rest of us. He was more than happy to do this.”

“Great. Kassie’s really coming along isn’t she? She really likes the sword and the sais. Lacey is a good teacher.” Mac looked at his watch. “We’re going to have to start getting ready soon.”

Angel, Will, and Mac were watching Lacey train and spar with Kassie. Nico and Willow were in the library researching for a case.

Life was as normal as it could be for the staff of Angel Investigations. Lacey was still working for the cast so she didn’t really spend that much time in the office, but was always available on her cell to answer questions. She’d had three more downloads over the past few months and felt like her brain was about to capacity fill. The last one had almost led to her totaling her beloved Camaro. Only years of practice had kept her from a very serious accident. Lacey hadn’t told anyone, but the ‘downloads’ were starting to hurt. She thanked Willow every day for the spell she had given her that allowed her to have the equivalent of eight hours sleep in two hours. It had been a lifesaver.

Angel was taking his time with Lacey. He wanted to make sure she was ready before he tried to seduce her again. Lacey was getting impatient and beginning to wonder if he really wanted her after what had happened at the nightclub after all. Nico and Willow were happily involved, Mac had moved in with Kassie, and Will had recently started dating a former client. He had helped Nico and Willow exorcise a ghost from her home and they had hit it off. Sasha knew he was a vampire, though not that he was part of the Scourge of Europe, and didn’t care. Lacey was very happy for Will and liked the little blond rare book dealer, glad that she apparently got along with everyone. Business was steady and clients were paying. Life was good.

Kassie had had a rather nasty encounter with a Fron’ah demon just after Angel Investigations had opened for business two months ago and had announced upon waking from the trance-like state it had put her in that she wanted and needed to learn how to use weapons. Mac had protested, he didn’t want her out on patrol at all, but when faced with the combined tempers of Kassie, Lacey, and Willow he conceded that her knowing how to defend herself would be of the good.

Lacey had been training her in self defense and some hand to hand combat for general purposes since Kassie had moved into the building. After the attack, Lacey had agreed to train her in weapons. Kassie had shown a definite flair with swords and sais, so those were their main focus, but Lacey was slowly making sure that she was at least proficient with other instruments of mayhem and destruction, as Willow fondly called them. Today, however, they were working with the swords.

The girls stopped their maneuvers to get some water and Lacey noticed the three men watching them. “Guys, come make yourselves useful. I want to try a group attack. Don’t give me those looks. It’s always a possibility that we could face more than one opponent at a time and we need the practice. I want you three to attack us. Use whatever style you want. Kassie just let your mind go and do whatever feels natural. Instinct should take over. If you have to think about what you’re doing, you could die.” Kassie nodded and tried to relax.

In a blur of movement the mock battle commenced. The clanging of steel on steel reverberated in the large room. Lacey took out Angel then let herself be taken down as well and quietly moved next to him to watch Kassie fight Mac and Will. They were circling her, alternating their attacks, not forming any sort of pattern that she could follow. She met each one head on. Kassie dove to pick up Lacey’s fallen sword, surprising her two would be attackers and disarming them.

Both Angel and Lacey started clapping. Angel whispered something into Lacey’s ear and she nodded. Angel said to Kassie, “You did great. That last move was very good. Took them both off guard and that’s what you’re after. One thing you need to work on. You’re leaving your left side open for attack. Remember, never drop your guard.”

“Yes, dad.” Kassie giggled and tried to get away as Angel lunged for her and started tickling her.

“Brat. Come on, you two should start getting ready for tonight. We have to leave in an hour and a half.”

Lacey kissed Angel before she headed upstairs. “Want to help? You can wash my back,” she murmured in his ear before lightly licking the lobe.

Biting back a groan he said, “Yeah I do, but if I come up with you we won’t make it to the concert and I know you don’t want to miss it.” Slapping her on the butt, he pushed her towards the stairs. “Go, now.” “Please,” he muttered under his breath as he watched her hips sway as she walked away from him. Angel turned towards his friends at the sound of poorly suppressed laughter. He scowled at them. “What?”

Will shook his head. “You’re pathetic. If you don’t take her to bed soon she may kill you. Then again, if you don’t really want her, that means I’ve got a shot.” At the deadly glare Angel sent his way, Will asked, “What exactly are you waiting for you ponce?”

“I just want to make sure she’s ready…”

Mac interrupted, “Angel it’s been two and half months. She won’t freak out again. You know that.”

“I know. If you two must know I was waiting for tonight.” At their confused looks he explained, “I wanted to wait until her birthday. Lacey met that bastard of an ex on her birthday. I wanted to create a new memory for her.”

“You really are a poof you know that? But I think it’s sweet, so I guess I’m not much better.” Will grimaced. “Well, you can make good use of my gift to her tonight. I’m going to get changed and go pick up Sasha. We’ll meet you at the Whisky.”

~*~

“You look beautiful tonight,” Angel told Lacey when she opened her door. She was dressed in a pair of indigo blue, tight, low riding jeans paired with a short, forest green suede button-down halter. She had on her brown cowboy boots and a stylish straw cowboy hat covered her now shoulder length hair.

Lacey looked at herself then back at him. “You’re biased, but thanks. You look pretty good yourself.” _'But then you always look good enough to eat. Why won’t you make love to me? What have I done wrong?'_ she thought, licking her lips as she took in his faded jeans, sage green pullover and scuffed brown boots. He had his brown leather coat draped over one arm.

 _'Patience man, you’ll have her tonight'_ , Angel repeated to himself over and over again when he saw the unbridled lust shining in Lacey’s eyes and caught the faint scent of her arousal. He was very tempted to just say, ‘fuck it’, forget all his carefully laid plans, and lock the two of them in her bedroom for a week. If it were just the two of them involved he would have, but there were others who had put a lot of effort into Lacey’s birthday and he didn’t want to piss them off. _'Besides she’s going to love everything, which is why you did this in the first place.'_ Satisfied that he would be able to make it through the evening he smiled offering her his arm and said, “Your chariot awaits, milady. Shall we?”

Grabbing her own brown leather jacket, she took his arm and said, “Lead on kind sir.” Lacey looked at him curiously as he led her to the street level instead of the garage. She gasped when she saw the stretch limo waiting in front of the building. “What the hell?”

“I thought we’d arrive in style. It’s your birthday. I want to spoil you.” She looked at him and he just gave her an enigmatic smile.

They arrived at the Whisky A Go Go and met up with the rest of the family. Will had them close to the stage. Angel spent more time watching Lacey enjoy the show than he paid attention to the music. Kane had just finished their normal encore of _Oklahoma State of Mind_ and she was clapping and yelling wildly.

Chris spoke into the mike, “We’re not quite done yet. We have two more songs we’d like to do for a very special guest in our audience. Lacey? Where are you, hon? Get your cute little ass up here.”

Lacey froze and turned to Angel. “What did you do?” she asked as he pulled her up on stage.

He gave her a soft kiss then said, “Listen.” The band started to play and Christian sang the _LA Song_ as Angel pulled her into his arms and danced with her on the stage. Angel repeated a verse in her ear,

_She is pretty as a picture_

_She is like a golden ring_

_Circles me with love and laughter_

_I can’t feel a thing_

The crowd just went along with it, enjoying the added spectacle. When the song ended, Lacey had tears in her eyes. She remembered when Angel had walked in on her while she was singing it one day. She had been embarrassed, somewhat self-conscious about her voice, but he had told her she had a sweet voice and asked her to sing it again.

She pulled away from Angel then launched herself at Chris, whispering, “Thank you,” in his ear. He kissed her full on the mouth and then asked, “Ready for one more?” Lacey nodded happily and he started singing ‘Happy Birthday’.

The crowd joined in then broke into applause as David and Andy came on stage carrying a giant chocolate cake from Harry’s with Amy, Jay, Alexis, and James behind them. Lacey was laughing and crying at the same time when they finished. Chris handed her the microphone.

Wiping away happy tears, Lacey looked at her co-workers and family who had also come up on stage and said, “Y’all totally kick ass. I had no idea about any of this. I didn’t think it was possible to keep a secret in this bunch. This is the best birthday I can remember. Thank you.” Still holding the mike she turned to Angel, “And you. I know this was all your doing. Thank you for the surprise. _Tá cion agam ort_ , Liam. I love you, my Angel.”

She had been calling him ‘my Angel’ around her co-workers since she had first discovered who he was, explaining that since he was the inspiration for the character David played, it seemed fitting. Only Andy knew it was really his name.

Angel’s eyes widened. It was the first time she had told him she loved him and she had said it in front of a club packed with strangers and friends alike. She dropped the microphone when he grabbed her and lifted her up into a long kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. The crowd started cheering.

Chris picked up the microphone, laughing, and said, “Get a room you two. Happy Birthday, Lacey, come on, let’s cut this cake. Next round is on the house!”

~*~

Back near the bar stood two men. They watched as the lead singer of the band called a young woman up on stage. The taller of the two men motioned to the other and they started to make their way towards the stage. The woman had caught the tall man’s eye and he wanted a better look at her. Both men noticed her light green eyes and her smile. The tall man looked at his friend. “That almost looks like-“

His friend cut him off, “It can’t be.” They ignored the crowd singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to her and just watched. Then the men heard her speak. The voice was huskier than they remembered, but they both recognized it. The shorter of the two said, “Well I’ll be damned. It _is_ Sharon. She’s changed a bit hasn’t she?” They watched as she kissed the guy she had been dancing with. “Calls herself Lacey now, hmm?” The shorter man looked at the other people on the stage. Nudging his friend he said, “Look, there’s Nico and Kassie. No doubt about it. That’s Sharon. What should we do about this Sean?”

Eyes flashing yellow, Sean looked at his friend and said, “We tell Gabriel we found her. I think little Sharon needs to be taught a lesson. She seems to have forgotten her place. This will take some planning, though. We’ll follow them when they leave here tonight. How does that sound, Jack?” Jack’s eyes also flashed yellow as he thought about reaping revenge on the little bitch and her friends. The two vampires moved back to the bar to wait for their prey.

~*~

Angel finally let Lacey up for air. Looking into her eyes, he said the words he’d been holding back for months, “Gráim thú, Lacey Raines. You’re not done yet. Get us some cake then you can open your presents.”

Her eyes sparkled. “I’ve got pressies too? This has been more than enough.”

“Well if you don’t want them,” he teased.

“No. If y’all have gone through the trouble of picking them out then I’ll just have to suffer through. Hey! Save me some of my cake.” Lacey cried as she saw the rapidly dwindling cake being handed out.

Angel led Lacey to a private room at the club where the band, her family, friends, and co-workers had adjourned. There was a table piled with boxes and envelopes with a chair situated next to it.

“Oh my Gods. Where do I start?” Sitting down she began making her way through the small mountain of gifts. Lacey received a gift certificate to ‘Got Ink?’ a tattoo parlor from Mac.

He leaned over and whispered, “So you can cover the scars.”

Lacey just grinned at his thoughtfulness and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.” For the most part the scars she had from her first vampire fight didn’t bother her, but she liked the idea of hiding them with a new tat. _I’ll have to have Angel design something for me._

Next was an autographed guitar from Kane. She played a few chords and confirmed that she did indeed play. “First a serenade now this? Thanks. I know just where this is going.”

Andy had bought her an impressive selection of white men's dress shirts. “Since you seem to have trouble keeping them clean and/or intact.” There had been a few more incidents involving her favorite shirts and practical jokes.

“And whose fault is that? One of these days y’alls puppy dog eyes are gonna quit working on me and I’m really gonna let you have it. I’ve been way too forgiving so far.”

David had bought her tickets to a Kings/Redwings game even though he bitched about her being a Redwings fan instead of a Flyers fan. “What can I say? I have taste. David, I had no idea you liked Dora the Explorer.”

“Jaden picked out the card.”

“Ahh. Make sure to give him a big hug from me.”

She received a promise for tickets to the Dodgers/Cubs series from Jay and James, mass teasing prompting her to defend, “You know us Cubs fans, we’re eternal optimists,” an all inclusive spa day at the Gold Door from Amy, and a card for theater tickets to a show of her choosing from Alexis and Alyson.

Lacey looked at the last two gifts on the table. One box was rather long and flat and the other was small and square. Kassie told her to open the long one first, “That’s from Nico, Willow, Will and me.”

Lacey opened the box and pulled out two airline tickets, a hotel keycard, and a set of keys. “Ireland? You’re sending me to Ireland? Oh my…”

“You can take anyone you want with you, but I was kind of hoping I could show you my homeland,” Angel said softly.

Lacey looked at him with shining eyes, “There’s no one I’d rather be with. What are the keys for?”

“One is to the cottage we’ll be staying at and the other is to the car we’ll have.” Angel leaned in and whispered, “The keycard is from Will. He booked us a suite for tonight at the Four Seasons.”

Lacey’s eyes glazed over and she flushed a becoming shade of pink. _'Finally! I’m finally going to get to have him.'_ She jumped up, ran over to Will, and gave him a big kiss much to some people’s surprise. She whispered for him alone, “Thank you, Will. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

He whispered back, “Yes I do, luv. I hope you’ll be very happy together.”

Sasha narrowed her brown eyes at the display. Lacey turned her head in time to catch the look. _'Think I’m gonna have to have a chat with her, but not tonight.'_ Leaning back into Will Lacey whispered, “See to your girl, Will. I think she’s jealous.”

Will’s eyes widened slightly as Lacey walked back to her seat. He could sense Sasha’s irritation and wondered at it. He looked at his girlfriend and saw that she was staring stonily at Lacey. _'Guess we need to have a talk, but not now. Maybe after Lacey and Angel leave.'_

Lacey sat back down and pulled the last box off the table. “This one is from my Angel. You really do know how to spoil a girl, don’t you?” She unwrapped a beautiful mahogany jewelry box. The top was inlaid with a pewter Celtic knot work design. “Oh, it’s beautiful,” she breathed.

Smirking slightly Angel said, “Open it.”

She did and just sat there, stunned. Inside, nestled in emerald green velvet, lay a complete set of handmade jewelry. There was a necklace, ring, bracelet, anklet, earrings, toe ring, and navel ring all made out of white gold. The design was an intricate working of Celtic knots and the stylized angel wings of their tattoo. “I…I don’t know what to say. This is stunning. You had all this made for me?” She said as she slipped the ring on the middle finger of her left hand. _'Damn, I’m crying again. Thank the gods for waterproof mascara.'_

“Yes. I love you Lacey, Happy Birthday.” Angel said as he wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her softly.

“I love you, too.” Turning to the rest of the room Lacey said, “This has been the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you all so much for the gifts and for sharing this night with me. Normally, I’d have plenty of smart-ass things to say, but I’m really at a loss right now to express how much all of you mean to me. All I can say is, Thank You. Damn, I sound like a sappy greeting card commercial.” Everyone laughed as she hoped they would.

As those gathered broke into groups to visit, Lacey looked at the airline tickets. The flight was scheduled for 2pm the following day and the return flight was a month from now. She looked at Angel and said softly, “Angel, this is a month long trip starting tomorrow. I haven’t packed. What about the agency? What about my work? I haven’t gotten time off and I can’t even imagine asking to take this much time off. I’ve only been working there for four months-,” she quit talking as Angel laid a finger against her lips.

“Shh _mo chroí_. It’s all taken care of. Kassie is going to help the cast while we’re gone. She’s really looking forward to it. The family will be fine without us for a month. If they need any of your knowledge they will be able to reach us, though it had better be an emergency. Kassie and Willow packed a bag for you. It’s in the limo along with mine. Anything you don’t have we’ll get when we get there. Now what do you say we bid these lovely people farewell and go to the hotel? I have such lovely plans for just the two of us for the rest of the night…”

She batted her eyes at him. “Oh really? Well, it seems everything has been taken care of. I can’t wait to see what else you have planned.” With that Lacey started saying her good-byes, getting reassurances that it wasn’t a problem that she would be gone for the next month.

As she hugged Nico a strange feeling came over her. She pulled back and looked at her closest friend. “Be careful while we’re gone. Something wonky is in the air.”

Nico looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded. “I know, I will. I feel it too, just can’t pinpoint what it is. You and Angel have fun and don’t worry about us. Happy Birthday baby, I love you.” He gave her a little push towards Angel. “Now go.”

“Love you too.” Addressing the room at large Lacey said, “Thanks again. I guess I’ll see y’all in a month.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel unlocked the door and ushered Lacey into the suite. He stood by the couch and watched as she dashed through the rooms oohing and ahhing at the various accoutrements. She came out of the bathroom and said, “Will really outdid himself with this. Did you two plan this or something? I think I might develop a complex if so many people stay involved with my sex life. I don’t really relish the idea of giving up details. Well maybe to Kassie, but that’s different.”

“I think I can say, with certainty, that you and I will be the only parties involved from now on. As for giving up details, you don’t want to make anyone jealous now do you?” Angel said as he stalked towards his love.

Lacey shivered as she saw the look in his eyes. “Thinking highly of yourself, are we?”

“Baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet. Come on, let’s go take a bath.” He grabbed her hand and led her back into the bathroom. Angel saw a gift basket that Will had had put in there and silently thanked his childe. It contained the scents that they both associated with Lacey. He started to fill the large old-fashioned claw foot tub and added some of the vanilla and cinnamon bubble bath.

Lacey started to undress and he looked up just as she slipped her halter off. He could only watch, mesmerized by her innocent strip tease. Her boots and jeans came off along with her socks and skimpy lace knickers then she was naked. Angel’s eyes hungrily roved her body. She was more toned than when he had first met her. Her arms and legs were sculpted and defined, her waist narrower than before. The scar he had glimpsed that first night, and the few times she’d worn a bikini, was revealed to him fully now. It ran in a jagged pink line from her left hipbone to the center of the top of the neatly trimmed thatch of strawberry blonde hair at the juncture of her thighs. His jaw clenched at the knowledge of how she’d received the mars to her otherwise smooth flesh, but that was the only outward reaction of his anger.

Lacey blushed self-consciously under his perusal. She was comfortable with how she looked, scars and all, but she didn’t like being the only one naked. “Are you planning on joining me? Cause if you are, you’re a bit over dressed.”

That snapped Angel out of his thoughts and he began stripping off his clothes. Soon he was as naked as she and it was Lacey’s turn to slowly devour him with her eyes. She had seen him without his shirt plenty of times when they were training, but the sight of his bared upper body never failed to make her mouth water. Her gaze drifted over his sculpted chest and abs with its light sprinkling of hair, his sharply defined hipbones, _'I cannot wait to get my lips on those'_ , and lower. Lacey paused at the nest of dark curls and gulped at the sight of the rapidly growing erection she found there. _'That’s what was inside me? Oh my.'_ Her inspection continued on, taking in his well-defined legs and his large feet. Overall, to her, he was perfect.

Angel was surprised he didn’t burst into flames from the heat of her gaze. “You like?”

Nodding, she said, “I love. Shall we have that bath?” She stepped into the tub and he moved in behind her. They arranged themselves comfortably and just soaked for a while, enjoying the feel of the warm water and being in each other’s arms. Angel was determined to wait until they were done before he made love to her. He wanted their second first time to be in a bed and the king size in the adjoining bedroom was perfect. Angel brought their entwined right hands out of the water and said quietly, “Tell me about the rings you, Kassie, and Nico wear.”

He could hear rather than see her smile. “We got these for each other the Christmas after we graduated from high school. Kassie and Nico were the first people I met when I moved to Phoenix. I was painfully shy, but they made the effort to get to know me and we just clicked. The three of us were meant to be friends. Others called us The Trinity. We were always together. These rings represent our Trinity, unconditional love, loyalty, and friendship. We’re there for each other no matter what.”

“And your Claddagh?” He asked, tracing the heart-shaped stone.

Lacey shrugged. “Just my Irish heritage, I guess. It’s always spoken to me. The amethyst is a healing stone for me. You know, I never really thought about it till just now, but even when I was married I wore it open. If I had paid more attention I might have not found myself in that situation, but I was so damn flattered by the attention...” She broke off bitterly.

“Shh…don’t think about that. As horrible and tragic as it was for you, I’m glad it happened. If it hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here now.” Angel tightened his arms around her.

Lacey thought about that and realized he was right. “Mmm…you’re right. And I do so like where we are.”

“Do you think there will come a time when you will turn it around? Do you think you might be able to give me your heart?” Angel asked praying that she would say yes.

“Would I have yours in return?” She countered.

“Gods yes. You’ve had my heart since the night we met Lacey Mikayla Raines. I think I fell in love with you when you did your Scarlet O’Hara on me at Harry’s that first night. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Your skin was flushed and your eyes were practically glowing with your anger and your voice? I understand why Will likes to make you angry. You were glorious.”

She admitted softly, “I knew I was in love with you that night at Rampage before my little meltdown. When you let your demon come out. You trusted me. I knew then that I loved you, all of you. You have my heart, Liam Angelus McAllister.”

Lacey untangled her hand from Angel’s and pulled off her ring. She turned it around, the heart now facing her body and slipped it back on her finger. She did the same with Angel’s ring then threaded her fingers with his again. She leaned her head back and looked up at him. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips, sealing their commitment to each other. He pulled back as a thought struck him.

“What about children?”

She blinked. “What about them?”

“It doesn’t bother you that we can’t have children?”

Lacey smiled sadly and looked away. Brushing their entwined hands over her stomach she said, “I couldn’t have them even if I wanted them. My ex made sure of that. He hurt me so bad that it’s not physically possible now. Haven’t you noticed that I haven’t had a period since we met? Just one more memory I could have done without.” Before Lacey had remembered the horror of her marriage the lack of her monthly and the scars had been, in her mind, chalked up to injuries sustained in a car accident. She’d always been spotty at best, but now she knew the real reason.

She looked back at Angel as she heard him growling. He was in full game face. She turned to him, the bath water sloshing slightly, and lightly stroked his face, smoothing his ridges back into his human form. “Hey, hey, hey…it’s over and done with. I wouldn’t be able to have children with you anyway, so it’s a moot point. I don’t want to think about him right now.”

Lacey laid her body against Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want to think about us and that big soft bed in the other room and all the wonderfully sinful things we could and will be doing in it.” She nipped at his lips and he responded in kind. Before things got out of hand, he gently set her from him. At seeing her pout, he smirked and said, “Our second first time will be in that bed. Now let’s rinse off these bubbles so we can finish what we started.” Lacey flipped the drain in the tub as Angel stepped out. He lifted her out and stepped into the shower stall with her still in his arms. They briskly shampooed and loofahed each other, building the anticipation of what was to come.

They toweled each other off and Lacey grinned impishly. “If you want me come and get me,” she teased and ran out of the bathroom naked. With a very Angelus-like smirk and a low growl Angel stalked out of the bathroom expecting to see Lacey on the bed. Such was not the case. _'Little minx is hiding from me'_ , he thought. He opened his senses and heard her heartbeat out on the balcony. Making his way outside he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Lacey, naked, leaning on the railing looking at the view of the city spread below them. “You really are an exhibitionist at heart aren’t you?” he said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his equally naked body.

She moved against him. “What? We’re up high enough that no one can see me and there’s no one either side of us. ‘Sides you’re just as naked as I am.”

“Mmm…yes I am and I caught you. You’re at my mercy. Let me take you to bed and make love to you, _mo chroí_.” Angel picked Lacey up and carried her into the bedroom.

“Make me yours, _mo ghrá_ ,” Lacey breathed as Angel laid her on the bed and came down beside her.

Angel took his time, worshipping Lacey’s body with hands, tongue, and teeth until she was writhing on the bed alternately begging and cursing him. He kept her on the keen edge of release, not letting her go over. He wanted to be deep inside her when she finally came.

“Please, Angel. I can’t take it anymore,” she panted as Angel slowly made his way back up her body to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

“Soon, _leannán_ ,” he murmured against her lips.

Finally losing her patience, Lacey hooked her leg around his and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. The move surprised Angel and before he could react, she moved to take him inside her. With her nails digging into his chest Lacey slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning as he stretched her tight channel. Angel drew in a sharp unneeded breath as her heat enveloped him completely and she began to ride him.

He watched her as she took her pleasure with his body. Her head was thrown back, eyes partially closed, and her lips were slightly parted as she began to tighten around him. Angel sat up, wrapping his arms around her, and rolled them over so that she was beneath him once again. Lacey wrapped her legs around his lean waist and met his increasingly hard thrusts eagerly. He buried his face in her neck and she came undone, screaming his name.

Angel continued moving within her, her cries of completion bringing his demon to the fore. Lacey didn’t even blink at his demonic visage, just pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, scraping her tongue against one of his fangs. She pulled back and smiled at him.

“I want to know what it feels like,” she said as she guided his head to her breast. He laved her nipple before moving just above the crown and sinking his fangs in. The pleasure/pain of the bite brought about another orgasm for Lacey and Angel followed as the heady taste of her rich blood on his tongue pushed him over the edge. He came with a muffled shout of her name. Angel gently lapped at the wounds to close them and slowly eased out of Lacey to lie beside her.

“That was…wow.” Lacey mentally kicked herself. _'Lame Lacey._ She looked at Angel and smiled. He was watching her with a silly grin on his face the likes of which she had never seen from him. “What?”

“It was very ‘wow’. I am so glad that my soul won’t go flitting off again, though I don’t think you would be in any danger from Angelus. He actually respects you.” Angel gathered Lacey in his arms and she laid her head on his chest as he absently traced random patterns on her back.

“I made you that happy?”

“Oh yeah. You know, you are the first human I’ve been with who asked me to bite them while making love? You have no idea what that means to me. Not that I’ve been with many humans or other…um, damn.” Angel broke off thankful that vampires couldn’t blush. _Yeah, I so want to have a conversation about my past relationships right now. Not even a little bit._

“I think making you happy enough to lose your soul is the highest compliment you could have paid me, Angel. Talk about an ego boost for a girl with severe intimacy issues.” Lacey just laughed, quite enjoying his discomfort. “It’s alright, love. I certainly don’t expect you to have lived like a saint. You’re almost 400 years old and I know for a fact that as the human, Liam and as Angelus, you were quite the horndog, though I’m sure the curse didn’t really curb your…um enthusiasm, shall we say? Just out of curiosity when was your last relationship?”

“About fifty years ago.” Seeing Lacey’s wide eyes when she looked up at him he ducked his head grinning sheepishly. “I know that seems like a long time to you, but for me, not so much. I was used to being alone, romantically speaking. I didn’t know about the happiness clause until Buffy, but the curse did curb my, ah…appetites. The guilt I felt over the things I had done far outweighed any desire to be with someone. When the need became overwhelming I found relief, but no real satisfaction. I really was ‘Cryptic Guy’ and ‘Broody Guy’ for a long, long time. I can thank Buffy and the others for bringing me out somewhat, though at times I cursed them for making me feel anything other than guilt. Cordy was the last woman I loved before the Powers anchored my soul and she died long before that happened.” Angel’s eyes darkened in pain at the memory of his seer’s death. Cordelia had indeed been in a mystical coma but it was due to an Hrashel demon and she had come back to him one more time before moving on to her final rest. He occasionally could still hear her in his mind checking up on him.

Giving himself a mental shake, Angel continued, “After my soul was anchored years later, I wasn’t really in any hurry to try it out. There were a couple of short relationships, but losing people I cared about hurt too much. Then I met a woman in the early ‘50’s. She brought me out of my self-imposed exile. Her name was Joan. We were together for about ten years until she died of cancer. She was only 33. After she died I decided the hell with relationships and wallowed somewhat contentedly in my singlehood. That is, until I met you.” Angel brushed his lips against Lacey’s silently closing the subject.

Lacey sighed happily as the kiss deepened. Deciding they really had talked enough, she gave herself up to joy of discovering what made Angel go mad and devoted the next few hours to making him scream, which he eventually did. They made love the rest of the night and well into the next morning. Angel marveled at Lacey’s stamina. When he had asked her if she wanted to sleep her reply was a simple, “I’ll sleep on the plane.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel and Lacey buckled themselves into their seats for the long flight. The two of them shared a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Angel was mentally planning all the things and places he wanted to show Lacey. It had been many years since he had been home and he knew many things had changed, but some places were immune to the ravages of time and those were what he wanted to share with his love. He could honestly say to himself that he was happier than he had ever been in his very long unlife. Lacey accepted him in ways no one, save Willow, had ever done, but Willow was like his little sister. Lacey knew the things he had done and still loved him, man, and demon. Angel smiled in anticipation. He hoped to claim her while they were on this trip. He was just waiting for the right moment to talk to her about it and explain what it really meant.

Lacey was thinking about much more mundane things. She was wondering if MacGyver and McGonagall were going to miss her. She was wondering how Kassie and Willow had managed to pack her bag and she not miss any of her clothes, or makeup, while she was getting ready the night before. She was also still concerned with the wisdom of leaving her job for a month after only being there for four. Though she didn’t need the income to live on, Lacey gave her all for the cast. She loved them like a second family and hated the thought of disappointing them. But they had all assured her last night that they would be fine with Kassie, so she tucked her worries into the back of her mind and turned her thoughts to the vampire sitting beside her.

A tiny little voice was trying to tell her she was making the same mistake she had made with Sean, that she was being swept off her feet again, but Lacey firmly told that voice to go to hell. She wasn’t meek, pathetic, needy Sharon Porter anymore. She was strong, self-confident, self-reliant Lacey Raines and she was in love with a demon who had wreaked more havoc and destruction on this earth than Sean Thompson could ever even imagine and then repented for his actions. There was absolutely no comparison whatsoever in Lacey’s mind. Angel was a good man and he loved and respected her and treated her as an equal. Besides, it was fated that they be together. Lacey smiled, satisfied with her take on her current situation.

Angel saw Lacey’s smile and asked, “Is everything alright, Lacey?”

Turning her head Lacey leaned towards him and gave him a sweet kiss, “Everything is just fine, my Angel. I’m really looking forward to this trip. Life is coming together nicely.”

Lacey fell asleep with her head on Angel’s shoulder shortly after takeoff. Angel thought about her words and had to agree. Life was indeed coming together nicely. He soon followed her into sleep, neither one of them having any idea that life was about to unravel on them in the very near future.


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they enjoy their vacation and Lacey meets Angelus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 1-9-07.
> 
> Gaelic translations: _mhuirnín_ = sweetheart  
>  _mo chroí_ = my heart  
>  _a stór_ = darling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lacey was in heaven. She was more at peace now than she could remember being in months. She hadn’t said anything to anyone, but she was really wearing down. Rusty acting skills had been sharpened to keep the others from knowing just how bad she was feeling. Working for the cast, working for the agency, and managing her investments were all beginning to take a toll. There was so much going on in her head that she was never really at rest. Then there were the headaches. She wasn’t sure why, after two years of being the Powers’ plaything, that she would now be subjected to pain along with the dizziness and shaking, but she did know she didn’t like it.

The last two weeks had been amazing though. Her mind seemed to have quieted some, and her head wasn’t throbbing as much. She and Angel spent the days wandering through the small villages that graced the countryside or just vegging out doing nothing at all.

He’d taken her to the farm where he had grown up shortly after their arrival in Galway. She had been surprised to see the original house and outbuildings still standing and in good repair. Angel had quietly told her that although he had destroyed his family, he had kept the home and lands and had always had it tended to. He allowed the families who kept up the house and grounds to live there.

The couple also spent a good portion of their evenings in a pub that Angel had told her had been there when he was still human. The building was amazingly well preserved and when Lacey had asked he admitted that it was the same pub he had met Darla in. Angelus had such fond memories of it that he had bought it and made sure it was kept in good repair and operational. Lacey silently marveled at the connection Angel’s demon felt for the human Liam’s homeland.

She knew without asking that Angel would not be able to explain the demons’ actions. The places he kept here were a part of him and had been for so long, that he no longer questioned it. No one at the pub knew he was the actual owner though and they passed the evenings anonymously enjoying the revelry.

On this particular day, he had woken her at sunrise. “Let’s take a walk,” he said as he slowly kissed her awake.

Lacey smiled sleepily. “‘kay. Fix me some coffee?”

Angel smiled. “I’ll do better than that, my love. We’ll have a picnic breakfast.”

Lacey jumped out of bed. Though she wasn’t overly fond of breakfast foods, she had discovered that Angel was an absolute genius in the kitchen, breakfast or otherwise. His omelets were the best she’d ever had.

He laughed quietly as she rushed about to get ready for the day. Angel was somewhat apprehensive about what he was going to do today. This could very well make or break his romantic relationship with Lacey. He lay on the bed lost in his thoughts until Lacey’s husky voice brought him back.

“Okay. I’m ready.” Lacey looked at Angel and her enthusiasm waned a bit. _He’s brooding._ “Angel, _mhuirnín_ , what’s wrong?”

Angel stood up and wrapped Lacey loosely in his arms before placing a tender kiss on her lips. “Nothing’s wrong, Lacey. Just thinking about some things. We’d better go. I don’t want our breakfast to get too cold.”

Lacey nodded and followed him to the kitchen. She watched as he pulled two covered dishes out of the oven and placed them in the insulated picnic basket. He added three thermoses, one of coffee, one of orange juice, one of blood and several bottles of water. Closing the basket, he took Lacey’s arm and smiled. “Ready?”

“Yep. Where’re we going?” She asked as Angel led her down the drive and turned to the left.

“It’s a surprise,” was all he would say.

The couple walked hand in hand in the early morning light for about a mile before Angel turned them into the entrance of an old cemetery. Lacey’s eyes grew wide as she realized what he was doing. He led her to a very old section at the back and finally stopped at a large family plot. Angel stood silently by as Lacey read the names on the various headstones. Her eyes teared up when she came to the ones that had all the same death date, Liam’s family. Lacey stopped at one particular stone under a large willow tree. _'How ironic that a willow protects his grave.'_ It read:

**Liam Angelus McAllister**  
 **March 21, 1614- March 21, 1641  
** **Son and Friend**

_'He was turned on his birthday? Whoa.'_ Lacey turned to Angel and simply asked, “Why?

“Because I want you to know me, all of me, because I love you, because I want to claim you, because…” Lacey placed a finger gently to his lips halting his ramble.

_'He wants to claim me? Oh boy.'_ Lacey had read in the journals about claiming, but she had a feeling that there was a lot more to it than what was written. “This is obviously going to be a serious conversation. Let’s sit down and eat. Then you can say what you need to say.”

Angel nodded and they silently set up their picnic under the willow tree. They made idle conversation throughout the meal. Once the remains were cleared away, Angel sat leaning against the tree trunk. Lacey lay with her head in his lap. She could tell he was trying to order his thoughts and simply waited for him to speak. When he finally did, his voice was soft.

“I know that I’ve shared a lot of myself with you over the last few months, Lacey, but there are things about me that only William and Willow know. I want to tell you, but I’m afraid once you know you won’t want to be with me.”

“Don’t assume that you can predict my responses or reactions, Angel. I’ll listen with an open heart and open mind. Just say what you need to say,” Lacey said quietly.

Angel stared down at the woman who held his un-beating heart. Her light green eyes shone up at him with love, curiosity and a bit of apprehension. _'Gods I love her. I pray I won’t lose her because of this.'_

Taking a deep breath, he started, “The part of the demon world you, Kassie, and Nico have been exposed to is only a small part of what is really out there. Mac, being part demon, is more familiar. What we deal with at the agency and from Nico’s visions are pretty much the bottom rungs of demon society. The higher you go, the more…refined?…things become.” Angel growled softly. He really didn’t know how to explain things to her. “I’m not sure how to explain it.”

“How about you just tell me what you want to tell me then if I have questions I’ll ask them.”

“You know that the name Angelus still carries a lot of weight, right?” Lacey nodded. “Haven’t you ever wondered why?”

She shrugged. “Yes, but I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. I’m guessing you’re ready.”

Lacey watched in fascination as Angel’s expression hardened into one of sardonic amusement. His lips curled into a cruel, sensual smirk. Even his voice, when he began speaking, had changed. Lacey realized that she was seeing Angelus.

He carded his fingers through her hair, loving the feel of the silky strands. “I keep a pretty low profile for the most part now, but I am still one of the most feared and respected demons in the world. Most upper echelons of demon society have forgotten about the ‘Vampire with a Soul’, but all know Angelus and once in a while I get to make an appearance. The last time was quite memorable. I almost managed to lose myself in the Darkness again.”

Twenty years after her death, Cordelia had come to Angel to pull him out of the mess the Powers had inadvertently created and put him back on the right path. Angelus still hadn’t forgiven the soul for returning them to ‘the good fight’, and he hadn’t been able to wreak as much destruction and mayhem as he would have liked, but overall he had quite enjoyed his last outing.

“Was your soul permanent the last time it happened?”

“Yes.” He growled the admission.

“Did the Powers send you on a mission?”

Another growl. “Yes.”

“Did you kill humans?”

Angelus purred softly as he closed his eyes at the memory. “Oh, yes. A younger vampire had made a power play to make a name for himself and gain higher standing in the demon world. It was a very neatly executed plan and almost worked. We completed the mission, but the only way to perform convincingly, and keep Spike and myself alive in the process, was to kill. Quite a few demons died as well. The entire experience served as a reminder that the Scourge of Europe was still strong and not to be trifled with. It really was marvelous.”

Lacey didn’t even blink at the satisfaction and enjoyment she heard in his voice. “Will you kill humans again, the next time you come out to play?” And that was the question Angel had been dreading. His girl was thorough though.

Angelus opened his gold-flecked eyes and looked down at the woman in his arms. _'So, she knows whom she’s talking to and she’s not scared in the least. Oh soulboy really has made a good choice.'_ At that moment demon and soul agreed completely that this woman would be their mate.

“I certainly hope so. It’s quite possible that I may have to. After all, it’s what I do best. But I can promise you this, Lacey. Our family is safe. I would stake myself before harming any of you.” And that was the truth. Though Angelus would never admit it to his soul, he had grown rather fond of Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne in the end and missed the humans and demon Angel had called family more than a century ago. True, he had tried to kill them the last time he’d lost his soul before it was anchored, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t liked them. The soul hadn’t let itself get close enough to anyone since them to have that sense of family, with the exception of Mac, until now. Now, though, he treasured the new relationships with Kassie and Nico, but most of all with Lacey. Having William and Willow around was just a bonus.

Angel took control once again and Angelus reluctantly slipped away. His features relaxed into a look of mild guilt and acceptance and Lacey could tell that he was Angel again. There was also a slight hint of satisfaction in his gaze and Lacey understood his fear of her reaction. A part of Angel had enjoyed what he had done as Angelus.

Lacey thought about what Angelus had told her. His comments about protecting her family came somewhat as a surprise to her, but she was glad the demon cared about Kassie, Nico, and Mac as well. That he cared about Will and Willow was a given. It was obvious Angel still carried the guilt of his actions, but that he was prepared to let Angelus out again to serve the Powers and/or protect one of his own if need be. Lacey couldn’t fault him for that. She killed demons to save perfect strangers. If someone close to her was in mortal danger from a human, she was pretty sure she would be willing to kill to save him or her. She also knew that Angel would have exhausted all other possibilities before giving in and letting Angelus take a human life.

“Is that what you were afraid of Angel?” She asked. When he looked at her curiously, she went on, “That I would find out you’d taken human life while in possession of your soul and think less of you, knowing that you would do it again if necessary? And that some part of you, not Angelus, but you, Angel, enjoyed it?”

Angel closed his eyes briefly then opened them again and looked at her. He hadn’t thought she would pick up on that last bit. But he wasn’t going to lie to her and say that he hadn’t enjoyed it. “Yes.”

“ _Mo chroí_ , you were working on behalf of the Powers and trying to save one of your own. I like to think I would do the same if need be. Hopefully I’ll never be put in the position to make the choice of taking a human life, but if push came to shove and one I held dear was in danger, I wouldn’t hesitate. At least I hope I wouldn’t. While I’m sure there is quite a bit more to the story than what you’ve told me, I think you’ve given me the pertinent facts. As far as you enjoying it, you are a demon, Angel. I know that. I accept that. It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you.” Lacey laid a hand against his cheek and Angel leaned into the caress, closing his eyes. Rising up a bit, she guided his head down so that his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Angel was completely floored. He had known that Lacey wasn’t afraid of his demon, but to hear her flat out admit that she accepted all of him, good and bad, was almost too much. He wanted nothing more than to claim her right then and there, but he knew his grave was not the place for that.

When they broke apart, a single tear rolling down his cheek, Angel said, “I love you too, Lacey.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Is that the reason you don’t have a tan? You have to deal with beings from your past and don’t want to give away that you can go in the sun?”

Angel smiled faintly. “Something like that.”

The couple was quiet for a time. Then Lacey asked, “Why did the Powers anchor your soul?”

Angel was surprised it had taken Lacey this long to ask him that question. He smiled a little. “It was my reward. The Shanshu prophecy was real and I did fulfill it. But when the Powers came to give me my reward I refused. I still wanted to fight the good fight and knew I wouldn’t be as effective as a human. So we compromised. They anchored my soul and turned me into a daywalker. Basically I’m here to stay as a Warrior for the Powers That Be. Another part of my reward is the opportunity to not fight. Since I’m going to be around forever, barring a freak accident or lapse in reaction time, I’m allowed to rest. When we all came together I had pretty much been out of the game since the early twenties. I took what cases I wanted or if I happened to be in the right place at the right time to help, I would, but for the most part I led a quiet life. Then I met you.” He lightly tapped Lacey’s nose.

Lacey eyes had grown wider and wider as she listened to his explanation. To think he had passed on the opportunity to become human and finally find eternal rest in order to continue fighting was amazing. His voice had taken on a wistful tone when he’d mentioned resting. That thought gave her pause. “Do you regret being pulled back in? Do you regret meeting me?” She asked in a small voice.

Angel stared at her incredulously. “You’re joking right? My Gods woman, how could you possibly think I would regret meeting you? You understand and accept me completely. I’ve never had that from anyone that I’ve loved or claimed to love me. Well, except for Willow, but she’s like my little sister. Not even Joan or Cordelia and certainly not Buffy ever completely accepted me for what I am. A demon. You’ve given me your heart and your body and that means more than you could ever know. But I want all of you, Lacey. I want you to belong to me heart, mind, body, and soul. I want to claim you and make you mine forever. Hell no, I don’t regret meeting you.”

Lacey was stunned. Angel spoke with such passion in his voice and his eyes burned with amber fire that she thought she could almost feel the heat. She hadn’t been fishing for compliments when she’d asked that question. After hearing him talk about leading a quiet life she truly was worried that he may regret being called back into service and she knew that she was in part responsible for that happening.

“Oh,” was all she could manage at the moment. Then she found her voice, “What exactly would happen to me when you claim me?”

Angel didn’t miss the significance of her word choice of ‘when’. He had been afraid after his little speech that he had scared her off, but apparently not. But then, he hadn’t yet told her the details of what claiming meant either. “Well, vampires claiming humans as mates is a rare occurrence, but it has happened. You will become immortal like me. Your immortality will last as long as I’m alive or rather…well you know what I mean. You can be killed, but you will not stay dead. Only decapitation will kill you permanently. If I were to die, you would resume aging normally and would have the opportunity to live out your natural life. Though, I have only heard of one case where that actually happened. The bonds between mates are very strong and if one dies the other usually follows not long after. You would also have healing abilities similar to that of a vampire.”

“Sounds a lot like the _Highlander_ ,” Lacey said dazedly. _'Heh heh'_ , she laughed weakly in her mind. _'Do I really want to be immortal? Do I really want to sit by and watch my friends and family age and die while I never change? This is a huge step. I know I want to spend my life with Angel and I know Nico said eternity, but…'_

Angel smirked. “Yeah, I know, but this is real.” He looked closely at Lacey. She was paler than normal and her eyes were glazed. “Lacey… _mil_ …are you alright?” When she didn’t answer Angel began to worry. He shook her slightly. “Lacey?”

Lacey shook her head and said quietly, “I’m okay. It just kind of hit me that I’ll wind up watching my friends and family grow old and die and I won’t. That’s a lot to come to terms with. Do you mind if I don’t make a decision right now?” She looked up at him hopefully.

“Of course not, _mo chroí_. I wouldn’t expect you to.” Angel was a bit disappointed, but he knew how difficult it was to watch those you cared about leave. Still, he had a feeling that his entire family would be around for a very long time. Something Willow had said the night they had first come together about the not so near future and all of them being there floated through his mind. He pulled Lacey up and arranged her so she was sitting in his lap.

They sat there in silence for a bit longer before Lacey asked a final question, “Angel, why did you bring me here to your grave?”

“To share all of myself with you and to show you that I trust you,” Angel said quietly.

She looked into his eyes for a long moment before nodding. “Thank you, Angel. I’m honored.” Lacey kissed him softly then stood up and pulled Angel up as well.

Angel looked around the cemetery. For the first time in his long unlife he felt a sense of peace here. That peace prompted him to want to show Lacey some of the special places he had gone to as a boy. “There are some other places I’d like to take you today, Lacey. Are you up for it?”

“What sort of places?”

“Magical ones.” Lacey looked at him to see if he were joking. He seemed quite serious.

“Lead on, my Angel.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel and Lacey sat at their now usual table in the pub that evening, enjoying the local musicians. Lacey let her mind wander and sat back, laughing softly as a recent memory came to her.

_****(Flashback)****_

Upon their arrival in Galway she had insisted that Angel take her shopping immediately for a few ‘necessities’ as she called them. He had thought she meant clothes, but she had surprised him yet again. Lacey had wanted weapons. The security measures being what they were for air travel, Kassie and Willow had not packed any and Lacey hated being unarmed.

“We’re on vacation, Lacey. Do you really expect us to do any slaying while we’re here?” Angel asked in amused exasperation.

“I’d much rather be prepared. ‘Sides I feel naked without my dagger and a stake.”

“You carry a dagger and a stake with you at all times?” He asked. At seeing her nod he continued, “Where, pray tell, do you hide them?” Angel was quite familiar with her love of form fitting clothes and he could not fathom where she could hide such items. He knew she was armed when they went on patrol, when she could join them, but that was different.

Lacey just smiled and said, “I keep the dagger in my boot and the stakes in my jackets.” Angel just looked at her for a moment nonplussed then his expression cleared. She grinned cheekily. “Ah, light dawns on marble head. Do you really think I carry a jacket with me all the time because I’m cold? Please, we live in southern California.”

Angel bumped her shoulder and grinned back at her. “Just thought you were trying to be cool like me. Well, my love, you have managed to surprise me once again. If you’re set on this, then let’s go shopping.”

It had been a good thing they had. They had encountered a few nasties while out and about, dispatching them easily enough. Angel had pleaded with her not to say, ‘I told you so’. She had just smiled smugly and kept her tongue.

_****End Flashback****_

Angel heard her soft laugh. Turning to her, he asked, “What’s so funny, love?”

She shook her head. “Just remembering our little shopping expedition when we first arrived.”

He scowled at her. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“You asked, hon, I jus’ think it’s funny.” Lacey glanced at the clock behind the bar. “It’s time to go home. I need to do some investment management. Thank Gods Kassie remembered to pack my laptop and there’s Internet access in the cottage.” She took a final sip of her sparkling water and waved to the bartender as Angel escorted her out the door.

Now, hours later, Lacey and Angel were wrapped in each other’s arms asleep in the king size bed that took up most of the cottage’s one bedroom. Lacey moved restlessly in her sleep, accidentally chinning Angel. He awoke with a grunt and heard her murmuring in her sleep. As he moved to wake her, Lacey bolted up in the bed with a small cry, “Angel!”

He ran a cool hand soothingly over her back. “I’m here, _a stór_. What’s wrong?”

Lacey relaxed into his embrace, the dream fading so quickly that she couldn’t recall why she was scared, just that she was. “I don’ know. I canna remember.” Angel smirked slightly at the soft brogue he heard in her sleepy voice. He had noticed the change in her accent not long after they arrived. It came and went; however Lacey seemed completely unaware.

Lacey suddenly jerked out of Angel’s arms and got up, pulling on a pair of sweats over the boy shorts she had worn to bed. “Lacey, what are you doing?”

“I need to take a walk. Would you like to join me?” The hopefulness in her voice was unnecessary, as Angel wouldn’t let her wander around at this hour alone anyway, but it did let him know just how disturbed Lacey really was.

“Sure, love.” Angel pulled on his jeans and a red long-sleeved pullover as Lacey slipped an sweatshirt on over her tank. She absently wound her shoulder length hair up, securing it with two wood hair sticks as Angel grabbed a couple of blankets. He had a feeling they would need them. Slipping on their shoes and coats, they headed out the door.

The night was cool and clear, very mild for Ireland in January. Hand in hand, Lacey turned them towards the east. She led Angel to the ancient place he had shown her earlier that day. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said it was magical. Lacey had been in awe of the quiet power that filled the place. There was a small waterfall and pond hidden within a copse of trees. Lacey and Angel paused at the standing stones that guarded the entrance for a moment, silently acknowledging the power of those who had come before them.

Lacey felt a sense of calm settle over her as she gazed at the obsidian surface of the pond and listened to the water falling from the rocks above. Moonlight filtered in from the trees, creating silvery patterns on the ground and highlighting the ripples in the water and the steam rising from the surface. Angel spread one of the blankets out and slipped off his shoes as Lacey did the same. They shed their coats and he gently pulled her down to sit next to him on the blanket.

“Is this better, love?” He asked quietly.

Not moving her eyes from the pond, Lacey nodded, speaking softly, “Thank you, Angel. I don’t know why, but I had to come here. I just want to sit for a while. Will you hold me?”

In answer, Angel leaned back against a tree trunk and pulled her between his spread legs so that her back was against his chest. He flicked the other blanket open, settling it over them, then wrapped his arms around her. Angel kissed the top of her head and Lacey sighed in contentment as she continued to stare at the pond. Angel felt her heartbeat slow and her breathing become even a few minutes later.

He stroked her hair and hoped that this trip was serving its purpose. Even though she hid it well, Angel knew Lacey had been in pain for the past couple of months. He had seen the industrial sized bottles of Ibuprofen in her apartment and car. And he had seen the dullness in her normally bright eyes. Since they’d arrived in Ireland he had seen the sparkle come back into her eyes and she hadn’t been popping pills like they were candy.

Angel continued to cradle her against him until his eyes also became heavy with sleep. He maneuvered them into a laying position with him spooned behind her and fell asleep as well.


	7. Becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a claiming and a kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 1-16-07.
> 
> Gaelic translation: _Tá tú go hálainn_ = You're beautiful

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lacey opened her eyes and found herself in an old world library. _'This is not where I fell asleep. Am I dreaming?'_ Lacey pinched herself and winced in pain. _'Okay not dreaming. Where the hell am I?'_ She turned in a slow circle taking in her surroundings. In every direction there were cases and cases of books. _'Where’s Angel?'_ “Angel?” There was no answer. Lacey tried again, “Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?”

“This way, child. Come sit with me.” Lacey turned at the sound of a voice she almost recognized. Where endless isles of books had stood moments before there was now a bay window with two wingback chairs set in front of it. Sunlight streamed in the window, casting a golden glow about the space. Lacey warily made her way towards the voice. She moved to stand in front of the chairs to see who had spoken. The sight that greeted her made Lacey gasp.

Sitting in one of the chairs, looking much the way she had just before she died, was her mother. Lacey took in the long chestnut hair streaked with gray pulled back in a ponytail, the crow’s feet crinkling the corners of her blue-gray eyes and the soft smile playing at her mouth. “Mama?”

Moira Porter smiled softly at her daughter, taking in the changes the years had wrought. Though sleep rumpled and wearing baggy sweats, Moira could see that the young woman before her held little in common in looks or demeanor with the girl she had been. Gone were her long strawberry blonde hair and the baby fat that had never wanted to go away. Gone was the shy tilt of her head and slumped posture. Her daughter stood before her now as a slender, graceful, confident woman who was also looking decidedly confused.

She said gently, “I am but I’m not. The Powers felt you would be more likely to listen to your mother than a stranger. Hello, baby girl. My, my, my how you have grown, Sharon.” She tried vainly to keep the tears at bay, knowing the pain her daughter had been through.

Lacey’s green eyes hardened slightly. “I’m not Sharon Porter anymore, mama. My name is Lacey Raines. Sharon went away over a year and a half ago.”

The tears slipped silently down Moira’s cheeks. “I know, baby. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. It took a lot of effort to keep your daddy from haunting those awful men. But when he saw how well Kassie and Nico were taking care of you, we knew you would be all right. He’s very proud of you.”

“Can I see him, mama?” Lacey asked as she sat next to her mother.

“Not this time, sugar. We have important things to do right now.” Moira’s lilting southern voice had taken on the ‘it’s time to pay attention’ tone Lacey remembered so well.

“What things, mama? Where are we?” Lacey gestured to the bookcases surrounding them.

“This is all the knowledge you will possess by the time you leave here. The Powers are very pleased with what you have done with the knowledge They have imparted to you thus far. You have not abused the power at your disposal. It has been decided that you are worthy to carry all.”

Lacey’s brow crinkled. “Why would I abuse it? I was blessed with the ability to take care of myself and to help people.”

Moira smiled. “That is why you have been chosen. Your Angel is a lucky vampire.”

Lacey’s eyes widened, for the moment forgetting about the carrying more knowledge part. “You know about Angel, mama?”

“Yes. Daddy and I are so happy for you. The two of you are destined for great things. All of you are destined for great things. The two of you must claim each other before you leave the sacred place.”

Lacey mulled over that little tidbit. “We just talked about that today. It’s not that I don’t want him to claim me, but it kind of hit home today that when he does, I’m gonna live forever, while I watch my friends and my family grow old and die. I don’t know that I can handle that, mama.”

Moira’s voice took on a deeper resonance, “Do not fret over things you cannot control, child. Everything will work out in the end. You and the Warrior are meant to claim each other in the sacred place. As it is written so it shall be.” In a more normal, slightly teasing tone, she said with a small smile, “Demon or no, that boy is a romantic through and through.”

Lacey looked at her mother closely at those rather cryptic comments and finally understood her earlier statement. Yes, this was her mother, but she was also a vessel for the Powers. _'The whole issue is apparently out of my hands. Whatever happened to free will?'_ Then she smiled slightly at hearing her fifty-something mother calling a 365 year-old vampire, ‘boy’.

Thinking back over her mother’s other words she was caught. “You said earlier I have been deemed worthy to carry all? I don’t know that I can really handle a whole lot more in my head, mama. It’s awfully full as it is. And the whole delivery is getting worse. It hurts. How can I keep myself from going mad from all the thoughts that bounce around? My mind never shuts off. If it weren’t for the spell Willow taught me I would never sleep. How can I do anyone any good if I can’t put things in order?” Lacey’s voice had become increasingly frantic.

“Shh…calm yourself, child. We understand that you are getting overloaded. It is time for a mystical tune-up, if you will. That is one of the reasons we are here. I’m going to help you create a place in your mind that will contain all you will carry. It will kind of be like a filing system. You can access it at will, but otherwise it will remain tucked out of sight. No one will be able to access it but you.”

“What do you mean by that? Who else would be in my head?”

Moira frowned. Her daughter was really too observant for her own good. She really wasn’t supposed to reveal…screw it. “You are not unknown in the demon world, Sha- Lacey. There are those who would use your gifts for their own nefarious purposes and gain, without regard for your well being. We refuse to let that happen, so We are going to set it up so that no mystical or conventional method of extraction will work on you.” Moira stopped before she revealed too much. Her daughter needed some surprises in her life. “Now, are you ready to begin?”

Lacey stood and looked around again. The endless lines of bookcases were overwhelming, but who was she to argue with the Powers or her mother? It had never done any good in the past. She grinned at a stray thought. “So I’m going to become Files and Records for the Powers, huh? Will my eyes do that flippy thing like the chick at _Wolfram & Hart_?”

Moira tried to place the reference then laughed as she saw through her daughter’s eyes what she was referring to. “Only if you want them to, baby girl. Come now, child. Let’s get started.”

~*~

Angel opened his eyes. Lacey was still tucked securely against him, so he was unsure what had wakened him. At the sound of footsteps behind him he turned his head. His eyes grew wide. “Cordelia?”

“Hey you. You look good, Angel. I like you with short hair.” Cordelia Chase paused before her former boss and almost-love. She looked much the same as she had the last time she had come to him, so many years ago. Her mahogany hair fell loose around her shoulders, her soft brown eyes glowed with love, and she still wore that impish smile that showed off her dimples.

Angel looked around then back at her. “It’s good to see you, too. Why are you here?” He sat up carefully so as not to disturb Lacey.

Cordelia looked at the sleeping woman. “Don’t worry, Angel. She won’t wake until this time tomorrow. She’s very busy right now.” She looked Angel in the eye. “You can’t move her from this place until then.” She sat down and arranged her skirts so that her feet were covered.

“What do you mean she won’t wake till tomorrow? What’s going on?”

Cordelia lightly brushed a strand of hair that had escaped from Lacey’s hair sticks away from her face. “I like her, Angel. She’s good for you. Keeps you on your toes. I’m glad you’ve found someone to spend eternity with.”

“You’re stalling, Cordelia. Talk to me. The last time I saw you was because I had strayed too far into the Darkness. I’m still in the Light.” Angel knew he sounded defensive, but he couldn’t help it. It was a shock seeing his former seer and unrequited love sitting across from him. He softened his voice, “I’m sorry, Cordy. I’m glad you like Lacey. I guess you’ve been keeping tabs on me?”

Cordelia smiled softly and raised her eyes to his again. “You could say that. You know, it still amazes me that you’ve managed to keep your Champion status hidden from the demon world for so long.” The smile vanished and she became serious. “The Darkness is coming for you and yours again, Angel. Heed the call without fear. All will be well in the end.”

“What? You actually want Angelus to come out and play? You want William and Willow to revert to their darker forms? How can that possibly be to the Powers’ benefit? Have They forgotten what happened the last time?” He asked incredulously. It bothered Angel that Angelus had just talked to Lacey that morning and was now being told that he was going to have to let him out again. Soon.

Cordy shook her head. “I can’t tell you why, but please believe me when I say, it will be all right, Angel. You may have to let Angelus out to protect those closest to you. Spike and Dark Willow will help.” Cordy cocked her head as though listening to something. “Your childe needs her sire. She’ll soon be ready to begin her journey. But before any of that happens you and Lacey must claim each other, here, in this sacred place. Complete the bonds you have begun to form.”

Angel got stuck on one part of the cryptic speech. “My childe? What does Dru have to do with any of this? And when did you become the cryptic one around here?”

“I’m sorry, Angel. I wish I could tell you more, but I’m not allowed. Just make sure you don’t remove Lacey from this place until she wakes tomorrow night. She’ll be safe here if you need to leave. It might be best for her if you bring back some food and water. You need to feed as well. Remember; claim each other here in this sacred place. I have to go now.” Cordelia leaned across Lacey’s prone form and lightly brushed her lips against Angel’s. “Be happy. I love you Angel, always will. All will be well. One more thing, when the time comes; don’t get in Lacey’s way…” and with those words Cordelia faded from sight.

“Cordelia wait…you always did have to have the last word,” He muttered. “I love you too, Cor.” Angel looked down at Lacey and smiled softly, “I am happy.”

Leaning back against the tree trunk again, Angel replayed the things Cordelia had told him. Something was happening to Lacey. He couldn’t move her, but would have to leave her alone and unprotected if he wanted to feed and make sure he had something for her to eat when she woke up.

He took a good look at his surroundings and relaxed. This was a special place and was almost impossible to find. He used to think as the human, Liam, that it was only revealed to those who deserved to feel the peace and serenity it afforded, which surprised him that he’d been fortunate to find it. He was proven correct when as Angelus he had been unable to locate it. Now, as Angel, he was rather amazed that he had been granted access to the sanctuary again. Angel lay down next to Lacey and gathered her to him once more. He gently kissed her cheek and whispered, “I don’t know where you are right now or what’s happening to you, _mo chroí_ , but I hope all is well with you.”

As he lay there holding her close, his mind wandered to other things Cordelia had told him. He was going to have to let Angelus out to play and have William and Willow let their darker sides out as well. _'What an unholy trinity that will be.'_ Angel really wished Cordelia had not picked this particular time to do an impressive imitation of his ‘Cryptic Guy’ persona. _'And how does Dru fit into all of this? What journey will my childe take?'_ Angel took several unneeded, but nonetheless calming, breaths to still his racing mind. As sleep once more came to claim him, his last thought was that he would finally claim his mate this time tomorrow.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sight of bright sunlight filtering in through the trees. He stood up and stretched, looking down at Lacey. She was still in the same position he had put her in, sound asleep, locked away wherever it was she had gone the night before. Angel looked closer at her and realized that her hair had changed color; instead of the rich dark auburn of the night before it was now a lustrous light red-gold, like flames. He shook his head and wondered what games the Powers were playing now.

He knelt down and turned Lacey onto her stomach. He didn’t want her to be sore from being in one position for so long when she woke up. He had plans for his girl. Though she had been reticent to accept his claim and he completely understood her hesitation, Cordelia would not have said what she had if it hadn’t been meant to be.

Standing once again, Angel took one more look around before slipping his shoes and coat back on and heading towards the entrance. As he had done the night before, Angel paused to pay homage to those who had come before then made his way back to the cottage. Upon arriving he took a quick shower and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a gray pullover. He heated some blood and drank it as he packed some cheese, crackers, an apple, and two bottles of water for Lacey. Next he gathered towels, bath things, and some clean clothes for her, putting everything into a duffel bag. Angel figured she’d want to clean up after being asleep for 24 hours and thought it would be romantic to take a dip in the waterfall and pond. That, and he wasn’t about to let her leave that place without his mark proclaiming her as his and vice versa. Grabbing his sketchbook, charcoal, and a book to read, he walked out the door again. In his rush to get back to Lacey, Angel didn’t bother grab any sort of weapons.

The rest of the day passed quietly and Angel found himself once again cradling Lacey as she slept. He dozed off and on and woke fully when he sensed the change in Lacey heartbeat and breathing. She moved for the first time on her own and rolled away from him. As she did, her hair sticks fell out and Angel gasped when he saw her red-gold locks tumble down her back. _'Oookay, her hair was dark and just brushing her shoulders when we got here last night. Now it’s lighter and hanging more than half way down her back. How long have you been gone and where have you been, love?'_

Lacey’s eyes fluttered open at Angel’s gasp. She rolled to face him and smiled sleepily. “Hi.”

“Hi. Are you okay?”

She stretched, “Mmmm. Yes, I believe I am. My noggin feels much lighter now. Mama says hi.” Lacey giggled at the look on Angel’s face. She sat up and became aware of how long her hair was. “Whoa. I thought it had taken months, but I guess this is actual proof, huh? How long was I gone?”

Angel also sat up and kissed her softly before moving once again to rest against the tree trunk. “You’ve been asleep for a full day. Your hair has changed color too. I brought you something to eat. You want to fill me in on where you’ve been?” Angel opened the duffel bag and pulled out her food and water.

Lacey took the food gratefully and munched while she relayed what had happened after she fell asleep. She ended with, “So I’ve spent the last 24 hours here, asleep, and who knows how long in a pocket dimension turning into a walking, talking Files and Records library for the Powers, and learning how to use my newfound filing system. I guess mama wanted my hair long again.” Lacey sat, twirling a thick strand of hair around her finger, watching Angel come to terms with what she had told him. She had left out the part about the claiming. She was going to get to that in a minute. She looked at her hair wrapped around her finger. She could tell it was lighter, but it was too dark for her to make out the shade. “What color is it? Do you like it?”

Angel meshed what Lacey had told him with what he had learned from Cordelia and came to the conclusion that someone was going to try to take Lacey away from him. He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop it, but that he would get her back. _'So that’s why Angelus, Spike, and Dark Willow are going to come out to play.'_ Angel didn’t like knowing he was going to be separated from his soon to be mate, but the Powers did things in Their own way.

He smiled slightly at the self-conscious tone he heard in her last question. He took a good look at Lacey sitting in front of him in the waning moonlight with her hair falling in waves around her shoulders and arms. Even dressed as she was in baggy sweats, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. “Yeah, Lace, I like your hair. The color is a light red-gold. It’s beautiful. I’d like it even better with it spread out around you naked.”

Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly. _'He is the only one who can make me blush.'_

Angel’s smile grew more pronounced upon seeing her reaction to his last statement. _'She is so cute when she blushes.'_ “Come on. Let’s take a dip in the pond. You can use the waterfall to wash your hair and stuff.” He pulled her up and stripped her down before she could protest. Upon removing her sweatshirt both of them stared at her right wrist. Wrapped around her wrist and halfway up her inner forearm was a tattoo of tribal flames.

Holding Lacey’s hand, Angel shifted into his demon and looked closer with his preternatural eyesight, making out some words woven in the design. “Rahtu Noroh Goronja Neh Vitu Shashei Nagawa Leh Mano Fritawei Luto,” he said in a soft voice. Shifting back to normal, he looked at Lacey, “Does that mean anything to you?”

Lacey went into a light trance and went through her new store of knowledge. When she came out of it, she said, “It’s a protection incantation. I don’t know what manner of protection it means, though. Mama didn’t say anything about it to me or about me waking up with a new tattoo.” She shook her head and smirked at Angel. “I’ve pretty much given up trying to understand the Powers. My hair changing color and length, a new tattoo with a dead language protection incantation woven in; something is going on that I’m not meant to know about yet, apparently.”

Lacey looked at her wrist again. “Shiny. Come on, let’s take that dip.” The water was warm and they lingered, teasing each other and enjoying the socially taboo pleasure of skinny-dipping. Lacey had to admit, though, that she was glad to wash away the evidence of sleeping outside for 24 hours. She’d had enough of camping traipsing around Central and South America for a year.

Once dry and dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and a fitted long sleeve cadet blue pullover, Lacey sat between Angel’s legs as he combed through her damp, thick, newly long hair. He seemed fascinated by it. _'Well I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell him.'_

Moving away so she could turn to face him, Lacey ducked her head slightly and looked at him from under her lashes. “Angel, Mama told me something else while I was gone.”

He cocked his head. “What is it?”

“That we should claim each other. Here, in this place.”

He watched her carefully. “Is that right? And how do you feel about that?”

Lacey took a deep breath, smiled softly, and moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. “Make me yours forever, Angel…please.” She pulled off her shirt as he slowly crawled towards her. She shivered at the predatory look flashing in his eyes and caught her breath at the knowledge that the demon in him wanted her too.

Angel took Lacey’s mouth in a drugging kiss as he lowered her back down to the blanket, bracing himself on his forearms above her. He pulled away slightly to remove his shirt, but found it rather difficult as Lacey began nipping and kissing her way from the corner of his mouth, along his jaw to that special place behind his ear. He growled softly and quickly jerked his shirt over his head before claiming her lips again.

Lacey’s soft laugh turned into a moan when she felt his cool hand slide from her waist to cover one cotton-clad breast. She ran her hands up his arms and around to his back, kneading the taut muscles as he unfastened the front hook of her bra. Angel left her warm lips to trail kisses down to the hollow of her throat. Lacey moved her arms over her head and Angel slipped her bra off, absently throwing it towards the growing pile of clothes.

Neither noticed the warmth that enveloped them, seeping into them both, as Lacey sat up and slowly pushed Angel down onto his back. She stood to shimmy out of her pants and knickers. When Angel tried to sit up, she just shook her head and quietly said, “Let me.”

He nodded and lay back down with his hands behind his head, curious to see what she would do. In the two weeks they’d been lovers, he’d discovered that she wouldn’t take the initiative often, but when she did it was usually quite memorable. His gold-flecked gaze traveled over her nude form bathed in the silvery moonlight. He was right, her newly long hair falling over her full breasts as she dropped to her knees and crawled to straddle him was a wonderful sight to behold. The moonlight fell on her just so and Angel gasped.

Lacey looked up at him. “What is it?”

Angel sat up and ran his fingers over her hipbone and lower stomach. He looked into her eyes and said wonderingly, “Your scars are gone.”

Lacey looked down and ran her hands over her abdomen. Angel was right; her stomach was smooth and flawless. Thanks to a friend she’d met in Brazil who had done wonders for her self-esteem, the scars hadn’t really bothered her; they weren’t her fault and could have been a whole lot worse. He had taught her that if someone had a problem with her body not being perfect, well, it was his or her problem. But not having the physical reminders of her ordeal made tears spring to Lacey’s eyes.

She smiled at Angel then pressed her lips to his and eased him back down onto the blanket. He went willingly, silently thanking the Powers for this added gift.

Lacey held her body away from Angel, only letting her mouth and hair come into contact with his skin. A low purr began in his chest as Lacey placed small butterfly kisses all over his face, avoiding his mouth for the time being. She moved to his ear and lightly sucked at the lobe before gently placing a kiss just behind it. Angel shivered at the contact. She finally claimed his lips for a searing kiss before continuing her assault, trailing kisses and small bites along his jaw line to his other ear.

She continued down, licking and nipping at his shoulders before pausing at one tiny male nipple. Angel drew in a deep unnecessary breath, arching his back as Lacey worried first one, then the other nipple with her teeth and tongue. The scent of her arousal washed over him. Scooting down further, Lacey licked a wet path down the center of his chest following the deep furrow that separated his muscles. Pausing at his belly button she dipped her tongue in before moving her mouth to lick and nibble at his hipbones that were slightly exposed by the low-slung jeans he wore. The purr became louder.

Angel shifted into his game face when Lacey bit rather sharply along his left hipbone. He had never realized just how sensitive and erogenous that area was until Lacey. His purr turned into a growl when he felt her move away. He opened golden eyes and lifted his head to see her kneeling in front of him straddling his knees. “ _Tá tú go hálainn_. Absolutely beautiful,” he murmured reverently, shifting back to his human face.

Lacey smiled softly and said huskily, “As are you, love. Don’t go shifting back on my account. I love seeing both sides of you. I kind of like knowing I can make you lose control like that.” With that she bent back down and took the fastening of his jeans in her teeth, popping the button loose before lowering the zipper in the same fashion. Angel’s head dropped back down and his hands moved to clutch at the blanket on either side of him when he felt her placing hot open-mouthed kisses on his straining erection through the silk of his boxers. Lacey finally brought her hands into play when she sat back up to slide his jeans and boxers off.

She quickly returned to her former position and Angel damn near came at the first touch of her warm mouth wrapping around the throbbing head of his cock. After a few torturous moments he abandoned the submissive role, growling, “enough,” as he sat up and pulled Lacey to him, crushing her mouth under his. He rolled Lacey underneath him and spread her hair out into a fan on the blanket. Lightly running his fingers over her face he whispered, “My turn.”

Lacey moaned and shook her head, “No, Angel. I want you inside me now.” He teasingly ran the tip of his shaft along her weeping slit and she moaned again, lifting her hips, trying to draw him into her. “Please, Angel. Take me now.” It was the ‘please’ that did it. He usually had to tease her mercilessly before she would beg him.

Smirking down at her he said, “Your wish…unngh…is my command,” as he sank deep into her wet heat. A soft green glow, again unnoticed by the two lovers, spread to join the warmth that surrounded and permeated them. Both stilled for a moment, just enjoying the connection to each other. Lacey mirrored his hands movements, lightly running her fingers over his face as they stared deep into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Liam…Angelus…Angel.”

His eyes flashed gold as she made it clear she was accepting all of him. “I love you, Lacey.”

Lacey lifted her hips and Angel took the hint. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her tenderly, then passionately as he began thrusting into her slowly and deeply. Lacey wrapped her legs around his thighs and met him thrust for thrust. Long blissful minutes later she began to tighten around him and he increased his pace, driving into her harder and faster. Angel moved his lips to the right side where her neck met her shoulder, lightly sucking at the skin over her pulse point, as his face shifted. Letting go of her for only a moment he made a shallow gash on the right side of his throat and Lacey moved to cover it with her lips. By unspoken mutual consent both Lacey and Angel began speaking at the same time:

“With bonds of flesh and bonds of blood  
I claim thee as my own.  
Forsaking all others,  
I bind myself to thee forevermore.”

Closing their eyes, Angel sank his fangs deep into Lacey’s neck as she bit down hard and deep with her blunt teeth into his. The pleasure/pain of his bite and the rich coppery taste of Angel’s blood pushed Lacey over the edge. She screamed almost silently against his throat as she continued to drink from him through her climax. Angel pulled her away from the wound on his neck as he withdrew his fangs and kissed her harshly. The taste of his blood on her lips sent him spiraling and he thrust deep into her three more times before his back arched sharply, throwing his head back with an animalistic growl, and spilling his seed deep within her womb.

The green light flared brightly for a moment then slowly faded along with the added warmth. Angel collapsed briefly onto Lacey before rolling them both and arranging her over him so they were still joined. Both were dazed and panting hard, but Angel had the presence of mind to reach for the other blanket and settle it over them.

Lacey lifted her head from his chest and smiled dreamily at him. Angel brushed a finger over the slightly seeping wound at her neck causing her to shiver and her channel to flutter delicately around his softening shaft. He groaned softly, bringing his finger to his mouth and lightly sucking off the small amount of blood. “Mine?” he asked softly.

Lacey nodded. “Yours. Mine?” She asked as she mimicked his gesture. She was somewhat surprised seeing her mark still on his flesh.

“Yours.” Slipping his hand to the back of her head, Angel guided Lacey’s lips to his for a soft lingering kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of a disembodied voice filling their sanctuary, “Bless-ed is this union. Live well my children.”

They looked at each other and Lacey smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She whispered, “Thank you, Mama.”

~*~

“You did not tell them.”

“No. It is better for it to be a surprise. Knowing now would be a distraction and they do not need that.”

“Have we done the right thing?”

“It has come to pass sooner than was anticipated, but circumstances being what they are, we had no choice. This is their destiny. She is now the Keeper and he is forever the Warrior. As it is written so it shall be. Besides, you have looked into their hearts just as I have. Though they would never admit it to each other and barely to themselves, it is their deepest wish.”

“So it is. What of the Messenger?”

“She will come to us for answers.”

“And?”

“We will give them to her.”

~*~

Angel looked at his watch. It was 5:30 in the morning. The sun would be rising in an hour. “We should get back to the cottage. This ground, while soft, isn’t nearly as comfortable as our bed.”

“Mmm…you’re right. Twenty-four hours of sleeping on the ground makes for a sore Lacey. Would you mind giving me a rubdown when we get home?” Angel nodded and leered playfully at her as she reluctantly moved from the circle of his embrace and they began dressing again. Angel watched in fascination as Lacey wound her hair back up and secured it with the hair sticks.

“Are you going to leave your hair long?” He didn’t hear the hopeful note in his voice, but Lacey did.

She smiled to herself. _'What is it with guys and long hair?'_ “Do you want me to?”

“Yes. It looks good on you,” he said as he started folding one of the blankets. Lacey folded the other and stuffed everything into the duffel bag. She took Angel’s hand as they turned to leave the ancient place. At the standing stones they turned back to face the pond, once more acknowledging and thanking those who had come before them.

They were halfway across the clearing leading to their cottage when the attack came. A dozen vampires rushed them. Lacey silently cursed herself for leaving the house without a weapon, but she had been so shaken by that dream the night before that she had forgotten. Angel was also indulging in a good dose of self-flagellation for being unarmed. It hadn’t crossed his mind to grab anything when he’d been at the cottage earlier. He and Lacey moved into their normal fighting stance back to back. Pulling her hair sticks out, she passed one to Angel and said, “This is the best I’ve got. Ready?” as she slipped the thin piece of wood up her sleeve.

“As ever. Be careful, love.”

“You too,” she managed just as the first of the vampires came at her. Lacey dodged the first blow and came in low, catching the minion with a short jab to his stomach. He staggered back slightly and Lacey spun quickly, catching him upside the face with a roundhouse kick. She slipped her makeshift stake into her hand just as the minion came at her again. Arms opened wide in an attempt to grab her, she moved quickly and stabbed him in the heart, pulling the hair stick out for continued use. He turned to dust with a surprised look on his face. Another quickly took his place and the early morning battle continued. In a small corner of her mind, she noticed that the vamps weren’t trying to kill her, just subdue her. The thought slipped away before she could analyze it.

Angel was mad. He had no idea how this many vamps had managed to get so close to him and his mate without him realizing it. He grabbed the first minion to come at him and quickly snapped his head clean off. The second one he staked with Lacey’s hair stick, absently admiring the usefulness of women’s hair accessories. A third was making a nuisance of himself, though he was quickly dispatched. He heard Lacey mutter a curse behind him and turned just enough to see her stake another minion. His attention was distracted long enough that the vampire swinging a rather nasty club at his head caught him off guard. He didn’t hear the softly murmured, “Sorry Angelus.”

Lacey turned at the whooshing sound coming from behind her, but was too late in yelling a warning. She watched, horrified, as Angel dropped unconscious to the ground, blood running way too freely from the wound on his left temple.

“NO!” She screamed. A minion grabbed her from behind as she tried to move to Angel’s still form. She growled low in her throat, latching onto the arm around her throat and pulling violently. The minion went flying over her head and collided with the one who had raised his club to strike Angel again. Lacey was at Angel’s side, ready to take on the remaining four vampires, though she knew it didn’t look promising for her.

A sharp whistle pierced the air and the minions stopped where they stood. Lacey looked in the direction the whistle had come from, but could not make out the form that had issued it. Slow, mocking clapping was the next sound to be heard above her deep breathing. Lacey’s eyes widened and she felt light headed as all the blood drained from her face when the clapping figure became visible.

“Sean? How is this possible? You’re supposed to be in prison.” Lacey looked at her ex-husband closely and shivered at what she felt. _'He’s a vampire! What the hell?'_

“I have powerful friends, Sharon. You’ve changed my little bitch. Hanging out with vampires…and you’re quite the fighter now, aren’t you?” Sean waved a hand to indicate Angel and the vampire dust drifting in the light breeze. Lacey palmed her hair stick, hoping it was balanced enough for her to throw at him. As she drew back her arm she was grabbed from behind again. This time she couldn’t break loose from the grip that held her arms behind her and could only glare at the demon posing as her ex-husband, as she once again slipped her hair stick up her sleeve.

Sean grinned evilly. “Ah, ah, ah, Sharon, be nice now. I don’t want to mar your pretty face.” Moving to stand in front of her, he ran his hand down her body as he took a deep breath, his eyes turning yellow and narrowing. “Someone’s been a naughty girl. Did you enjoy your romp with the undead, Sharon? Maybe we’ll have to get re-acquainted since you seem to like fucking vampires now.”

_'He doesn’t realize I’m mated. He can smell Angel on me, but can’t see the claim mark. This could work to my advantage.'_

“Go to hell, Sean. Oh, hold a mo’, you can’t until I send you there. Let me loose and I’ll make the trip a quick one.” It had been a shock to see him, but Lacey was quietly pleased to realize that she wasn’t afraid of him like she thought she would be. He had no power over her anymore and was just another demon to take down.

Sean snarled and backhanded Lacey with such force that she was pretty sure he’d broken her cheekbone. _'Bloody hell, that hurt',_ she thought she felt the bone crack, but refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out. Instead she just spit out the blood that had pooled in her mouth and grinned through the pain at him. “And here I thought becoming a demon made you stronger. Guess I was wrong.”

Lacey braced herself the next blow, but was completely unprepared for the feel of Sean’s lips against hers, or the feel of his tongue invading her mouth to lick at the blood still seeping from the cut on the inside of her cheek. Lacey winced at the pain radiating from her cheekbone and the feel of his fangs tearing at her lip, but otherwise remained outwardly impassive under his assault. Inside, she shuddered at feeling him this intimately pressed against her again.

 _'Not something I ever wanted to experience again. I can’t believe I was ever attracted to this wanker. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn’t, that was Sharon. All I can think now is, ‘Ick’ with a capital ‘I’. If I can keep him distracted long enough we may be able to stay out here ‘til sunrise. They’ll all go ‘poof’ then I’d just have to wait for Angel to wake up…Wait…Angel, waking up right now would be a really bad idea. I don’t think they know who you are.'_ Lacey could feel him coming to wakefulness through their newly formed bond. As though he read her thoughts, Angel continued to ‘play dead’ as it were. Lacey breathed through her nose when it became fairly obvious to her that Sean wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, but her vision soon began to gray out from anoxia.

“Umm…Sean? We need to go, man. The sun will be up soon and we still have to get to the cars then the airport,” one of the minions said nervously. Sean finally released Lacey’s mouth and straightened.

“Mmm…Sharon your blood is exquisite. Come, my little whore. Gabriel wants to have a word with you.”

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Lacey couldn’t place it. She rolled her eyes. “You ass. As if I’m really going to come with you willingly…and by the way? My name is Lacey.” With that Lacey kneed Sean hard in the groin, smiling in satisfaction as he doubled over. She tried again to break loose from the minion holding her, but was quickly subdued.

Sean straightened again and wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing hard in warning. “You little cunt. I’m going to enjoy breaking you again. I don’t know how you’ve come to be this way, but I’ll make damn sure you learn your place this time.” He released her throat and pulled a plastic bag from his jacket pocket. Removing the cloth from within, he held it over Lacey’s nose and mouth as the minion held her head still.

 _'Chloroform'_ , she thought as she tried uselessly to avoid inhaling. Just before she slipped into the blackness, she heard the minion holding her ask, “What about the vamp she was with? What should we do with him?”

Sean looked down contemptuously at Angel then up at the sky. “He’s not going anywhere soon. Just leave him to greet the sun. Come on, let’s go. Gabriel is waiting for his prize.” Turning away, he did not see the calculating look that passed the minion’s face.

 _~I love you Angel. See you soon.~_ Lacey smiled as she passed out.


	8. This is a fine mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we check in with the LA crew and they get a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 1-24-07.
> 
> Telepathy is introduced in this chapter. I've added characters to differentiate between mental voices. 
> 
> _'Italics'_ = thoughts  
>  _~italics~_ = Lacey’s mental voice  
>  _/italics/_ = Nico’s mental voice  
>  _{italics}_ = Angel’s mental voice
> 
> Gaelic translation: _Álainn_ = Beautiful

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I miss them. I can’t believe I actually miss my poof of a sire, but I’ve gotten used to having him around again. I do miss Lacey though. There’s just something about your mum. Don’t get me wrong; I’m happy with Sasha, now that she understands that Lacey isn’t a threat. That was an interesting conversation let me tell you…”

_****Flashback****_

“Alright, luv, what’s wrong?” Will asked as he and Sasha made their way to his car after the party.

“Nothing.”

Will snorted. “Don’t, Sasha. I have no patience for the games women play. Put up with far too many over the years. Be honest with me, please.”

Sasha sighed. “What’s the deal with you and Lacey?”

Will looked at her blankly. “What do you mean?”

“If she’s with Liam, then what was with that kiss tonight? I mean, the few times I’ve seen the two of you together you’re both all touchy-feely and Liam just sits by with a smirk on his face. Therefore, I repeat my earlier question, what’s the deal with you and Lacey?” Sasha hated the whine she could hear in her voice, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t like the idea of sharing her boyfriend’s affections with anyone.

It was Will’s turn to sigh. He and Lacey were quite close and being physically affectionate with each other was just natural to them. They hugged, kissed, and played. The physical closeness also reassured Will that there were no lingering ill effects from Lacey’s ‘meltdown’ as she called it. The attraction that had been between them before was still there, though neither had made any move to do anything about it. He and Lacey were comfortable with how things were between them. Angel didn’t mind. He knew where Lacey’s heart’s loyalty lay, but they both knew he wouldn’t mind if they pursued their attraction, as long as he was there. Lacey just wasn’t ready for that though, and Will understood.

“That’s just the way we are, Sasha. I’m a vampire. Vampires are physical creatures and Lacey understands and accepts that. She and I are very close and that’s not going to change, no matter who I may be involved with. As for why she kissed me tonight? She liked my gift. I gave her and Liam a suite at the Four Seasons. She was very much anticipating putting it to use. Where did this jealousy come from? I thought you liked Lacey.” Will thought he could love Sasha, but if she couldn’t accept his relationship with Lacey, then there was no point in continuing.

“I don’t like to share.” Will stopped and was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Sasha grimaced, “That didn’t come out right. I sound like a jealous harpy.” She sighed again, closing her eyes and running a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair. Opening her eyes again, she said, “I guess I just don’t understand the dynamics of the relationships you have with Lacey or your co-workers.”

“That’s because they aren’t my co-workers, Sasha, they’re my family. We work together, true, but that’s secondary. We would lay down our lives for each other.” Sasha nodded slowly and Will relaxed a bit. “There’s nothing illicit going on between Lacey and me. We love each other and own a part of the other’s heart, but she and Liam belong with and to each other completely.” _'Or they will if Angel has his way on this trip.'_

He shook his head, smiling slightly at the memory of how giddy Lacey had been when he’d first told her about Sasha. “Don’t you realize how happy she is that you and I are together?”

Sasha had to admit that Lacey seemed very pleased that she and Will were together. And it was pretty obvious that Lacey and Liam were devoted to one another. She just really didn’t like how familiar Lacey was with her Will. But Lacey was gone for the next month and Sasha didn’t want to fight, so she said, “I’m sorry, Will. I overreacted. Forgive me?”

Will looked long and hard into Sasha’s eyes. She seemed sincere, so Will pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, before saying, “Forgiven, ducks. However, you had better prepare yourself for a chat with Lacey when she returns. She noted your reaction tonight and won’t let it go without talking to you about it.”

“Oh, yay me. Can’t you just tell her everything’s fine?” Sasha figured it wouldn’t be pretty, but she would sit down and talk to Lacey if it made Will happy. It was obvious the other woman meant a lot to him and she was just going to have to get over it or risk losing him. She frowned slightly at that thought.

“I can and will, but she’s still going to want to talk to you. Lacey is not one to let things fester. Best get used to it, Sasha. If you’re going to be around me and my family you’ll have to get used to being mothered by Lacey.”

He didn’t see the evil glint in her eyes. _'We’ll just see about that, Will.'_

_****End Flashback****_

“…It was so much simpler in the days when I would just find a willing woman, shag her, then drain her. I can’t believe I’m talking to cats, but the two of you are good listeners.” Will was feeding MacGyver and McGonagall who were watching from their perch on top of the refrigerator.

Lacey and Angel had been gone for two weeks and life was dull. Well, dull in the sense that Lacey hadn’t been around to make everyone smile and laugh. She just had that gift, with just a look or a softly murmured phrase she lit up a room.

The family had been busy with several cases, but was handling things quite well. There also seemed to be a few more of the not-so-nice demons plaguing the city. A couple of times they’d been tempted to call Lacey for some information, but had managed to find it on their own. All of them wanted Angel and Lacey to have this time together. Unbeknownst to either of them, Nico had had a vision of Angel and Lacey in very serious trouble sometime in the next month if they had stayed in LA. That was one of the main reasons the four of them had cooked up the trip for Lacey’s birthday and made arrangements with the cast for Kassie to take over for her. Mac had refused to be a part of the mild treachery. He was of the firm opinion that Lacey and Angel should have been made aware, but he was in the minority. Only the threat of bodily harm and no sex from Kassie had kept him silent. Willow had told Angel about the trip, but not the reasoning behind it. He had been thrilled with the opportunity to have Lacey all to himself for an entire month.

“Well pets, you’re all set for the evening. Time for me to get Nico and Mac and head out for a lovely patrol of the seamier side LA. Nothing like trying to locate the whereabouts of the latest and greatest nasty, hmm," Will said as he checked the loft out of habit, making sure all was secure. He left a lamp on for the cats as they rubbed against his ankles and locked the door behind him.

Going down to the office, he heard Nico and Willow in the library. They were supposed to be researching, but from the not-so-soft moans he could hear coming from the room they had apparently gotten sidetracked. Will glanced around the rest of the office and saw Mac sitting at his computer with a set of earphones on. Will could hear the music from where he was standing and knew he had put them on to drown the sounds coming from the library.

Chuckling to himself, Will made his way to Mac. Tapping him on the shoulder, Will asked as he removed the earphones, “They been at it long?” Before Mac could answer Kassie came into the office looking decidedly exhausted. Her face crinkled into a cute frown as she heard the sounds coming from the library.

“Gods they’re at it again? I love them both and I’ve known Nico since birth practically, but there are certain things I never wanted to know about my best friend…such as the sounds he makes when he comes. Way TMI.” She finished, blushing slightly as the sounds of the couple’s mutual completion reached them. “So glad we have no clients in here right now. Can we say embarrassing much?”

Mac had gotten up when his girlfriend had come in and wrapped her in his arms as she verbally summed up his feelings as well. He had to admit to himself, though, that listening to his friends had turned him on and he felt Kassie stiffen slightly in his embrace when she felt the evidence of his arousal. She turned to him and whispered something into his ear. Mac’s bright blue eyes grew wide and with a terse, “We’ll patrol later,” to Will, he led Kassie upstairs.

Will didn’t bother to hide his chuckle. _'Well at least they had the decency to…never mind'_ , the thought didn’t finish itself as he heard familiar sounds echoing from the stairwell. _'Really wish I could be with Sasha right about now. Too bad she had a business trip and won’t be back ‘til Wednesday'_ , Will thought to himself as Nico and Willow came out of the library. “I really hope the two of you used the couch and not the table this time. Though it would be better for business if you refrained from shagging in the office, period.”

They both started at the sound of his voice and looked a bit guilty. Willow rallied quickly and said, “You’re just mad because we didn’t invite you to join us, Spike.”

Will snorted. “Been there done that with you already, pet. Don’t care to go there again.”

Nico looked back and forth between his girlfriend and friend. “Am I missing something here?” He had thought there was something between the two of them, but nothing had ever been said.

Will looked at Willow and shrugged. It wasn’t any big deal to him if anyone found out they had been a couple in the past. Willow looked rather uneasy. _'Damnit. I didn’t mean for this to come out yet. Oh well, too late now.'_

She looked at her love and said, “Spike and I were together for a while. It’s been over for a long time. We struck too many sparks off of each other. One of the reasons we carp at each other so much now.”

“Don’t worry, mate. She’s all yours.” Nico searched Will’s eyes for a long moment then searched Willow’s. He found nothing in either of them that told him they were jonesing for each other and relaxed.

Nico looked around the office. “Where’s Mac? Isn’t it time to patrol?”

Will smirked. “Let’s just say your little soundtrack inspired him, and Kassie arrived in time to reap the benefits. He should be down again soon.”

The couple both blushed. The three made small talk for a while and soon a satisfied looking Mac and Kassie reentered the office. Kassie glared at Will when he opened his mouth. “Not a single bloody word, Spike.”

He closed his mouth and smiled innocently at her. She only called him ‘Spike’ when she meant business. _'Picked that up from Lacey I’m sure.'_

She turned to Nico and Willow. “And you two. Must you get all groiny here in the office? Others have to use that library too you know.” Mac leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Will caught the words, “…said about the stairwell,” and busted out laughing. Kassie turned a very interesting shade of red and muttered, “Never mind.” Nico and Willow just grinned.

Kassie sat down on the couch and, in an effort to change the subject, asked, “So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 10pm. She’d been up since three that morning and was hoping to just go to bed, but if they needed her, she’d help.

“Well, Nico, Mac, and myself are supposed to meet some informants to get some information on that Monlorca demon that’s been terrorizing the homeless population around Griffith Park,” Will answered distractedly.

“Do you need my help?” Kassie asked, smothering a yawn. She looked up at Will when he didn’t answer and saw him frowning at the front door of the office.

A moment later the door opened and a rather tall, pale, dark haired woman wearing a vintage wine velvet dress walked in. She was very pretty with lustrous black hair that fell in loose curls to her waist and soft blue eyes. Her features were delicate and she had the lithe body of a dancer. Kassie heard Nico’s sharply indrawn breath and Willow’s gasp. She looked at Mac and saw he was looking as curious as she was. Their unasked questions were answered when Will spoke a single word.

“Drusilla.”

Dru smiled hesitantly and twisted her hands nervously in front of her. She was fairly certain that she hadn’t been spotted by the imbeciles Gabriel had watching the building, but she couldn’t be positive. In a softly lilting voice, she said, “Hello, my Spike.” She looked at her childe then took in the rest of the people in the office. Seeing Willow she nodded and said, “Little Tree. You’re looking well.”

Willow blinked at Dru’s words. She looked and sounded almost sane. “Dru. It’s been a long time. I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you again, but since you tried to kill me the last time we met, I’d be lying.”

Dru ducked her head at the words. Taking a deep unnecessary breath she looked again at Will and said, “I’ve done something horrible. I need your help.”

Nico spoke for the first time, “I saw you in a vision. You were responsible for Angel and Lacey being attacked.”

Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded miserably. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t want Mummy and Daddy hurt. I wasn’t well when I told him…” Dru stopped as sobs wracked her slender frame.

Long buried feelings and instincts came to the surface in Will at the sight of his sire in tears. Angelus may have raised him, but Drusilla had made him, and he couldn’t turn her away. He moved forward and drew her into his arms. Gently maneuvering her to the couch, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She huddled there as she had so many times before.

“Hush the tears, pet. Tell Spike all about it,” he murmured softly in her ear. She flinched away from his hand that was softly stroking her back. Will inhaled and caught the faint scent of his sire’s blood. _'What happened to her?'_ He growled softly and Dru shook her head. She wasn’t ready to tell him about that yet.

Calming slightly, Dru raised her head. “Please, everyone sit down. I don’t know how long this bout of sanity will last. I hope I can tell you everything before I go away again.” Taking a deep breath she looked at the group of people her childe and sire called family and began, “I told Gabriel where to find Daddy and the walking books. He’s sent his childe and minions to bring her to him. I-”

Mac interrupted her, “Who is Gabriel?”

Dru closed her eyes. She hated the feeling of not being understood, but knew it was her own fault for not giving all the facts. “Gabriel is a powerful vampire and my consort. He has had an interest in the wal-” she paused trying to remember the walking books name, “Lacey, for quite some time. He followed the trial of her ex-husband and friend. Gabriel admired the brutality of what had been done to her and turned the two responsible.”

Nico did a very impressive version of a vampiric growl at the mention of Lacey’s ex, as did Mac and Will. Dru smiled slightly at the displays of protection and opened her eyes again.

“In one of my less than coherent moments I let it slip to Gabriel that the wal-Lacey would be of great import one day. He got it in his head that she held the key to untold power, which she does, but he’ll never get it. She neatly avoided capture by disappearing right after the trial was over. I’ve been trying to keep them away from her since, but…” Dru grimaced as she said the names, “Sean and Jack saw all of you two weeks ago. At first they didn’t recognize the walk-Lacey. Her name is Lacey. I’m sorry in my mind she is the walking books or Mummy.”

Shaking her head, she gestured to Nico as she continued, “Anyway after recognizing the seer and her, they reported to Gabriel that she had been found. He was quite pleased. Of course she and Daddy left the next day. Gabriel was in a bit of a rage at losing her again. He came to me a week ago ‘demanding’ I tell him where she was. Demanding meaning tortured me. I held out for as long as I could before I broke and told him where she could be found. They left two days ago. Tonight was the first time I’d been able to get away to see you.”

Dru looked warily at the group assembled around her. The comfort of being in her childe’s arms again was soothing; however, the looks on the other’s faces were anything but.

Kassie spoke first, “Let me get this straight. You’ve known about Lacey since the beginning and didn’t bother to let her know that her ex-husband and his best friend were vampires? That some psycho was trying to find her to play Gods know what kind of games with her?” She shivered at the thought that all this time Lacey had been in danger. Thinking back over her words she answered her own questions, “Never mind, Dru. I understand why you didn’t contact her. She wouldn’t have accepted it. She didn’t know she _had_ an ex-husband until recently.”

Dru nodded. Her sight had led her to the conclusion that all she could do was keep an eye on the young woman from a distance until the right time. The right time had come a little sooner than she anticipated.

Will asked softly, “Why didn’t you come to us sooner, pet? I know why Lacey is important to us, but why does Gabriel want her? Come to that, why are you with him?” He was a bit uneasy to know that his sire was involved with that particular vampire. Gabriel was young, but had a bad reputation even for a vampire. He was almost more vicious than Angelus had been in his bloody prime and had no sense of honor at all. The glaring lack of the latter kept him from attaining the positions of power he craved which in turn made him a not fun demon to deal with.

Dru sighed. “I was ashamed, my Spike. Though most are unaware, you and Daddy aren’t like others of our kind anymore.” Feeling him stiffen she quickly explained, “I meant I was ashamed of me. I’m still a cold-blooded killer and I know that I don’t belong with either of you. I didn’t think you would listen to me. Let’s face it; we all know I’m not the most tightly wrapped individual in the mind. You would be right to question my motives.”

She sat up and looked earnestly into Will’s eyes. “I have changed a bit though. I have spells of lucidness that are becoming more frequent. Like now, I’m actually carrying on a conversation without Miss Edith or referring to the stars.” She smiled a little at the feeling of not having to fight through the webs that normally encased her shattered mind.

Will returned her smile, but his eyes remained serious. “You’re family, luv. We may have chained you up, but we wouldn’t cast you aside out of turn. Now about my other questions?”

“Mummy is changing. Gabriel wants her so he can build an empire greater than Angelus’. He also wants to play with her.” Dru shuddered at the memory of the things Gabriel had said he would do to her new mum.

“I sought him out after I first saw Lacey in my vision. Usually my visions are of a much more immediate situation, as you know, but not so with Lacey. It was odd to want to protect a human, but I knew one day she would make Daddy very happy. I’ve known about her for almost ten years, though I was unaware of how she would become Lacey. I’ve kept track of her and watched over her, all the while trying to steer Gabriel away from her. What happened between her and her ex even I hadn’t foreseen. That incident brought her onto Gabriel’s radar and the feeling that I had let her down slipped my hold on my tongue. I’ve spent the last year and a half scrambling to make sure she would be safe, but I failed. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and now she and Daddy are in great danger.”

Tears fell from Dru’s eyes again at the last statement. She burrowed closer to Will as he held her tighter. She lifted her head again. “Gabriel doesn’t know she is with Angelus though. Somehow I managed to keep that much to myself all this time. I am so sorry.”

Willow sat quietly absorbing what she had just heard. She was somewhat at a loss to realize that she believed every word the vampiress had said. She was also a bit miffed that the Powers hadn’t seen fit to impart the knowledge to her that Lacey’s abilities were expanding. She turned her emerald green gaze to Nico and started at the tears she saw in his amber eyes. “Nicholas, what’s wrong?”

“We sent them away because of what I saw. We sent them right into this. We left them open to attack because we wouldn’t listen to Mac and tell them they were in danger. Drusilla?” She turned towards the shaking voice of the seer, not opening her eyes. “Do you know where Lacey is going to be taken or what they’re planning to do to Angel?”

Dru could feel her sanity slipping away and fought hard to answer the question, “Mummy will be brought back to the mansion here an…” her voice took on a sing-song quality and she began to hum softly to herself “…and Daddy will greet the sun with open arms. Oh how the stars sing happily at the thought. Spike? Tell Princess a story.”

She giggled and looked around with no recognition in her madness-glazed blue eyes. “I’m hungry, my Spike. My tummy is getting all growly. Which one can I have? Ohh…may I eat the Little Tree? I haven’t seen her in so long. I’m sure she will taste as sweet…” Dru’s words stopped with a wave of Willow’s hand as the vampiress fell asleep in Spike’s arms.

The family looked at each other. Will sighed heavily and shifted his sire’s weight in his arms as he stood. “Thanks, Ducks. We have a lot of work to do. I’m going to take Dru upstairs. Mac, can you bring some chains from the storage room? I may also need your help to tend to her wounds.” The half-demon healer nodded and followed the two vampires out of the office.

Kassie looked at her watch again, her tiredness forgotten, and saw that it was now almost 11pm. Calculating the time difference, she looked at Nico and Willow, “It’s seven in the morning in Galway. I say we call and warn them. It may not be too late to avoid all this mess.”

Nico and Willow nodded and Kassie moved to the phone, praying they weren’t too late to save a very important part of their family.

~*~

Angel waited until he was certain they were gone before opening his eyes. He had heard Lacey’s thoughts and heeded her warning to not reveal he was awake. Something about that seemed odd, but he was in no condition to analyze it just yet. He lay there, glaring at the rapidly lightening sky. With a howl of pure rage Angel tried to get up. He fell back to the ground as the world tilted wildly.

Growling all the while, Angel rolled over and pushed himself to his knees. He hung his head, waiting for the dizziness to pass, detachedly noticing the blood dripping profusely from the large gash on his temple. It felt like the left side of his head had caved in. Lurching to his feet, Angel slowly and painfully made his way back to the cottage. After a few tries he managed to get the key in the lock and stumbled into the kitchen. He pulled out several bags of blood and drained two before feeling able to wait long enough for the others to heat. Angel leaned heavily against the wall as he drank three more bags of blood.

Not noticing the trail of red that now marked the white wall, he made his way to the bathroom to try to stop the bleeding. The blood he had just consumed wouldn’t do him any good if the wound didn’t close. Wishing, not for the first time, that he had a reflection, Angel managed a fairly credible patch job. Removing his blood soaked shirt and jeans he collapsed on the bed and gave in to the blackness again.

His last thoughts were, _'I will get you back, Lacey. I love you.'_ He was so deep in the healing sleep that he didn’t hear the phones begin ringing every fifteen minutes for the next two hours.

~*~

“There’s still no answer in the cottage or from either of their cell phones. We’re too late,” Kassie said wearily. “I need to call Andy.” Pulling out her cell phone once again she dialed her friend’s number.

He answered on the fourth ring, “Someone better be dead.”

“I’m sorry, Andy. It’s Kassie.”

“What’s wrong, hon?”

“I won’t be in for a few days…”

“You sound like you’re about to have a breakdown. Is everyone all right? Are Lacey and Angel okay?”

Kassie’s eyes widened. “Yo-you know about Angel?”

“Yeah. Lacey and I got up close and personal with a couple of vamps a while ago. Don’t worry I haven’t said anything to anyone. What’s going on Kass?”

“There’s trouble…I need to be here right now.”

“Not a problem. I’ll take care of the others. Just do what you need to do and let me know when everything’s copasetic.”

“Thanks Andy. I’ll talk to you soon.”

It was 1am and she and the rest of the family were in Will’s living room. Drusilla was securely bound in Will’s bedroom until she became sane once again. The vampiress had been quite distraught on waking from her impromptu nap to find that she did not have her doll with her. Kassie had hit upon the rather brilliant notion of letting her borrow the bear that Angel had won for Lacey when she’d dragged him and Will to Magic Mountain. It was maroon, the size of a small child and sported devil horns, a crooked halo, and wings. Mac had joked it should be the mascot for the agency. Lacey had agreed and set it up in a place of honor on the reception desk in the office. Its name was Mortimer. Dru had calmed considerably upon receiving the bear. Will had fed her and now they were trying to figure out what to do next.

Mac looked at his family. He knew they were feeling guilty about not telling Angel and Lacey that they could be in danger and a couple of hours ago he would have wholeheartedly agreed that they should be. But now that he thought about it, this whole situation reeked of being one of the Powers’ games. As Lacey was fond of saying, “Things happen for a reason.” He thought of Drusilla lying in the bedroom stuck in a constant vicious battle for sanity. Kassie could help her, he knew. And if what the vampiress had said about Lacey changing was true, then perhaps she and Angel were meant to be away from the rest of them for a while.

With those thoughts in mind, he said quietly, “I think we should all get some sleep. We won’ be any good ta anyone if we’re dead on our feet.” He pulled a protesting Kassie up from the couch.

“Mac we have to do something!”

He spread his hands. “What can we do Kassie? Until Drusilla is coherent again we won’ know where ta find Lacey and we’re too far away to see if Angel is all right. I’m not sayin’ we give up, darlin’. I’m sayin’ we need ta rest and regroup. It’s entirely possible that Lacey and Angel are perfectly fine and jus’ not answerin’ their phones. They could have taken an overnighter somewhere and kept them turned off. We jus’ don’ know. Now, all of us are tired and I jus’ think it would be best if we started fresh in the mornin’.”

Kassie dropped her hazel eyes from his blue and nodded in agreement.

Nico and Willow also stood. Mac turned to Nico and said, “Don’t beat yerself up about this, Nico. I know ya did yer best with the information ya had. Like Lacey says, ‘Things happen for a reason.’” Nico just stared at him for a moment and nodded.

Willow moved to Mac and kissed him on the cheek. She softly whispered, “Thank you,” in his ear before she led a silent Nico out the door.

Mac then turned to Will who was sprawled in an easy chair. “You gonna be alright, man?” Mac was actually worried about the vampire. Will had been unusually quiet since getting Dru settled.

Will looked up at him and tried to pull one of his patented ‘no worries’ smirks. It didn’t work. “Sure mate. I’ll be just peachy. This is nothing I haven’t handled before.” Will really didn’t want to admit how thrown he was by the sudden reappearance of his sire.

Kassie let go of Mac’s hand and moved to sit in Will’s lap. He looked startled for a moment, but soon wrapped his arms loosely around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m going to try to help Drusilla, Will. I’ll talk to Willow in the morning and see if she thinks I can do it. The damage may be too great, but I’ll do what I can.” Sitting up she placed a hand on his face and turned him to look at her. “Call if you need anything, ‘kay?” At his nod she brushed her lips lightly across his and got up. Taking Mac’s hand once again she said, “Good night, Will,” as they headed for the door.

“’Night, Ducks. Mac?” The healer turned at the questioning tone. “Thanks for your help earlier. I’ll see you in the morning.” Mac nodded and followed Kassie out of the loft.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Will said to the empty room, “Bloody buggering hell. This is quite the cock up, innit?” He got up and went into the kitchen and stood there staring longingly at the unopened bottles of Jack Daniels that sat on the counter before moving to the refrigerator and removing a bag of blood. _'Wouldn’t do to get pissed right now, no matter how badly I want to. Mac is right. We need to be fresh if we’re going to do some good.'_ Taking the heated mug back to his chair he sat quietly, thinking about the woman currently occupying his bed.

Drusilla. His sire, his dark goddess. He had spent over a hundred years loving her and had been rejected and beat down at every turn. He had eventually washed his hands of her and had been quite pleased to be on his own. He and Angelus had talked at length about her once they had finally started speaking to each other, instead of trying to kill one another. Will had finally admitted to himself that Angel would always be ahead of him in Dru’s heart and had made peace with the situation. Now she was back because she had put her Daddy in danger and needed good old Spike to fix it. He frowned at that thought. No, she wasn’t here because of Angel; she was here because of Lacey. Will’s mouth quirked at the corner as he took a final sip of his midnight snack. It seemed everyone in his family, vampire or human, was bound to the little spitfire of a redhead in some way.

Standing, he made his way into the bedroom to check on his sire before he tried to get some sleep. Dru was awake and sitting in the middle of the bed clutching Mortimer tightly.

“How are you, poodle?” Will asked softly, using a nickname he hadn’t uttered in a hundred years.

Dru looked at him curiously. “Are you angry with Princess, my Spike?”

Will sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. “No, pet, I’m not angry. Why do you ask?”

Dru carefully placed Mortimer aside then wiggled her wrists and ankles making the chains rattle. “You’ve chained Princess up like a naughty little girl.” A seductive smile spread across her face and she leaned towards Will until she was inches away from his lips, “Does Spike want to play? It’s been ever so long since we’ve played.” She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

Will inhaled sharply, taking in her scent. He groaned and opened his mouth, slowly moving his tongue to play with hers. He brought a hand up to cradle the back of her head and lowered her back on the bed, covering her body with his. They stayed lost in each other for endless minutes. Dru moved to unbutton his shirt and the chains binding her rattled again, bringing Will back to his senses.

He pulled away. “No Dru. We’re not going to do this. I have someone in my life now. I’m not going to bollocks it up.” He stood, running a slightly shaking hand through his hair. “If you don’t need anything, then I’m going to bed.”

Dru pouted for a moment before her eyes and expression cleared. “I’m sorry, William. I had no right to do that. We’ve been done too long to pick up like that again so soon, if ever.” Will looked into her soft blue eyes, seeing the veil of madness had been pushed aside once more.

Dru closed her eyes and rocked back and forth humming for a moment before opening them again, “All will be well, my Spike. Mummy and Daddy will be with us soon. I look forward to talking with the color mender tomorrow. Goodnight my Prince.” She lay down again with her back to Will and pulled Mortimer to her chest.

Will pulled a blanket out of the chest at the foot of the bed and draped it over her. Kissing her temple softly, he whispered, “Goodnight Dru.”

Will walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack. _'Sod it. I’ll recover soon enough.'_ Taking a long pull straight from the bottle, Will eyed the phone, thinking for a long time. Finally, he reached for it and the pad next to it, glancing at the number written there before dialing.

He played with the label as he waited for the line to pick up, “Sasha, it’s Will…I know it’s very late or very early depending on how you look at it…I just needed to hear your voice…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you…it’s nothing really…wow, are you sure you haven’t spent time with Lacey behind my back? That sounded an awful lot like her…okay, all right I’ll tell you, but it’s a long story…Well, it started with a girl…”

~*~

When Angel awoke the sun was just setting. As he lay there, he carefully took stock of his situation. Other than a headache he was feeling fine, physically. Emotionally was a different story. He knew his mate was still alive, but felt her absence keenly.

Racking his brain, he recalled one of the minions saying something about the airport. Angel closed his eyes again and replayed the conversation he had overheard Lacey having. The prick she had been talking to was named Sean. She seemed to know him…her ex-husband. Angel’s eyes popped back open. _'Her ex is a vampire? Well that’s just bloody lovely now isn’t it? She was handling him quite well, though.'_ Putting those thoughts, along with the fleeting one that he’d been around William and Lacey too long if he was using the word ‘bloody’ aside for the moment, he continued with his mental replay.

Sean had mentioned someone named Gabriel wanting Lacey. He shifted into his game face as he realized which Gabriel he had been talking about. The younger vampire had been garnering quite a brutal reputation, but he was not very good at keeping business relationships in good standing. His various attempts to gain higher levels of power in the demon world were not working and he had become more volatile and unpredictable.

Now Angel understood Cordy’s advice on Angelus. He was going to shut Gabriel down and in the process let it be known that The Scourge of Europe was still a force to be reckoned with.

Angel rose from the bed and headed to the shower. As he let the water pound down on him he recalled being able to hear Lacey’s thoughts earlier. He had no idea how that had happened. Though being mated afforded several new levels of awareness, telepathy was not one of them. _'Apparently more happened to her while she was gone than even she knows'_ , he mused.

After dressing, Angel picked up his cell phone to call home. He saw that his mailbox was full and began checking messages. His scowl grew darker and darker as he listened to the increasingly frantic messages Kassie had left. Angel pulled Lacey’s laptop out and found a flight leaving Galway in an hour and half, but it was full. As he began packing he tried to call Will, but there was no answer. Next he tried the office, but got voicemail. Growling, he finally called Willow. She answered on the third ring.

~*~

Willow glared at the clock as she answered the phone. She’d been asleep for maybe four hours. It had taken her a good two hours to get Nico to talk to her after they’d left Will’s. Even then he hadn’t said much, just sat there, drinking tequila straight from the half full bottle she had in the kitchen. He’d been withdrawn and had shut her out, though he had made love to her with a quiet desperation. Then he’d gone to his loft.

Unable to stand being cooped up, she had gone to the roof and sat, staring at nothing, until the sun came up. Finally going back to her empty loft, she’d cried herself to sleep. She was hurt and upset that he hadn’t talked to her or stayed with her. _'He wouldn’t be able to hide from me if we lived together instead of across the hall from each other.'_

“Hello?” she growled.

“Willow.”

All animosity fled at the sound of Angel’s voice. “Angel! Thank the Goddess. Are you and Lacey all right? We’ve been so worried about you. Did you get our mess-“

“Willow! I’m in a bit of a hurry here. Lacey’s been taken and I need to get back to LA, now. There’s a flight leaving in an hour and a half that’s full. Get me on it. I don’t care how you do it just get it done. Have William call me as soon as he can, all right?”

“No problem, Angel. Listen, before you go, you should know that we have a guest. Drusilla showed up last night. That’s how we knew you were in danger…Angel?”

“I’m here, Willow. Is Dru all right?”

“As well as she can be. She drifts in and out. Will had her chained in his bedroom last I checked. Kassie gave her Mortimer to hold on to since she didn’t have Miss Edith with her. That seemed to help.”

Angel managed a small smile at that. “Good. I’m on my way to the airport now. I’ll see you all soon.”

“Angel are you ready to go right now? I mean you have your stuff packed and all?”

“Yeah, Little One. Why?”

“You want me to teleport you here?”

“Can you do that?”

“Ppfft…hello? Uber-witch here. Give me five minutes and you’ll be home in a flash…literally.”

“Fine, Willow. I’ll be waiting.” They disconnected and Angel swiftly did one more sweep of the cottage. Seeing that nothing important remained he made a mental note to have his steward close it up and went to stand by the few bags he and Lacey had. A few minutes later there was a loud snap and a bright flash of light. When the light faded the cottage was empty.

~*~

Kassie couldn’t sleep. She was thinking about what she was going to try to do with Dru later. Her healing abilities had become much stronger over the last couple months, but she really didn’t think she was strong enough to do this on her own. The fact that Drusilla was a soulless demon didn’t help her relax much either. Aside from the madness that clung to her like a shroud, Dru was darkness personified. Kassie wasn’t sure it would be possible to heal her, but she had to try. It had almost broken her heart to watch the insanity creep back into the woman’s eyes earlier.

Mac turned on the bedside lamp and rolled over, propping himself up on an elbow and bracing his head in his hand, “Darlin’, you are not a quiet thinker. What’s goin’ on?”

Kassie turned her head to look at her boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Mac. I was thinking about Drusilla. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help her. For one thing, she may be too far-gone, and two, she’s a demon. I’m not sure getting into her head is a good idea.”

Mac gathered her into his arms and gently stroked her hair. “I know, _Álainn_. But I also know that ye’re gonna do yer best.”

Kassie smiled against his chest. “I love you Caleb Michael MacRae. You know that, don’t you?”

Mac’s eyes widened. They’d danced around those three words for months now. It was also the first time she had used his full given name. He used his grip on her hair to gently pull her head back to look into her hazel eyes. His blue eyes glowed. “I love you too, Kassidy Renee Masterson.” He lowered his lips to hers as a low purr started in his chest. He and Kassie finally fell asleep a satisfyingly long time later.

When they woke up, Kassie got herself around while a curious Mac watched from their bed. “Darlin’, what’s the rush?”

“I need to talk to Willow. I want to get started with Dru. I know I won’t be able to do this without her.”

“Alright _Álainn_. Do you want me to be there for you?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I may need your strength.” Kassie had never tried to use anyone else’s energy but Willow’s before, but a part of her thought she just may need her love by her side to get through the next few hours.

Mac said, “You go on. I’ll meet you in Will’s.”

Kassie kissed him and walked out the door.

~*~

Nico sat on his couch with a photo album in his lap and a second, rapidly dwindling bottle of Sauza next to him. He slowly turned the pages, looking at the photographs of him, Kassie, and Lacey from when they were in high school, then college. He smiled softly at a shot of Lacey in their senior play. She may have been a shy bookworm, but on stage she completely came to life. He wished sometimes that she would pursue acting again and considering the contacts she now had, she’d probably do well, but with their new lifestyle it probably wasn’t the best idea. He wasn’t even sure if anyone other than him and Kassie knew that Lacey had been a part-time stage actress before Sean had gotten a hold of her. She still didn’t talk a lot about who she had been before she’d become Lacey.

There was a gap of group photos for the time after college, but he had a couple of single shots of his girls. Then there were the postcards from Lacey. She had traveled throughout Central and South America before eventually winding up in San Diego. Next were the photos of more recent times. Nico smiled involuntarily at a shot of Angel carrying Lacey piggyback. His girl had never looked happier.

Sighing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes on the tears that were trying to fall. _/I let you down, baby. By trying to protect you, I threw you to the lions. I am so sorry, Lacey./_

_~Gods, Nico, maudlin much? Quit being such a baby-man.~_

Nico’s head snapped up, a move he somewhat regretted after mainlining tequila for several hours, and looked around. He could have sworn he’d heard… “Lacey?”

_~Apparently, this is really weird. I mean I know we share thoughts once in a while, but…I’m on a plane heading for somewhere. Angel and I were ambushed this morning. Someone named Gabriel is apparently quite eager to make my acquaintance. Oh, and Sean is a vampire. Can you believe that? As if he weren’t enough of a bastard human, now he’s a demon. Can you please enlighten me as to what Sharon ever saw in him?~_

Nico couldn’t help but laugh. _/I think it was the blond hair, blue eyed surfer thing he had going./_

_~Ick, we were in the middle of the desert for crying out loud. I really was pathetic then, wasn’t I?~_

_/No baby, you’ve never been pathetic. Just naive. That may have been partly my fault. I kinda had a habit of intimidating guys who showed an interest in you./_

_~You WHAT?!~_

Nico clutched his head. _/Oww! No screaming right now. Tequila and loud voices in my head do not a good combination make. I didn’t want you to get hurt, Lacey. I cared about you too much. Hindsight being 20/20 and all that, I know now it was a mistake…and I am very drunk because I never meant to tell you that./_

_~So that’s why I never had a date. If I weren’t so happy with my life now, current circumstances notwithstanding, I’d probably be really cross with you, but what you did was done out of love, so I suppose I can forgive you. ‘Sides I think I made a pretty good choice this time around. And I know you agree. I hope Angel is all right. He took a pretty bad hit. He’s gonna be wicked pissed when he fully wakes up. I’m so going to enjoy getting away from these tossers. Have you heard of this Gabriel?~_

_/Yeah he’s a badass vamp, very bad news. And he’s Sean’s sire./_

_~He’s really not very bright. He couldn’t even tell that I’m mated to Angel.~_

Now it was Nico’s turn to scream. _/You’re WHAT?!/_

_~Bugger, okay, that was loud. I see what you mean about the loud voices, though I’m dealing with a chloroform hangover rather than tequila. And you should know better than that, Nicholas. Getting pissed never solves anything, though after this latest crisis is over, I’m thinking we all do just that. Anyway, I said that Angel and I are mated. Claimed. Belong to each other for eternity. Pretty bloody fabulous if you ask me.~_

Nico closed his eyes. _/I’m happy for you, baby. Lacey, I messed up big last night. I hurt Willow and I don’t know if I can fix it./_

_~What did you do?~_

_/Finding out I’d sent you and Angel off into a dangerous situation put me in a bad place. I may have used her for some physical comfort and then crawled away to lick my wounds./_

_~Oh Nico…you ass. Remind me to kick it when we see each other next.~_

Nico cocked his head. _/Lacey, how is it that we’re having this conversation? I mean, I’m unendingly relieved to know that you’re okay, but how?/_

_~I’m not really sure. I think Mama may have left out some things when we talked.~_

_/Huh? You talked to your dead mother? Alright Lacey, spill./_

So she did.


	9. Not my idea of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Angel arrives back in LA. Lacey wakes up, discovers a new talent, and confronts her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 1-30-07.
> 
> Gaelic translations: _mhuirnín_ = sweetheart
> 
>  _'Italics'_ = thoughts  
>  _~italics~_ = Lacey’s mental voice  
>  _/italics/_ = Nico’s mental voice  
>  _{italics}_ = Angel’s mental voice

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel found himself in Willow’s living room, suddenly, with arms full of crying redheaded witch. “Shh, Willow. What’s with the tears?”

“Oh, Angel, I’m so sorry. This is all our fault. I really hope you and Lacey will forgive us eventually,” Willow said as Angel pulled back to look at her tear stained face.

“What are you talking about, Willow? Unless you guys are the ones who set Lacey’s ex and a bunch of minions on us, then how can this be your fault?”

Willow’s eyes widened. “Sean was there? Oh goddess. How was Lacey when she saw him?”

Despite his eagerness to form a plan and kill some demons, Angel couldn’t help but laugh a little at the disjointed conversation he was having. “Little One! Calm down, please. I’m sure a lot has been happening on both sides of the Atlantic. There is a lot to discuss and plans to be made. Take a deep breath and relax.”

Willow looked up at him. “You haven’t called me Little One in ages, Angel. I’ve missed hearing that. You’re right though. A lot has happened in the last few hours.” She looked him over and noticed the bite mark at Angel’s throat. Despite her sadness, Willow broke into a huge grin. “Angel! You and Lacey claimed each other! Oh, I’m so happy for you both. That could come in handy for her.”

Angel nodded. “Thank you, and I know. Her newfound immortality, among other things, is part of the reason I’m so calm right now.” He took a good look at the witch in front of him. “I woke you up, didn’t I?”

Willow flushed, having a pretty good idea that she looked scary. She hadn’t taken off her makeup and what with the crying and lack of sleep, she knew she had mascara tracks and her face was probably all red and puffy, “Yeah, but don’t worry about it. My problems aren’t going anywhere. I’d much rather know you’re safe than be asleep. None of us got to bed until a few hours ago. Dru showing up last night threw us all for a loop. Sit down and let me tell you about it.”

Willow led Angel over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down next to him, positioning her so her head was in his lap. He reached behind him and took the throw off the back of the couch to place over her. Willow looked up at him. “We haven’t done this in a very long time. I know we’ve been working together for the last few months, but do you realize this is the first time we’ve been alone, as in no one else around but us?”

Angel thought about it and realized that she was right. Their friendship had been cemented decades ago, but with her duties to the Powers, and his, they were separated for long stretches at a time. Since the new family had come together everyone had been pretty busy with other things. There hadn’t been a whole lot of time for chatting. “You’re right, Willow. We’ll have to do it again sometime when things are a little less volatile.”

She smiled a mischievous little smile. “You can take me to the zoo, dad.”

Angel smirked down at her. “Brat. It’s a deal. Now you show me yours and I’ll show you mine. What’s been happening?”

~*~

Lacey ended her conversation with Nico when the urge to go to the bathroom became overwhelming for her. The tequila he had consumed had made itself violently aware about the same time so it had worked out well. She had come out of her dreamless, drug-induced sleep into a more normal sleep at the sound of his voice in her head. Lacey had thought it was a dream so she had answered him.

Much to her surprise, it wasn’t a dream and she and Nico had been able to share their thoughts. In the past, that ability had pretty much belonged just to him and Kassie and even then, it wasn’t like they could carry on whole conversations.

She had tried to keep her breathing and heart rate steady, as she slowly woke up, so as not to alert Sean. Now, she opened her eyes and looked around the private jet she had been put in, and found that she was laying across two seats.

“So, my little bitch is awake. Did you enjoy you nap?”

Lacey tried to sit up and found her hands bound behind her. _'Oh, I am going to be sore'_ , she thought. Swinging her legs over, she awkwardly sat up. Ignoring Sean’s question, she simply said, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Sean just stared at her. The other occupants in the cabin, she noticed, studiously avoided looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, brainiac. Do you want me to piss on myself and meet this Gabriel unclean? Somehow I think I’m a little more important than that. You really should be nice to me.”

Sean looked as though he wanted to refuse, but he eventually got up and pulled Lacey to her feet, pushing her towards a door midway down the hall. “Make it quick.”

Lacey shook her head, mumbling under her breath about, ‘stupid jackasses’ and ‘what could I have possibly seen in him?’ “You gonna untie me? ‘Cause I’m sure as all damn not letting you near my knickers.”

“Like you’d have any choice in the matter if I wanted you. I really have to say, Sharon, you’ve gotten mouthy. I’m sure Jack and I will find something to occupy it better,” he said as he untied her.

Sean really wanted to put his ex-wife in her place, but he had his orders, which he had already bent by striking her in the clearing earlier. No unnecessary force, keep his hands off of her, and be courteous. And though Gabriel was not around to see if Sean obeyed him, he knew the minions that were with him wouldn’t hesitate to sell him out. He was going to have to backtrack now and try being nice to her. That thought made him growl.

 _'Jack’s a vampire too? Well, this just keeps getting better and better.'_ “Yeah, whatever gets you through, Thompson,” Lacey said as she closed and locked the door. She looked around the rather well appointed bathroom, absently taking note of the shower as she took care of business. She checked her sleeve and was dismayed to find that her hair stick was gone. _'Oh, well. Guess they aren’t as stupid as I thought.'_

Pulling up her other sleeve, Lacey studied her new tattoo. The varying shades of green seemed to shimmer and undulate like the flames it created. _'This really is pretty and the whole thing was completely painless. Mystical tattooing, the wave of the future.'_ Surprisingly, there was a mirror over the sink and Lacey got her first look at her new appearance as she washed her hands. There was a slight bruise along her right cheek, but upon closer inspection she saw that it was fading rapidly. If her cheekbone had been broken that was no longer the case. _'Immortality totally rocks. Vampire healing is way shiny.'_

She pulled the high crew neck of her top to the side and looked at the claim mark that graced her neck, thinking it was a good thing it was covered at the moment. She smiled in pride at sporting Angel’s mark and wondered if he would still carry hers. Then she looked at her hair. It was a nasty tangled mess. The first drawer she opened produced a brush and, funnily enough, a hair elastic. Lacey didn’t want to think too closely about whom this plane belonged to.

After washing her face and rinsing her mouth out, she set about working the tangles out of her now-long hair. Studying the color in the mirror she decided she liked it. The red-gold locks seemed to shift in color, depending on how the light hit it, kind of like flickering flames. It set off her light green eyes more than the dark auburn she had previously dyed it. Finally finished with the detangling, Lacey took another look. Her hair fell in long layers to the bottom of her ribcage, perpetuating the flame analogy.

 _'This is great. I love it and I know how Angel feels about. I don’t know how I’m going to explain it to the cast…and I’m in shock, aren’t I? I’m stuck in a private jet with my ex-husband who is now a vampire and several minions, being taken to Gods know where to meet with this mysterious Gabriel and I’m worried about explaining my hair? Repressing. That’s what I’m doing; I’m repressing my fear until such a time that I can safely wig the big wig. Okay. All right. I’m down with that. Repressing right now is of the good. So back to my hair…'_ Lacey stumbled on the first couple of attempts, but years of practice came back to her as she French braided her locks.

As she did, she decided to see if she could contact Angel via that whole Jedi-mind link thing like she had done with Nico. _~Angel? Can you hear me?~_

~*~

“…I don’t kn-Lacey?” Angel could have sworn he heard his mate. Willow looked at him curiously and mouthed ‘What?’ “I can hear Lacey in my head. Lacey are you all right? Where are you, love?” Willow’s eyes widened.

_~I’m fine _mhuirnín_. Who are you talking to? ~_

“Willow. She teleported me back to LA.”

_~Well, what are we waiting for? Tell her to get her Wicca ass in gear and beam me out of here.~_

Angel looked at Willow. “She wants to know if you can teleport her too.”

“Is she in a stationary location?”

_~I heard her. Currently? I’ve locked myself in the bathroom of a private jet bound for I don’t know where.~_

Angel relayed the info and Willow shook her head. “She’s in transit. I won’t be able to get a lock on her location. I’m sorry.”

Angel stroked her hair. “It’s okay, Willow.”

_~Yeah tell her not to worry. Just thought I’d ask. I don’t think I’m in any immediate danger. I just have to put up with my ex who, by the way, is now a vampire sired by this Gabriel bloke I’m being taken to. He broke my cheekbone earlier, but it’s already healed. Vampire healing totally rocks.~_

“He hit you? I’m gonna enjoy killing him.” Angel growled and his features flickered back and forth between human and demon.

_~Oh no, love. He’s mine and so is Jack, who is also a vamp, but he’s not here. My demon ex is pounding on the door now. I’d better go. I’ll find out what I can and get back to you.~_

“All right, Lacey. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Willow spoke up again. “Can she keep the link open?”

_~I don’t know but I can try. Let’s do this.~_

“She says she’ll try,” Angel told her just as there was a knock on the door.

Willow went to answer it and found Kassie on the other side. Not wanting to disturb Angel, Willow slipped into the hall.

“You look like hell,” Kassie said not unkindly.

“Thanks.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Right then. Are you up to helping me with Dru? I’d like to try to put her back together.”

“She’s not Humpty Dumpty.”

“She may as well be. Will you help me?”

Willow sighed. “I’m sorry I’m being bitchy, Kass. Nico and I had a…I don’t know what happened last night, but it wasn’t good. Let me clean up a bit and leave Angel a note. Come on in,” she said as she turned to go back in.

“Angel’s here? Is everything all right? Where’s Lacey?”

“I’ll fill you in while I get ready.”

“‘Kay.”

~*~

“Enough already! Jesus, Sean, where am Ah gonna go? Ah’m assuming we’re still ovah the Atlantic. It’s not like Ah can really make a darin’ escape from the bathroom, now is it?” Lacey said as she opened the door and glared at her ex.

She pushed past him and made her way over to the bar in the main cabin where she thankfully found a bottle of water. She could hear Angel chuckling in her head and fought to contain a smirk. _~Hush.~_ She knew she shouldn’t be so confrontational, but damned if she could stop herself. Lacey was royally pissed off and Sean was a very convenient and appropriate target. She gracefully took a seat and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sean was fuming. This little slip of girl was making a fool out of him in front of some of his sire’s most trusted minions. He really hated the fact that she wasn’t afraid of him. He tried to bolster himself with the thought that he had broken her once already; he could do it again.

 _~Oh, it really chaps my ass to say this.~_ Lacey sighed. “Why don’t we call a truce, Sean? I’ll try not to be such a cast iron bitch and you try not to be…well, you. Tell me about this Gabriel I’m supposed to meet. Why all the drama and trouble of kidnapping me? Not a really good way to endear me to him, ya know?”

Sean just looked at her.

She sighed again. “Okay, fine. Let’s start with a different question. Where are you taking me?”

Again nothing.

“Oh for Gods sake you pillock, it’s not like I’m asking you to divulge the combo to Fort Knox. I think I have a right to know what I’m dealing with.”

_~So much for the not being a bitch part, but I am in a really bad mood.~_

_{Just breathe, love.}_ Lacey took a deep calming breath and slowly let it out.

Sean finally relented. He actually did want to tell her what was in store for her. “Fine, my little bitch. I’ll tell you. Gabriel is my sire. Jack’s too. He took a liking to us during the trial. Remind me to thank you for that little experience later, Sharon.”

“Hold it. Before we go any further will you please stop calling me ‘Sharon’? That is no longer my name. My name is Lacey. If you can’t bring yourself to do that, then just keep calling me ‘my little bitch’.” _~Stop growling, Angel, you’re distracting me.~_

Sean smirked. His ex really had changed. There was no trace of the pathetic little mouse she had once been. If he didn’t hate her so much, he’d probably like the new and improved version of her. Deciding to play the suave businessman he once was, Sean nodded. “Fine…Lacey. My sire has been told you possess certain gifts. He wants you to use those gifts to aid him in expanding his empire. You’ve eluded him for almost two years, so when he finally got a lock on your location he wanted to make sure you didn’t get away again. I do apologize for the rather rough treatment you received. Perhaps we were a tad overzealous in our approach.”

Lacey barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. _~That’s laying it on way thick. Are you getting any of this Angel?~_

_{Aye, love, see if you can find out where you’re headed.}_

“And what makes him think I’d be willing to help him?”

“Gabriel can be very persuasive.”

“Uh-huh. Out of curiosity, what did you do with the vamp I was with?”

Sean smiled thinly. “I left him to greet the sun; so sorry to take away your plaything.”

Lacey just shrugged. “I was going to kill him anyway. You saved me the trouble.”

Sean looked mildly confused. “Yet you seemed concerned about him when he went down.”

She shrugged once again. “Well, I had plans for him. I wasn’t quite done playing yet.”

_{Oh you’re good, Lace.}_

_~I try. Gods I hate this.~_

Neither saw the appraising look one of the minions was casting their way.

Sean chuckled, accepting her explanation. “I must say I am curious to know how you’ve come to be this way. You’re much more interesting now.”

Lacey narrowed her eyes at him. “Whatever. Actually, I guess I should thank you and Jack. You could say that I wouldn’t be the woman I am today if not for the two of you. Where are you taking me?” _~Please say LA.~_

“Back to Los Angeles, well, Bel Air to be exact. Gabriel has a mansion there. I believe you’ll be quite comfortable there, as long as you cooperate and do as you’re told. You’ll be very well provided for, if you behave.”

 _~In your dreams, asshole.~_ “How much longer till we get there?” Lacey really wasn’t sure how long she’d been out. She hadn’t worn a watch the entire time she and Angel had been in Ireland and her internal clock was messed up.

Sean reached for the phone nestled in the arm of his chair. “When will we be arriving?…Thank you.” He looked back to Lacey. “We’ll be landing at LAX in about six hours.”

Lacey nodded, falling silent. Her ex-husband watched her for a moment then asked, “What happened to your voice, Lacey? Have you taken up smoking? It never used to be that raspy.”

Lacey controlled the automatic flinch at the memory the question brought forth and smiled instead. “Let’s just say the vamp I was with was very, very good. I screamed myself hoarse.”

The minions all choked on their laughter as Sean just glared at her.

_{What does he mean about your voice?}_

_~I’ll tell you later.~_

_{Okay.}_

_~Great, now what?~_

_{Have you eaten anything, Lacey?}_

_~Ugh, no. The thought of food right now is somewhat appalling. The chloroform he dosed me with has left me queasy. ‘Sides don’t really trust them not to drug me again.~_

_{Good point.}_

_~Hang on.~_ “Well, thanks for the heads up, Sean. If you don’t have anymore to tell me, would you mind if I stretch a little? I’m feeling a bit stiff.”

“By all means, Lacey. Be my guest.” Sean left his ex-wife to her whatever and went into the other cabin to call his sire privately. The four minions followed him.

Thankful she was dressed in comfortable clothes, Lacey stood up. She looked around the cabin again. It was quite spacious. There was a wide open area in front of the flat screen TV built into the wall so she moved there to loosen up her stiff muscles. Trying to keep a vigilant eye out for her captors and trying to concentrate on Angel, she began her routine.

_~Okay, now we can talk.~_

_{What did he mean about your voice? I’ve always thought it was really sexy.}_

_~Glad you like it. I screamed so much when he and Jack hurt me, then after, with the nightmares before I suppressed it all, that my voice broke. It hasn’t been the same since. I was still in the hospital during the trial, so they never heard me. All of my testimony was read from transcripts.~_

_{I’m so sorry, love.}_

_~What’s done is done and you’re right, it is kind of sexy. I can still sing fairly well if I want to, so I don’t mind too much. Tell me what’s been going on, on your end.~_

_{Sure love.}_ She and Angel began catching each other up on what had happened since they were separated. The strain of her divided attention almost proved a costly mistake.

~*~

Will bolted up from the couch at the knock on the door. The dead phone fell from his lap as he went to answer it. “Hello, pets. What can I do for you?” He asked Kassie and Willow. Taking a closer look at Willow he asked, “Willow, luv, what’s wrong?”

Willow glanced at Kassie who shrugged slightly. Giving Will a weak smile, she said, “You called me Willow. Now I know I’m in bad shape.” Shaking her head when she saw him about to question her again, she said, “Bad night. Can we come in?”

Will stepped back. “Sorry, please.” Before the two women could tell him why they were there, there was a scream from Drusilla. All three rushed into his bedroom. “Dru, what’s wrong?”

Dru was thrashing around in her chains. At the sound of her childe’s voice she calmed. Opening her eyes, she regarded Will wearily. “Mummy is in trouble.”

“Yes, pet. We know.”

“No, I mean she’s in trouble right now. Her attentions are torn and…she’s going to be fine. Oh, my mummy is very powerful now, more so than even she knows. The Flame of the Keeper burns brightly. Daddy is so lucky to have her. She will be such an asset.” Dru relaxed back onto the bed then she cocked her head. “Daddy is here now, my Spike. May I see him soon?”

Willow inhaled sharply at Drusilla’s words. She muttered softly to herself, “And from the Eternal Flame of the Keeper and Warrior...” All eyes turned to her.

“What was that?” Will asked Willow as he eyed his sire once more. Her voice didn’t have the singsong quality to it that normally indicated her madness, but she wasn’t making any sense.

Willow shook her head. “Nothing…something…I can’t say anything yet.”

Will nodded. Then he felt it. Angel was in the building. _'How the bloody hell did he do that?'_ “You can see him as soon as I figure out what’s going on, luv. Are you hungry?”

“Yes I am.” Looking at Willow, Dru said, “I’m sorry for asking if I could eat you, Little Tree.” She sighed as tears formed in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. “I hate this, William. I hate going back and forth. It’s worse than just being insane all the time. I have to force myself to feed when I’m lucid. I’ve been tempted so many times since the saner moments started to just greet the sun, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Something has kept me from ending my sad excuse of an existence.”

Somewhat hesitantly, considering what had happened the previous night, Will sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms. Willow and Kassie withdrew slightly, but listened to the exchange intently. “Sounds like you’ve lost the taste for killing, luv. I know what that’s like. Went through it meself a while back. Seems like you’re changing, too. I’ve thought about the whole not wanting to kill thing. Could just be age and maturity, but I think it may have something to do with Angelus’ soul. It’s affected us somehow. How else could I justify falling for a Slayer? Maybe your madness has prevented the change from happening sooner. I don’t know. But, what I can tell you is this, Kassie is going to try and help you.”

Kassie was watching Will in some surprise. It was the first she’d heard of Will’s theory, but it kind of made sense. Willow watched sire and childe with tenderness in her eyes. No matter what had happened between Dru and William in the past, he was always gentle with her.

Will pulled back to see if Dru was listening to him. She had a very thoughtful look on her face. “Would you like that, pet? If you didn’t have to battle the madness anymore?”

Dru was quiet for a moment before smiling. “Yes, my Spike, I would. I believe my path is about to change. Kassie is the color mender, isn’t she?”

Kassie smiled. “Color mender. I like that. Yes, Dru, I am. If you’re ready we can get started.”

Will stood up. “Let me get her something to eat first.” He placed a chaste kiss on Dru’s forehead and left the room.

He heard Dru say, “I need a promise from my sire before we begin.”

Willow responded, “He’s talking with Lacey right now.”

Will’s eyebrows rose at that as he made his way over to the couch and picked up the phone he had dropped when the girls had knocked. He and Sasha had talked until the battery died. He had told her pretty much everything about him. Sasha now knew that the TV shows weren’t completely works of fiction and that Liam was Angel. Will hadn’t planned on spilling his secrets the night before, but Jack Daniels had a way of loosening his tongue. He wasn’t sure now where he and Sasha stood, but he had hope. He’d be seeing her when she returned in three days. Placing the phone back in the charger, Will went to the kitchen and heated two mugs of blood. Sipping on one, he gave the other to his sire.

A roar of fear and rage stopped everyone in their tracks. Not long after, the door to Will’s loft slammed open to admit one very angry and scared Angelus.


	10. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a fight and some healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 2-6-07.
> 
> This is where the attempted rape/non-con tag comes in, but it doesn't last long.
> 
> Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Gaelic translations: _mhuirnín_ = sweetheart

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lacey was grabbed from behind as she straightened from a forward bend. “What the hell? Sean, what do you think you’re doing? Let me go.”

 _{Lacey what’s wrong?}_ Angel asked worriedly.

Lacey shuddered involuntarily as Sean held her pressed tight against him, slowly rubbing a hand down her front. His other hand pressed against her stomach forcing her lower back into contact with his erection.

He and the minions had returned from their conversation with Gabriel to find Lacey gracefully moving through a series of bends, stretches, and contortions. The sight of his, now slender, toned, and very flexible, ex-wife bent over at the waist with her hands flat on the floor, proved too much for the fledgling childe and he disregarded his sire’s orders not to lay a hand on her.

Nuzzling her neck he murmured, “My little bitch, you have changed so much in appearance and attitude. You’re beautiful. I wonder if your responses in bed have changed as well. Let’s find out, shall we?” While he continued to describe what he was going to do to her one of the minions, the one who had been watching the young woman, mindful of his master’s strict orders, not to mention Dru’s wishes, moved to stop what was happening. He was stopped by the other three who were watching with lascivious anticipation.

 _{LACEY!}_ Angel roared as he heard the things his mate’s ex-husband was saying.

 _~Ow, yelling bad. Angel, I have to concentrate now. I’ll talk to you soon.~_ Before Angel could say anything more, Lacey broke the connection.

Lacey was scared, but she was determined to stay calm. She closed her eyes and said, “We are not going to do this, Sean. I will not let you use me that way.”

Sean chuckled darkly. “As I said earlier, little whore, it’s not like you’d really have a choice if I wanted you. And I do.” He spun her to face him, holding her wrists clasped in one of his hands behind her. With his other hand, he removed the elastic securing her hair and carded his fingers through it to loosen her braid. Then he wound it through the thick strands to hold her head still as he crushed her lips to his. Lacey tried not to gag, as her mouth was forced open and invaded by Sean’s tongue.

 _'And now I remember why I cut my hair. Think Lacey. Don’t give in to the panic. You’re different now. You can get out of this. You can fight back.'_ Lacey repeated those thoughts like a mantra as she was forcibly lowered to the carpeted floor of the plane and held there by the weight of her demon ex’s body.

He released his hold on her wrists, only to capture them again and hold them over her head. His other hand was roughly grabbing at her breasts. As he ripped her shirt away something in Lacey snapped. Sean sat up, straddling her thighs and looked at her bared upper body. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the waistband of her pants and knickers down slightly. Blues eyes flashing yellow, he growled, “What happened to the marks? I remember cutting you deep. There’s no way you wouldn’t have scarred.”

Lacey gritted her teeth. “You had your secrets, Sean. I have mine.”

Sean slapped her with his free hand, splitting her lip. He kissed her again to taste her blood.

_'Fucking bastard, I’m goddamn sick and tired of being your punching bag.'_

Just as he released her mouth to nip at her neck, Lacey twisted sharply and bucked her hips up. The move caught Sean by surprise and loosened his grip on her wrists. Lacey brought the heel of her hand up sharply, connecting with his face. There was a satisfying crunch and blood sprayed from his now broken nose. She kneed him in the groin for the second time since their reunion and he howled in rage and pain, rolling away from her. She flipped upright and moved into a fighting stance as Sean, in full game face, pushed himself to his feet.

“I was going to be gentle with you, whore, but now I’m going to make it hurt. Just like the last time. Do you remember the last time? I loved the screams and the blood. Jack did too. He was very disappointed not to have his turn with you. I really should have let him have you at that party,” he snarled at her.

The door to the cockpit opened at the sounds, but was quickly closed again upon the co-pilot seeing the brewing battle. The minions continued to watch in silence.

Lacey snarled as she threw a wicked right hook, sending his head snapping to the side. Following the momentum of her punch she turned and executed a snap kick to his leg, breaking his kneecap. Sean howled again as he dropped to his knees. Lacey rained a hail of punches and kicks to his prone form, turning his once handsome face into an almost unrecognizable mess.

“I. Am. Not. Your. Whore.” She said through clenched teeth punctuating each word with a blow or a kick. All of the pain and rage she felt towards him was unleashed. Finally, Lacey moved to press her back against the door to the cockpit. Her position gave her a view of the main cabin and she took in the sight of the four minions watching from the short hallway and her snarling ex-husband who had finally managed to regain his feet and was slowly advancing on her.

“You’ll be whatever I want you to be, bitch.” Sean’s words were slurred, but she understood him.

Lacey had had enough. With her hair snapping around her by some unnatural wind, looking like leaping flames, and her eyes burning with clear green fire, she threw out her right hand, the now visible flames on her wrist leaping with the same fire that was in her eyes. She bellowed, “RAHTU NOROH GORANJA NEH!” Sean went flying back and collided with the minions. Before any could recover Lacey moved her hand up. “VITU SHASHEI NAGAWA LEH!” The five vampires were lifted up and dropped into seats. Another flick of her wrist. “MANO FRITAWEI LUTO!” Green bands formed around each of them preventing any chance of escape.

As quickly as it all started it was over. The fire faded from Lacey’s eyes and tattoo, her hair settled back down around her and she slumped against the door. _'Well, that was different. Guess I know now what the protection incantation can do.'_

Shaking her head, she looked down at herself. Her shirt was ripped and torn, hanging in tatters around her, making it more of a rag than a shirt and she was covered in Sean’s blood.

Wearily pushing away from the door she headed to the bathroom, ignoring Sean’s unending stream of curses. With an absent wave of her hand a band formed over Sean’s mouth, cutting off the flow of insults. Ensconced once more in the bathroom Lacey removed her ruined shirt, bra, and pants and methodically cleaned the blood away with a damp cloth. She finally looked in the mirror. That’s when the tears came.

~*~

“No! Lacey! GODDAMNIT!” Angel roared again when he felt Lacey break their connection. He was standing in the middle of Willow’s loft in full game face. _'That bastard! I’m going to rip him apart limb by limb. It’s going to take days for him to die.'_ His mental tirade continued as he tore up the stairs to Will’s loft. He opened the door with such force that it banged against the wall, leaving a hole in it.

Willow, Kassie, and Will came out of the bedroom. Kassie absently noticed Nico and Mac enter behind Angel, but kept her focus on the panting vampire.

“Angel! What’s wrong?” Willow asked, warily approaching the growling and obviously enraged vampire. “Is it Lacey? Did something happen to her?”

Angel’s head jerked up at the sound of Willow’s voice. He growled in warning, but Willow continued her approach, eventually going so far as to raise a hand to his cheek. “She’s going to be okay, Angel. Whatever it is, Lacey will get through it. She’s strong. Probably stronger than any of us.”

Angel shook his head though he didn’t pull away from the warm hand against his cheek. “Sean is trying to rape her again.” There were gasps and growls all around. A single tear rolled from one golden eye. “We were talking and then he was there, saying all manner of horrible things that he was going to do to her. She told me she needed to concentrate and broke the connection. I-I don’t know what’s happening.”

Angel collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. Willow sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him the best she could.

“Sire?” Dru called from the bedroom. Angel’s head came up and he untangled himself from Willow’s comforting embrace to make his way towards his childe. Will slipped the key to her shackles into Angel’s hand as he went past. He stood in the doorway taking in her appearance, wearing one of Will’s shirts, chained to the bed and holding Mortimer to her.

“Hello, Drusilla.”

“Hello, my Angel. Do not be afraid. Mummy will be fine. The Flame burns brightly. All will be well.” Those words calmed Angel down somewhat. His childe may be insane, but her visions were never wrong. Taking several deep, calming breaths he nodded. A light cough sounded behind him and he turned to look at his hastily assembled family.

“Hi,” he said wearily.

Kassie launched herself into his arms. “Gods, Angel. I’m so glad you’re all right.” She pulled away and he kissed her forehead.

Mac said, “Glad to see ya, mate. Don’ worry. We’ll get yer girl back.” Angel nodded.

Nico held back. Angel turned to him. “Don’t worry, Nico. None of this is your fault. Lacey and I were supposed to be in Ireland. Special things happened there.”

Nico nodded. “I know. Lacey told me.” He looked at Willow, but she avoided his gaze. Angel looked back and forth between them and growled softly. Something wasn’t right.

“Sire, may I speak with you?” Dru asked from the bed.

Angel turned back to her. “Sure, Dru.” With that he closed the bedroom door leaving an uncomfortable silence behind him.

Nico begged quietly, “Willow can we talk, please?”

Willow closed her eyes briefly. “Yeah, but I don’t have a lot of time. Kassie and I are going to be busy in little bit.” She flinched away from him when he tried to take her arm as they walked into the hall.

Kassie looked sadly at the closed door. “I hope they work this out.”

~*~

Angel’s gaze caught on Mortimer once more and he smiled faintly. “I won that for Lacey at Magic Mountain.”

Dru stroked the soft fur of the bear. “I know. The color mender told me.”

“Color mender?”

She frowned slightly. “What is her-Kassie. Kassie told me. She’s going to help make me better, my Angel. She’s going to take the madness away. I hope.” Dru took hold of Angel’s hand and squeezed. She held his eyes. “This is very important, Sire. If Kassie cannot help me, I want your promise that you will end me. No, let me finish. I cannot continue wavering back and forth between sanity and madness. I just can’t, so please give me your word that should she be unable to heal me, you will put me out of my misery.”

Angel looked at his childe and felt guilt settle over him like a shroud. Drusilla. She was Angelus’ greatest achievement and Angel’s greatest regret. It was his fault Dru was in this situation in the first place. As Angelus, he had taken great pleasure in his ‘courtship’ of the innocent young seer. She’d had a precarious hold on reality to begin with and Angelus had pushed her over the edge into madness. Looking at her now, with the veil of insanity pushed away for the moment, he could do nothing but agree. If it would bring her peace then he would abide by her wishes.

“I give you my word, Dru. But I don’t think it will prove necessary. Kassie is very good at what she does.” Angel leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back he saw her wince. “Are you hurt?”

She nodded, embarrassed. “Gabriel was quite brutal in his attempts to find where Mummy was.”

Angel’s eyes flickered gold. Undoing the shackles, he snarled softly, “Let me see.” Without a word Drusilla unbuttoned the shirt that Will had given her the night before. Angel averted his eyes as she removed it and held it in front of her as she turned over.

“All right.” When his gaze returned to her, Angel shifted fully into his game face.

“Even the healer couldn’t do much for me,” Dru said quietly as Angel traced the deep gashes that crossed her back.

“Gabriel will pay for this, Dru. Make no mistake about that.” Angel gathered her into his arms and gently put her shirt back on. Sitting on the bed, he cradled her and brought his wrist to her mouth and said, “Drink childe. It will help.” Angel closed his eyes as his childe delicately sank her fangs into his offered wrist.

~*~

Nico stood in front of Willow, aching to touch her. “I’m sorry about last night. I was a complete and utter bastard. I had no right to do what I did. I was wallowing deep in self-pity and took it out on you. I made a promise to Lacey that I would always protect her and I failed in that. She told me this morning what a fool I was. I’m done kicking myself in the ass now. Well, about the whole putting the sister of my heart and her mate in danger, anyway.”

He ran a hand over his smooth head. “Hurting you and the whole mainlining tequila thing, I’m sure will be good for a lot more. If it’s any consolation to you I’ve been worshipping the porcelain god. Lacey’s already promised to kick my ass on your behalf when she gets home. I love you, Willow. I’m so sorry I hurt you. And I’m babbling and repeating myself. I only do that when I’m drunk. Do you think you can forgive me?” Nico asked hopefully.

Willow just stared at him. _'He really does look awful. Good. I could get rid of the hangover, but I think I’ll let him suffer.'_ After a few more long minutes of silence Nico hung his head in defeat.

Willow finally spoke, “I understand the bond you have with Lacey. I have a similar one with Angel.” She lifted his chin to look into his eyes and saw that he was silently crying. “Don’t shut me out like that ever again, Nicholas. That hurt worse than you leaving my bed this morning. You made me feel cheap and used. I’m worth more than that and I know you know it.”

Nico raised his hand and caught hers against his face. He turned his head and placed a reverent kiss in the center of her palm. “I know you are Willow. I’ll do my best to make it up to you. I prom-” He broke off as another wave of nausea crashed over him, setting him to sway on his feet.

Willow grabbed his arm to steady him. “Somehow I think you’ve punished yourself enough. Come on, before you make a mess all over the hall,” she said as she led him back into Will’s loft. She managed to get him to the bathroom before he ruined Will’s floor.

~*~

Lacey backed herself into a corner, sliding down the wall and let the tears fall. The crying jag lasted for almost an hour, until the fact that she had won finally worked its way into her brain. She had beaten Sean. Granted, she didn’t know if she’d be able to repeat the whole telekinetic bit, but she had beaten him and secured the minions as well. _'I did good. Don’t really understand the how, but I did good.'_ Lacey got up and washed her face again. The view in the mirror was quite uninspiring, so she avoided it.

She looked at the tattoo on her wrist. The words that had been inscribed there had vanished, leaving behind more flames. Combing through the knowledge she possessed, Lacey was still unable to find an explanation for tattoo’s presence. _'What are you hiding from me, Mama?'_

Looking through the drawers a little more thoroughly she found an unopened toothbrush and some toothpaste. _'Oh joy. Oh bliss. Oh bloody happy day.'_ Lacey quickly made use of them to remove the taste of Sean from her mouth. It also helped her to suppress the fact that she was indeed becoming hungry. She still didn’t trust any of the food that may be on board.

Lacey turned and spied what appeared to be a linen closet. Inside she found big fluffy towels on the shelves along with an array of bath products. Hanging on the inside of the door was a robe. Lacey donned it then headed back to the main cabin.

Coming to stand in front of the bound vampires, she asked, “Where can I find some clean clothes?”

The minion who had attempted to stop Sean earlier spoke without any urging, “In the other cabin, Mistress. There are some women’s clothes in the blue bag, bought for you.”

Lacey looked at the minion. He was old and powerful, she could tell, though he looked no more than twenty-five. _'He could be a master. Why his he serving as a minion?'_ “What’s your name?”

The minion eyed the smallish woman in front of them with respect, while his three companions leered at her. Sean just sat there, glaring daggers at Lacey, being able to do nothing else. “Joshua, Mistress.”

He had watched masters rise and fall for more than seven centuries and seen many things in his long unlife, but this small, flame-haired, woman had scared the bejesus out of him and his demon. He wasn’t about to incur her wrath or that of her mate, whom he had a feeling was still alive, knowing what he did about the wily bastard, by not answering her questions.

“If I ask you another question, Joshua, will you tell me the truth?” Lacey eyed the vampire. He looked like if he could, he would have pissed all over himself by now. He was literally shaking in his seat. _'He’s scared of me and I’m being polite. I’ve managed to terrify an old one. Huh. Why is he calling me ‘Mistress’?'_

Joshua nodded. “Yes, Mistress. What would you like to know?”

“How old are you?”

He blinked. “Mistress?”

“How old are you?” she repeated. _'I think like this guy. I think I’ll keep him alive for the time being. Sean is going with me to Angel. The other three will probably wind up being staked.'_

“Ah…I’d really rather not say, Mistress.” He cast a sidelong glance at his companions and Lacey understood. _'Something is definitely up with this guy. We will have to talk.'_

“Fair enough. Is there any food on this plane that’s safe for me to eat?” Brushing her teeth really hadn’t helped all that much. She was getting quite peckish.

The question caught him off guard, but he rallied quickly. “There’s some cheddar cheese in the refrigerator and some crackers in the cabinet next to it. That’s all I can think of that’s not laced with anything. That and the bottles of water in the bar.”

_'Cheese and crackers again, oh well, good thing I like that.'_

“Thank you, Joshua.” He nodded. “I have two more questions for you for now. What hangar are we pulling into when we get to LAX and how many will be waiting for us when we get there?”

“Hangar three and only the driver for the limo, Mistress.”

“Very good.” Without a glance at the others she made her way towards the back cabin.

As she walked away she heard one of the other minions say, “What the hell is wrong with you, you pussy?”

“She scares me, Bob. Something about her is not right. You see that we’re all tied up mystically at the moment? She did this or weren’t you paying attention?” Lacey’s mouth quirked up at the corner.

Bob’s response, and the rest of the conversation, was lost to her as she entered the other cabin. Quickly locating the bag Joshua had spoken of, Lacey took it with her into the bathroom. Then she went to the small galley and fixed a small plate of food. As she ate she dumped the contents of the bag.

All of the clothes were new with the tags still attached. There was lingerie, shirts, skirts and dresses, but no pants. Scanning the sizes, she pulled out the items that would fit her to try on after her shower. She also found makeup and several pairs of shoes in various sizes. Considering her Fila’s wouldn’t go with any of the clothes, she picked out a pair of black wedge-heeled mules that were her size. Taking out some of the bath products from the closet and two fluffy towels Lacey got into the shower.

Sighing in relative contentment as the hot water beat down on her she tried to contact Angel again. _~Angel?~_

~*~

Angel’s head snapped up and he paused in his conversation with Dru. “Lacey? _Mo chroí_ , are you all right? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

_~I’m fine _mhuirnín_. Sean and the others are under control. I think Mama left a few things out when she told me about the ‘mystical tune-up’ I was getting.~_

_{What do you mean, love?}_

_~My new tattoo came to life, my hair snapped around like in a strong wind, I made Sean fly across the cabin, lifted all five vampires up and floated them over to the seats, then secured them with mystical bonds, all by using my hand and unconsciously reciting the incantation woven in the tat that has since turned into more flames.~_

_{You don’t take a breath even in your thoughts do you? Gods, Lacey, I am so glad you are okay. I went a little crazy there when you cut me off earlier. I’m with Drusilla right now. She’s looking forward to meeting you finally. Do you mind if she keeps Mortimer? She’s grown quite attached to him.}_

He could hear the smile in her answer. _~Not at all. Tell her I said ‘hi’. You’ll just have to take me back and win me another one.~_

Angel grimaced, but accepted the terms. _{Fine, I’d do just about anything for you. You know that.}_ “Dru, Lacey says ‘hi’.”

“Hello mummy. I can’t wait to meet you,” Dru said quietly as she felt her sire’s blood working at healing her wounds.

_{Kassie is going to try to heal her.}_

_~That’s going to be interesting. I hope it works, for Dru’s sake and for Kassie’s. Would you like to meet me at the airport?~_

_{You know it love. Where?}_

_~Hangar three, LAX. I’ve been told the only thing waiting for us will be the limo driver.~_

_{And you trust this information?}_

_~I do, but it never hurts to be prepared. One of the minions is quite willing to answer my questions. He calls me Mistress. There’s something about him. He’s old. I think he’ll prove useful.~_

_{We’ll just have to see once we’re together again. Well, I should let Kassie and Willow get started with Dru.}_

_~I’ll see you in a few hours, _mhuirnín_. What are we going to do with the others?~_

_{Probably stake them on the spot when you land.}_

_~I can deal with that. I want you to bring my car. Just don’t touch the red button on the steering wheel. Have whoever else is coming bring the Navigator.~_

_{Yes ma’am. Have I told you how much I love it when you get all demanding and authoritative? It makes me hot.}_

_~Down boy, we’ve still got three hours till I land. But it’s good to know. I love you, Angel.~_

_{I love you too, Lacey. I’ll see you soon.}_

~*~

 _~Yes, you will.~_ Lacey broke the connection. She was now standing in front of the mirror in a pair of black lace cheeky pants and a matching demi bra. She had found some hairpins in the drawer she had found the brush in earlier and was in the process of securing the modified French twist she had wound her damp hair into. She left a few strands loose around her temples and they brushed her jaw lightly. Her search of the bathroom had not yielded a hair dryer. _'Probably afraid I’d try to use it as a weapon. They’d be right'_ , she thought as she brushed her teeth again.

Next she applied some makeup. Not because she needed it, but because she wanted to look pretty for Angel when she saw him. A little bit of powder, some black eyeliner and mascara and a rather lovely shade of red lipstick and she was done.

She turned to the clothes she had picked out earlier and started trying them on. A theme was quickly established. It ran along the lines of ‘high class prostitute’. _'This Gabriel is apparently a perv. What did he think he was going to do, turn me into his pet?…yeah, I think that was his plan. Eww.'_ No matter how innocuous the item looked, it was revealing when on the body.

Lacey finally settled on a black shirt with bell sleeves that left much of her mid-drift exposed, as it ended about three inches below her breasts. It also showcased her upper chest with the wide, deep v-neck. Her claim mark was clearly visible, but Lacey was unconcerned with showing it now. She paired the shirt with an ankle length dark green skirt that sat low on her hips and was slit on both sides to mid thigh. She stood back to see as much of herself in the mirror as she could. She wasn’t used to not seeing the scars on her stomach, but she liked the sight of the smooth, toned flesh.

Small silver hoop earrings, the navel ring, and the anklet Angel had had made for her were the only other jewelry besides the rings that she wore. Those were the items she’d had on when she’d been taken.

Looking at her hands she realized her Trinity band was gone. _'How could I not have noticed it missing?'_ Lacey quickly folded the other clothes back into the bag along with the shoes and makeup. She looked at her own clothes and decided there was no hope for them. She dropped them in the wastebasket, slipped on her heels, and left the haven of the bathroom. She put the bag back where she’d found it then made her way back to the main cabin.

Ignoring the wolf whistles from the minions, save Joshua, Lacey stood in front of Sean. “Where is it?” she demanded. Finally noticing the band around his mouth, she wondered, _'When did I do that? Better question is how do I remove it?'_ Lacey thought back over what she had done to put them in their current state. Concentrating on the band over Sean’s mouth she raised her right hand and waved. The green restraint disappeared. _'Shiny.'_ “Answer me, damn it. Where is my ring?”

“Fuck off, bitch.” Lacey drew back her clenched fist and hit him in his already broken nose.

“Where is it?”

Silence.

Another punch.

“I can go on like this till we land, Sean, then I’ll let my mate and his childer have a go at you. Where the effin’ hell is my ring?” The mention of her mate brought all eyes to her neck.

“Whom are you mated to?” He tried to demand, but it came out more like a whimper. That crazy bitch his sire was fucking had said nothing about Sharon being a vampire’s mate. But looking at her now he could clearly see the claim mark. _'Not good, not good at all.'_

“Huh-uh. Ring first.”

Sean’s head dropped in defeat. “Left jacket pocket.” Lacey fished into said pocket and retrieved her ring.

“Thank you.” Lacey went back into the bathroom to wash the blood off her hand and make sure she didn’t have any on her anywhere else. After she was done, she went back into the main cabin and sat down.

“Who is your mate?” Sean mumbled venomously.

Lacey crossed her legs, revealing a considerable length of creamy pale flesh, and smiled a very Angelus-like smile as all five pair of eyes tracked the movement. “Are you familiar with the name Angelus?”

“Holy fucking shit,” the one called Bob muttered. The others repeated the oath.

Joshua smiled in satisfaction, though Lacey missed the small gesture.

Her smile grew. “Yes. You see, you’ve all made him very, very angry.” She trained her eyes on Sean. “I’m surprised none of you recognized him this morning. If you’d really wanted to get rid of him you should have staked him, instead of leaving him to greet the sun. He doesn’t have the same allergy to sunlight you do.”

“That was Angelus? But earlier you said you planned to kill him.”

“You really are a plonker, Sean. There was no way I was going to tell you who he was or what he meant to me. You held most of the advantage then. You’d have told Gabriel and that would have placed him in danger.” She shook her head. “No thanks.”

“Why tell us now?” Bob asked.

Again Lacey smiled that Angelus smile. “Because I hold the advantage now and you’re going to die anyway. I just thought you’d like to know how badly you messed up.”

“Mistress?”

Lacey’s smile softened slightly. “Yes, Joshua?”

“What’s going to happen to us when we get to LA?”

Lacey looked at the vampire. “You and Sean will come with me and Angelus. The others will probably be staked on sight.”

The three minions looked very uneasy. Joshua looked somewhat intrigued.

“Why are you going to take me with you?” Joshua asked.

“Because I like you.”

“Oh.” This human really was interesting. He could understand now Dru’s need to protect her. Joshua could only hope he continued his existence when his new Mistress remembered he was the one who’d hit Angelus this morning. Somehow he figured she’d be the more dangerous of the two.

One of the other minions who’d been silent the whole trip said, “May I ask a favor?”

Lacey cocked her head. “What would that be?”

“Kill me now. There’s a stake in the drawer below the TV. I’d rather die quickly, now, than deal with Angelus’ wrath.” Bob and the other minion seconded the request.

“I admire your honesty and can’t really say that I blame you,” Lacey said as she retrieved the stake from its hiding place. _'Well, that could have come in handy earlier. Guess I should have snooped. Oh well.'_

Sean was muttering unintelligibly as Lacey staked the three minions. Finally getting tired of listening to him, Lacey said, “Oh shut up you ponce.” And with a wave of her hand he was gagged again.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Lacey asked Joshua.

“Anything you want, Mistress.”

~*~

Angel walked back into the living room. Nico and Willow were absent. “Where are they?” he asked.

Mac smiled faintly. “Nico’s throwing up in the bathroom. Willow is holding his hand.” Just then the door opened and the two in question walked out.

Nico smiled weakly. “Hey.”

Ignoring him for the moment Angel looked at Kassie and Willow. “She’s ready.”

Willow nodded and kissed Nico on the cheek. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly for a moment. “I love you,” he said softly in her ear.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

Kassie grabbed Mac’s hand. “Bring her back safe. We’ll see you all later.”

Will stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for doing this, pet.”

Kassie smiled. “No worries, Will.”

As the door shut behind the couple, Will and Angel turned on Nico. “What the hell did you do to Willow?” Will snarled.

Nico looked at the angry vampire in surprise. “I had no idea you cared, ‘Spike’.”

Angel growled in warning. Nico sighed and sat down heavily in a chair. “I messed up last night. That’s all I’m going to say. This is between Willow and me and we’re working it out.”

Angel looked closely at him for a moment then nodded. “Fair enough, but hear me now, boy. You hurt her again and we’ll have more than a little chat.”

“Lacey’s already gonna kick my ass when she gets home. But I’m glad the two of you care for Willow almost as much as I do,” he said tiredly.

Will looked at him. “You’ve talked to her too?”

Nico’s mouth quirked up at the corner. “Yeah.”

“Do tell.”

Angel cut Nico off before he could get started. “We have other things to discuss. Lacey’s plane will be landing in about two and a half hours. She’s fairly certain that only the limo driver will be waiting, but I want to check it out and make sure. We’ll take two vehicles. Nico, are you up for a little recon?” Angel asked.

The seer nodded. “Let me take a shower. I should be fine.”

“Good. We’ll meet in the training room in an hour.”


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is healing and a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 2-14-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel hung up the phone. The others had arrived for the meeting tomorrow night. Something was not right, but it was too late to stop his plans. He could not call it off without angering the old ones. Gabriel knew he had taken a risk, setting up this meeting before he actually had the girl in his possession, but he had been so sure that everything would work to his satisfaction. Then Dru had to go and disappear on him. He looked up as Jack knocked softly on the open door of the study. “Yes, Jack? Is there any word on Drusilla?”

“No sire, we’ve not been able to locate her yet. There’s movement from the bit-Sharon’s building. Do you want the boys to follow?” Jack asked sullenly. He was still moping over the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to accompany Sean to get the little bitch.

Gabriel suppressed the urge to stake his unruly childe. Jack had proven to be very headstrong, more so than Sean, and he was quickly working Gabriel’s last nerve. “Yes, Jack. But no interference.”

Jack nodded and withdrew to relay the instructions. He’d add his own little twist, of course.

Gabriel sat back and stared, unseeing, into the flames flickering in the fireplace. All he had to do was get through tomorrow night. Then no one would ever be able to touch him again.

~*~

Kassie balked at the unending darkness that surrounded her in Drusilla’s mind. The evil that permeated everything around her was suffocating in its intensity. Kassie could almost feel the demon coming for her. She broke contact and took several deep breaths. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Drusilla opened her eyes. “Please, Kassie. I know it will be difficult, but I have faith in you. Please don’t give up on me yet.”

Kassie looked into the pleading woman’s eyes for a long moment. Nodding decisively she said, “All right. Willow, is there any way you can contain her demon? I feel like it’s going to devour me before I can get close to anything good.”

Willow thought for a moment. “Yes, I believe I can, but I won’t be able to lend you my strength if I do.”

Mac placed a hand on Kassie’s shoulder. “She can use mine.”

Drusilla started to hum and drew Kassie’s gaze back to her. “Look into my eyes, little one. Be in my eyes. Be in me,” she said in a hypnotic voice. Kassie’s eyes started to glaze over as she lost herself in the vampiress’ thrall.

“No!” Willow said sharply and with a wave of her hand Dru fell asleep.

Kassie blinked a few times. “Okay, I would really rather not do that again. What just happened?”

Willow eyed the sleeping vampire. “Her very existence is being threatened. Subconsciously she was trying to put you in thrall. Come on. Let’s do this. Mac, come sit where I am and join your hands with Kassie’s over Dru’s forehead and heart.” Mac did as he was bid while Willow repositioned herself behind Dru and put her head in her lap. Looking at Kassie, she asked, “Ready?”

Kassie nodded and Willow began chanting softly under her breath. Kassie closed her eyes in concentration and once again found herself in the shattered landscape of Dru’s mind. The predominant colors were grays, reds, and blacks, but there were patches of blue, green, purple, orange, and yellow floating about as well. Taking a deep breath, Kassie set about gathering the pieces, one color at a time.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Kassie stood back and observed her work. The landscape had brightened considerably. The grays and blacks were still present, but they blended now with the other colors into a whole outline of Drusilla that hadn’t been present before. The soul-healer took the time to remove some of the more horrific strands of emotion that clung to the woman’s aura. The memories of Angelus’ courtship and Drusilla’s own deeds would still be there, but as with Lacey, the memories would not haunt Dru any more.

Kassie looked around and saw the dark, sinister shape of Dru’s demon trying to break free of the bonds Willow had placed on it. Somehow Kassie had to find a way to blend that demon with what she had created. Concentrating fiercely, she began the arduous process of overlaying the aura she had created of Drusilla onto that of the demon. In her mind the demon howled at the interference, but Kassie’s will was stronger and she continued. Suddenly she faltered and the demon began casting off the layers.

Kassie looked on in despair as Dru’s aura began to crumble again. From out of nowhere, a bright flash of light came and Kassie once again found herself able to blend the two. A short time later, demon and spirit were fully joined, permanently. Kassie looked around and gasped when she saw a strange woman standing next to her. “Who are you?”

“It’s not important. You needed help. Thank you for all that you have done, Kassie. Drusilla will soon be ready to begin her new path. Come now, it is time for the four of you to rest.” With that, the woman disappeared.

Kassie opened her eyes and found herself staring into the glowing blue eyes of her lover. Mac had transformed into his demon and was panting heavily with the amount of energy that had been expended. Turning her head slightly she caught sight of Willow’s black and white eyes and hair. As she watched, Willow slowly returned to her normal self. Barely able to keep her own eyes open, Kassie asked, “Is everyone okay?” Both nodded. “Good.” Then she gave in to the blackness.

Willow and Mac managed to maneuver Kassie and themselves into the living room. It was empty, but Will had left them a note on the coffee table, letting them know that he, Angel, and Nico had gone to get Lacey. Collapsing on the couch, Mac arranged himself around Kassie and said, “I think we’ll rest a bit here.”

Willow nodded tiredly from the chair she had fallen into. “I agree. Sleep now.” The two followed Kassie into oblivion.

~*~

The plane landed with no difficulties and pulled into the hangar. Angel waited impatiently alongside Nico and Will. Lacey’s information had been correct. The only one waiting for the plane was the limo driver. He had been hired from a rental service and upon a rather large tip from Will had left without protest. The door opened and the stairs were let down. All three mouths dropped open at the sight of Lacey descending from the aircraft.

Angel was at the foot of the stairs, sweeping her into his arms before Lacey knew what hit her. A long kiss later Lacey was able to speak. “Hi,” she said as she lovingly stroked Angel’s ridges away.

“Hi.”

“You can put me down now. I can walk.”

“I don’t want to let you go. Gods, Lace, I was so scared and I don’t ever want to feel that way again.” Angel just held her tighter.

Lacey laid her head on his chest. “I know, babe. We can have a breakdown later. Right now I need to say hi to Nico and Will. Then we need to decide what to do with our two guests.”

“Two? I thought there were five,” Angel said as he reluctantly lowered Lacey to stand on her own.

“There were, but three of them begged me to stake them rather than face your wrath,” she said as she made her way over to Nico and Will. Nico stood before her with his head bowed. “Did you apologize, grovel, and beg?” she asked.

He nodded silently.

“Come here you ass. I love you Nico, but please don’t ever do something like that again. Willow is your partner. You cock up like that again and I will cause you bodily harm.” Lacey wrapped her arms around him and breathed a sigh of relief when he returned the embrace.

Kissing her forehead, he said, “I’m glad you’re alright, baby. Willow and I are going to be okay. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good.” Stepping out of Nico’s arms she turned to Will. “Hey you. How’s mmph,” Lacey’s words were halted by Will’s mouth crashing down on hers. He wrapped her tight against him and Lacey responded to his kiss. A warning growl from Angel eventually broke them apart.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Will said softly, “Don’t ever scare us like that again, Lace. I don’t think I could put up with a raving mad Angelus again. I’m glad you’re safe, luv.”

Lacey pulled back and was immediately wrapped up in Angel’s possessive embrace again. “It wasn’t my choice to scare you this time, Will, but I know what you mean. Angel quit growling. It’s not like this is the first time Will’s kissed me and it won’t be the last.”

“You weren’t my mate then, Lacey,” Angel ground out.

“Sorry, sire,” Will grinned unrepentantly.

Lacey huffed impatiently and pulled out of Angel’s arms, ignoring his growl of protest, and moved to face her men, hands on her hips. “Enough! I’m not going to put up with the two of you facing off about who’s got the bigger pair. I have not had a good day. I’m tired, hungry, and not in an overly good mood. That makes for fairly brassed off Lacey, and I am _this close_ to losing it completely," she growled out, holding her thumb and forefinger a half-inch apart. She took a couple of breaths and did her best to calm down. Then she said, "We have things to do. I’m beginning to rethink my decision to keep Sean alive. I don’t think he’s going to do us much good. Joshua on the other hand-“

“Joshua? That’s the name of the other vampire?” Will asked.

Lacey nodded. “That mean anything to you?”

Angel and Will both nodded. “If it’s who we think it is then this could be a very good thing indeed.”

“Well then, let’s see shall we?” Lacey said as she turned to head back to the plane.

Nico’s voice stopped her. “One question, Lacey. What the hell are you wearing?”

Will voiced a question as well. “And what happened to your hair?”

Lacey turned once more. “After my altercation with Sean I found myself in need of new clothes. Ripped and bloody didn’t really do it for me. Apparently Gabriel wanted to dress me up as a high-class hooker or his pet. This little ensemble covers the most skin if you can believe that. And the hair is mystical, so is this.” Lacey pulled her sleeve back and showed the markings on her wrist before spinning around. “You like?”

All three men nodded. Will looked her up and down one more time and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked at him curiously and he said in awe, “Your scars are gone.”

Lacey smiled and leaned into Angel, who had put his arm around her shoulders again. “Another gift from the Powers.” Will and Nico both smiled and she said, “Let’s get this over with and go home.”

As she and Angel turned, he said in a low voice for her ears only, “I want to see the rest of the clothes later.” She looked at him curiously and nodded. She hadn’t planned on keeping the clothes, but wasn’t going to argue with her skittish mate. The four of them made their way onto the plane.

Joshua opened his eyes when he sensed the presence of the vampires. He smiled faintly at the possessive hold Angelus had on his mate. “Hello, Angelus. I’m glad to see the head wound didn’t leave any lasting damage. My apologies for that by the way.”

Lacey’s eyes flashed with fire briefly. “You’re the one that hit him this morning?” Replaying the scene of when she threw the minion over her shoulder she recalled Joshua standing over Angel with a raised club. “Yes, I remember now.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress.” Joshua cringed slightly, but held her gaze.

“Joshua. Is there a reason you are a part of the scheme to steal away my mate?” Angel asked in deceptively lazy tone.

“I was trying to protect her for Dru. I’ve been serving Gabriel…we’ve become close. When she realized what she’d done she begged me to go and keep your Lady safe from Sean. I was to bring the Mistress to her. Dru didn’t tell me you were her mate, Angelus, or I wouldn’t have hit you. I must admit though, I rather enjoyed watching her beat the hell out of the little prick.” Joshua motioned with his head towards the once again mystically gagged vampire.

Nico’s eyes grew wide as he took in the appearance of Lacey’s ex. His once handsome face was a mangled mess and his leg was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken and those were only the most visible injuries. “You did all that baby?”

Lacey didn’t spare a glance at Sean. “He pissed me off.”

Nico and Will whistled and Joshua laughed. “She really was quite marvelous. I was also quite impressed with her ability to subdue the rest of us.” He motioned awkwardly with his hand to indicate the bonds that held him.

Will looked at the older vampire curiously. “Why haven’t you taken over as Master, Joshua? Why serve a wanker like Gabriel?”

“I have no desire to be a Master, Spike. I’m quite content to let others kill themselves for power. I’ve been around a long time. I plan to keep being around for a lot longer.” He dropped his eyes and asked softly, “Did Drusilla find you? Is she okay?”

Lacey’s eyes widened and she felt Angel stiffen beside her. Joshua truly cared about Dru. Angel answered him, “She’s fine. She may carry a few more scars, after what Gabriel did to her, but she’ll be all right. Why didn’t you stop him from hurting her like that?”

Joshua met Angelus’ golden eyes. “I tried, but she wouldn’t let me help her. You, of all vampires, should know how stubborn she can be.” Lacey felt rather than saw the resigned nod Angel gave.

Joshua’s eyes wandered over to Nico then back to Angel’s. “I’m surprised you’ve aligned yourself with humans Angelus, with the exception of your Lady, of course.”

“You’d be surprised just how useful I’ve come to find certain humans, Joshua. Now, are you intimately familiar with Gabriel’s plans for my mate?” At the bound vampire’s nod, Angel continued, “Is there any reason for me to keep the sniveling one beside you alive?”

“No, I believe I can tell you everything you need to know. I’m more than willing to serve you and your Lady, Angelus.”

Angel turned to Lacey. “Well, love, do you want the honors or shall I?”

Lacey finally looked at Sean. He glared hatefully at her. With a wave of her hand the gag was once again removed from his mouth. “I want to know something, Sean. Why did you marry Sharon?”

For a moment it looked as though he wouldn’t answer. Then his swollen lips curved into a parody of a smile. “I felt sorry for you, if want to know the truth. You were so sweet and innocent even at 25. You stroked my ego, so willing to please. The thought of being able to corrupt and break you was too tempting to pass up. I mmmph,” his words were cut off as Lacey replaced the gag.

Turning to Angel she said, “Go ahead. I’m done with him.” She moved into the shelter of Nico’s embrace as Angel moved forward. Will moved closer to them, offering his own protection.

Angel stopped and turned to look at Lacey. He said, “I want to have a little chat with him, my love. Would you mind unbinding him so he and I can go outside?”

The cold, feral look in her mate’s eyes made her shiver and she knew that Angelus was very close to the surface, but Lacey calmly said, “No.”

Angel walked back to stand before her. “No? He hurt you Lacey.”

She nodded and in a voice that wavered only slightly, said, “Yes he did, more than any of you will ever know, but as you can see I also hurt him. I beat the ever burnin’ hell out of him. Me, Lacey Raines, formerly Sharon Porter, did that. He’ll get to spend an eternity in Hell with the knowledge that, even though he broke Sharon, I came back better and stronger than ever as Lacey. I found a real love that’s not twisted and foul and I’ll have that forever, while I don’t think he ever knew the meaning of the word." She glanced at Sean, saw the burning contempt in his eyes, and dismissed him. He had no power over her anymore. "Not that he cares about that, but it’s true.” Lacey gently stroked Angel’s face. “He’s not worth staining your clothes over, Angelus. Just end him, please.”

Joshua watched the scene, wondering just who this woman was that she could calmly face down the fury of Angelus. Nico and Will both held their tongues, though they held similar opinions to Angel’s that a spot of torture would not go amiss.

Angel searched her eyes for a long time. He could see that it burned her to show the sad excuse for a demon any mercy, but she had had her vengeance against him and was satisfied. He sighed. As much as he wanted to torture the bastard for daring to lay a hand on his mate, he would not upset her anymore than she already was. He leaned down and kissed her. When he straightened he pulled a stake out his jacket and said, “As you wish.” He turned and quickly dispatched the vampire.

“Goodbye, Sean,” she said as the dust settled. As if suddenly remembering they had an audience, Lacey said, “Excuse us for a moment, Joshua,” as she turned and walked off the plane once more. Without a word Angel, Nico, and Will followed her.

Once they were out of earshot she asked, “What are we going to do with Joshua? I’m pretty sure he’s sincere in his wish to serve us, but I don’t know if I trust him. Angel, you and Will obviously know him. What do you think?”

Even taking into account the slight waver in her voice and the shaking of her hand, the three men accepted the fact that there would be no discussion of what had just happened.

Angel and Will looked at each other. Then Angel loosely wrapped his arms around her and said, “Joshua is a rare one for our kind. He doesn’t possess the drive to conquer and control everything around him. You were right, Lacey, he is old, older than me and Will put together. I don’t think we’ll have any trouble with him.”

“What about around the others? I don’t know that I want an unfamiliar vamp in close proximity to my human family.”

“If he wants to continue his existence he’ll do as he’s told. Besides, I don’t think he’s going to become a permanent member of our clan. I think he would do more good keeping the myth of Angelus and the Scourge of Europe alive,” Will said.

Lacey nodded. “Where are we going to put him?”

“He obviously has a thing for Dru. Since my flat seems to have turned into a haven for wayward vamps he can stay with me. It’s not like we don’t have enough chains to go around,” Will answered.

“Speaking of, did any of you bring restraints? I don’t know if the bonds I placed on him will hold from a distance and until I’m sure he’s not gonna try to snack on any of you, I’d just as soon keep him bound,” Lacey said.

Nico was already moving to the Navigator. “Not a problem, baby. We’ve got it covered.” He removed what he needed. “We ready to head back to the house?”

Lacey looked around the hangar. Something was a little off. “Yeah,” she said distractedly.

“What’s wrong, Lace?” Nico asked.

“I don’t know. This all just seems a little too easy, you know? Either the other shoe hasn’t dropped or this Gabriel is just a right cocky bastard. Promise me the two of you will be careful. Who’s driving?”

“We will, luv. I’m driving ‘cause Vision Boy here is still above the legal limit,” Will said and Nico threw him a halfhearted glare.

“Just how much did you drink?” Lacey asked as they started back to the plane.

“A bottle and then some. I told you I messed up, Lace.”

“Bloody hell, Nico.” Lacey looked at her captive. “Alrighty then. Joshua? I’m going to undo the bonds. You can stretch for a bit, but then you go into these.” Lacey gestured to the shackles Nico held. “Forgive the appearance of me being somewhat paranoid, but I don’t quite trust you yet and my family is important to me.”

“I understand, Mistress,” Joshua said as the bonds disappeared. He cautiously stood up and stretched, being very careful not to make any threatening moves. “Okay. Do with me what you will.” Angel and Will moved forward and placed the shackles on the seemingly docile vampire.

Nico led the way off the plane while Lacey hung back to get the bag that held the clothes. As she reached the main cabin, the door to the cockpit opened. Lacey tensed, ready to fight, then relaxed as she caught sight of the co-pilot. “Is it safe to come out now?” he asked.

Lacey smiled faintly. “All clear. We’re done now. Do what you need to do. A good vacuuming would not go amiss. Wonderful flying by the way.” With a small wave she exited the plane, not seeing the looks of disbelief and fear that passed between the shaken and confused pilots.

Lacey saw that Joshua was secured in the third row of the Navigator and gave Will and Nico both quick hugs. “Angel and I will see you at home. I want food first. Should we get enough for everyone?” They nodded. “Tacos okay?” Another nod. “Fine then.” Then she threw the clothing bag into the backseat of her Camaro and turned to Angel. “I’m driving.”

Angel just looked at her. “Are you sure, Love? I don’t mind.”

“I need to feel in control for a little bit, alright? Please Angel, give me the keys.” Without another word Angel gave her the keys and got in on the passenger side. The comfort and familiarity of her car was a balm to Lacey’s rapidly fraying nerves. She could feel the reaction to the past day trying to take over, but she resisted. There was still work to be done. The rumbling purr of the car’s engine was better than Mozart to her.

Lacey followed the Navigator out of the private hangar and into the streets of LA. Shortly after leaving the airport Lacey’s earlier feeling of unease manifested in the form of two cars following them. “Do you have your phone with you Angel?” She asked as she checked her mirror again. He passed it to her.

Using the walkie-talkie function she said to Will, “Spike, we’re being followed. I’ll try to lose them, but if I can’t draw them both off I hope you can handle it. The ignition switch for the NOS is below the gear shift if you need it.”

“Right. When did you wire this up with nitrous?”

“When you and Angel went to Vegas last month. I was bored. Thought it might come in handy sometime.”

“You are full of surprises, ducks. You two be careful.”

“You too.” Lacey handed the phone back to Angel. She looked at him and smiled briefly. “You may want to put your seatbelt on. This could get a little wild.” Angel just looked at his mate as he did as she suggested, wondering what she had planned.

With a last look in the mirror Lacey made a sharp right turn. One of the two cars that had been pacing them followed haphazardly. The other stayed on Will. _'Good luck guys.'_ “You know whoever is following us really sucks at being subtle.” Lacey led the dark sedan on a merry chase through the streets, working her way towards an industrial park. It was getting late so there wouldn’t be much traffic in that area, she hoped. The car kept up with her, staying about two cars lengths behind.

Tiring of the game, Lacey made a sharp left then an immediate right. The squealing of tires from the other car could be heard behind them. Gunshots rang out and her back window exploded. Both of them ducked at the spray of glass, but Lacey never lost control of the car. “Bloody fucking hell. Son of a bitch shot my car!” Shifting gears smoothly Lacey quickly put distance between them and wove in and out of the narrow streets that crossed the park. As she hit a straightaway the car following her gained quickly and actually bumped her hard. “Bastard. That’s it,” she muttered as she quickly brought the car under control.

Lacey was approaching a set of railroad tracks and could hear the whistle of an approaching train. She almost rolled her eyes; it was so clichéd, but she was willing to risk it. She shifted gears again and the Camaro leapt forward, the car behind her struggling to keep pace. She could see the train now and gauged the distance. The warning lights had just started flashing when Lacey said, “Hang on,” and hit the red button on her steering wheel. Both she and Angel were thrown back against their seats as the Camaro flew over the tracks in a chemically induced burst of speed as the NOS kicked in, just as the arms started to lower. Lacey let up on the gas and the car slowed to a more reasonable pace.

She pulled over to the side of the road, coming to a stop, as the sound of brakes screeching, metal impacting with concrete and an explosion drew their attention behind them. Black smoke was billowing up and flames could be seen on the other side of the speeding train from where the car that had been chasing them had collided with a vacant warehouse in an attempt to avoid the train.

“Well, that was a little too _Fast and the Furious_ for me, but damn, what a rush. I do love NOS,” Lacey said as she got out to inspect the damage to her beloved car. The rear bumper was crumpled, the back window was history, and there were a few bullet holes in the trunk and a couple in one of the side panels. “Fuck you, you fucking fuck. If you weren’t already dead I’d kill you myself. Spinner is never going to believe this. This is going to be a bitch to fix,” she muttered to herself.

She looked at Angel who was leaning against the side of the car, arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Walking over to him, she asked, “Angel, are you okay?”

Golden eyes met green when he opened them and locked on her. “Okay, Lacey? Why wouldn’t I be okay? I’ve just spent a hellish day being forcefully separated from my new mate, almost bleeding to death, being transported, mystically, halfway around the world, having to sit by while my mate was almost raped, for the second time, by her demon ex-husband who I didn’t even get to torture for daring to touch you, then I got to be a passenger during a high speed car chase conducted by my mate, getting shot at, and praying that we would not get crushed by a speeding train just after being reunited. I’m bloody fucking fabulous, Lacey. How are you?”

Lacey took a step back. For the first time since she and Angel met she was the teensiest bit afraid of him. She looked around the deserted street then back at him. Whatever he saw on her face must have pushed him past some invisible line because the next thing she knew, he had her pinned up against the car and her knickers were a distant memory.

Angel groaned deep in his chest as he ravaged her mouth. Lacey could do nothing but hold on to him while his fingers danced over her folds as he undid his belt and quickly freed himself. The larger part of her knew that this was her Angel and that he would never hurt her. A smaller, but very persistent little voice was telling her to run as he lifted her up and slammed her down on his hard shaft.

Her whimper of pain broke through the red haze that had clouded Angel’s mind and he stopped and stared into her light green eyes, shiny with unshed tears. Leaning his forehead against hers he rasped, “Christ, I’m sorry, love. This is the last thing you need right now. Come on, let’s get you home,” he muttered as he tried to ease out of her.

Realizing that reaction had also set in on him and this was his way of reassuring himself that she was there and safe, Lacey wrapped her legs about him tightly, holding him inside her, and said huskily against his lips, “No, Angel. I think this is just what I need right now. This has been one hell of a day. Fuck me.”

She kissed him harshly then moved the collar of his shirt aside and bit into the mark that was still visible on his neck, sucking lightly to taste him. With a shudder that rocked his whole body, Angel set a hard, driving pace that pushed Lacey repeatedly into the side of her car. Moving his lips to her mark as well, he sank his fangs in deep, pushing her over the edge. Lacey threw her head back with a cry of completion. The feel of her walls grasping him tightly sent Angel over as well and he pulled his fangs out of her neck to kiss her as he emptied himself deep within. As they came back to their senses they looked at each other.

Lacey’s mouth quirked at the corner. “Why is it that when I wear a skirt around you I find myself in need of new knickers and we go at it vertically?”

Angel looked at her for a moment before laughing weakly. “You just have that effect on me, I guess. Maybe if you wore skirts more often the thrall would wear off. On second thought, don’t.” He kissed her tenderly before easing out of her and making sure she was steady on her feet.

After putting themselves to rights, Lacey got her bearings and they set off for home. After a bit of silence, Angel asked above the wind whistling through the car, “When and where did you learn to drive like that?”

Lacey smiled. “I may have been shy and reclusive when I was younger, but I’ve always loved cars. The Powers saw fit to augment my shade tree mechanic abilities with the know-how to fix anything on two or four wheels, but I’ve always been pretty handy with a wrench. I told you about my friend that sold this to me.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angel nod and she continued, “I’ve known Spinner for years. He’s one of the few people I’ve kept in touch with since I became me. Anyway, between him and my dad I learned to drive. Spinner also organizes street races and taught me how to elude our friendly neighborhood law enforcement if they happened to crash an event. I made a pretty penny in those little competitions. I get underestimated a lot.”

“Will I ever know everything about you, love?”

“Gods I hope not. Then you’d be bored.”

~*~

Gabriel sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Everything was falling apart. The minions he had sent to follow the cars from the girl’s building had not checked in and he could not reach Sean or the others that had been with her. Gabriel looked at the clock. The plane should have landed by now. If he didn’t have the girl by the following night he could kiss his demonic ass goodbye. His only hope if he didn’t was to bluff his way through the meeting with the old ones and convince them that he could deliver on his promise of untold power at a later date. The girl was the key to everything.

~*~

“Where’d you learn to drive like that?” Nico asked as he surveyed the damage to the Navigator. The car that had followed them had managed to broadside them, but unfortunately for it, Will had sent it careening into a wall. Both were wondering about Lacey and Angel, but neither wanted to distract them if they were in a similar position.

“I’ve been around for 224 years, mate. Automobiles are one of the most amazing inventions to come along in all that time. Couldn’t help but learn how to handle them. What about Lacey? Can she handle herself?”

Nico smiled. “Don’t worry about her. Spinner taught her well. Whoever was following them will probably end up in a similar state as our guys or worse.” He motioned towards the two vampires that were currently tied up on the curb. “It’s a pretty good bet that if they ding the Camaro, Lacey will kill them on the spot." He gestured to the two vampires on the curb. "Is there any point in keeping them?”

Will hunkered down in front of the two minions. Both shrank back slightly at the feral gleam in his eyes. “Who sent you?” he asked in low voice.

“Gabriel asked us to track any movement from the building,” the lesser injured of the two answered.

“And did you tell him what you found?”

“No, we didn’t have the chance.”

“Are there any others watching the building?” When it looked like the minion wasn’t going to answer Will drawled, “Come now, I’ll make it painless if you cooperate. If you don’t…” he trailed off letting the minions come to their own conclusions.

“There are two more watching from across the street.”

Pulling a stake out of his back pocket Will said, “Thanks, mate,” as he plunged it into the two vamps.

As Will stood up, Nico gestured to the severely scraped and dented side of the vehicle. “Lacey is not going to be happy when she sees this. Bodywork is not her favorite thing. She’d rather work on what’s under the hood.”

From inside the SUV, Joshua listened to the conversation. He shook his head in wonder. _'Who is this woman?'_

Will answered Nico as they got back in and he started it up again. “Then it’s a good thing she’s got me. I like ta make ‘em look good.”

Nico laughed. “If we weren’t meant to be saving the world, I think the two of you could probably open your own garage.”

From the backseat Joshua said, “Saving the world?”

“Oh damn, damn, damn.” Nico lightly banged his head against the window.

Will gave him a sideways glance, but asked Joshua, “What does Drusilla mean to you, Joshua?”

Without hesitation, he answered, “I would die for her.”

Will smirked. Weighing the pros and cons he came to a decision. “Well then, let me tell you about our family.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel opened the door to Will’s loft for Lacey and ushered her inside. The sight that greeted them gave them both pause. Nico, Will, Dru and Joshua sat at the kitchen table in quiet conversation. Mac and Kassie were asleep on the couch and Willow was curled in Will’s favorite chair, also sound asleep. Lacey and Angel both raised their eyebrows at seeing Dru and Joshua unbound, but kept silent. They trusted Nico and Will.

The four at the table gaped at the sight of a very windblown, bedraggled Lacey and scowling Angel.

Lacey moved quietly to the table and set down the bags she was carrying. “Three dozen tacos and fresh blood. I’m going to go change into something a little more me. I’ll be back down in few.” She turned to Angel. “You coming up?”

He kissed her briefly. “No, I’ll let you have a few minutes to yourself. I get you naked and I don’t think we’ll be seeing anyone till tomorrow,” he said for her ears only. The slight blush on her cheeks gave her away to the others and they smiled.

“Horny little monkey,” she muttered as she turned away.

She laughed softly when she heard his affronted, “Hey! Who you callin’ little?”

“What the devil happened to you two?” Will asked.

“Oh, you know, the usual, high speed car chase, bullets flying, outrunning a speeding train.” Angel answered blandly. He held up a hand. “Just wait for Lacey,” he said when Will opened his mouth again.

Twenty minutes later Lacey returned dressed in jeans and a light blue _Happy Bunny_ tee that read, ‘Cute but Psycho. Things even out.’ and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. If her eyes were a little red and swollen from the crying jag she had in the shower, well, everyone who was awake was kind enough not to comment. Lacey looked at the woman who could only be Drusilla. “Hello, you must be Dru. Please forgive my lack of manners earlier. I’m Lacey.” Dru stood up and moved to take Lacey’s hand.

“Hello, Mummy. I’ve waited for this day for a long time. I’m sorry I was unable to protect you,” she said shyly. Dru was still getting used to the relative feeling of normalcy inside her. She had awoken feeling a sense of balance within her that hadn’t been present even when she was human. Her demon was quiet and if she concentrated hard enough she could play back what Kassie had done to and for her. There had also been another presence within her, but it was too brief to grasp. Dru could hardly wait for the ones responsible for this newfound sense of well being to wake up so she could thank them.

Lacey smiled gently. “Nothing could have prevented what happened. The Powers play Their games as They will. Um…not that I mind really, but it is a little awkward, would you mind terribly not calling me ‘Mummy’? At least around other people not in this room, Lacey or Lace is fine.”

Dru ducked her head. “Sorry. Old habits, and all that.” Raising her gaze back to Lacey’s she said, “Do you mind if I still keep your bear? It won’t be speaking to me or anything like that, but I have grown rather fond of it.”

Lacey smiled again and gave Dru a hug. “I don’t mind at all. It gives me an excuse to drag Angel back to win me another one.” The group laughed quietly at Angel’s pained expression. Dru returned to her seat as Angel pulled Lacey onto his lap and handed her a taco. The six of them sat talking softly about anything except the problems at hand. Movement from the living room halted that.

As one, the three sleepers woke and sat up. They looked at each other then over to the table. Lacey stood up and started over to them. She found herself engulfed in a group hug and was being hit on all sides with questions.

“Calm down! I’m fine. We’re all fine. Grab food. Take a shower. Do whatever y’all need to do. Then we can all sit down and share. I only want to go over everything once,” Lacey said once she managed to be heard.

Two hours later everyone was apprised of the more pertinent details of the last 48 hours.

Angel looked at Kassie and Mac. “Tell me again what the woman that helped you looked like.”

Kassie frowned, trying to remember. “It all happened so fast and I was really tired by then. Let me think. She was pretty, a little taller than me, long brown hair, hazel eyes. She was wearing an old fashioned white dress.”

Angel and Willow looked at each other and said in unison, “Cordelia.”

“What game are the Powers playing now?” he asked, mostly to himself.

Dru said, “Right now, I don’t really care. I’m just grateful They helped.” Angel nodded and let it drop for now.

Willow sat in contemplative silence on Nico’s lap on the couch next to Kassie and Mac. Angel and Lacey were in one of the easy chairs as was Will. Now it was time to find out what came next. All eyes turned to Dru and Joshua who were sitting very close together with their hands entwined on the loveseat.

“What exactly did Gabriel want to do with me? From the clothes I was given I get the idea that ‘vampire’s pet’ fit in there somewhere,” Lacey asked from Angel’s lap. She stroked his leg soothingly when he started to growl.

Dru grimaced. “Yes, that was part of his plan. He wanted me to put you in thrall so that you would be willing to impart your knowledge to him. He thinks you possess the knowledge that would grant him unending power to control the world.”

Lacey smirked. “I very well may, but that part of my mind is locked up tighter than a Victorian maiden’s virtue.” At the snorts that came from the three male vampires, Lacey amended, “Okay, considering y’alls reputations for womanizing in the day that may not be very tight, but the point is, no amount of prying or coercion could get me to share if I didn’t truly want to of my own free will.”

Joshua smiled grimly. “Be that as it may, Gabriel was quite confident in his powers of persuasion. So confident, in fact, that he’s called a meeting of several Masters for tomorrow night. Knowing him, even if he doesn’t have you he will still hold the meeting and try to bluff his way through it.”

Angel frowned. “Who’s on the guest list? I’m fairly certain I wasn’t invited.”

Joshua shifted uneasily. “That’s because part of Gabriel’s plan is to take you out. I believe it’s on the agenda to get the others’ agreement to help.”

“And the others would be?”

Joshua closed his eyes. “Aeric, Lucinda, Matthias, Christos, and Patricia.”

Will whistled. “Pillock’s pulled all the stops hasn’t he? Lacey, I think your earlier statement of his character was spot on. Gabriel is a right cocky bastard. How did he manage to convince the old ones to listen to him? His reputation being what it is and all?”

“I think it’s mostly curiosity on their part. I think they’re bored and find him somewhat amusing,” Joshua answered.

Lacey interrupted, “I really don’t think it matters how. They’re here and expecting to see me work my mojo.” Smiling wickedly, she said, “I’d hate to disappoint them.”

Angel sat up straight, almost dumping Lacey off his lap. “You aren’t going anywhere near them.” The others echoed the protest. He regretted the words as soon they left his mouth.

Lacey was on her feet in an instant, facing off against those seated around Will’s living room. Everyone waited with bated breath to see her reaction. Her hair began moving gently around her and a faint glow emanated from her tattoo and her eyes, before she took a calming breath and settled down.

“Being that all of this is happening because of me I don’t really see you keeping me away. I understand your concern and I appreciate it, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself, as I have proven on numerous occasions. Now, unless you plan on knocking me out and chaining me up, I suggest y’all get over yourselves and we start making plans on how to take Gabriel out,” Lacey said in a low, even voice that was more frightening than an accented outburst of hers.

Angel regarded his mate in silence. Every protective instinct he possessed screamed to keep Lacey locked up safely away from the situation, but he also knew that she needed to make her presence felt. And what better way to introduce Angelus’ mate than for her to take care of an annoyance in front of several of the most powerful vampires still in existence?

Seeing the faint manifestation of whatever power she now held made him cautious as he stood and moved warily towards her. “I’m sorry, love. You’re right. Please come sit back down.” He held a hand out to her and breathed a sigh of relief when she took it.

Everyone regarded the pair in silence. Joshua was amazed at seeing the great Angelus cowed by the small woman. Dru was smiling, happy that her sire had met his match. Will’s mouth was quirked in amusement. He hoped one day his sire would learn that it was fairly useless to try to dictate to Lacey. She was far from rash and as she had said, was quite able to take care of her self. Kassie and Nico glanced at one another, sharing the same thought, ‘whipped.’

Mac and Willow were a bit more concerned with the changes they’d seen in their friend. Seeing her eyes and new tattoo start to glow had been somewhat disconcerting. Willow had a pretty good idea what it meant, but she needed to check some sources before she could be sure.

Angel settled her back onto his lap. “All right then. Let’s make some plans.”


	12. Announce our presence with authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Aurelius Clan announces their presence and there is another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 2-20-07.
> 
> Gaelic translation: _a stór_ = darling  
>  _mo ghrá_ = my love

~*~*~*~*~*~

The following night, the family, with the addition of Dru and Joshua, stood in the second floor training area in front of the weapons cabinets. Lacey was fastening a wide leather cuff around her left wrist that held her throwing stars when Angel said, “You know, it’s not too late to stop this. Spike and I could just go and kill him now and Joshua could call and cancel.”

Lacey didn’t look up from her task as she replied, “Nice try, hon. You know the old ones need to be made aware that we won’t tolerate any attacks against us. I’m more than willing to let them do what they’ve been doing and not interfere unless their business comes knocking on our door, but I’ll not put up with threats against my family.” Raising her eyes to his, she said softly, “We’ll be fine, my Angel. If all goes well, we’ll be done in an hour, two tops. Then you and I will be in my tub and the rest of the night will be spent in bliss.”

Angel pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. “I like that plan.”

Kassie looked around at the assembled group. It struck her just how different Will was from Spike. He had undergone an almost physical transformation. His features had hardened, his carriage had taken on an insolent swagger, and even his voice had changed. The same could be said of Angel. He had become Angelus. Lacey had told her about the changes, but seeing them for herself was something new. And the funniest thing was she wasn’t afraid of either of them.

Earlier in the day, she and Willow had gone shopping for Dru and Joshua since neither of them could very well walk back into Gabriel’s mansion and hope to walk out again. Everyone was wearing black. The only spots of color were Angel’s blood red velvet shirt, Lacey’s red-gold and Willow's ruby red hair. Angel, Spike, Lacey, and Willow were already sporting long black leather dusters. Kassie couldn’t help it; she started to giggle.

Joshua looked at her curiously. “What’s so funny?”

“We look like something out of _The Matrix_.”

Lacey grinned. “Guess we’ve seen just how far down the rabbit hole goes, huh? Instead of being loaded for bear with guns and explosives, we have wood stakes and sharp pointy metal things.” That set Kassie off on another round of laughter. The others just looked at her shaking their heads.

As Lacey slipped her katana into the hidden sheath in her custom made duster she mused, “Has anyone ever thought of making wood bullets? I mean just think, one shot through the heart and voila! Buh-bye vampire. You wouldn’t have to get so close and you wouldn’t be covered in vamp dust all the time either. Just to make it more fun you could fill the bullet with holy water. That way if you miss the heart you’ll still slow them down enough to stake ‘em.”

Joshua and Dru stared at her in horror. Angel grinned, thinking that it really wasn’t a bad idea, as long as he wasn't used for target practice. He’d look into the feasibility of it. Spike laughed outright and pulled her into a bear hug. Kissing her on top of her head he said, “Your mind is a truly scary place, luv. Don’t ever change.”

“Not plannin’ to.” Sobering, she looked at her family. “Okay, I’m gonna get sappy on y’all now. Should anything unforeseen happen tonight and someone gets hurt, gods forbid, just know that I love you all beyond comprehension and the last few months have been the most amazing of my life. Dru? Joshua? I appreciate what the two of you are about to do for us and I understand the danger you’re placing yourselves in. Thank you.” The couple nodded. Taking another look around at the assembled group she took Angel and Nico’s hands. The rest of them followed suit. Squeezing tightly, she said, “Let’s do this.”

~*~

Gabriel ran a shaking hand through his dark hair. He was going to die; he knew it. He didn’t have the girl. Drusilla was gone and so was his childe and some of his most trusted minions. _'You’ve done it this time. Your confidence is going to be your downfall'_ , he thought as he tried to calm the fear radiating from him. It would do him no good to enter the private room at the club stinking of fear. He would be staked immediately. The old ones were here because he had made them curious. He meant nothing to them and he knew it. Sitting in the limousine outside of Exodus with his eyes closed, he finally managed to find a sense of peace. Resigning ones self to ones death was freeing in a way.

Opening his eyes, he looked at his remaining childe and the five minions he had brought with him. “Shall we? The others will be here momentarily.” Jack and the others followed him out of the car.

Gabriel could feel his childe’s eyes boring a hole into his back and snapped, “Curb the attitude childe or I’ll stake you here and now.”

Jack lowered his eyes thinking, _'not if I get to you first old man.'_

Gabriel opened the door to the private room and stepped inside followed by his entourage. When the door shut behind them, the loud thumping of the bass playing in the main club became muted. His attention was drawn to the center of the room as the sound of weapons being drawn by his minions came from behind him.

Sitting in an easy chair in the middle of the floor with her leather-encased legs crossed and index fingers steepled under her chin was a very pretty redhead. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn’t place her. Gabriel looked around the room and saw that all the furniture had been moved to the shadowed end of the long room save for that single chair. Motioning for his minions to put away their weapons he glowered at the woman. “This room is for a private meeting. What business do you have here?”

The woman smiled coldly. “I’m the reason for the meeting, Gabriel. I believe you think you can use me in some way?”

Gabriel gaped at the girl. _'I remember her now. She doesn’t look the same at all. This little slip of a girl holds my future in her hands? How in hell did she get away? Why is she here?'_

Before he could say anything, Jack stepped forward. “Sharon?” Though he had seen her two weeks ago, the woman sitting in the center of the room bore little resemblance to the happy, laughing girl he’d seen then, and even less to the frumpy mouse of an ex-wife of his best friend.

The woman before them looked like some dark heroine out of a comic book. Long fire-red hair was pulled back on each side and cascaded down her back and around her arms. Bright, clear, light green eyes were heavily lined with kohl, and her full lips were painted blood red. She wore a tight low-cut black top with black leather pants, boots, and full-length duster. There was a belt of what appeared to be small knives about her hips. What skin was visible glowed translucently in the soft light. If it weren’t for the steady thump-thump of her heartbeat he would have thought she was a vampire.

Lacey sat, unmoving, as the seven vampires conducted their perusal. At Jack’s incredulous question she cocked her head, prepared to face the final shadow of her past. “No, Jack. Sharon doesn’t live here anymore. I’m much, much different now. You and Sean made sure of that. I thanked Sean; I guess I should thank you too.”

“Thank me for what?” He asked in confusion.

Lacey spread her hands. “For helping mold me into the woman I am today. Though all you did was hold me down and beat on me with words while Sean used his fists and his body. Oh, yes, and you handed Sean the knife. We can’t forget the knife.” She stood up and was slightly gratified when they all moved back a pace.

Having always had more balls than brains Jack leered at her. “Always knew all you needed was a good hard fuck to put some life into you. It really was a shame your boy Nico interrupted us before I could show you a few things. Then you had to go and disappear on us.” He started to move towards her. Gabriel growled in warning, but Jack ignored him. When he was about two feet away from Lacey he stopped. “Maybe now I’ll get the chance.” He’d just started to close the distance between them when Lacey moved. In a matter of moments Jack was on his knees, blood streaming from his broken nose, with the finely honed edge of Lacey’s katana pressed against his throat.

Gabriel held his minions at bay. He really was quite tired of the unruly jackass. Looking back on it, turning him had not been one of his better ideas. The door opened and the five masters and their minions walked into the room, unnoticed by those already present, the loud music pouring in didn’t register. Their attention was riveted to the sight before them.

The door shut and the new arrivals watched with curiosity as Lacey smiled an evil little smile and said softly, “Not in this life or any other, Jack. Have fun with Sean in Hell.” With a flick of her wrist Jack turned to ashes. Lacey sat back down and casually wiped the katana off on the arm of the chair before her attention was drawn to the newcomers.

The masters all looked curiously at the woman with the sword sitting in the middle of the room then at Gabriel. A rather pretty blond sniffed contemptuously and asked, “Gabriel? What is the meaning of this?”

The young vampire was reeling. He had no idea how to spin the situation to his advantage. Here was the girl he had promised, but he had no control over her whatsoever. And now he was faced with the precarious humors of five old ones. “Uh…well…you see Lucinda-“

Lacey studied the new arrivals. She counted a total of thirty vampires including Gabriel and his crew. _'Nine of us, thirty of them. If the masters decide to play it cool then the only ones to die tonight will be Gabriel and his flunkies. Somehow I don’t think we’re going to get that lucky.'_

She stood up again and held her katana loosely in one hand. “I was just introducing myself and taking care of some old business. I’m Lacey Raines. It seems Gabriel here made certain assumptions about me and what I’d be willing to do for him. I’m here to set him, and all of you, straight.”

Lucinda snorted delicately. “Why would we listen to a pathetic human such as yourself? You’re nothing but a meal.” Her hateful blue gaze raked over Lacey and she sneered, “And from the looks of you, not a very filling one at that.”

The other four masters rolled their eyes at the blonde’s feminine posturing. Aeric, Matthias, Christos, and Patricia shared a look that spoke volumes. There was more to this human than met the eye. All of them could feel the power radiating from the girl. Lucinda was just too self-absorbed to notice.

Lacey smirked, the expression eerily similar to that of Angelus. “Oh, you’ll listen all right…and I’m more than you can handle, Lucy.”

With a snap of her fingers the cloaking spell Willow had cast fell away and the family moved into position around Lacey. Angelus came to stand behind her wrapping her in his arms. Spike and Dru flanked them with Willow and Joshua. Behind them stood Mac, Kassie, and Nico. Lacey was the only one of her group with a weapon drawn and she put that away once her family surrounded her.

Gabriel’s mouth opened and closed like a fish at the sight of his second in command and consort standing with the girl. _'What is going on? Why is Joshua…Dru never said anything about Angelus…I was right earlier. I’m going to die.'_

Lucinda’s hard blue eyes softened slightly at the sight of the dark haired vampire. A seductive smiled curved her lips and she purred, “Angelus. This is a surprise.” Gesturing towards Lacey she continued, “You really should see to disciplining your pets. The little bitch has quite a mouth on her.”

Lacey growled lowly. “I am getting sick and tired of being called a bitch.”

Angel leaned down and spoke into her ear, all the while keeping eye contact with Lucinda. “Patience darlin’. Let me handle this for the moment.” He kissed the side of her neck and released her to move forward.

Lucinda met him halfway and wrapped herself around him, plastering her cold mouth to his. Her companions groaned at the display. The family all growled. Then the blond vampiress was unceremoniously pulled away by the hair and flung back toward the door. She looked up in fury at Drusilla who was standing in front of a disgusted Angel. He was wiping his mouth off and searching his pockets for something. Finding it, he unwrapped a piece of gum and put in his mouth. Those who saw the gesture laughed softly.

He heard Lacey mutter, “Way to ‘handle’ it, Angelus,” and turned, meeting her glare with a slight shrug as if to say, ‘It wasn’t my fault.’

“You will keep your hands to yourself you nasty woman. You will also keep a civil tongue in your head or I will rip it out and feed it to you. Leave my Mummy and Daddy alone.” Angel put a hand on Dru’s arm and drew her back to the fold.

Lacey moved to stand next to Angel. “Thank you, Dru,” she said quietly. Then Lacey smirked as she cupped Angel through his leather pants. He purred at the contact as she said, “You see these Lucy? They belong to me along with the rest of him.” The smirk vanished and she growled, “Keep your claws and your mouth off of my mate.”

Angel moved behind Lacey and wrapped her in his arms again. He murmured in her ear, “Well played, love.”

Lucinda stood up and spat, “She can’t be serious, Angelus. You? Taking a…a…human as a mate? How could you betray your kind like that?”

Everyone watched the storm clouds gather on Angel’s face and prudently moved away from Lucinda. “Careful, Luce. I can assure you; Lacey is more than capable of holding her own with me and mine. I have made an excellent choice. She does the Aurelius Clan proud. You would do well not to insult her anymore than you already have. Trust me, you don’t want to make her angry…or me.”

Having grown bored with Lucinda’s antics, Aeric moved forward. “Are we going to spend the rest of the evening standing around throwing insults? I for one have better things to do with my time.”

Angel nodded. “I agree. Why don’t we all sit down and we can decide what to do with Gabriel. I am not in a very forgiving mood.”

While Angel was speaking, Lacey cocked her head slightly in question, and Spike leaned in to whisper, “That’s Aeric. The other blond is Matthias. The dark haired one is Christos and the other woman is Patricia.”

Lacey nodded her thanks and straightened. With a small smile towards Aeric, she said, “Yes. He’s been a very naughty boy, trying to build an empire out of false promises.”

The masters looked at her in bemusement, but quickly motioned for their minions to bring seats. Things were arranged just so and Gabriel and his minions were effectively cut off from the exits.

Once everyone was settled, Aeric looked at Lacey and asked, “What did you mean, ‘Gabriel is trying to build an empire out of false promises’?”

Lacey looked at Angel and he nodded for her to continue. It appeared the masters, with the exception of Lucinda, were willing to listen to his mate. Angelus had no problem letting Lacey tell the tale. If things went as smoothly as they were right now they would be done in no time. That thought was a bit depressing for him. He had hoped to indulge in a little bit of mayhem and bloodletting. He cheered himself with the thought of debauching his mate after this was all over.

Turning back to Aeric, Lacey smiled faintly and explained. “Gabriel was misinformed that I possessed certain…gifts that would aid him in garnering great power. To that end he had me kidnapped and contacted all of you to make a deal that would cement his position as an important player. I also believe part of his plan was to remove Angelus from the equation in an effort to absorb his holdings.”

Lacey smiled warmly and gestured towards the tawny haired vampire. “With Joshua’s help I was able to escape and he has been so kind as to inform us of what Gabriel has been planning. As you can imagine, none of this has sat very well with us. Though I am more than I seem…well, even if I did possess the abilities he believes I have I would never consent to using them against my own family.”

Moving her hand to encompass her group she continued, “As a whole we thought it best to apprise the five of you of the situation since he had already set this up. We have no quarrel with you.” With a withering glare at Lucinda, she amended, “Well, with most of you.” Spike snorted softly and Angel smirked, running his hand soothingly along her thigh. The other four masters fought to contain their amusement. “All we ask is to be left alone.”

Lucinda glared right back at Lacey surreptitiously fingering a dagger soaked in holy water hidden in her coat, careful to keep her sleeve between her and the hilt. She would not let the insult done to her by Angelus and his bitch go unpunished.

Gabriel was beginning to panic. The calm he had managed to achieve earlier was rapidly fading.

Christos looked at the younger vampire. “Well, Gabriel, is this true? Have you brought us together under false pretenses?” He could see the truth written on the man’s face, but wanted to hear it for himself.

The younger vampire fidgeted nervously. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I didn’t know she was Angelus’ mate. I can assure you she holds the key to untold power. All we need to do is force her to unlock it. If we all band together we can take Angelus and his whelps out right now. Then nothing would stand in our way.” Gabriel was grasping at straws, but he was desperate. He could see the calculating gleam in Lucinda’s eyes and felt a spark of hope. As he waited for the others reactions he nervously played with a vial of holy water in his pocket.

Patricia watched the deceptively relaxed postures of Angelus and Spike with some trepidation. The two vampires weren’t as active as they once were and, though they were younger, their reputations were well grounded in truth. Drusilla, though insane or perhaps because of her insanity, and Joshua were also forces to be reckoned with. If a fight began, not many in this room would survive.

Her perceptive gaze moved to the rest of Angelus’ odd clan. She counted three more humans aside from his mate and a half demon. The other redhead was a powerful witch, which had been apparent when she’d shown herself and the others earlier. Actually, now that she concentrated, all of them exuded power of one form or another. Finally, her brown eyes rested on Angelus’ mate. The woman was just as relaxed as he. None of them showed the slightest concern of being killed, but it didn't come across as overconfidence. They weren’t cocky. This was not a group to be taken lightly. Patricia made her decision. There would be no bloodshed on her part this evening.

Matthias was intrigued by the proposition of untold power, but really, when he thought about it, that just meant more responsibility. Besides, he had nothing against Angelus. In fact, the vampire had been keeping a very low profile lately. And his mate, though human, was quite entertaining. No, it wasn’t worth it.

Aeric and Christos held very similar thoughts as Patricia and Matthias. This Lacey was correct. They had no quarrel with Angelus. Indeed, they had been unaware that part of Gabriel’s plan had been to take him out. No, they would not agree to Gabriel’s frantic plea.

Patricia stood, followed by Matthias, Aeric, and Christos. The tall brunette vampiress said, “I, for one, have no wish to shed your blood this evening. You have my leave to do with Gabriel as you will.”

The three males looked at Patricia then at each other for a moment before nodding. Matthias spoke for them, “We agree with Patricia. If you’d like, I would be more than happy to take care of Gabriel for you.”

Angel smiled. “Thank you for the offer Matthias, but I think we’ll do it ourselves. You all are more than welcome to stay and watch.”

Movement from Lucinda’s corner brought Spike’s attention to her. “Well, Lucy? Wha’d’ya say pet? You gonna help the little pillock try to take us out? Or are you gonna show some brains for the first time this evenin’ and leave with the rest?”

Chairs scattered as Lucinda and her minions rose up withdrawing weapons. Gabriel breathed a small sigh of relief and joined her. Spike chuckled. “Well, I guess that answers that.”

Matthias, Aeric, Christos, and Patricia moved out of the way with their minions. Christos was muttering, “How the hell has that woman lasted as long as she has?”

Patricia replied, “She’s spent most of her time flat on her back.”

Aeric looked at Angelus and his crew. They were all in relaxed fighting stances and ready for battle. He caught the dark vampire’s eye and asked, “Would you like me to loan you my minions?”

Throwing him a wolfish grin, Angel said, “Nah. I don’t think we’ll need them. Thanks for the offer though.” Returning his attention to Lucinda the smile vanished. “Think about what you’re doing, Lucinda. I don’t want to start a war with you. It’s not worth my time. You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. It’s that simple.”

Lucinda snarled at him, “I can’t believe you would choose some pathetic human over me.”

Lacey turned to Angel. “You and the Succubitch have history, I take it?”

He winced, but nodded. “It was a long time ago and not overly memorable.”

Turning back to Lucinda, Lacey said, “And you’ve still got your knickers in a twist for him? Not that I can blame you, but really, you need to learn to let go.” The snickers coming from the other masters just enraged the vampiress more.

A scream from Drusilla drew all eyes to her. She was on the floor wiping frantically at her face. “It burns! It burns!” she was babbling over and over again. Gabriel was standing over her with a stake in his hand; the broken bottle of holy water was in shards at his feet. Angel moved towards his childe, but Joshua got there first. He punched Gabriel in the face and bent to pick Dru up all in one motion. Turning with her in his arms he caught Angel’s eye.

“Get her out of here and get that shit off of her,” Angel said. As if by magic a path appeared for them and Joshua made his way out of the room.

Mac, Nico, and Kassie began methodically dispatching the minions. Willow and Spike were keeping an eye on things, making sure the other masters and their minions were indeed staying out of the way. Willow had dropped her shields again and was doing a very good job of intimidating those near her. They were ready to leap into action should there be unnecessary trouble.

That left Lacey, Angel, Gabriel, and Lucinda to face each other. As the last of the minions turned to dust, the trio moved to stand with Willow and Spike. Mac had a black eye and several cuts that were quickly healing. Kassie thought she may have sprained her left wrist and possibly had a couple of cracked ribs. Nico was pretty sure his right hand was broken and his left ankle was pretty sore too. But the injuries could wait.

The two women faced each other. Lucinda vamped out and lunged for Lacey with her talon-like nails outstretched. Lacey laughed as she sidestepped the vampire and kicked her in the butt as she went past. Lucinda sprawled on the floor.

“Please tell me you’re not going to make me fight like a girl. You’re what seven-eight hundred years old? You have to have learned something in all that time,” Lacey taunted.

The vampire got to her feet and swung at her again. Lacey grabbed her arm and dropped to the ground bringing her feet up to Lucinda’s stomach and launching her over her head. Lacey followed, completing the roll, and rising gracefully to her feet in a single fluid motion. The vampire snarled as she regained her feet and charged once again. Her nails managed to scratch Lacey’s cheek, drawing blood. Hissing at the burning sensation she felt, Lacey moved in and caught her with a jab to the stomach followed by an uppercut to the chin.

“I’m getting bloody tired of vampires trying to put their mark on my face,” Lacey muttered as she blocked another swipe. She crouched low and swept out with her right leg, catching Lucinda off guard, and bringing the vampire to the ground. As their fight continued, Lacey could hear Angel and Gabriel going at it. Her attention was distracted enough that she didn’t see the well executed left hook Lucinda threw.

Gabriel slammed up against the wall with an audible ‘oof.’ Angel held him there, pressing his face in to the wall, and repeatedly rained a series of kidney punches on him. “How dare you think you could take my mate from me.”

Gabriel managed to elbow Angelus in the stomach and move away. His respite was brief. Angel backhanded him, spinning around to catch him with the other. “How dare you abuse my childe to the point of scarring her.”

The blows and kicks continued in an endless torrent until Angel was pulled back suddenly. He felt a burning pain radiating from his chest and throughout his body. He dropped to his knees and cried out.

Lacey fell to the ground, stunned by the blow. _'Guess she can hit after all.'_ A sharp burning pain raced through her body, causing her to cry out. Some part of her realized that it was coming from someone else. Then she heard Angel cry out. Flipping herself upright she saw her mate on his knees with a dagger protruding from his chest. Lucinda was gloating in front of him and Gabriel was moving in with a stake.

“Angelus!” she cried. Angel turned pain-filled eyes to his mate. Willow and Spike were moving to take care of the two vampires. The other masters were staring at Lacey in fear. Lacey had shed her duster and was standing there in glowing fury. Her hair was billowing around her like a wild blaze, the flames on her wrist were writhing, and her eyes were blazing with the same fire.

Cordelia’s words came back to Angel, ‘When the time comes don’t get in Lacey’s way.’ “Get down,” he rasped to Willow and Spike before he dropped heavily to the ground.

Spike glanced towards Lacey. “Bloody hell.” He grabbed Angel by the collar of his duster and Willow by the hand and dove behind an overturned chair. They made cover just in time.

Lacey raised both hands. A large green fireball formed between them and she hurled it at the two vampires. Lucinda dove out of the way, but Gabriel turned to ashes screaming.

The blonde vampiress grabbed a fallen sword and made to charge Lacey.

Still in a fury at seeing her mate felled, Lacey snarled, “You fucking bitch!” A wood tipped throwing knife made its way to her hand a la Yoda from the belt around her hips and with a seemingly casual flick of the wrist, flew smoothly from her hand, embedding itself in Lucinda’s chest. The old one turned to dust with a look of disbelief on her face, the sword she held falling to the floor with a clatter.

Eyes, hair, and tattoo still blazing, Lacey turned to the remaining masters and their minions. Another fireball formed in her right hand. In a dangerously even tone, she asked, “Anyone else want to fuck with me tonight?” Rapid shaking of heads ‘no’ was their only response. Lacey closed her fist and the fireball disappeared.

“I will tolerate no attacks against my family. As I said earlier, all we want is to be left alone. Spread the word. If anyone tries to challenge Angelus or any other member of the Aurelius Clan, I swear what I did here tonight will look like a weakass Roman sparkler in comparison. I will light up the perpetrators like the goddamn 4th of July. Are we clear?” The remaining old ones nodded. “You can divide Lucinda's holding as you will. Once Joshua and Drusilla are done taking what they want of Gabriel’s you can divvy up what's left as well.”

Lacey motioned to the door and it flew open banging against the wall. The heavy techno beat from the club poured in as she ordered, “Now get out. All of you.”

~*~

The four masters looked at each other as they made their way from the club. A slow smile spread across Aeric’s face. “I like her. Angelus was right. We don’t want to make her angry.” He had a feeling he’d be seeing them again in the future. The flame-haired woman and her mate were important; he just didn't know how yet.

The others agreed. The evening may not have turned out how they’d planned, but it had certainly been entertaining.

~*~

Joshua and Drusilla returned to the room just after the others had left, quietly closing the door to mute the music pouring in from outside. Lacey growled at the intrusion, but calmed slightly upon seeing whom it was. The couple paused at seeing Lacey blazing then hurried to Angel’s side. The others had maneuvered Angel into the open area while Lacey had delivered her creed.

Spike went to remove the dagger, but quickly withdrew his hand hissing. “Bloody thing’s soaked in holy water.”

Lacey knelt down beside her mate and took several calming breaths. The flames on her wrist and in her eyes subsided and her hair settled down. Tears formed in her eyes as she lovingly brushed away the hair that had fallen over his forehead and murmured, “This is gonna hurt, baby.” He nodded faintly.

Grasping the hilt firmly, Lacey pulled it out and threw it behind her. Angel passed out as blood welled profusely from the wound turning his red velvet shirt black. It was as though his body was trying to dispel the burning mixture, which it most likely was.

Mac was kneeling on the other side of him and quickly ripped Angel’s shirt open, revealing the ugly hole just above his un-beating heart. Placing his hands over the wound his eyes glowed brightly and the wound closed. He stayed there for a few more minutes repairing the damage to Angel’s body. Vampire healing was all well and good, but Mac knew he could speed the process.

Dru, the left side of her face red and blistered from the holy water, hovered worriedly. “Daddy needs to feed, Mummy. Human blood. He needs to regain his strength.”

Lacey was already removing the leather cuff from her left wrist. “I know Dru,” she said as she removed one of the stars and drew it firmly across her skin, barely wincing at the pain. She held her dripping arm over Angel’s slack mouth, letting the blood trickle in.

“Drink, Angel. That’s right _a stór_ , take what you need,” Lacey cooed as, even unconscious, Angel shifted into his demon and latched onto her arm, his fangs sinking into her offered wrist. She lay down beside him as the blood loss made her lightheaded. Gently, but firmly, Willow removed Lacey’s wrist from his grasp before he drained her dry. He growled at the loss and just before Lacey passed out, she whispered, “I love you.” Mac was there to close the still bleeding wound on her wrist.

Will looked at his sire shaking his head. “He needs more.”

Willow was already there. She too made a gash on her wrist and let her oldest friend feed. Angel opened his golden eyes and stared into her emerald green ones. When she began to sway from the loss of blood he removed his fangs and lightly licked at the wounds to close them. Nico was there to catch his girl as she also lost consciousness.

Angel turned his head and saw Lacey beside him. She was very still, barely breathing. “Wha-What have I done?” he asked as he lightly traced her face.

Dru pulled him around to face her. “You did what you needed to do, Sire. Mummy and the little tree, I mean, Willow, offered themselves to you freely. They will be all right. Can you stand?”

Angel nodded. The blood he had consumed was rich, spicy with magic and power, and he felt better than before he was stabbed. That did nothing to assuage the guilt he felt at having almost drained not only one of his oldest friends, but his mate as well.

“Good. Up with you now. We need to go home.”

Angel got to his feet. As he bent to pick Lacey up, he realized his shirt was soaked with blood. He removed his duster then his shirt. Putting his duster back on, he picked up his mate and headed for the door followed closely by Dru and Joshua.

Kassie had gingerly gathered the ruined shirt and all of the weapons still present in the room. She wrapped it all up in Lacey’s discarded duster, but when she tried to pick it up her ribs screamed in protest. Mac was there in a heartbeat, helping her up and taking the bundle. The couple headed out the door. Nico carried Willow somewhat awkwardly. He was still favoring his left leg and his right hand was throbbing.

Will looked closely at him and said, “Let me have her. You’ll only do yourself more harm if you keep goin’ like you are.” Nico hesitated. “I promise to take good care of her, mate.” Nico nodded and relinquished the redheaded witch to the vampire. “Come on then. Let’s get you to the hospital. I don’t think Mac will be able to fix Kassie and you tonight.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“Lacey is now the Keeper and Angel is the Warrior. By coming together in that sacred place they have ignited the Eternal Flame,” Moira said softly.

“When the Darkness threatens to overtake the Light, the Keeper and Warrior shall unite, lighting the Eternal Flame. And from the Eternal Flame, the Two shall come forth to bring balance back to the world…” Intoned Cordelia.

“But it’s too soon. The Flame wasn’t to be lit for years,” Willow cried. Cordelia shrugged helplessly. Willow asked, “Is there more?”

The brunette sighed sadly. “The axis has already shifted. You and yours will feel the effects in the coming months. It had to be done now.” Cordy ignored the last question as she stood up and pulled Willow to her feet before the witch could ask more. She hugged the petite redhead and said, “It’s time to wake up, Willow.”

~*~

“Cordelia?” Willow opened her eyes and met Nico’s. “Hi. You’re not Cordy.”

Nico smiled softly and brushed away some ruby red strands from her face. “Not the last time I checked. How are you feeling?”

She could have sworn she’d just had a long conversation with Cordelia and another woman. She’d learned what was going on with Lacey, but now she couldn’t remember. Frowning slightly, Willow sat up. “I’m forgetting something important. I feel pretty good, considering, although I don’t think I’ll patrol for a couple of days.” She looked at her boyfriend and gasped. Nico was sporting a cast on his right hand and his left foot was heavily wrapped. “Goddess Nico, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Willow. This was a little more than Mac could handle last night. It’s no big.” Willow was running her hands over him checking for herself that he wasn’t hurt anywhere else. Nico purred, “Mmm…that feels good, cher.”

Willow smiled wickedly. “I can make it feel even better.”

Just before her lips met his, he said, “Go for it.”

~*~

“Do you think she’ll forgive us for cloaking the memories of what she learned?” Moira asked.

Cordelia winced. “Eventually, maybe. You said she would come to us for answers and that we would provide. You never said we had to let her remember.”

Moira sighed. “I know. When the time comes she will. We’ll deal with it then. Is there more to the tale of the Eternal Flame?”

Cordy frowned. “I don’t know. What I said earlier is all I know of it.”

Moira nodded. “Very well. Come along Cordelia, we need to get ready for Drusilla.”

~*~

Angel sat on the roof watching the sun move across the sky. He’d put Lacey to bed immediately after they’d returned from the club, stolen a few beers from Will’s fridge then had come up to watch the sun rise and think…okay, brood.

He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he’d almost drained not only his mate but one of his oldest friends as well. One corner of his mouth quirked as he took another swallow from the bottle in his hand. Even though he’d been in a considerable amount of pain the night before, he remembered how marvelous Lacey was. The looks on the old ones’ faces when she’d told them that if anyone threatened them she’d light them up like the 4th of July was priceless. His mate certainly had made an impression. Angel was fairly certain no one would be messing with his clan any time soon. All in all, Angelus’ latest outing had been very mild. _'Cordy could have told me Spike, Willow and I were only going to be window dressing.'_

Lacey’s voice singing in his mind brought him back to the reason he was on the roof in the first place. _{Good afternoon, _mo ghrá_. I’m on the roof. I’ll be right down.}_

He passed Will and Sasha in the stairwell. Angel frowned slightly. His childe did not look happy.

~*~

Lacey woke up alone in her bed, but she knew Angel was around somewhere. She sat up cautiously. When no dizziness assailed her she breathed a sigh of relief and got out of bed. Slipping on a light robe, she went in search of her erstwhile mate. The living room and kitchen were empty as was the bathroom.

Frowning, she thought, _~All right, Angel. Come out, come out wherever you are.~_

A weak laugh echoed in her mind. _{Good afternoon, _mo ghrá_. I’m on the roof. I’ll be right down.}_

 _~Okay.~_ With a smile, Lacey headed to the bathroom and started filling the tub. She’d just finished brushing her teeth when the door to her loft opened. She moved to stand in the doorway and frowned at the sight before her.

Angel was scruffier than she’d ever seen him, though she had to admit the shadow of his beard was very sexy. “Angel you look like hell, completely edible, but like hell. What’s wrong?” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. Then it clicked in her brain. “Please tell me you haven’t spent the last…however many hours I’ve been out brooding and feeling guilty because you fed from me.”

He shuffled his feet slightly, not meeting her eyes. Lacey moved towards him. When she was directly in front of him she held his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. The smell of the Corona he’d been drinking reached her and she wrinkled her nose. “You have, haven’t you? Angel, you needed to feed. You didn’t do any permanent damage.” She showed him her left wrist. “See? Not even a scar.”

Angel sighed. “It wasn’t just you. I fed from Willow as well. I almost drained both of you last night.”

Lacey shook her head. “Hello? We’re both immortal remember? We were the only humans available that you could safely feed from and we love you. Now quit trying to reclaim your King of Brood title and come take a bath with me.” She kissed him hard then, firmly grasping his hand, dragged the still somewhat reluctant vampire towards the bathroom.

“I love you, Lacey.”

“I love you too, you idiot vampire. Now hurry up and get naked.”

Angel finally smiled. “Yes ma’am.”

~*~

Knocking on the door woke Will up. He growled from his position on the couch and got up to answer it, grumbling all the way. He’d let Dru and Joshua have his bed the night before. _'And wasn’t that a lovely gesture? I’ve turned into such a bloody poof.'_ He sensed Dru coming out of the bedroom just as he opened the door. His sleep-addled brain took a moment to register who was on the other side. “Sasha.”

“Good afternoon, Will.” Sasha’s warm brown eyes roamed appreciatively over Will’s mostly naked form. All he was wearing was a pair of dark blue boxers. Her gaze slid past him to rest on Drusilla, who was wearing a robe, and standing somewhat hesitantly near the couch. Her long dark hair hid the burns on the side of her face. The smile that had been on Sasha’s lips vanished and her eyes hardened. “So sorry for interrupting. I’ll just be leaving now.”

Will finally woke up as she turned away. He grabbed her arm. “Oh no you don’t, pet. Get your sweet arse in here now.” He pulled the angry woman into his flat and turned her to meet Dru. “Sasha, this is my Sire, Drusilla. Dru, this is my girlfriend, Sasha.”

Dru smiled tentatively at the glaring woman. “Hello.” She turned her gaze to Will. “I’m hungry, William.”

Sasha flushed. “Hello.” She turned to Will. “Sorry.” Then she processed Dru’s comment about being hungry. Sasha turned back to the dark haired vampiress. “You’re not going to eat me are you?”

A look of hurt crossed Dru’s face and Will looked stricken. “No, deary, I’m not going to eat you. I’m a guest in my childe’s home. I didn’t want to be rude.”

Sasha closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, again. That was way out of line for me to say.” She opened her eyes and looked at Will again. “Would you like me to leave? I seem to be suffering a serious case of foot-in-mouth disease right now.”

Will looked at her for a moment before kissing her lightly and heading into the kitchen. “S’okay. I thought I was picking you up at the airport tomorrow?”

He pulled down two mugs and set about heating breakfast for him and his sire. Dru had taken a seat at the kitchen table and was studying Sasha intently. Sasha stood in the doorway, somewhat hesitant to get near the vampiress.

“You were, but I was able to get an earlier flight and decided to surprise you. I hope that was okay.” Sasha glared at Dru again then looked at the floor.

Will looked at her as he handed his sire a mug. “That’s fine.” _'This is getting ridiculous. I thought we had things straightened out between us. This jealousy thing is really beginning to grate. I thought after our phone conversation the other night she understood, but I guess I was wrong. I don't think this isn’t going to work.'_

Sasha met his eyes. Will said, “We need to talk.” Dru took that as her cue to leave the room. Will took a sip from his mug and continued, “Let me get dressed, pet. We’ll go somewhere.” Sasha nodded and he made his way to the bedroom.

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake the still sleeping Joshua he asked, “What did you see Dru?” as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

Dru sighed and played with her hair. “You can’t be with her. She is unbalanced. It would be best if you broke it off. She might be better if you were no longer together.”

Will nodded as he buttoned his shirt. “I was thinking along the same lines.” Kissing Dru on the cheek, he said softly, “Thanks pet. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t leave the flat, okay?”

Dru nodded and Will walked out of the room. She turned and met Joshua’s hazel eyes. He smiled sleepily and held out his hand. “Come back to bed, Dru.” She smiled in return and crawled in beside him.

~*~

“Drusilla.”

Dru opened her eyes and found herself in a small, comfortably furnished sitting room. There were three chairs in front of the fireplace. “Hello?” she asked softly.

Two figures stood from the chairs and turned to look at her. Dru looked closely at the younger of the two women then smiled faintly. “Seer. I thought you were dead.”

Cordelia smiled. “I am. Hello Dru. Please, come sit down.” The vampiress took a seat in front of the fire and looked questioningly at the other woman. Cordelia made the introductions. “Dru, I’d like you to meet Moira Porter. Lacey’s mother.”

Moira smiled at her and Dru returned it, saying, “It’s a pleasure. Your daughter is a very special person.”

“Thank you, and I know. It’s good to meet you as well. We don’t have much time, so let’s get down to business shall we?” At Dru’s curious nod she began. “Cordelia and I represent the Powers That Be. We have a proposition for you.”

Dru looked back and forth between the two women. She knew what they wanted and knew what her answer would be, but she wanted to hear what they had to say. She smiled. “Tell me what you will.”

~*~

Will led Sasha up to the roof, passing a haggard looking Angel on the way. The early afternoon sun was making a valiant effort to burn through the smog that blanketed the City of Angels.

Will looked out towards the ocean and said, “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of sunlight. After living in darkness for more than two hundred years, it’s not something I think I’ll ever take for granted.” Sasha moved to stand next to him and he said quietly, “It’s not going to work between us.”

“What? But, William, I love you,” Sasha cried as she clutched his arm.

Will turned and pulled her to him. He held her as she cried. “No you don’t. I need to be with someone who doesn’t question my motives at every turn. For some reason you don’t trust me and I deserve better than that. So do you. You’re a good person, Sasha Reynolds, and I wish you all the best.”

Sasha smiled evilly before she pulled back and looked deep into Will’s midnight blue eyes with a heartbroken expression. _'Oh this is too easy.'_ “So that’s it? You decide what’s best and I don’t get a say? Fine, have it your way, but just know that I’m probably the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time and you threw that away. Goodbye Will Cavanaugh.” She wrenched out of his arms and walked stiffly away. _'Now the fun can begin.'_

Will flinched as she slammed the door and stood alone looking out over the city.  
Without turning he asked, “How much did you hear, Kassie?” Kassie, who had come out of the pool enclosure in time to hear most of the conversation, walked up to stand next to him at the low wall.

“Enough. She wasn’t right for you anyway. Did you ever tell her about you?”

Will sighed and turned to lean on the wall. Kassie met his gaze. “Yeah, pet, the night Drusilla showed up. It now appears that may not have been one of my more stellar ideas, but I was a bit pissed at the time. We talked till the battery on the phone went dead. I really don’t want to see my phone bill for this month.” Kassie giggled making Will smirk in return. He shook his head. “I don’t know, Kass. Maybe I’m just not meant to be with anyone. It never seems to work out. Love’s bitch, that’s me.”

Kassie laid a hand on his arm. “Stop it. You want me to tell Lacey you’re feeling sorry for yourself? I will you know.” He looked at her in warning and she grinned. “You’ll find someone when the time is right. If you want to know the truth, Sasha kinda scared me. I was always a little afraid she’d go all ‘Fatal Attraction’ on you. Not that you have any rabbits for her to cook but still…” Will finally laughed like she’d hoped he would.

Putting his arm around her, Will hugged her close to his side as they made their way to the stairwell. “Thanks, ducks. Remind me to change my access code to the garage. Wanna help me find an original 1969 Camaro rear bumper for Lacey’s car?”

Kassie wrinkled her nose. “No, I think I’ll pass. I need to call Andy and let him know everything’s all right. I hope things can get back to normal now.”


	13. Wha, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a proposal and some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 2-27-07.
> 
> Gaelic translations: _Álainn_ = Beautiful  
>  _mo chroí_ = my heart  
>  _a stór_ = darling
> 
> Spanish translations: _Ay, dios_ = Oh, god  
>  _Muy guapo_ = very handsome  
>  _Por favor_ = please  
>  _Buenas noches_ = Good night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Normal was a relative term. It had been three and half months since Lacey and Angel had returned from Ireland. They decided to just stay in LA and hole up in Angel’s beach house until it was time for Lacey to return to work, taking the time to explore their new connection. Their lives seemed to settle into something resembling a given value of 'normal. Lacey went back to work for the cast and business for Angel Investigations was quite brisk. It was good, for the most part.

Nico had been receiving more and more visions. He and Lacey were testing the limits of their mental bond. They had discovered that she could access the images and see what demon it was so that AI knew what they were dealing with and how to defeat it. So, in addition to paying clients, the AI crew was fighting an increasing number of unfamiliar demons. Events around world were casting a grim light. It seemed the Darkness was gaining more of a foothold than ever before and the Light was beginning to fade.

Between Lacey and Will’s contacts they’d been able to repair the Camaro and Navigator in a relatively short amount of time. Joshua had proven rather adept at car repair as well, and had helped them.

Dru and Joshua had taken temporary residence in the loft across from Will. The building was now officially full. Dru had revealed that she had been tapped by the Powers to join her sire and childe in ‘the good fight’. Only she wouldn’t be staying with the AI crew permanently. Her path was going to take her to different parts of the world. Joshua had agreed to help her. The vampire couple was in the process of learning how to live more like Angel and Will. They were leaving behind the more bloodthirsty aspects of themselves when it came to humans. Being surrounded by their new friends was helping immensely, and both were proving valuable members of the team.

Kassie and Nico were working on Lacey’s wood bullet idea. Thanks to Lacey’s suggestion, everyone was learning how to shoot.

Lacey had been able to pass off her new appearance in the form of hair extensions and a new dye job. The cast hadn’t questioned it; this being LA and all, a new look was hardly unexpected.

Nico had moved in with Willow and Angel had moved in with Lacey, though he’d kept his beach house. The different couples used it as a retreat when they wanted to be away from things for a while.

After the fight with Gabriel, both Lacey and Angel had taken a strong liking to sunlight again and, along with Will, were starting to show some color. Both of the vampires were even more handsome with the golden tans they’d achieved.

Lacey had surprised Angel with a private birthday celebration for just the two of them. She had learned that he and the other immortals of the family weren’t all that keen to divulge their birthdays so she hadn’t made a big deal out of it, but Angel now wore the ID bracelet she had given him that had their initials entwined on it on one side and the Celtic knot and angel wings design that matched her jewelry on the other.

Production was wrapping on the series. There were only two episodes left to film. Soon Lacey would be free to concentrate on the agency, but the anticipation she felt was bittersweet. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time with the cast of _Angel_ and would miss coming to work everyday, but she had made some lasting friendships. All in all, life had come back together fairly well after all of the ‘excitement’.

The only dark spot Lacey could see was that Will was still alone, but she was working on that. As much as she loved the vampire, she wanted him to have someone to call his own. Will hadn’t been forthcoming with the details of why he and Sasha had broken up, and Kassie had not told of what she’d overheard either. Lacey hadn’t pushed.

He’d seen Sasha several times in passing, but things had been strained if not downright hostile. Sasha had been very catty when she’d seen Will and Lacey having coffee- well Will had coffee, Lacey had hot chocolate since she could no longer stomach the taste of coffee- one afternoon and Lacey had had to rethink her good opinion of the bookseller when she’d overheard the rather nasty comments she’d made to Will. Only his cool refusal to be baited had kept Lacey from ripping the woman a new one.

Andy was still hovering over her at work after Kassie gave him an abbreviated version of what had happened. He walked in on Lacey when she was on the phone one afternoon, though she apparently didn’t hear him. The first thing he noticed was the faint glow coming from the tattoo on her wrist. The second thing was how pale she looked; pale even for her.

“Joss…Joss…JOSS! I understand what you’re trying to accomplish, but Traelach demons are peaceful. They don’t go on bloody rampages. If you want a demon to wreak havoc and mayhem go with a Protar. They look pretty much the same except for the ridge of spines running from the middle of their forehead to the nape of their neck and they’re extinct…I’ll draw you a bloody picture…Just please don’t insult the Traelach community by portraying them this way…Yes it could have a negative impact…Do you want a contingency of demons showing up at Mutant Enemy?…Thank you…yeah, I’ll tell Angel you said ‘hi’…I will, Joss…bye.” Lacey hung up the phone and gently banged her head on the table of the trailer she was in. _'Damn. Stubborn. Brilliant. Man.'_

“Problem, sweet?”

Lacey jumped at the sound of his voice and Andy suddenly found himself pinned against the far wall of the empty trailer she’d snuck into. “Jesus, Andy. You really don’t want to sneak up on me like that.” She released him and he carefully straightened his purple suit jacket.

“I can see that. I’ll be more careful next time.” He moved to lean on the edge of the table she’d commandeered and gestured to her wrist. “So what’s with the glowing flames and sending me flying?”

Lacey looked at her tattoo and saw that it was indeed faintly alight. Taking a couple of deep breaths the glow subsided. She peeked at him from under her lashes. “Uh…new ink technology?”

Andy smirked. “Nice try, hon.”

Lacey sighed. “It’s a mystical thing. Sorry about pinning you to the wall. I thought I had it under control, but the last few days…I’m surprised you haven’t seen it before now. If you happen to notice it again let me know…quietly.”

She absently rubbed her stomach. She’d lost her breakfast earlier and was feeling nauseous again. This was the third day in a row, though if she were honest with herself she’d admit that she’d not been feeling normal since shortly after she and Angel had returned. _'Maybe I should go see a doctor.'_

“Sure thing, Lace. Amy and Jay are looking for you.” He helped her out of the chair and led her out of the trailer. “You feelin’ okay? You’re paler than normal.”

They walked hand in hand towards the set. “I’m feeling like crap actually. Thanks for asking. I don’t know if I’m coming down with something or what. I’m having trouble keeping anything down.”

“Sounds like you should see a doctor.”

“I was just thinking that.”

“You and yours are going to be at the awards benefit tomorrow night, right?”

Lacey smiled. One of the things she’d gotten more involved in while working with the cast was coordinating charitable work and had led her to getting Angel Investigations involved in several charities as well. The awards benefit the following evening was to honor those who had made considerable contributions in various areas of philanthropy. She’d become very well acquainted with the organizer, Lilly Meyers.

“Wouldn’t miss a chance to hear you sing, Andy.” Her smile dimmed a bit. “I can’t miss it. I’m presenting…with David. I still have no idea how I got talked into that.” Sending a half-hearted glare his way, she said, “Oh yeah, now I remember. You and Lilly talked me into it when I was half asleep.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“Tell me again how I let you talk me into this, pet?” Will asked as Lacey adjusted his cravat. All of the guys had opted for a more old world look. The coats were all longer, hitting just above the knee and fit them perfectly. The snowy white shirts and cravats shone brightly against the fine black fabric of the coats and trousers and colorful vests.

Lacey smiled as she fastened the onyx stud at his throat while he straightened the iridescent midnight blue vest he was wearing. “You’re going because this is for our favorite charities.”

He looked at her with a raised brow and she huffed. “Okay fine. You’re going because I asked you to lend me moral support while I risk embarrassing myself in front of LA high society and you love me.”

Will smirked. “That’s better. I can’t believe I’m wearing a monkey suit again. Thought I’d managed to outlive this particular torture.”

“Quit whining, William. Lacey, I can’t get this straight,” Angel pouted, and Lacey laughed.

 _'Oh my. He is extraordinary.'_ Angel look scruffy and elegant at the same time with the close-cropped goatee and mustache he’d let grow. Lacey still marveled at how he was able to shave and not mess it up without a reflection. When she’d asked him how he did it, he’d just smirked at her and said, ‘years of practice darlin’, years of practice.’ _'Angelus, the one with the angelic face, and he’s all mine. He looks more like Lucifer after the fall, now more than ever. Yum.'_

“What was that about whining, Angel?” she asked as she moved on to his cravat. In a rather childish gesture that made her laugh even harder, Angel stuck his tongue out at her.

Willow, Kassie, and Dru were seeing to their men. Lacey was still in her robe and slippers. Dru had done her hair for her in an intricate up ‘do reminiscent of a Victorian Lady. Little combs studded with green and yellow Austrian crystals held it in place and there were several tendrils curling about her face.

Lacey had done her makeup to subtly play up her eyes. She’d had to tone it down a little to make up for the unusual paleness that was still plaguing her. It was a running joke that Lacey was incredibly pale even with the light tan she had acquired, but there was usually a hint of color to her skin. The past few days though, she’d been vampire pale. The full-blown dramatic nighttime look had made her look like a clown. Her lips and nails were painted a soft bronze. All that was left for her to do was put on her gown, jewelry, and shoes.

The thought of her gown made her frown slightly. It was beautiful, but it was a size larger than she normally wore. That didn’t sit well with her. In fact, she had noticed that most of her clothes were becoming a bit snugger than she was comfortable with. This last week she hadn’t been able to get into her jeans and she couldn’t figure out how she’d managed to gain that much weight. Since she’d managed to lose the extra thirty pounds she’d carried for most of her life after her divorce, she’d been very careful to keep it off and her routine hadn’t changed. If anything, she was more active now than she’d ever been, with the exception of the last three weeks. She’d been tired and hadn’t felt up to doing as much. She had an appointment for Monday to see a doctor that Mac had referred her to.

Lacey fastened an emerald stud at Angel’s throat and stood back to admire her vampires. “I am going to be the envy of every woman and quite possibly some of the men there. The two of you are absolutely gorgeous.” Will and Angel preened under her praise. “Time for me to finish dressing. Why don’t the two of you go on downstairs and I’ll be there shortly.”

They both moved to kiss her lightly. Angel asked, “You sure? We don’t mind waiting for you. Or, I could help you.” Truth to tell he was curious as hell. Lacey hadn’t let him see her gown and he was anxiously waiting the unveiling. She’d told him it was green so he’d invested in the deep green vest he was wearing to compliment it. He looked closer at his mate. “Are you all right, love?”

Angel knew she hadn’t been feeling well for the past few days. Looking at her now he realized that something had been different about her since shortly after they’d returned. He’d noticed a new roundness to her already curvaceous figure and her scent and taste had changed, becoming richer, sweeter and spicier, as had her blood. Angel had thought the changes, at least her scent and blood, were due to whatever new powers she held, but now he wasn’t so sure.

 _'Not really, no, I feel like I’m gonna hurl. Please don’t let me. I don’t have time to redo my makeup.'_ Forcing a smile, she said, “I’m fine, just a bit tired. And I’m sure that I want you and Will to go downstairs. I want to surprise everyone.” No one had seen her gown.

Angel sighed. “Fine, be that way. Let’s go William.”

Will kissed her again and looked at her for a moment longer. “Don’t keep Peaches waiting too much longer, pet. I don’t think I can handle much more of his pouting.” Lacey giggled when Angel glared at his childe.

“Out, both of you, now.”

The door shut behind them and Lacey collapsed onto a chair, putting her head between her knees. Taking slow, deep breaths she willed the nausea away. When she felt able to stand again she went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of saltine crackers. _'If I didn’t know better, I’d think I was pregnant'_ , she thought to herself as she munched the dry salty goodness. The crackers seemed to help so she went to finish getting ready for the night.

~*~

“Are you going to do it tonight?” Will asked as he and Angel walked down to the office.

Angel fiddled with the little velvet box in his pocket. “Yeah. Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Will rolled his eyes. “The two of you are already mated, you ponce, why wouldn’t she agree to marry you?”

Angel ducked his head slightly. “I know that. It’s just this would make everything really legal.”

Will stopped on the second floor landing and laid a hand on his sire’s arm. “Angel, the two of you made a lasting commitment to each other, what almost four months ago? You’re already married in her eyes. Lacey wouldn’t care if she ever shared your last name, but if you ask her, she will say yes.”

Angel grinned. “Thanks, William. Come on, let’s see how Nico and Mac are dealing with the high-necked torture.”

Will snickered. “One good thing about being a vampire: you, Joshua, and I don’t need to breathe.” He fingered the collar of his shirt. “Bloody thing’s still uncomfortable though.”

~*~

It was of the good that she’d sent Angel out of the loft, Lacey thought. She knew if he’d seen her in the ivory satin strapless bra, knickers, garter belt, and silk stockings, they would never make it to the benefit. She strapped on the sheath that held a dagger to her left thigh- there was no way she was going anywhere ever again without a weapon- and absently ran her hand over her latest tattoo.

She’d used the gift certificate Mac had given her for her birthday. She’d opted not to cover up the scars from her first vampire fight, which had remained even though her other scars had vanished. Her left hip now sported the same Celtic Gryphon as Angel, including the 'A'. She was originally going to have an 'L' done, but stuck with the 'A' when Angel had told her it stood for Aurelius. She liked the idea of showing her allegiance to his clan.

She smiled at the memory. Lacey had taken Dru and Joshua with her and the two vampires had gotten the wings tattoo that was the symbol of their little family. Dru’s was magenta and black below her belly button and Joshua’s was orange and black on his right pectoral.

Opening the garment bag on the back of her door, she removed the gown and carefully put it on. The silk and chiffon of the gown was an iridescent blend of green and gold, shifting colors in the light when she moved. The style, like her hair, was Victorian. The neckline was a wide, deep square-cut with little cap sleeves adorned with the same green and yellow Austrian crystals that graced her hair. The gown fell in a loose, graceful column to her ankles from the bust-enhancing Empire waist. Lacey fastened the illusion choker of green and yellow stones about her throat. The webbed design wrapped like several strings of Christmas lights about her. A simple glamour hid her claim mark. _'No sense in inviting questions.'_ Next came the matching drop earrings. Finally, Lacey slipped on the fingerless green satin gloves that came to her elbows and matching 4-inch green satin heels.

She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. _'You look good girl.'_ Grabbing a brushed gold satin wrap and matching beaded purse she checked to make sure she had everything she needed. _'Lipstick? Check. ID? Check. Credit card and money? Check. Keys? Check. Holy water, cross, and stake? Check. All of the essentials.'_ The cats were fed, so she bid them good night and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Not wanting to risk another bout of nausea she took the elevator down to the office. No one noticed her arrival so she was able to observe her family for a moment without being seen.

The men were all breathtakingly handsome in their evening clothes, creating a dark counterpoint to the vividness of the women’s gowns. They were all wearing vests that complimented their ladies’ gowns. Willow was wearing a strapless brushed gold satin gown that complimented her coloring beautifully. Her ruby red hair was done up in a sleek, sophisticated French twist. Kassie was in an off the shoulder red gown that skimmed her curves. She’d pulled her dark hair back from her face and let it fall in ringlets down her back. Dru was wearing a sapphire blue gown similar in style to Willow’s. She’d also done her hair up in a Victorian style.

The eight of them were laughing and talking with each other. Dru and Joshua fit in well. _'My family; I am one lucky woman'_ , Lacey thought to herself as she wiped a tear from her eye. Angel chose that moment to look towards the elevator. “ _Álainn_ ,” he breathed. Lacey smiled and walked towards him.

Will whistled. Joshua stood openmouthed until Dru gently closed it. Mac just smiled. Nico said, “Damn, baby. You look like a princess.”

Lacey grinned as she pirouetted. “I kinda feel like one.” She turned to Angel. “Good evening, my Lord.” She said it in a soft British accent as he took her hand and she sank into a graceful curtsey.

Playing along Angel bowed over her hand and said, “My Lady. You are an absolute vision this fine evening.”

“Why, thank you kind sir.” Turning to Kassie, Willow, and Dru she said, “Are they not the handsomest men you’ve ever seen? Y’all look absolutely amazing.”

Dru smiled nervously. “So do you, Lacey. Are you sure you want Joshua and I to attend? I mean I-“

Lacey took Dru’s hand. “You’ll be fine. You’ve already fed, right?” She and Joshua both nodded. The couple was still getting used to being around humans in social situations and not using the opportunity for hunting. It was getting easier, but Dru stilled worried she’d revert. “Then there’re no worries. We’ll all go and watch me try not to make a fool out of myself and have a good time, ‘kay?”

Dru nodded, looking thoughtful. The front door to the office opened and a woman wearing a black suit walked in. Angel wrapped an arm around Lacey and said, “Limo’s here. Shall we?” As the group made their way to the waiting car, Dru pulled Angel aside for a moment. With a questioning look, Lacey continued on.

“What’s wrong Dru?” he asked.

She bit her lip. “Mummy is ill.” She tried to think of a way to make more sense, but all she could say was, “The sparks are making her sick.” She shook her head at Angel’s scowl. “I can’t explain it any better. I don’t know what it is exactly. Keep a close eye on her tonight.” Angel nodded and led his childe out the door, shutting off the lights, setting the security system, and locking the door behind him.

Lacey was waiting for him by the limo. “Everything all right,love?” she asked.

Angel smiled and kissed her softly. “Everything’s fine, _mo chroí_. Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

The limo arrived at the hotel and the family was greeted by numerous flash bulbs going off as they made their way to the ballroom. The stray thought crossed Lacey’s mind that the paparazzi would take pictures of anyone if they were getting out of a limo. All of the flashing lights and yelling made Lacey dizzy and her stomach churned. She held on to Angel and Will’s arms tightly, but her smile never wavered. _'Oscar winning actresses ain’t got nothin’ on me'_ , she thought grimly as she continued to smile through the vertigo.

Her mate looked at her in concern. “Lacey, are you sure you’re okay?”

They’d just made it through the gauntlet of photographers when she gave up the battle. “No,” she managed before she broke and ran to the nearest bathroom. She made it just in time. _'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God'_ , she mumbled in her head over and over. There wasn’t much for her to lose since she’d pretty much quit eating anyway, but it was still a nasty experience.

“Lacey, honey, are you okay?” Kassie asked from the other side of the door. She, Willow, and Dru were waiting anxiously for a response.

Lacey groaned. “Gods this is awful. I never get sick like this. What the hell is going on?” She flushed the toilet and slowly made her way out of the stall, pulling off her gloves. She washed her mouth out repeatedly and looked at her reflection. What she saw was not inspiring. Her face was a wreck. As she dried her hands she looked at the rest of her in the full-length mirror on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Her gown was no worse for wear. _'I can’t believe I’m being so vain, but thank the Gods for small favors.'_

Kassie handed her a small bottle of mouthwash and Lacey looked at her questioningly. She shrugged. “You know these five-star hotels, you can get anything you need.” Lacey smiled weakly and gratefully gargled.

“I can’t go back out looking like this,” she said, gesturing to her ruined makeup. Absently she pulled her gloves back on.

“Dru, lock the door,” Willow said after making sure the bathroom was empty save for them. The vampire did as requested and Willow smiled at Lacey, “Come ‘ere.” Lacey obediently stood before the witch. “Close your eyes.” She closed her eyes. A faint warmth moved through her then Willow said, “Okay. You’re done.” She turned Lacey to face the mirror.

Lacey opened her eyes and smiled in relief. Her makeup was once again flawless and she felt almost normal, the nausea temporarily held at bay. She hugged the redheaded witch. “I love you. Thanks, Willow.”

Willow smiled back. “No prob. Are you sure you’re up to doing this tonight? I’m sure the organizers would understand if you begged off.”

Lacey shook her head. “We paid $500.00 a plate to be here tonight. I gave my word, coerced though it may have been, that I would present the lifetime achievement award tonight with Boreanaz and I don’t want to miss Andy sing. I may not be able to eat the food, but I’m gonna try to enjoy tonight. Besides when do you think we’ll ever get the guys into formal wear again, hmmm?”

The three woman shared a look that Lacey missed as she touched up her lipstick, all thinking the same thing: _'Sooner than you think if you say yes.'_

Taking a deep breath, Lacey said, “All right, let’s get this over with.” She unlocked the door and stepped into the hall and promptly burst out laughing at the sight that greeted her.

Angel, Will, Nico, and Andy were all pacing back and forth. Joshua and Mac were leaning against the opposite wall waiting with small smiles of amusement tinged with nervousness. At the sound of her laughter Angel whirled around and caught her gently by the arms. “Lacey, are you all right? You scared the hell out of me.”

She ducked her head. “Sorry. I’m better now.” She looked at Andy. “Hey there. I’m not trying to bail, honest.”

He grinned and made a ‘pfft’ noise. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did, sweet. Look, if you’re really that sick I’ll do the presentation with David and you can go home and get some rest.”

Lacey put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot. “I am not a child, damn it. I want to be here and by gods I’m going to enjoy myself. So are the rest of you.” She glared at her assembled group. “Got it?” They all raised their hands in supplication. Lacey nodded. “Good. Now let’s go to our table before I fall down.” Angel was there immediately to support her.

Lacey got through the presentation of a lifetime achievement award to one of LA’s most well known philanthropists without a hitch. David knew she wasn’t feeling well so, for once, he didn’t try to fluster her like he usually would and it was rather comforting being onstage with her co-worker. It was the last award to be presented then dinner was served.

Lacey managed to eat a few bites of the rich meal, before she gave up and asked a passing waiter for some crackers. He looked at her oddly for a moment, but being the professional he was returned with several packages of saltines. After dinner there was a lull in the activities as the walls were moved and the guests made their way to the room set up for the entertainment.

Lacey stood off to the side with Kassie and David’s wife, Jaime. The trio was watching the antics of David, Andy, and Angel. Lacey smirked and asked Jaime, “Do you ever look at David when he’s being a total dork, like now, and think to yourself ‘Oh yeah, I’m the envy of millions’?”

Kassie snickered and Jaime laughed outright. “You have no idea.” The man in question came to claim his wife, as some of the guests started moving towards the dance floor. As the band finished their first song, Lacey spotted a friend of hers and moved to bring her over to her group. _'Oh, I was hoping she’d be here.'_ A mischievous little smile played about her lips.

“Miranda.”

The woman turned and a bright smile graced her exotic face. “Lacey!” She pulled the redhead into a hug. “It’s good to see you, chica.” They pulled back and Lacey gave Miranda a quick kiss on the lips.

“It’s good to see you, too. Come on, I have someone I want you to meet,” Lacey said as she drew the pretty brunette over to Will. “Will, I’d like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. William Cavanaugh this is Miranda Dupree. Miranda this is Will.”

Violet eyes met midnight blue. Will stood, staring openmouthed, at the woman Lacey had just introduced him to. She was a little taller than Lacey, putting her around 5’6” to Lacey’s 5’4” with dark mahogany hair that hung in a straight sleek curtain to the middle of her back. High cheekbones and full lips complimented her crystalline eyes, as did her bronzed skin. The sleek, backless, silver gown she wore gave her an even more exotic look than she normally possessed.

Lacey nudged him lightly with her elbow and he shook his head.

“Miranda? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Lacey couldn’t help but be struck by a sense of déjà vu. _'That’s how Angel introduced himself to me. Duh, who else taught Will how to seduce?'_

Miranda smiled back and said in a lightly Spanish flavored voice, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. What part of England are you from?” _'Ay, dios, he is a handsome one isn’t he? _Muy guapo_. And that voice'_ , Miranda thought as she and Will got lost in conversation.

Lacey moved away, smiling as she slipped her arms around Angel’s waist. “Shiny,” she said softly.

Angel looked over at his childe and smiled. “You introduced them. They look good together.”

“Yes they do. I think she’s the one,” came a soft voice from behind them. As one, Angel and Lacey turned to see Dru staring intently at the couple. She turned smiling eyes on Lacey. “Thank you, Mum. I was beginning to worry about him.”

“I was too, Dru. Miranda is a wonderful woman. She knows all about us so there won’t be any nasty surprises there. She’s different, like us.”

“How so?”

Lacey’s mouth quirked. “She’s an empath, like Lorne was, but human. She also has other talents.” _'Such as altering or erasing memories,'_ but that wasn't for Lacey to share. Lacey had met Miranda in Mexico when she’d been traveling. Miranda had been a bartender in a little cantina Lacey had played guitar at a few times. They’d hit it off and had a brief relationship that had settled into a solid friendship.

Over the last few months they had revealed to each other their special ‘skills’ and had grown even closer. Miranda had moved to LA just after Lacey and Angel had returned from Ireland. She was in the process of renovating a building Lacey owned. The empath was going to open a real version of Caritas. The new club was named Haven.

The trio watched the budding romance for a few more minutes. None of them noticed a very angry Sasha watching the couple from the shadows.

Before long, it was announced that Andy was taking the stage. After listening to a few songs, Angel led Lacey to the dance floor. As if on cue, Andy began singing _At Last_ when Angel swept Lacey into his arms. Laying her head on his chest, Lacey sighed happily. “I love this song.”

Angel swallowed. “I know.” Midway through the song he took a deep breath and stopped in the middle of the floor.

Lacey looked at him. “Liam?” Her eyes grew wide and she looked around a bit apprehensively as he got down on one knee and took her left hand. She vaguely noticed that the other dancers had stopped and her family and friends were standing off to one side watching with sappy grins on their faces.

He looked into her clear light green eyes and said, “Meeting you seven months ago made me the happiest man on earth. I’d found my true soul mate at last.” He slipped a ring of white gold set with three, square cut emeralds on her ring finger. “We’ve shared our pasts, we’re sharing our present, and I’d like us to share the future. Would you now do me the honor of becoming my wife, Lacey Raines?”

Holding a shaking right hand to her mouth, Lacey smiled tremulously. “Yes, my Angel. I’ll marry you.” The smile on Angel’s face was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. He stood and swept her into his arms, swinging her around kissing her all the while. More flashes went off. Thunderous applause broke out along with cheering and whistles. When he finally set her down Lacey’s world was spinning. Literally. “Oh bollocks,” she muttered just before she passed out.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lacey woke up to the smell of a strong disinfectant. She opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again to ward off the glare of the ultra bright lights. “Angel?” she asked softly.

A strong cool hand gripped hers. “I’m here, _a stór_.”

“Bright,” she said, gesturing weakly towards the ceiling. Shadows soon played over her closed lids and Lacey took the chance to open her eyes again. She turned her head to look at her very disheveled mate. His cravat and vest were gone and the first three buttons of his shirt were undone though he still wore his coat. His hair was a disaster like he’d been running his fingers through it repeatedly, which most likely he had. All in all, he looked very edible. “Hi. Where am I?”

“Cedars. You passed out. I worried.” Angel lightly brushed away some stray strands of hair from Lacey’s face. “The family is in the waiting room and I have strict orders to call Andy and the rest of the crew when you wake up.”

Lacey’s mouth quirked at the corner. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint now would we?” She finally looked around and noticed that she was indeed in a hospital room.

Taking stock of herself she realized that she was no longer in her evening gown, but a hospital issued one, her hair had been taken down as well and there was a large needle stuck in her left hand. She listened to her body for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently the IV had been able to do what crackers and deep breathing couldn’t. She felt pretty much normal for the first time in days. Then she frowned. “How long have I been out? Who undressed me?” she asked, somewhat nervous about a stranger finding the dagger she’d strapped to her thigh.

“About two hours and I did.” He leered playfully at her. “I had no idea you had such fancy knickers on under that beautiful dress. Now I know why you wouldn’t let me help you get dressed this evening.” Lacey laughed softly and he kissed her then motioned to a duffel bag on the floor. “Everything’s in that bag along with a change of clothes. I should let the doctor know you’re awake. She’s run some tests.” Lacey nodded and Angel kissed her again before heading to the door.

Lacey closed her eyes again. _'What a mess, I wish Angel hadn’t brought me to a regular hospital. Mac should have had me taken somewhere else…I really hope we fly far enough under the radar that this won’t wind up in the papers. I mean it’s not like we’re celebrities or anything. We just know quite a few of them. I can just see that byline, ‘Local businessman and private investigator proposes. Fiancée accepts then collapses.’'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of an energetic gray haired woman, “Hello, I’m Dr. Bower. Glad to see you’re awake, Ms. Raines.”

Lacey shook the petite woman’s hand and said, “So am I. Can we say embarrassed much?”

Dr. Bower laughed. “Oh, I don’t know. If I had that gorgeous hunk of man proposing to me I’d probably faint dead away too.”

“And you know he did that because?” Somehow Lacey couldn’t see Angel just proclaiming to the hospital staff that he’d just proposed.

“When he was asked if he was family he said he was your new fiancé. Despite his nervousness and concern for your condition he couldn’t keep the silly grin off of his face.”

Lacey smiled at that. Then she sobered. “Liam said you’ve already run some tests. Do you know what’s wrong with me?”

Lacey’s scream of, “I’M WHAT!?!?” could be heard all the way in the waiting room at the other end of the hall.

The door to her room burst open seconds later as Angel and Will rushed in, in full game face. The others weren’t far behind. Even Miranda was there. They were all still in their formal wear. The family ignored the protestations of the hospital staff and Joshua firmly closed the door behind him.

They found a blazing Lacey sitting in the middle of her bed breathing hard and the frightened gray haired doctor pinned to the opposite wall. Angel shifted back to his human face and approached his mate cautiously. “Lacey, _mo chroí_ , what is it? You need to calm down, love.”

He sat on the bed and gingerly reached a hand out to her. It was the first time he’d tried to touch her when she was like this. To his surprise, she didn’t burn him. He gathered her into his arms and gently rocked her, stroking her still moving hair. She was muttering something under her breath. Angel listened closely. “…cruel joke, no one should tease about something like that. I can’t be. It’s not possible.” Angel couldn’t get her to respond to him.

Dru moved to stand in front of the pinned doctor. “What did you say to her to make her do this?” The doctor swallowed a few times, but didn’t say anything. Dru shifted into her demon for a moment then shifted back. “Answer me, please.”

The doctor blanched and somehow found her voice, speaking very softly, “I…I told her she was pregnant. The test was conclusive. I thought she would be happy. What are you people?”

Dru ignored the question. She went to Lacey and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “Look at me, Mum.” Lacey numbly raised her clouded green eyes to Dru’s soft blue. Swaying back and forth slightly she said in a hypnotic voice, “Be in my eyes, be in me.” Lacey’s eyes glazed over and Dru used the thrall to calm her down. It was one of the perks Dru had found over the last couple of months. Things she used to use to harm people she now could use to help them. The glow faded and the doctor dropped to the floor. The vampiress released Lacey as Nico and Willow moved to help the doctor up and prevent her from leaving.

Angel softly said, “Thank you, Dru.”

Dru nodded and moved to stand with Joshua, thinking about what the doctor had said. Her earlier thoughts this evening made sense now. The ‘sparks’ were babies. Dru smiled serenely. Her mum was going to be a real mum.

Dr. Bower observed the careful and loving way the dark haired man handled her softly weeping patient. Scared as she was, she couldn’t help but comment, “He is a keeper.”

Willow’s head shot up at the doctor’s words and she looked at Angel and Lacey, speaking softly, “Oh my goddess, Keeper and Warrior. ‘And from the Eternal Flame of the Keeper and Warrior the Two shall come forth to bring balance back to the world...’” She remembered now the conversation she’d had with Cordelia and the other woman, Lacey’s mother, when she’d been recovering from letting Angel feed from her. Willow’s eyes darkened in anger before she regained her control. “Oh, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Cordy.”

Nico looked at her curiously, but she ignored him for the moment. She looked at the doctor. “She’s pregnant.” Willow had spoken in a normal tone and everyone turned to look at her.

The doctor flinched under the weighty stares but answered, “Yes she is. I’d say about three, maybe four months along, but I need to run a couple more tests to be sure.”

Lacey was finally beginning to process what was going on around her. She felt Angel’s sharp intake of unneeded breath at the doctor’s words and reluctantly raised her head from his chest to meet his dark eyes. Instead of the accusation she half-expected to see she saw hope and a little bit of fear.

He said softly, “Three and a half months Lacey. The night we claimed one another.” Lacey replayed the memory of that night. It had been magical; apparently in more ways than one. So much had happened. Lacey smiled faintly and brought Angel’s lips to hers for a lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, Lacey repeated the words they’d heard spoken in that ancient place smiling softly, “Bless-ed is this union.”

Then she scowled, forgetting the presence of the doctor for the moment, and looked at her family. “What a cock up. Anyone here know a good OB versed in the mystical? ‘Cause we all know this is not a normal pregnancy. Does anyone else feel as though their life has become one great big fanfic fantasy come to life?” Everyone looked at each other for a moment, but didn’t say anything.

Then a goofy grin spread across Lacey’s face and she laughed. “Holy shit. I’m pregnant; no wonder my clothes are getting too tight.” The family laughed, still somewhat in shock themselves.

After a moment Mac said, “I do. He’s not here in LA, but I’ll call him.”

Angel looked at his friend. “Do you trust him?”

“Absolutely.”

“Get him here, but don’t give him too many details.” Mac nodded.

Lacey went into a light trance for a few minutes then sighed as she came out of it. “Our lives are never boring, are they? If y’all don’t mind, I’d like to go home and rest before tackling this latest curve ball from the Powers. We’ve got a butt-ton of research ahead of us ‘cause I can’t find anything in the vast library stuck in my head. Either the Powers don’t think it’s important for us to know why Angel and I are lucky enough to be pregnant, or it’s there and I just can’t access it for some reason. I’m leaning towards the latter.” The family nodded in resignation.

Dr. Bower tried once again to get some answers, “Just what are you people? How can this not be a normal pregnancy? What is going on here?”

Lacey turned to the doctor ignoring most of what she’d asked. “I’m sorry for my outburst, Dr. Bower. The news was somewhat shocking. Liam and I were both under the extremely solid impression that we could not have children.”

The doctor regarded her warily, not believing a word. Miranda moved from her position next to Will and looked at Lacey. “Would you like me to…” she trailed off motioning subtly towards the doctor.

Lacey looked at her hopefully. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Miranda looked at the room at large. “Everybody out except the doctor lady and Liam.” No one moved.

Lacey sighed. “It’s okay, really. We’ll be fine.”

With several, “we’ll be right outside’s,” the family left the room.

Miranda moved to the very nervous doctor and smiled gently. “No need to be afraid. This won’t hurt a bit.” Lightly holding the doctor’s head in her hands, she said, “Close your eyes.” When the doctor just stared at her she asked, “ _Por favor_?” The woman closed her eyes. The pair was quiet for a few moments. Then Miranda dropped her hands away. The doctor still stood with her eyes closed. Miranda walked to the bed and said quietly, “She’ll wake when I close the door. She knows you’re pregnant, but won’t remember any of the other things that happened.” Lacey and Angel smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Miranda. I know you don’t like doing that,” Lacey said, squeezing her ex-girlfriend’s hand.

Miranda shrugged and smiled. “For you, Lacey, I don’t mind. Congratulations, chica. I’ll let the two of you talk with the doctor lady now.” Miranda shut the door hard enough to make a sound and the doctor opened her eyes.

Lacey smiled cheerfully. “So, pregnant?”

~*~

Half an hour later Lacey was on her way home. She sat in the second row backseat of the Navigator with Miranda. Will was driving and Angel was in the passenger seat. Lacey looked at her friend and asked quietly, “So what made you decide to come to the hospital, Miranda?”

“I was worried about you, chica.” She wouldn’t meet Lacey’s eyes. At Lacey’s grunted ‘uh huh’, Miranda said, “Seriously. I followed the limousine back to your home and rode back to the hospital with Will.”

Lacey smirked, leaning in to whisper, “It also wouldn’t have anything to do with spending more ‘get to know you time’ with said handsome member of the undead?”

“Ay dios, be quiet.” Even in the darkness of the vehicle Lacey could see her caramel skin darkening as she blushed. Miranda glanced at Will then at Lacey. “He is handsome isn’t he?” she asked in Spanish.

Lacey grinned and answered in kind. “That he is, Miranda. That he is. He’s also one of the sweetest and most protective men…vampires…manpires I know.” She turned serious, still speaking in Spanish. “I love him to death and want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy. Look at me, Miranda.” The woman turned her head and met Lacey’s faintly glowing green eyes. “I don’t really think it’s going to be an issue, but I’m going to say it anyway, and please don’t take it the wrong way.” Miranda motioned for her to continue. “Don’t play him. He’s been burned too many times and I don’t want to see him go through it again. Regardless of what you and I had, you hurt him and I’ll hurt you, comprende?”

Miranda held her gaze for a long moment. “I understand, Lacey. It may be a bit too soon for such warnings, but I understand your concern. I hope he knows just how much you care for him.”

“He does. I hope you won’t have any problems with how we are with each other. He’s a great kisser, Miranda, and for future reference, that whole not needing to breathe aspect of being a vampire? Oh my gods.” When the empath laughed quietly, the glow faded from Lacey’s eyes and she smiled softly. “I watched the two of you tonight. You reminded me of when Angel and I met. How the two of you fell into conversation immediately, the rest of the room fading away. It was a beautiful thing to watch. You look good together.”

In the front seat Will stole a glance at Angel. “I speak six human languages, but never learned Spanish for some strange reason. What do you think they’re talking about?”

Angel smirked. “Us most likely. We may have to take lessons so they can’t shut us out like that.”

Lacey heard Angel’s comment and switched back to English. “Oh, come on, Angel. We have to have some secrets. Besides the two of you don’t want to listen to all this gushy girl talk.”

Angel nodded. “That’s true. Thank you again Miranda for helping us with Dr. Bower.”

“You’re welcome, Angel.”

~*~

Mac, Kassie, Nico, and Willow sat in the café the family favored, sipping tea. Dru and Joshua had decided to go on home to change and do a quick patrol.

Willow was very quiet. Nico looked at his love and asked, “What’s going on, chere? What were you talking about in Lacey’s room?”

The witch shook her head. “I need to talk to some people before I say anything. I’ll tell you all, just let me get the facts straight first.” The others nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Mac pulled out his cell phone. “Guess I’d better call Dr. Callahan. Knowing Angel, he’ll want the good doctor here tomorrow and I don’t know that that’s possible.”

As Mac made his call, Nico asked Willow, “Do you want me to go with you to talk to these people?”

She smiled tiredly. “Actually, I’m just going up to the roof after I change clothes. You can sit with me, but I won’t really be there.”

He brushed a hand over her cheek. “I’ll watch out for you.”

“I love you, Nico.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “Love you too, Willow.”

~*~

Dr. Julian Callahan disconnected the call and sat, looking out over the ocean from the front porch of his Hawaiian home. It appeared he would be coming out of retirement. Young Caleb would have never called him unless it was truly important. He had to admit he was quite intrigued by the description his protégé had given him of the young woman. Opening his phone again, he dialed a number from memory.

When it was picked up on the other end he said, “Yes, this is Dr. Callahan…I need an office and living quarters as soon as possible in Los Angeles…A week should be fine…I’ll leave then…thank you, I’ll call when I arrive.” The old doctor smiled to himself. There were benefits to being the leader in mystical medical practices, retired or not.

~*~

Will smiled somewhat shyly as he walked Miranda to her car.

She watched him from the corner of her eye. “This has been an interesting evening, Will. I have enjoyed talking with you.” Miranda unlocked the door and turned to face the vampire.

“Me too, pe-, Miranda. I hadn’t anticipated spending a good portion of the evening at a hospital, but…” Will shrugged, making Miranda smile.

“Perhaps we could have an actual date then? One where no one goes to the hospital or has to wear such elegant clothes?” She gestured to the eveningwear they were both still in.

Will looked into her deep violet eyes. “I think I’d like that. May I take you to dinner sometime, Miranda Dupree?”

She leaned into him and kissed softly on the lips before opening her car door and slipping inside. “You may, Will Cavanaugh. I’ll call you tomorrow. _Buenas noches_.”

Will watched her drive away with a small grin on his face. _'Well this should be interesting'_ , he thought as he went back inside.

He didn’t see the furious blonde watching from across the street. _'You’re mine, Will. Even if I’m not with you, you’re still mine. I’ll show you.'_


	14. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get used to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 3-6-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What the hell did you think you were doing, cloaking my memories like that?” Willow demanded.

Cordy flinched at the redhead’s tone, but calmly said, “It wasn’t time for anyone to know then, but we had to tell you something.”

The witch stood there fuming for a few moments before regaining her center. “All right, fine. I take it now is a good time for things to be known?” Moira and Cordelia shared a glance. Willow sighed. “Apparently not. When will the time be right?”

“When the children are older. Let them live a normal life before they are told,” Moira said softly.

Willow snorted. “Right, because normal is just how we live. Their birth brings about the balance, right? So what does is matter if I tell the family? If it gets out that Angelus and his mate are going to be parents we’ll have every psycho cult and demon after us, not to mention the friggin’ government. To use one of Lacey and Spike’s expressions, ‘what a cock up.’” She ran a hand through her hair. “Why is this happening now? Cordy, you said something last time that the axis had shifted. How has the Darkness become so strong? I will admit that we have been fighting more than our fair share of badness lately and the state of the world is rather grim, but why now?”

“We’ll make sure they are safe,” Cordelia assured. Then the former Seer bit her lip. “To be honest, we don’t know how the Darkness acquired so much power so far ahead of schedule. All we were told was that the Flame had to be ignited now. If it’s any consolation, even the reps of the Darkness agree that the balance that They will bring is necessary. I don’t think there will be much, if any, interference from their forces.”

Willow stared at her old friend. “You really believe that?” Cordelia wouldn’t hold her gaze. “That’s what I thought. Look, I have to tell them something. Nico already knows something’s up and Lacey will only make herself more ill researching until she finds something to explain how this happened or the Powers let her access it.”

“I’ll take care of my daughter. For now, just tell everyone that this is a gift from the Powers and leave it at that,” Moira said.

Willow shook her head. “That won’t wash, Moira. I’ve already repeated part of the prophecy twice. Instead of all this secrecy, I think it would be much wiser to tell the truth. It’s not fair to Lacey or Angel to go about raising their children without them knowing just who they are.”

Moira sighed. “You’re right, Willow. Tell them what you will. Gods help us.”

Willow muttered, “They’d better.”

~*~

“Do you need anything, love?” Angel asked for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

Lacey tried not to roll her eyes. She really did. It didn’t work, but at the hurt look on her mate’s face she felt bad. She said as nicely as she could, “Angel, I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I didn’t need anything when you asked me five minutes ago and I don’t need anything now. Quit hovering and come hold me.”

She held out her arms from her place on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief when he sat down next to her. He positioned himself so that his head was in her lap as he stretched out, propping his feet on the arm of the couch. He turned his head so his ear was pressed against her stomach. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Lacey absently running her fingers through his soft, thick hair.

Angel opened his eyes and the look on his face made Lacey want to weep. “What is it?”

“Two heartbeats. They’re faint, but they’re there.” He reached a hand up to lovingly stroke her face, his voice full of wonder. “We’re having twins.”

Lacey laughed brokenly and leaned down to kiss him. He met her halfway. When they broke apart Lacey started to cry. Angel sat up immediately and pulled her into his lap. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed as he rocked her and stroked her hair. “Shh, mo chroí. Everything will be fine. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I don’t know why the Powers have blessed us this way, but I’m for damn sure not gonna let anything mess it up.”

Lacey hiccupped. “I do.” At his ‘hmmm?’ she continued, turning her head so he could understand her. “I know why the Powers did this. By claiming each other in that sacred place, we set a prophecy in motion.” Lacey sat up straight in Angel’s lap and looked him in the eye. “’When the Darkness threatens to overtake the Light, the Keeper and Warrior shall unite, lighting the Eternal Flame. And from the Eternal Flame, the Two shall come forth to bring balance back to the world…’ wanna guess who the ‘Keeper’ and ‘Warrior’ are?”

Angel looked at her for a long time, but didn’t say anything. Lacey lifted her right hand and looked at her tattoo. “This is the mark of the Eternal Flame, so is my hair. The ‘Keeper’ not only holds the knowledge of the Powers, but serves as a protector as well, hence my nifty abilities to create fire and move things about with a wave of my hand, among other things. Apparently this wasn’t supposed to happen for another hundred years, at least, but something happened and the Darkness moved the timeline ahead.”

“We weren’t supposed to claim each other for a hundred years?” Angel asked in confusion.

Lacey shook her head. “No, love. We weren’t supposed to ignite the Flame for another hundred years. When I woke up in Ireland I was the Keeper and immortal in my own right. Our claiming each other was just the excuse the Powers used that night for us to do Their bidding without revealing the true reason.” Both Lacey and Angel recalled being told specifically by their guides to claim the other in that sacred place that night.

“Why do you know this now?”

Lacey shrugged. “I’m not sure. It’s like I said at the hospital earlier. I had a feeling it was there in my mind, but I couldn’t access it. Then you told me we’re having twins and it was like a veil was lifted. Our children are going to save the world, my Angel. At least I think they are.” She frowned and ran a hand over her belly. “Are they really ours, Angel? I mean did we really create them or am I just a vessel for some new Power?”

Angel turned her face to look into his chocolate brown eyes and said firmly, “They are ours no matter what, my love. Regardless of the how, you have two lives growing in you that come from the both of us in some way and that’s all that matters.” He kissed her gently to affirm his words.

When they broke apart Lacey looked at her mate with a small smile on her face. “I can’t wait to meet them.” He kissed her again. When she pulled away, Lacey smirked. “Guess this makes the decision of which vehicle I’m buying next.” Angel looked at her curiously. She said, “Not that I’d ever get rid of my Camaro, but I’ve been looking at the Dodge Ram SRT 10 truck. It’s supposed to be hell on wheels, literally, 500hp Viper engine…but I digress. Anyway, I’ve been looking at that and the Dodge Magnum. Now that I’m gonna be a mum, the Camaro is definitely not the car for carting around rugrats and neither is that truck, so the Magnum it is.”

Angel just smiled. “Only you would be thinking about cars right now, Lace.”

She laid her head on his chest and smiled. “I have a lot of thoughts.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Later that night, as Angel and Lacey slept, Lacey dreamed.

Opening her eyes, Lacey found herself back in the old world library she’d visited three and a half months ago. She walked towards the wingback chairs in front of the bay window.

“Mama?”

“Hello, child.” Moira stood and moved to hug her daughter. Lacey stepped back causing her to frown.

“You forgot to tell me a few things when we last spoke, Mama.” Lacey eyed her mother, not really angry, but not thrilled either.

“Don’t take that tone with me, baby girl. I may be dead, but I can still turn you over my knee.”

Lacey grinned wryly. “I’d like to see you try. Come on, let’s sit down and talk about this like the adults we’re supposed to be.” They took their seats and Lacey asked the one question that covered everything. “Why?”

Moira was silent for a moment. Then she said, “At the time, I told you what I could.”

“You weren’t allowed to tell me that when I woke up I was going to be immortal or that I was going to be a bloody mother? Do you have any idea what it felt like to have that doctor tell me I was pregnant? I’m mated to a vampire for gods’ sake, not to mention the fact that I can’t have children anyway! Jesus, Mama, I’d think the fact that I was going to live forever whether Angel claimed me or not and that we were going to have children was a little too important to have left out.” Lacey ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. “Did I have any choice at all?”

Moira watched her daughter carefully. How to answer? _'Powers be damned I’m going to be honest'_. “No, Lacey, you didn’t have a choice. You were pre-destined to become the Keeper. You and Angel were fated to be together and light the Eternal Flame.” Lacey opened her eyes and looked at her. Moira asked, “If you had had a choice would you have decided against this path?”

Lacey chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about the last seven months. So much had happened in such a relatively short amount of time. Then her thoughts went back further to include her disaster of a marriage and the subsequent aftermath. She’d become a completely different person in the past two years and she liked who she was and what she did now.

She met her mother’s blue-gray gaze. “No Mama, I would have chosen this life. But the next time the Powers want to make a change, I’d appreciate the whole story up front instead of the piece meal method I’ve been subjected to these past couple of years. If They trust me enough to be the Keeper They should trust me enough with all the facts.”

Moira smiled softly. “As you say so often baby girl, ‘They play Their games as They will.’”

Lacey stood up and hugged her mother finally. “So what to you think about being a grandmother?”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“Why are you here?” Amy demanded when Lacey walked onto the set the next afternoon.

Lacey cocked her head before taking a sip of the herbal tea Mac and Willow had created for her. Now that they knew what her problem was, Mac could help her. He was still berating himself for not seeing that Lacey was pregnant sooner. The special blend took care of the nausea and made her feel pretty much like her old self. After a discussion- read as an argument- with Angel and a lot of explaining by her and Willow to the family that morning, Lacey finally finagled her way to work. “Um…because I work here?”

Jay shook his head. “Very funny Miss I-had-to-go-to-the-hospital-last-night. You should be home resting.”

Lacey took a deep breath as Alexis, David, James, and Andy joined them. Andy put a green hand to her forehead while David checked her pulse. She couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m fine, honest. Now that I know what’s wrong I know how to handle it.”

David grinned. “I had no idea getting engaged could put a woman in the hospital. Liam was scared shitless when you passed out after saying yes.”

Lacey cringed at the volume, but smiled at the exclamations coming from her co-workers. When they’d quieted she said, “Thank you and Liam proposing had nothing to do with me passing out last night.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Alexis asked.

Lacey said, “Y’all might want to sit down.” They looked at her for a moment before taking seats. She smiled. “I’m pregnant.”

Lacey scrunched up her face and covered her ears at the volume of her co-workers reaction to her little bombshell. David picked her up and she begged, “No spinning, please. That’s what got me into trouble last night.” He settled for hugging tightly and kissing her on the cheek. She was passed around to the other guys and received the same treatment.

Finally she was back on her own feet and Amy gave her a hug too. “When are you due? Have you set a date for the wedding?” she asked.

“Sometime in September and not yet, though I think it will be soon.”

The call came for the first set up of the day and the workday officially began. Word spread and Lacey was bombarded by well-wishers for much of the evening.

During a lull, Andy came over to her. Lacey said softly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for your makeup call today.”

He waved her off. “Not a problem, sweet.” In a low voice he asked her, “How did this happen? Don’t get me wrong, I’m beyond thrilled for you both, but I thought the two of you couldn’t…”

Lacey gestured to her tattoo. “Again with the mystical.” She met her friend’s concerned red eyes. “It’s of the good, Andy. All’s well except that I can’t fit into my jeans anymore and will soon be in need of a new wardrobe.” He smiled as she hoped he would.

He hugged her again. “You know the boiler plate. If you need anything yada, yada, yada.”

Lacey smiled. “I know and thanks.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A week later, Angel looked up from his computer and out the window of his office when the front door to the agency opened. A pleasant looking older man with gray hair and a tan, wearing a bright purple Hawaiian shirt with parrots on it and khaki slacks, came in.

Dru looked up from the reception desk where she’d been sanding a new batch of wood bullets. “Good evening, may I help you?”

He smiled at her. Dru couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m looking for Caleb MacRae. He’s expecting me.”

“May I have your name?”

“Julian Callahan.”

Dru’s eyes widened and she smiled brilliantly. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re here. Liam has been such a grouch waiting for you.” Though the family all called him Angel, and Lacey still sometimes referred to him as ‘my Angel’ around the cast, around clients and the like he still went by Liam.

“I’m standing right here, Dru,” Angel said from where he was leaning in his doorway.

She turned slightly downcast eyes towards him and said, “Well, you have been a grouch,” as she pressed the call button under the desk to bring the others into the office.

Dr. Callahan watched the byplay with a small smile on his face. The door to the library opened as Mac, Willow, and Joshua walked out. The door leading to the upper floors opened and Nico, Will, and Kassie emerged fresh from training.

Mac looked at the visitor and smiled. “Dr. Callahan, thank you so much for coming. How was your flight?” The two men shook hands.

“Uneventful. You can call me Julian now, Caleb. You’re not studying under me anymore and, technically, I am retired.”

“Yes, sir, and please call me Mac. No one uses my given name.” The old doctor nodded. “Let me introduce you to everyone. Dr. Julian Callahan, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Kassie Masterson, Nico Woodson, Willa Rossendale, Will Cavanaugh, Dru Montgomery, Joshua Standish, and Liam McAllister.” Everyone exchanged ‘hellos.’

Julian looked at Mac. “So who is my patient?”

Angel answered him. “That would be my fiancée, Lacey, and she’s at work right now.” He grimaced and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7pm. “If all goes right she’ll be home in about five hours.” Once he’d discovered Lacey was pregnant he hadn’t wanted to let her go to work at all, but had quickly and decisively lost the battle. It had to be one of the shortest arguments in the history of arguments and his demon mocked him repeatedly for even attempting it.

It had gone something along the lines of ‘I don’t want you to go.’ ‘Kiss my white Irish ass, you arrogant vampire. Try and stop me.’ He had then found himself suspended in midair by his fiancée who was gloating smugly below him. Willow’s infamous ‘resolve face’ had nothing on Lacey. _'I really am whipped'_ , he thought to himself. He didn’t notice the small smile that thought put on his face.

The elevator opened just then and a very brassed off Keeper limped into the office. Everyone gasped at her appearance. Her lime green linen button-down was dirty and torn as were her white linen capris. There was a scrape on her cheek that was healing, she had a spilt lip, and the knee of her pants was ripped and stained with blood. The only good thing was that she was not blazing.

“What the hell?” was the collectively asked question. Angel swooped in and grabbed Lacey by the arms, but when her eyes flashed at him he let her go. He followed her closely as she limped over to lean on the counter.

“William, we have a problem,” Lacey announced, not noticing the stranger in the room.

He was at her side in an instant. “What’s wrong, luv? What happened to you? Why aren’t you at work?”

“You’re daft bint of an ex-girlfriend tried to run me over as I was walking back from the café down the street from the studio. I thought it prudent to come home before any of the cast saw me and started asking questions. I called Andy, told him I was feeling poorly, and they sent me on my merry way.” She looked at Angel. “I didn’t even get to have my cinnamon roll. It got squished.”

Angel just growled. Since her illness had abated with the aid of the tea she’d had a serious yen for cinnamon rolls with nuts and raisins and the café two blocks from the studio provided her daily fix.

Will’s eyes flashed gold. “Sasha did this to you?”

“Technically, I did this when I dove out of the way. Sasha was behind the wheel of the car trying to turn me into street pizza. And before anyone asks, yes I know it was she, because I recognized her car and license plate. She may have turned homicidal, but she’s got a sweet ride.”

Angel was looking her over, unknowingly in game face, and growling. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his ear to her stomach to hear the reassuring heartbeats of his unborn children. Lacey stroked his hair, her voice softening. “They’re fine, _mhuirnín_. I was caught off guard, or I would have been a whole helluva lot more graceful in getting out of the way.”

“I’ll drain the bitch myself,” Will growled, also in game face.

Lacey shook her head. “Nope. If I’d wanted her dead I would have killed her myself earlier. I’m not saying she won’t be taken care of, but I would like to know why I’m on her shit list before I do anything.”

“She has been somewhat…” Will broke off searching for the right word.

Lacey asked, “What? Catty? A hell-bitch? Crazy stalker girlfriend of the _Fatal Attraction_ persuasion?”

No one, not even Angel, could help but chuckle at that. It was strange to see the fearsome vampire, on his knees with his face buried in his mate’s stomach laughing while in game face, but he quickly sobered when Lacey winced. Lacey heard unfamiliar laughter and looked around finally noticing the newcomer.

“Uh…hello. Are you a new client?” _'Please say no. Please say no.'_

Julian smiled. “Are you Lacey?” She nodded. “I’m Julian Callahan, your new doctor. Would you like me to take a look at your injuries?”

Lacey’s eyes widened. _'Oh, this is a lovely first impression to make.'_ “Um…I don’t think that will be necessary, thanks. I just need to wash up and I’ll be good as new in a few hours.” She looked at her family. “None of you thought it was a good idea to let me know we had company?”

Nico smiled faintly, but his eyes were shadowed with concern. “You caught us by surprise, baby. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Lacey moved slightly and winced again. “The adrenaline seems to be wearing off now. I’m beginning to feel like one big bruise.” Angel stood without a word and picked her up then headed towards the elevator. “And apparently that’s all we’re going to talk about for the moment. Dr. Callahan, I’m sorry about this. Could we talk in a little bit?” She asked as Angel punched in the code for their floor. The good doctor nodded and looked on curiously as his patient was taken upstairs by a very shaken vampire.

There was silence in the office as everyone looked at each other. Will was still in game face until Kassie casually brushed a hand across her forehead. He took the hint and changed back to his human face, though his blue eyes were still heavily tinged with gold. Without a word, he headed for the stairwell and left the office. Willow, Kassie, and Dru shared a look and Dru left to follow him.

Julian looked at Mac and asked conversationally, “So, just how many vampires do you work with, Mac?”

~*~

“Angel, I’m fine, just a little sore.” Angel just growled low in his throat and tightened his hold on her. Lacey was somewhat enjoying this more primal side of her mate. He hadn’t said a word since she’d come into the office, just growled when spoken to. In truth, her body was beginning to hurt like the devil, but she didn’t want to worry him any more than she already had.

He set her down on the closed toilet lid in their bathroom and started filling the tub. He added some bath salts then turned back and proceeded to undress her. Lacey sat docilely throughout the process. He took the peroxide and cotton balls he’d gotten out of the medicine cabinet and cleaned the scrapes on her cheek, hands, elbows and knee. Her knee was the worst. It was a serious case of road rash. She inhaled sharply, cursing a blue streak in her mind, but didn’t say anything when he began cleaning it.

Angel’s growl became deeper as he looked over her nude form and saw the various bruises she had gained from her impromptu meeting with concrete. He stood and shed his own clothes then carefully picked her up and settled them both in the tub. Lacey hissed at the initial burning she felt as the hot water met her skin, but soon the heat was a welcome balm. Lacey rested her head against Angel’s chest and the deep rumbling emanating from within soon put her to sleep.

Angel held his mate and tried to calm down, but wasn’t being overly successful. _{I will find that woman and beat her to an inch of her life.}_

_~No you won’t, _mhuirnín_. She’s sick and needs help.~_

Angel looked down at Lacey and saw that she was asleep. Over the past few months they’d learned that Angel and Nico could talk to her with their thoughts when she was relaxed or sleeping. Otherwise Lacey had to be the one to make the connection.

_{Oh, I’ll help her all right.}_

_~Angel…please. Before anyone goes ballistic let’s find out why. We need to talk to Will.~_

~*~

“William where are you going?” Dru asked.

“Not now, Dru,” Will said as he made his way to the garage.

“WILLIAM!”

Will turned around at the tone of his sire’s voice and found himself on his knees before her, with her hand wrapped tightly round his throat.

She said in a dangerously precise voice, “Angelus may have raised you, and you may call him ‘sire’, but I am the one who created you and I am your true sire. You will treat me with respect. Are we clear?”

Will bowed his head in submission and kept his eyes downcast. “Yes, Sire.”

Dru released the grip on his throat and said, “Good. Now where are you going?”

“To see Sasha, Sire.”

“I thought Lacey made it clear that no one was to do anything quite yet.”

Will raised angry midnight blue eyes to meet Dru’s own understanding blue gaze. “Lacey could have been seriously hurt today because of me. I need to fix this. What if she lost the babies? I couldn’t live with myself if a mistake I made cost Angel and Lacey the one true thing they ever wanted, not to mention the fact that the kids are supposed to save the world.”

Dru regarded him for a moment. “Are you done?” Will just looked at her. Dru sighed and held out her hand, which he took. She pulled him to his feet and led him back into the stairwell. They sat down together midway up the flight of stairs with her still holding his hand.

Dru was silent as she ordered her thoughts, then said, “I told you the day the two of you broke up that Sasha was unbalanced. I thought that the two of you not being together would help her heal, but it appears I was wrong. She’s fixated on you. William, you’re not to blame.”

She nudged him and he reluctantly met her gaze. “You’re an unbelievably sexy man…vampire. You’re also a vicious hunter, killer and warrior; strong and smart and cunning; fiercely protective and loyal; kind and compassionate and funny, and an amazingly accomplished lover. I can understand her not wanting to let you go. After all, those qualities are why I turned you, but her obsession is not your fault.”

Will ducked his head. “She wouldn’t know about the lover part. We didn’t get that far. But thank you for the compliment.” He sighed. “Lacey noticed it first at her birthday party.” He smiled faintly at the memory. “I’d given her and Angel a suite at the Four Seasons. It was for their first real night together as lovers. She flew across the room and kissed me, I mean really kissed me, surprised some of the others that’s dead cert.”

He looked at Dru. “You know how we are sometimes.” Dru just smiled a little, knowing very well how he and Lacey were. “Well, anyway, she pulled back and happened to see a look on Sasha’s face. She whispered to me that she thought Sasha was jealous and that I should see to her. When I looked at Sasha, the look on her face was…scary. I got to thinking and realized I’d seen that look on her face before, whenever I was around Lacey. After the party we talked and I thought she understood.”

Will glanced at Dru then went back to studying their clasped hands. He said softly, “The night you showed up threw me for a big loop, Dru. The whole kissing thing we did…after I put you to bed I decided to get pissed and I called her while she was away on business. I told her pretty much everything about me, you, and Angel.”

At Dru’s sharp intake of breath Will winced. “I know. I told Kassie it may not have been one of my more stellar ideas, but in my defense, I was drunk and the only person I would have felt comfortable talking to was halfway around the world, and we couldn’t reach her. I suppose I could have talked to Willow, but she was taking care of Nico…so I called my girlfriend. When she showed up after the fight with Gabriel I just kind of knew that it wasn’t going to work, especially after she insulted you that way. I’ve had the feeling of being watched on occasion, had some strange phone calls. I’ve seen her a few times since then, and it hasn’t been pretty, but I never thought she’d try to hurt anyone. She’s such a complete amateur when it comes to stalking compared to us that I was just ignoring it. I can’t believe I, William the Bloody, Spike, The Big Bad for Christ’s sake was such an easy mark.” Will shook his head and fell silent.

“Hush. From what I saw the short time I was around her, she could be very convincing. What’s changed?” Dru asked almost to herself.

“Lacey introduced him to Miranda,” said a voice from behind them. Both vampires jumped.

“Christ, Kassie, how do you do that? Not even Lacey can sneak up on me like you can.” Will scowled at her as she moved to sit on the step in front of them.

Kassie smirked. “I’m just gifted that way I guess. Anyway, I wasn’t sneaking. The two of you were just too involved in your musings to hear me.” She sobered. “You never told Lace why the two of you broke up, did you?”

Will shook his head. “No, I didn’t and she didn’t press. What does my meeting Miranda have to do with anything?” He didn’t notice the small smile on his face when he said the empath’s name, but Kassie and Dru did. They both smiled at each other before turning serious once more.

Kassie answered him. “You hadn’t been on a date with anyone since the two of you broke up. I was only kind of joking when I made that crack about her going ‘Fatal Attraction’ on you. I had no idea she really would. Last week, Lacey introduced you to a wonderful woman at the awards benefit whom you’ve since spent quite a bit of time with. After Lacey’s encounter this evening I got to thinking and had Willow do some checking.” She handed Will a computer printout, “Sasha was on the guest list. I’d bet she’s been following you and seeing you with someone other than her set her off.”

“But why try to hurt Lacey?” Dru asked.

“One, because Sasha’s never liked her, and two, because it was Lacey who introduced the competition for Will’s affections to him,” Kassie answered.

“I’ve got to call Miranda. Let her know to be on guard,” Will said, making to pull out his cell phone.

Kassie stayed his hand. “I already called her. I gave her the bones of the sitch and told her to be careful. She’s been with her contractor all day and is planning on calling you later this evening. Okay?” Will nodded and Kassie removed her hand. “Now why don’t we go back to the office and take Dr. Callahan out to dinner? Keep him entertained and try to learn if we can really trust him like Mac says we can.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“You have two very healthy growing human babies in there, Lacey. Will you want to know the sex or do you want it to be a surprise?” Dr. Callahan asked as he finished up the ultrasound the next day.

He was fairly awed with how protective this young woman’s adopted family was of her. She and Angel had not joined them again the night before so the rest of the family had kept him entertained. The three vampires that had accompanied them to dinner the previous night had made it very clear that if any harm should befall her while in his care he would heartily regret it, but the one he was truly wary of was Nico. His love for Lacey was absolute which made him a fierce adversary and one that Julian had no wish to cross, even if he’d been so inclined. The doctor had a feeling that the only other one more dangerous, other than Lacey herself, would be her fiancé, Liam.

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be one of each, Doc,” Lacey said, smiling at the older man. He reminded Lacey of her father so she was more relaxed around him than she thought she would be.

Angel sat next to her, looking in awe at the picture on the screen. His mouth quirked at the corner at her words, knowing somehow she was right. _'I’m going to have a son and a daughter.'_

“If you don’t mind me asking, Lacey, why did you think you couldn’t get pregnant?” Julian laughed at the expression on her face which clearly said, ‘Are you high?’ It had been agreed that unless circumstances dictated otherwise, they would not tell the good doctor that the children were borne of a prophecy.

“Um…vampire mate, a species not overly well known for actual procreation? And I was brutally beaten and raped by my ex-husband about two years ago. He made that dream somewhat an impossibility.” Angel growled and squeezed her hand tightly. She said the latter so matter-of-factly that the doctor almost missed the actual words.

He blinked. “I…I’m so sorry to hear that. I had no idea. He is in custody?”

Lacey smiled a grim smile as she cleaned the solution off of her stomach and put her clothes to rights. “In a manner of speaking. He’s in hell.” She looked at her doctor. “He was turned after the trial. Liam dusted him about four months ago after he kidnapped me.” Julian gaped at her. She waved her hand. “Huge drama, long story. Now, why would you ask me why I thought I couldn’t get pregnant?”

Julian regained his composure. “Well, it is exceedingly rare. I can only think of two instances in which it’s happened, the last being a millennia ago, but when a vampire male and human female become mates, if the bond is strong enough, it is possible for them to conceive. Just by what I’ve learned from your family, the two of you are very strong together. I, of course, had no idea of your rather painful history. Again, I’m very sorry to have dredged up those memories.”

Lacey and Angel were looking at each other. “Have you ever?” Lacey asked.

Angel shook his head. “No you?”

Lacey shook her head ‘no’.

“Huh,” they both said in unison.

The shorthand conversation made Julian laugh again. “That’s what I mean right there. The two of you don’t even need to speak in complete sentences. How long have the two of you been together?”

“Seven months,” Angel answered as he helped Lacey off of the exam table.

The doctor shook his head leading the way to his office. “Fascinating. I have some items for you, Lacey.” He proceeded to load her up with conventional and not-so-conventional prenatal care. When he was done explaining everything he said, “Now, I want to make sure you aren’t going to be going out trying to beat up on demons and the like. You are to take it easy and not overtax yourself. You were very lucky the incident yesterday didn’t cause any permanent damage, even with your accelerated healing abilities. You may continue to do your yoga and tai chi routines; I have some sheets on how to adjust your routines to accommodate your pregnancy, but no fighting or sparring. Are we clear?”

Lacey stuck her lower lip out. “Yes Dr. Callahan. I won’t go out looking for trouble.” She looked at him from under her lashes. Angel groaned. That look usually didn’t bode well. “But if it comes looking for me can I kick its ass?” she asked hopefully.

Julian dropped his head into his hands. “You are going to be a handful aren’t you.” It was a statement not a question. He was quickly discovering that his patient was a smartass and tended to say pretty much whatever was on her mind. He liked her.

Lacey laughed. “Don’t worry, Doc. I don’t plan to do anything that would jeopardize my children.” She took Angel’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to saying that. My children. Is there a possibility that we could actually be parents more than once, or is this a one time thing?”

“Well, Lacey, that I really can’t answer. I honestly don’t know. As I said earlier, the last documented case of this happening was a millennia ago and the details available today are sketchy at best. But I wouldn’t discount the possibility.”

Lacey nodded thoughtfully. “Is there anything else?”

“No, I believe we’ve covered everything for today. If anything untoward happens, or you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call. Otherwise, I’ll see you in an official capacity next month.”

As Angel drove them home, he asked, “Do you think it’s possible that our children aren’t part of the prophecy? That it could be like Callahan said and we’re just that strong together? The timing could be a coincidence.”

Lacey leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she said, “Anything’s possible, Angel, but you know how I feel about coincidences. I’ve gone through every scrap in my head and didn’t come across the tidbit about vamp/human babies and you would think that would be something the Powers would record. I get the feeling that there’s more to the prophecy than what I told you the other night. We just need to find it.”

Angel smiled faintly. “I know. I was just wondering.” He was silent for a while then said, “Was that not the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen? To see our babies growing inside you.” He reached for her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. “I love you, Lacey.”

“I love you too, Angel.”

They were silent for a time before Angel took a deep breath and said, “We need to talk about your safety, Lacey.”

Lacey opened her eyes and rolled her head on the headrest to look at him. “What?”

“You’ve made an impression on the demon world in the last few months, love. Your pregnancy can’t be kept a secret for long and I know that we’ll probably be making public appearances before the babes are born. I don’t want you out alone.”

“Are you or Will or Dru or Joshua planning to go to work with me every afternoon until the series wraps? That’s not feasible. I’ll admit that I could be in danger, but I could also get hit by a bus crossing the street. I am capable of taking care of myself.” Angel opened his mouth to protest, but Lacey continued, “I don’t plan on doing any fighting, Angel. I have other abilities that can keep me safe and give me the opportunity to get away. I’m not going into hiding just because I’m pregnant. I’m not a coward, but I will be cautious.”

Angel sighed softly. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, _a stór_. You’re my world and you’re the mother of my children. I want to keep you safe.”

Lacey smiled faintly. “I know you do, but I can’t be wrapped in cotton wool and put on a shelf. I’m not helpless, love, just somewhat impaired for the next few months.”

Angel smirked at that. “Impaired, huh?”

Lacey’s smile grew. “Well, what would you call mood swings, weight gain, and the uncontrollable urge to eat everything in sight?”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Two weeks later Lacey and Dru were in Chinatown on a shopping expedition. The women had completed the items on their list of things to do and were now hunting for clothing bargains.

They’d just come out of a dress shop when Dru heard a scream from a block over. She looked at Lacey. “There’s trouble, Mum.”

“Let’s go.”

Lacey followed Dru, keeping an eye out for other dangers as they approached the alley Dru had heard the scream come from. When they reached the mouth of the alley both dropped their bags. Dru looked at Lacey. “Let me.” The redhead nodded, curious to see what her stepchilde would do.

The pair saw that two vampires and a Nolak demon had two young men and a woman cornered near a dumpster and Lacey tapped Dru’s arm. “To kill the Nolak just break its neck,” she whispered. Dru nodded.

Lacey leaned against the wall and watched as Dru approached the demons. “The stars sing such a lovely song of pain. Can I play? The blood of the innocent is so sweet.”

The three demons turned at the interruption. One of the vamps snarled, “Piss off, bitch, these are ours. Go find your own dinner.”

Dru pouted. “You don’t want to share? That’s not very nice. You’re being mean to Princess.” She closed her eyes and swayed slightly back and forth. “Miss Edith says no cakes for you.”

The Nolak grew impatient at the interruption and rushed the vampire. Dru opened golden eyes and moved to the side before the demon could get her. She clotheslined it and quickly caught it in a headlock. There was an audible snap as she broke the demon’s neck.

“Tsk, tsk. This is no way to treat a guest. Miss Edith says if you share, the stars will sing for you.”

“Who the fuck is Miss Edith?” The more vocal of the two vampires asked.

The quiet one pulled at his companions arm. “I think I know who she is.” He looked at Dru. “You’re that nutty bitch that shacked up with Gabriel before he was dusted right? Priscilla or something.”

Dru scowled. She hated it when people got her name wrong. “Drusilla, you naughty boy. Show some respect to your elders.”

They scoffed at her. The first one said, “How’s ‘bout we have a little fun?”

Dru smiled sweetly and clapped her hands like a child. “Oh yes. I do like to play.”

Seeing that the attention was firmly off of them, the three young people near the dumpster made their escape out the other end of the alley. Lacey sighed in relief as she kept an eye on her ‘daughter.’

The two vamps approached Dru. The second one boldly reached out and ran a hand down the front of Dru’s body. Her demeanor changed abruptly and just before she plunged the ratcheted stake into his heart she snarled, “Never touch without permission.”

The first vampire watched in surprise as his companion turned to dust. Then he turned on Dru and caught her with a hard slap. “You bitch!”

Dru went with the blow. As she straightened, her clenched fist came round in a powerful left cross. The vampire stumbled back and soon joined his friend as dust on the ground of the alley. Dru dusted herself off and turned to Lacey with a satisfied smile.

Lacey was impressed. She hadn’t had the opportunity to see Dru in action before. As she started toward her, Lacey paused at the look on Dru’s face. Then the sensation of danger hit her and Lacey ducked and rolled out of the way of another Nolak demon that had come up behind her. “Damn. I forgot they hunted in pairs,” she muttered to herself. Lacey came to her feet smoothly and went on the defensive so as to not open herself to any body blows. When the Nolak backed off for a brief moment Lacey took advantage and threw up her hand. The demon flew back against the wall. Lacey moved her hand and with the swift motion there was a sickening crack as she snapped the demon’s neck without ever touching it.

Dru was at her side in an instant. “Mum, are you all right?” She ran her hands over Lacey in an effort to ascertain damage.

“I’m fine, Dru. No harm done.” She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced as she felt something sticky in it. “Blech. Something’s in my hair and I don’t think I want to know what it is.” Lacey felt a draft on her arm and looked down. “Damnit, it ripped my sleeve. I liked this jacket.” She looked at Dru and saw the bruise on her cheek. “Come on. I think there’s a small spa on the next block where we can clean up. I’d rather not mention this to Angel if I can help it. He’ll be pissed if he knows I got into a fight, even if I didn’t really fight.” She wrinkled her nose. “It kinda sucked not being able to let loose.”

Dru hugged her then they gathered up their bags. “Just think of the babies, Mum.”

Lacey smiled. “Yeah.” She patted her slightly curved belly protectively. Sobering, she looked at Dru. “You’re good, Dru. It was damn scary watching you act the loon. Do you do that often?”

The vampiress shrugged. “It comes naturally. Opponents tend to underestimate you if you’re going on about singing stars and talking dolls. Gives me an edge.” It bothered Dru some just how easy it was to slip into that role, but she had found that it did help her in a fight.

Lacey looped her arm through Dru’s and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you’re on our side, sweetie.”


	15. And so it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an enemy shows up and Lacey learns just how far she'll go to protect her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 3-13-07.
> 
>  _'Italics'_ = thoughts  
>  _~italics~_ = Lacey’s mental voice  
>  _/italics/_ = Nico’s mental voice  
>  _{italics}_ = Angel’s mental voice  
> Song excerpts used: White Flag by Dido and Shameless by Garth Brooks
> 
> Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next month flew by. Dru and Lacey were unable to hide their exploits from Angel, but the outburst was milder than expected and life went on in relative peace. The incident did result in Angel putting his foot down about Lacey going out unescorted. Angel decreed that if Lacey were going to be out and about either he or Will, at least, would accompany her. Lacey had wisely held her tongue and agreed.

Sasha had disappeared after trying to kill her last month and they hadn’t been able to find her. Her bookshop was closed and her house was empty. They all knew she hadn’t gone away though. Miranda had told them she thought someone was following her and she had received strange phone calls at odd hours, but no trace of the formerly sweet bookseller was found. With the combined computer skills of Lacey and Willow they’d discovered at least a dozen cases on the west coast that were similar to what was happening to them. In four of those instances people had died. That didn’t sit well with anyone at AI. Lacey was trying to figure how it was possible that none of this had come to light when they’d taken Sasha on as a client. The only explanation she’d come up with was that Sasha was a pro at hiding her activities.

The series wrapped with much fanfare, practical jokes, tears, and several fabulous parties. A lot of film had been wasted over the course of filming and Lacey hoped to have a gag reel made. Lacey was going to miss all of them, but they had promised to keep her in the loop as to what projects they were working on.

Since it appeared that demon butt kicking in the physical sense was indefinitely on hold for her, Lacey was spending her time managing her investments and getting ready for the babies. She was also- for the time being- receptionist and research girl extraordinaire for Angel Investigations.

Lacey and Angel had set a date for the wedding, June 21st, the summer solstice. It was to be held at Angel’s beach house. Lacey had come across a spell in her mental archive that would allow Dru and Joshua to go about in the sun temporarily, so they would be able to attend the day of festivities. She had introduced the couple to the wonders of sunless tanning lotion so they wouldn’t blind the other guests with their unnaturally pale skin. It was going to be a small and casual affair, a wedding combined with a summer barbeque and beach party. Only the former cast of ‘Angel’ and their significant others, a few other close friends, and the family. No black tie, in fact shoes weren’t even a necessity. Harry’s was catering, complete with chocolate cake.

Despite his hesitancy to get more deeply involved with Miranda, in light of the whole Sasha thing, Will and she were now seriously dating and Lacey couldn’t be happier for them. They looked so right together. Since Nico had moved in with Willow, freeing up one of the third floor lofts, Mac and Kassie moved into that one so Angel and Lacey could convert the fifth floor into one large living space. While the renovations were taking place, she and Angel were staying at his beach house. If she needed to rest while at the office she used the spare bedroom in Nico and Willow’s place.

Her latest appointment with Dr. Callahan had gone well. Everyone was healthy and happy, though no progress had been made on finding out more on the prophecy.

Lacey was shopping for maternity clothes, having finally reached the point that she didn’t want to stretch out her pants and knickers anymore than she already had; that, and she needed to find something to wear to the grand opening of Haven.

Will, Miranda, and Lacey were just finishing lunch in a restaurant at the Galleria when a hate-filled voice came from behind Will. “Well, well, well if it isn’t the vampire and his whores.”

Lacey looked up and her eyes flashed dangerously. “Hello Sasha. What brings you here today?” She said in a lazy voice, privately congratulating herself on keeping such a calm demeanor in place, considering she wanted nothing more than to rip the woman apart limb by limb. If she’d taken time to look closer at her reaction, Lacey would have been shocked at the violence of her thoughts; however, all she knew right now was that the woman standing behind her stepchilde was responsible for a lot of pain in her family and others.

Will was battling to keep his demon in check and Miranda was patting his hand soothingly as she studied the woman behind him.

Sasha blinked at the casual tone then said nastily, “You’re letting yourself go a bit aren’t you Lacey? Looks like you’ve put on some serious weight.”

Lacey just smiled and patted her tummy. The black Happy Bunny shirt that read ‘Cute but kind of evil’ she was wearing had ridden up, revealing the growing swell of her belly above the drawstring waist of her red workout pants, along with the silver hoop that had a baby rattle charm dangling from it in her belly button. “Twins will do that to a girl.” Sasha looked nonplussed at the comment. Lacey picked up her bags and stood up, Will and Miranda following suit. “Why don’t we go somewhere a little less crowded, hmmm?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, whore,” Sasha spat.

Lacey turned and the woman took a step back at the glow coming from her light green eyes. In a low voice she said, “I’d watch what you say to me, Sasha. The last person that called me a whore is dead. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I really don’t suggest the hard way, because it would cause a scene and I do hate scenes. Now, why don’t we all go someplace a little less crowded.” Lacey left a fifty on the table for their meal, plus tip, without ever seeing the check and led the way out of the restaurant. Will took Sasha’s arm to prevent her from bolting and Miranda followed behind them, curious to know what Lacey had planned.

Lacey led them to a service hallway, away from mall goers, and checked to make sure no one noticed them entering. Once the door shut behind them she waved her hand to lock it. She casually said, “You can let go of her now, Will.” He did and Sasha found herself pinned to the wall with Lacey in her face.

“Now, you listen to me you psychotic bint. I don’t know why you’ve fixated on William and I don’t really care. What I do know is that if you ever come near him, his girlfriend, or his family again I will personally see to it that you will cease to walk this earth. Do you understand me?”

Sasha sneered. “He’s mine, whore. Just because I’m not with him doesn’t mean he can be with anyone else. It’s all your fault anyway. If you hmmph-“ Lacey slapped a mystical gag over her mouth and stepped back. Sasha stayed pinned to the wall by the same green bonds that kept her from speaking.

“You really are crazy, aren’t you? Completely out of your tree. I mean it’s not an act, you really are a total nutter,” Lacey murmured incredulously. She turned to Miranda. “I hate to ask this of you, but can you make her forget that we even exist? I really don’t want to have to kill her, but…” she shrugged the rest of the sentence.

Miranda took a deep breath. The hate and anger radiating off of this woman was nauseating in its intensity. “I’ll try, chica.” She moved in front of the glaring woman and took her head in her hands. “Close your eyes, por favor.” Sasha kept them open and glared at her defiantly.

From her place against the opposite wall Lacey moved her hand and both Will and Miranda could see Sasha’s throat constricting. “Close them Sasha or I’ll end you here and now.” Sasha’s eyes closed and Lacey released the hold on her throat.

Lacey wrapped her arms around Will’s waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched Miranda do her thing. Miranda moved back after a few moments and shook her head, tears slowly coursing down her cheeks. Sasha opened her eyes with a look of triumph.

Miranda turned to Lacey and Will and he moved to take her in his arms. “I’m sorry, Lacey, I cannot. There’s too much anger and rage and sickness there. I don’t think even Kassie could help this woman." She looked at her boyfriend. "Will, she was this way long before she met you. You’re just the latest in a long line. She’s very good at convincing her marks that the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness are new to her, but she has always been this way. She’s bad.”

Lacey looked at Sasha and removed the gag. “How many, Sasha? How many lives have you destroyed with your sick games?”

She said gloatingly, “More than you’ll ever know. Why? What do you think you can do about it, bitch?” Once again Lacey gagged her.

Lacey leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. “What are we going to do? We can’t let her go.” She thumped her head against the wall a couple of times. Lacey was beyond angry and that was clouding her normally sound judgment. “Miranda, you and Will leave now. Wait for me by the fountain on the first floor. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Lacey felt a presence in front of her and she opened her pale green eyes to stare into Will’s tortured midnight blue.

“I’m not going to let you do this, Lacey. I won’t have you get blood on your hands. She’s my problem. I’ll handle it.”

Lacey shook her head. “I don’t plan on laying a hand on her, Will. I was thinking more along the lines of throwing her out to play in traffic like she tried to do with me. Human or not that woman is a monster and she needs to be dealt with. If we leave her be who knows what she could do or who she could contact. She knows who you are, who we all are.”

While Lacey and Will argued, Miranda made a phone call.

“Angel Investigations, how may I help ya?”

“Mac?”

“Miranda?”

“Yes. We have a problem. Sasha showed up while we were finishing lunch and made a scene. Lacey, Will, and I are with her now in a service hall at the Galleria. Those two are arguing over who is going to kill her. Mac, Sasha is a very sick person. I cannot help her and I don’t think Kassie could either. While I agree she needs to be stopped, I don’t necessarily think killing her is the best plan. Do you think your doctor friend would have any suggestions?” Miranda heard a growl of frustration then the arguing stop and she turned to see what was happening.

Will had Lacey backed against the wall and was kissing her roughly. Lacey had her hands buried in his hair, kissing him back. Miranda shook her head, _'anything to keep them from killing her right now'_ , and turned her attention back to Mac.

“Miranda, are ya there?”

“Yes, sorry. It got quiet and I was worried. What was it that you said?”

“I said Angel is on his way. He should be there in about a half an hour and Julian thinks he has a solution. Where’s the service hall located?”

“Third floor, midway between Macy’s and Nordstrom’s, on the south side. I’ll have Lacey unlock the door and go wait for him. Thank you, Mac.”

“Not a problem, Miranda. We’ll get this taken care of.” They disconnected and Miranda turned back to her boyfriend and friend.

“Are you done yet?” At the sound of her voice directed at them they broke apart.

Lacey was breathing hard and her lipstick was smeared. Will was also breathing hard and he had Lacey’s lipstick around his mouth.

Lacey looked at her friend. “I’m sorry, Miranda. I had to shut him up somehow.”

Will glared at her for a moment before turning sheepish eyes to his girlfriend. “I’m sorry, pet. Um…ahh.” He looked at her helplessly.

“Lacey said you were affectionate with each other. I just didn’t realize you were that affectionate. Have you two slept together?”

Will and Lacey looked at each other, both remembering the night after the battle with Gabriel and Lucinda…

_****Flashback****_

Lacey groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself staring into Will’s confused blue ones. “Wha?” She lifted her head and realized what a mistake that was. _'Hangover, oh Gods, I haven’t felt like this in a long time.'_

She swallowed and made another effort to sit up and take in her surroundings. That’s when she realized she was naked, so was Will, they were in Lacey’s bed, and Angel wasn’t in the room. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself and closed her eyes. “Tell me we didn’t do what I think we may have done, Will,” she whispered.

She felt the vampire sit up next to her. “I wish I could, luv, but I’m not really sure. Last thing I remember was carrying you in here then waking up with you in my arms.”

Then their memories returned.

The previous evening had seen the members of Angel Investigations get piss-assed drunk in celebration of Angel and Lacey being okay, Dru’s newfound sanity, and the defeat of Gabriel and Lucinda. They’d had a barbeque on the roof and been having a grand time until it started to rain. The party had then moved into Lacey’s loft. Copious amounts of alcohol had been brought forth, from where Lacey wasn’t certain, as she didn’t keep any in her home. Her movie collection had been pawed through and numerous drinking games had been thought up to go with whatever they’d been watching at the time. Lacey had put her reservations concerning her and alcohol consumption aside and joined in the fun.

The movies had later been abandoned in favor of her CD collection and she and Angel had been snuggled up on one of the loveseats with Will sitting silently in a chair across from them, listening to an eclectic mix. Will had mentioned that he and Sasha had broken up that afternoon, but hadn’t given any details, and was currently trying to find the bottom of a second bottle of Jack.

Angel, the most sober of the whole bunch, though he was feeling very mellow and not a little horny, had leaned over and whispered into Lacey’s ear, “I think my childe could use some cheering up, love. Don’t you?”

Lacey, who had a pleasant buzz going, looked at Will appraisingly. She catalogued his features, so handsome even in his current morose state, and sighed, the alcohol having loosened her tongue, “I believe he could, my Angel. Even when he’s sad he’s completely shaggable.”

Angel had looked at his mate then at his childe. “Would you like that, Lacey? Would you like to know what he’s like in bed? I know from my own experiences that he’s very skilled with his mouth.” Angel inhaled and took in the faint hint of Lacey’s arousal. Despite his possessiveness when Will had kissed Lacey at the airport, the thought of watching the two of them together made certain parts stir. He smirked and continued speaking softly in her ear. “He could make you come so hard just with his tongue, but he’s quite talented with…other parts as well. He could make you scream, love.”

Lacey licked her lips and turned her eyes to her mate. “Are you trying to tell me you want me to seduce your childe? How drunk are you? For that matter, how drunk am I that I’m considering it?”

Angel had leaned in and kissed her thoroughly. Lacey moaned into the kiss and moved until she was straddling his lap. She was dimly aware of the rest of the family continuing on with their assorted activities around them. He pulled back to let her breathe and said, “If you want him I won’t object.” He pulled Lacey down more firmly into his lap and she felt his erection. “The thought of watching the two of you together is very…tempting.”

Lacey tried to make some sense of what was going on with her lust and alcohol hazed mind. She couldn’t deny that she found the younger vampire attractive, more than attractive if she were being honest, but could she really make love, and it would be making love, to another man when she was blissfully happy with another, even having said mate’s permission? And should she even be contemplating this at all in her currently inebriated state? The last time she’d gotten drunk her very existence had been destroyed. _'But things are different now. You’re different now'_ , whispered a voice in her mind.

“What about our claiming vows?”

“Whom do you belong to?” he asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.

“You,” she answered without hesitation.

“Then it’s fine,” he murmured against her lips.

Lacey turned her head to look at Will again. She found him watching her and Angel with something akin to wistfulness in his eyes. Decision made, she smiled at him and held out her hand. He blinked then slowly rose from his chair to take it. She pulled him down onto the couch and moved into his lap. “Why so sad, pet?” she asked as she leaned in to nuzzle at his neck.

Will sat, unmoving, as Lacey nipped at his ear. He looked at Angel and was puzzled by the satisfied expression on this sire’s face. Lacey growled softly and placed a hand on his cheek bringing his eyes back to hers. “I asked you a question.”

Will looked around and saw Mac and Kassie, Nico and Willow, and Dru and Joshua were all lost in each other, much as Angel and Lacey had been just a few minutes ago. “I’m alone, luv. Again.”

Lacey leaned in and kissed him softly, lightly running her tongue across his slightly parted lips. So soft, she thought as he opened them and she slipped her tongue into his mouth to taste the whiskey he’d been drinking. Will groaned and deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head. He growled when she pulled away and reluctantly opened his eyes. Her soft, light green gaze bore into him and he sucked in an unneeded breath at the desire he saw there. “You don’t have to be alone tonight, Will.” He flicked his gaze to Angel who nodded.

 _'Bloody hell, this could be a dream come true. But what if she freaks out tomorrow? I know she’s been drinking…oh gods, what is she doing?'_ Lacey had undone a few buttons and slipped her hand into his shirt, lightly flicking at a nipple while she nipped along his jaw. Her hips had begun to roll, gently rocking her against his rapidly growing erection. It was all Will could do to pull her up and force her to look at him. “Lacey, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.”

Lacey’s mind had cleared a little and she looked back and forth between her mate and her friend. Then she looked around her loft and saw that the three of them were alone now, the rest of the family having departed in the last few minutes. She hadn’t even noticed. The desire present on both men’s faces made her a bit lightheaded, of course that could also be the alcohol she’d consumed making its presence felt.

Angel turned to face them and said softly, “There’s no pressure, love. Neither of us will force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Lacey smiled. “Right now what I want is another drink. Then I want to dance with my vampires.” She smoothly rose from Will’s lap to get another shot. Then she put in a CD she’d burned that held some of her favorite dance tunes. They all had a Middle Eastern flavor and laid down a sensual rhythm for when she worked out. The first track started and she moved back in front of the loveseat Angel and Will were sitting on. Lacey removed the sticks holding her hair up and shook out the long tresses as her body moved sensuously in time to the music.

She proceeded to give her men a very impressive show, but didn’t strip, which just served to build the tension. Will and Angel sat mesmerized by her movements. At one point Will heard Angel breathe, “So that’s how she learned to do that.”

Eventually, Will stood up and Lacey moved around him slowly, barely touching him. Will caught her to him and kissed her deeply, running his hand from the nape of her neck to her swell of her butt. Angel continued to watch from the loveseat.

Will slowly moved one strap of Lacey’s tank top down, exposing one full breast and followed the movement with his lips. Lacey sighed in contentment and looked at Angel over Will’s bent head. Angel smiled a slow, devastatingly sexy grin and Lacey felt her knees give way. Will held her up and continued to kiss his way across her chest, moving the other strap down and taking one taut nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Lacey moaned at the sensation, similar to and yet so very different from Angel, and let her eyes close and her head fall back.

Angel couldn’t take it anymore and rose from the couch to join the couple still moving slightly to the music. He caught Lacey’s lips in a drugging kiss as she moved to finish unbuttoning Will’s shirt and slide it off his shoulders. The younger vampire started at the touch of Angel’s hands as the older vampire caressed his neck, but quickly went back to concentrating on Lacey’s breasts.

He pulled away to remove her tank completely and stood back to admire her half-clad form. Angel stood behind her and ran his hands over her stomach, lightly flicking the hoop in her belly button, making her shudder at the sensation, then up to cover her breasts before moving back down and undoing the fastening of her jeans and sliding them over her hips to pool at her bare feet. Stepping out of them, Lacey leaned heavily against her mate, clad only in her skimpy knickers. She stared at Will who was now wearing only in a pair of low-slung jeans through half-closed lids, her lips swollen and red from their kisses.

Angel’s voice surrounded them as he continued to move his hands over her warm body. “Isn’t she exquisite, William?”

“She is, sire. Are you sure this is all right?” Will’s hands were shaking. He’d seen Lacey in a bikini before, but seeing her now in only a pair of innocent white cotton hipsters, her skin unmarred by the scars that had recently graced her stomach, was almost more than he could take. Her body was soft and firm at the same time and he could hardly wait to taste every inch of her. He licked his lips and both Angel and Lacey moaned at the sight.

Before Angel could answer his childe’s question, Lacey said in her husky voice, “She is standing right here and it is ultimately her decision to make.” She turned her head and caught Angel’s lips. When they broke apart she moved out of his embrace and stepped up to Will, lightly brushing her breasts against his bare chest. They both shivered at the contact. Lacey wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “Angel tells me you have a very talented mouth, Will. Wanna show me?”

Will groaned and muttered, “Gods yes,” before capturing her lips once again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist without breaking the kiss. He moved one hand into her hair and the other down to hold her against his straining erection. When air became a necessity for her, he pulled back and caught Angel’s eye as she trailed kisses down his throat and shoulder. Angel had removed his shirt as well and was enjoying the show before him. He moved forward and sandwiched Lacey between them as he took Will’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Lacey turned her head and watched the erotic sight of her two favorite men lost in the taste of each other. She felt a rush of moisture between her thighs and ground herself more firmly into Will. He growled and bit at Angel’s lip, drawing a small bit of blood, which he lapped at eagerly.

When Angel pulled back he murmured, “If you ask nicely William, she may show you how good she is with her mouth as well. Wouldn’t you, love?” He moved her hair aside and kissed his mark on her neck as Will nipped at her lips.

Lacey arched her back and got out a strangled, “Mmmhmm.”

As the two vampires continued to tease her Angel said, “It really is a special treat.”

She started to pant lightly. “Bed. Now.” Angel chuckled and allowed the younger vampire to carry his mate into her bedroom.

He hung back to turn off the stereo and lights and made sure the door was locked before joining them. The sounds he heard from the bedroom hastened him in his tasks. When he stepped into the dimly lit room Lacey was laid out on her bed with Will making his way leisurely down her body. Eventually, he buried his head between her spread thighs. She writhed on the sheets with her eyes closed and her head thrown back as Will set about proving Angel correct in his estimations of his skill.

The sight was so beautiful to Angel that he was compelled to draw the scene before him. He quietly removed his sketchpad and pencils from one of the bags he’d brought back with him and moved the reading chair to give him the best view, then set to work. Lacey’s scream of completion a long time later was music to his ears. He looked at the couple on the bed and met her passion-glazed eyes. “I told you he could make you scream, love.”

Lacey stretched. “So you did. I think it’s my turn to return the favor. Will darlin’, you’re wearin’ too many clothes.” She pushed the vampire off of her and slid off the bed, then pulled him up next to her. She kissed him deeply, tasting her essence on his lips, as she carefully undid his fly and pushed his jeans and boxers down so he could step out of them.

She trailed kisses down his hard body, licking and nipping a wet path towards her goal. Will could only stand there, clenching and unclenching his fists, as she knelt in front of him. When he first felt her warm breath as she breathed, “Oh my,” against him he thought he’d died all over again. Then she took the sensitive tip of his shaft into her mouth and he started reciting football stats to keep it from ending too soon. It had been so long.

He managed to open his eyes and look down at the beauty before him as she took more of him inside her wet heat until eventually her nose was buried in his coarse curls, one of her hands snaking between them to gently cup his balls. Lacey looked up, meeting his heated gaze and smiled around him, making Will groan harshly at the sight.

She took her cues from the sounds he made, adjusting the firmness of her grasp and the speed at which she moved her mouth and soon he had his hands clenched in her hair. “Lacey, pet, I’m gonna…OH BLOODY HELL!” He hadn’t even realized she’d moved her other hand to his ass until he felt her enter him with one manicured finger. She unerringly found that special place inside and he came hard. She drank him down, not spilling a drop. He fell back on the bed as Angel swooped in and claimed his mate’s mouth to taste the remnants of his childe’s release.

Angel picked Lacey up and lowered her onto the bed next to Will, entering her with one quick thrust and making her cry out again. Their coupling was fast and furious as Will watched and soon Angel was sinking his fangs into his mark on Lacey’s neck as she did the same to him and both found their release in each other’s arms. Lacey was asleep before Angel eased out of her tight channel.

He looked at his childe after licking at her wound to close it then kissed him tenderly. When he pulled away, Angel asked, “Are you okay?”

Will looked at him then at Lacey. “How is this going to change things?”

Angel sighed as he put Lacey under the covers and motioned for Will to get in beside her. The queen size bed was a little cramped for the three of them, but they’d make do.

He got in on the other side of her and answered the question. “That is entirely up to her. It’s quite possible that this is as far as it will ever go, but she could surprise us both in the morning. Are you sorry, William?”

Will shook his head and gently brushed stray strands away from Lacey’s face. “No, I’m not sorry. She was amazing.” He met Angel’s dark gaze. “Why?”

Angel didn’t pretend to misunderstand. “She was curious, even though she would never admit it, you needed some comfort, and I wanted to see the two of you together. Tonight seemed like the right time.”

Will nodded as Angel turned off the bedside lamp. They maneuvered the three of them into a reasonably comfortable position and soon sleep was coming to claim the two vampires. Just before he slipped into dreams, Angel heard Will say, “Thank you, sire.”

Angel awoke first the following day and slipped out of the bed to make coffee and get some aspirin for them. When he returned with the tray he found Lacey and Will awake and in a state of shock. “Good morning, love. William.”

Lacey opened her eyes and looked at her mate. “Are we okay?”

Angel smiled a little. “Of course we are, Lacey. Last night was a mutual decision by all of us. It’s completely up to you where we go from here.”

Lacey looked at Will, who returned her gaze nervously. _'He’s afraid I won’t want him around anymore. Was last night a fluke?'_ Lacey thought long and hard about what she wanted and came to the conclusion that she really only wanted Angel in her bed. The night before had been wild and erotic and she would treasure it, but she was glad that she and Will hadn’t actually had intercourse with each other. She belonged to Angel and he belonged to her.

Lacey laid a hand against Will’s cheek. “Last night was an incredible experience for me and I hope I pleased you as well.” She giggled as Will vigorously nodded his head ‘yes’, but sobered as she continued, “but last night is all there can be. I’m just not comfortable with the thought of anyone other than Angel being inside me. I love you, Will, and I really hope this hasn’t fubarred our friendship, because I don’t want to lose that.”

Will stared into the clear green depths and realized that she was right; they were much better as friends. He really had no desire to compete for a woman’s affections again. He’d been there and done that already. For once, he wanted to be the only one in the picture and knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t find that with Lacey. He’d thought maybe with Sasha, but there was just something off about her and he was relieved he’d ended things the day before.

He smiled tenderly before gently kissing her. “No worries, pet. We’re good. I love you, too. Thank you for last night, it was most definitely incredible. I still get to snog you senseless every now and again though, right?”

Lacey grinned. “You’d better, mister.”

_****End Flashback****_

…Then Will looked at Miranda. “We almost did, once, just after Sasha and I broke up. Things did happen, just not the actual shagging.”

Lacey picked up the thread. “We love each other too much to ruin it with sex. We’re much better as friends who occasionally kiss each other blind. Angel knows and is fine with how we are. This isn’t going to be a problem, is it? ‘Cause, I really don’t see us changing anytime soon. We’re not on with the naughty anymore.” She gently said, “And it’s not like you and I haven’t been together before either, Miranda.”

Will looked back and forth between his two loves. “When was this, pet?”

Lacey flushed slightly. “When I was traveling. We became quite close for a short time. I guess, subconsciously, I needed something soft to counteract what I was running away from, even if I didn’t know I was running. It didn’t last long and we’re better friends because of it.”

Miranda conceded that point as she looked back and forth between them. All three had forgotten Sasha’s presence for the moment, though the woman was still pinned to the wall by Lacey and glaring daggers at all of them. Miranda looked at Lacey and said, “Sing for me.”

Lacey blinked. “What?”

Miranda repeated, “Sing for me. I don’t care what, I just need to read you and Will.”

Lacey said, “Right.” She cleared her throat and sang the first thing that popped in her head. Her husky voice rang out in the deserted hall:

I know you think that I shouldn’t still love you or tell you that  
But if I didn’t say it well I’d still have felt it, where’s the sense in that  
I promise I’m not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were but 

I will go down with this ship and I won’t put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door, I’m in love and always will be

“That’s good. Now you, Will.” Lacey could read nothing from the expression on Miranda’s face.

Will looked mightily uncomfortable. “Are you sure you want me to sing, ducks?”

“Yes, William, I’m sure.”

Will took a deep breath and started to sing in a rich tenor that brought tears to Lacey’s eyes. She’d never heard him sing before and was amazed that he knew anything by Garth Brooks.

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to I'll do anything at all

And I'm standin’, here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me Don't have very far to fall

You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there I go down upon my knees

“That’s enough,” Miranda turned away from them for a moment. _'Ay dios, I had no idea Will felt that way. He loves and desires Lacey just as she does him, but they’re content to leave things as they are. Very odd, considering what I know of vampire relationships. But the way he feels for me…is it getting hot in here?'_

Will and Lacey looked at each other in worry. This so was not the place to be having a discussion like this.

Miranda turned back to them. “We’re all good. The two of you have a strange relationship, but it works. I cannot even begin to understand it, but it will not interfere with Will and I, and I won’t try to come between the two of you.”

Lacey and Will both sighed in relief. Miranda said, “That lipstick really doesn’t suit you, William. You’d better wipe it off before Angel gets here.”

“Angel’s coming? Why is Angel coming?” Lacey asked as she dug a tissue out of her purse and handed it to Will. She fixed her own appearance with the aid of a small mirror.

“He’s coming to deal with the reason we’re in this hall. Dr. Callahan has a different solution. You should go wait for him, Lacey.”

“Right. Well, this day couldn’t have turned into any more of a pisser.” Lacey looked at Sasha and said in an admonishing tone, “Now, you stay there and don’t cause anymore trouble.” The bound and gagged woman tried to kick out at her and was saying something unintelligible behind the gag.

Will laughed and Miranda turned her back to hide her grin. “That was bad, luv.” He swatted Lacey on the butt as she moved to unlock the door and step outside.

She just looked at him. “I may not like being called one, but I can be a right bitch when I want to be.”

Once she was gone Miranda led Will a little further down the hall out of earshot of Sasha. He kept a wary eye on the furious blonde, but focused completely on Miranda when she spoke. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what, pet?”

“The song. You really love me that way?” This was the true test. When she’d made her demand she knew whatever song each of them picked would be their subconscious’ way of expressing their feelings. Miranda already knew he meant every word, but she didn’t know if he would be honest enough to admit it. She’d received a very vivid image of what Will wanted to do with her and if he was truthful with her, then she would make every effort to make it happen.

Will looked at her for a long moment before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. _'This is the problem with dating an empath. They have the tendency to see more than you want them to. I didn’t want to scare her. We’ve only been seeing one another for a month. Hell, I haven’t even taken her to bed yet, chivalrous nonce that I am. She’s already seen what there is to see…Love’s bitch takes the plunge again…'_

Will opened his eyes and looked at her. “Yes, Miranda, I meant it. I know it’s probably way too soon, we’ve only been seeing each other for a month, but I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in lo-“ his words were cut off by her mouth suddenly covering his. They stayed that way until Lacey and Angel entered fifteen minutes later.

~*~

Lacey leaned against the wall, watching the people pass her by. She picked out several demons that were passing for human. They were laughing and joking, having a grand time. A couple of them, she knew, were deadly killers, but for the moment they were co-existing peacefully with their prey.

She glanced back through the window in the door and saw Sasha pinned where she’d left her. Lacey had a lot more control over her powers now and she could be some distance away and still have the bonds hold. She could make her eyes glow at will and also move things or people without blazing.

She noticed Will and Miranda had moved further down the hall and were apparently having an intense conversation. _~How is it that I can spot evil at a glance now, but I never saw it when it was right under my nose?~_

_{You weren’t looking for it so close to home.}_

_~Angel?~_ She hadn’t realized she’d opened a connection to him.

_{Hello, love, I understand you were trying to convince my childe to let you commit cold blooded murder.}_

_~Sasha called Miranda and me whores and she called me a bitch. Never much cared for those words considering the context they’ve been used on me in the past. Not that I can’t be a bitch, but…Besides, I told you once that if a human threatened one that I held dear I more than likely wouldn’t hesitate to take him or her out.~_

_{I remember, but a crowded mall isn’t necessarily the place to do that. Dr. Callahan has a different solution. He knows of an institution where she can be placed without fear of her escaping or harming anyone again. It’s possible, with time, that she can be healed, but I don’t think she’ll ever re-enter society.}_

_~Well, I suppose that is a better solution than chucking her into traffic.~_

Angel laughed in her mind. _{You’re terrible, Lace.}_

Lacey smirked. _~Eye for an eye and all that, but you love me anyway. I love hearing you laugh, Angel.~_

_{You look very sexy standing there with your belly showing like that.}_

Lacey looked around and smiled when she saw her mate making his way towards her. “That’s why I went shopping today. Not that I mind showing my belly, but it is getting a little big.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Hello my, Angel.”

“My heart. Shall we take care of this?” Lacey nodded and opened the door once again, making sure no one was paying attention to them.

She and Angel paused at the sight that greeted them. Will had Miranda up against the wall and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. The couple was very much in their own little world. Lacey smiled and she could feel Angel trying not to laugh behind her. She heard him mutter, “It’s about damn time.”

Lacey moved forward. “Um…guys? Angel’s here. We should probably take this back to the office. Or, in y’alls case, to a bedroom.”

Will and Miranda broke apart and they both scowled at Lacey’s last comment. Then they looked at each other and smiled. Will let Miranda down and said, “Now that’s a lovely idea, pet. Let’s go.”

Angel eyed Sasha. He could hardly believe this was the same seemingly sweet woman he’d met several months ago. Reining in the urge to snap her neck for all the trouble she’d caused, he said quietly, “I believe we have a solution that will not end in your death. I hope you’ll be reasonable.” She just glared at him.

Lacey released Sasha with a warning to behave as Miranda gathered the bags.

Sasha snarled at her. “I knew you were a whore. You just couldn’t wait to get your hands on my William. You-“ Her tirade was cut short by Lacey decking her with a solid right hook.

Lacey pinned her against the wall again with her forearm across Sasha’s throat. “Listen up you dozy cow. I could have had William anytime I wanted long before you ever came along. What happened between us happened out of love and healing old wounds. Keep your goddamn mouth shut and you just might make it out of here under your own power.”

Apparently whatever Sasha saw in Lacey’s glowing green eyes convinced her and she shut up. Angel and Will stood quietly by, knowing not to interfere. Miranda truly understood just how much Lacey cared for the blue-eyed vampire and kept quiet as well. She led the way out with Lacey. Angel and Will followed with Sasha between them.

Lacey couldn’t say what made her look behind her, but as they made their way to the parking garage, she turned in time to see Sasha remove a stake from her pocket and try to plunge it into Will. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Angel and Will were both caught off guard and Will didn’t block in time.

Lacey reacted out of pure instinct. She turned fully and threw her hand up, moving it to the right just as the stake hit Will’s chest. The stake fell harmlessly to the floor and Sasha didn’t make a sound as she was forcefully flung to the side. She hit the banister of the third floor railing and went over. There were screams from onlookers and a sickening thud when her body landed on the flagstones below.

The foursome looked at one another then at the people around them. There was a pair of police officers at one end of the walkway, but they didn’t even glance in Lacey’s direction. In fact, no one was paying attention to them, the crowds attentions were all focused on what was happening below them. Lacey risked a look over the side. Sasha’s body laid in a broken twisted heap three stories below.

“Do we stay?” Lacey asked quietly.

Miranda looked at her ex then at Angel and Will. She glanced around them one more time. The officers were making their way to the nearest escalator and no one had yet approached them to ask what happened. People were so caught up in their own little worlds that many never saw what really went on around them.

Lacey hadn’t physically laid a hand on the crazy woman so the masses could explain everything to their satisfaction and go on about their lives. Sasha’s death would be nothing more than an interesting sidebar quickly forgotten, ‘Hey, did you hear about that chick that offed herself at the Pavilion? Yeah, I was standing right there. She just took a running leap and went over the third floor balcony. Crazy man.’

She shook her head. “No, chica. Let’s go.” Miranda turned on her heel and resumed walking to the parking garage. Lacey, Angel, and Will followed silently behind her. By some unspoken agreement Will and Miranda went to his car and Lacey followed Angel to his. The occupants of both vehicles were silent on the ride back to the agency.

Lacey and Angel arrived a couple of minutes after Will and Miranda. The family and Dr. Callahan, who had taken to spending most of his time at the agency since Lacey was his only patient, were assembled in the library. All eyes turned expectantly to the somber foursome that walked in the door.

“Where’s…” Kassie didn’t finish her question once she got a good look at their faces.

“Sasha is no longer a problem,” Angel said quietly as he sat down on the couch. Lacey moved onto Angel’s lap when he tugged on her hand. Miranda mirrored her position on the other end with Will.

“What do you mean, she’s no longer a problem?” Julian asked.

“She tried to stake me,” Will said.

“Lacey saved his life,” Miranda contributed.

Nico looked at Lacey. “What did you do, baby?”

Lacey met his eyes and he flinched at the icy calm he saw in her normally warm green depths. “Threw her over the third floor balcony at the Pavilion. Flagstone can be very unforgiving from three stories up. She’s dead.” Everyone shivered at the emotionless tone of her voice.

“Did you talk to the police?” Julian asked.

Miranda answered, “No. No one was aware we were involved. It was as if-“

Lacey interrupted, “There’s no ‘we’, Miranda. I’m the one that did it. Her death is all on me. She came after one of my own. I told her what would happen, but she decided to ignore me. No one messes with my family.” Lacey stood up. “I’m tired. I’m going upstairs to take a nap.” She walked out of the library without a backward glance. Angel was about to go after her, but decided to give her a bit of time to herself.

“What happened?” Kassie asked.

Between the three remaining participants the story was told. When they were done the group was silent for a time.

Willow finally spoke. “Well that’s that then. Come on people, we have work to do.”

Miranda stood and pulled Will up with her. “We have some things to discuss. If you will excuse us.” The empath led the vampire out the door and up to his loft.

~*~

Lacey went up to Nico and Willow’s loft, but didn’t stay. After about fifteen minutes of staring out the window she gave up and went down to the training room. She removed her katana from the weapons cabinet and moved to stand in front of the mirror that ran along one wall. Holding the sword in front of her she bowed then gracefully began moving through her forms, trying to calm her racing mind. The blade swished and swirled through the air about her in an eerily beautiful and deadly dance.

~*~

In the library Nico became very quiet. A faraway expression was in his eyes as he lost himself in Lacey’s thoughts.

~*~

Angel stopped at the door to the training room, knowing his mate was in there. He opened the door silently. Soon he was lost in Lacey’s mind as he watched his mate work with her sword.

~*~

The scene at the mall constantly replayed itself in Lacey’s mind as she moved, tears tracking unnoticed down her cheeks. _~Was there something I could have done differently? Yeah, I could have flung her the other way._

_Then she would have gone over the other side, you were on one of the crossways._

_Oh, right. I could have jerked her backwards._

_True. There’s plenty you could have done differently, but you didn’t. Look at it this way; you made it very clear that if she continued to threaten your family that you would end her. That was a promise not a threat. You made good on your promise._

_But she was human._

_Did that make her any less of a threat?_

_No._

_You heard what Miranda said. She was bad. You have no idea how many people she destroyed._

_True._ /p>

_Today was a turning point for you, Lace. Saying you would is one thing, actually doing it is another. You proved to yourself and your mate that you are willing and able to kill humans to protect your family. That’s a decision most are never faced with. Did you take pleasure in ending her life?_

_No._

_How do you really feel about it?_

_Sad that a human life was lost, but I would do it again if put in the same or similar situation._

_Does that make you a monster?_

_No. It makes me human.~_ A sense of peace worked its way through her at the last thought and the tears stopped.

~*~

Nico’s expression cleared and he nodded to himself. Lacey was going to be fine. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. Lacey hadn’t made a conscious connection with him, but he was able to hear her internal debate. She’d made peace with what she’d done today and somehow he’d been privy to the account.

Willow and Kassie looked at him. Kassie asked, “Nico, where did you just go?”

“Lacey is going to be fine,” he said by way of explanation. The two women traded glances as he went back to the tome he’d been studying.

~*~

Lacey stopped her movements, bringing her sword up in front of her. She bowed to end her session. Still gazing into the mirror where only she was reflected, she asked, “How long have you been there, Angel?”

He came up behind her and handed her a towel. “Since you started. I won’t tell the good doctor that you were working with your sword.” Lacey turned to look at him as she wiped the perspiration and tears from her face but didn’t say anything.

He tapped his temple. “I heard you in my head. I don’t know exactly why, but I heard you. You’re right, Lacey, what happened today doesn’t make you a monster. You did what you had to do. None of us think any less of you. I don’t think any less of you.” She allowed him to draw her into his arms and he kissed her slowly and thoroughly. When he pulled away he said softly, “Let’s go upstairs, love.”

~*~

Will closed the door to his loft, uncertain why Miranda wanted to talk to him. “What did you want to talk about pet?”

Miranda turned to look at him and he drew an unneeded breath at the heat in her eyes. “It is not so much a matter of talking as it is showing.” She held out a hand, which he took. “Come show me how much you love me, William. See if what I saw when you sang for me compares to the real thing.” She pulled him to her and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

When she pulled back to breathe his shirt was unbuttoned and she was running her hands over his muscular chest. Will leaned his forehead against hers. “Are you sure, Miranda?”

“Very.” Miranda pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell silently to the floor of his living room. She trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck nipping lightly as she went. With a low growl Will picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

No one saw them for two days, but occasionally the couple could be heard even in the office three floors below.


	16. Holy Monogomony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a wedding, a party, and some new information comes to light about the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 3-20-07.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Trace Adkins' _Hold My Beer_.
> 
> Song exerpt is from _Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Do you, Liam, take Lacey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish as long as you both shall live?” The Justice of the Peace asked as the afternoon sun shone brightly on the gathered.

“I do,” Angel said clearly and without reservation.

Any nervousness he’d had faded at seeing Lacey walking towards him barefoot in the sand on Nico’s arm. She was stunning in the lavender halter and yellow floral handkerchief hem skirt she’d chosen to wear. Her long red-gold hair hung freely down her back, topped with a wreath of brilliantly hued wildflowers that matched the small bouquet she carried. She wore the necklace and anklet he’d given her for her birthday, small silver studs in her ears, and her rings.

Angel, also barefoot, was wearing a gauzy royal purple shirt with a split collar that had cream embroidery around the collar and sleeves and loose fitting cream-colored linen slacks. Lacey’s breath had been taken away as she walked towards her soon-to-be husband. With the bright light of the summer solstice sun shining on him, she had no doubt that he was the handsomest man, vampire, she’d ever seen.

“Do you, Lacey, take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love honor, and obey as long as you both shall live?”

“I- obey?” Lacey asked the Justice with a raised eyebrow. Angel grinned broadly, wondering what the gray-haired bespectacled man was thinking throwing such an archaic, traditional phrase into the decidedly non-traditional ceremony.

The family and guests were trying, with varying degrees of success, to smother their laughter. Will couldn’t believe the old man had actually had the stones to say it. He’d only been kidding when he’d made the suggestion to him before the ceremony.

The officiator of the wedding ceremony stuttered, “Ah…well…that is…Lacey, do you take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and _cherish_ as long as you both shall live?”

Lacey smirked. “That’s better.” Returning her gaze to Angel’s, she said, “I do.”

They exchanged the rings they had chosen together, and with a smile the Justice announced, “With the exchange of these rings as a symbol and token of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Angel grinned wickedly and drew Lacey into his embrace. Resounding applause, whistles, and catcalls rang out on the private beach of Angel’s home as the kiss went far beyond the traditional.

Nico, laughing at the look of embarrassment on the Justice’s face, finally spoke up from his place as man of honor next to Lacey. “Uh…Liam, get your hands off her ass and let her breathe.” Lacey laughed into the kiss and reluctantly pulled away to lean her forehead against his.

“I love you, Liam Angelus McAllister,” she said for his ears only.

“I love you, Lacey Mikayla McAllister,” he said right back, kissing her softly one more time. Standing to his full height and wrapping an arm firmly around his new wife’s waist, Angel turned to their guests and said, “Only rule is, once the sun sets don’t go beyond the torches. Now, let the games begin!”

At that, music poured forth from the sound system that had been set up and the chairs were quickly moved out of the way. Lacey and Angel signed the necessary paperwork then sent the Justice off to enjoy himself. The couple stood together and received congratulatory hugs, kisses, and handshakes. The wedding was done, now it was time to party.

A volleyball net and horseshoe pit had been set up and a large tent had been erected for food, beverages and sitting away from the sun. When night fell, numerous torches would be lit to give light and warmth to the festivities along with several high-powered floodlights. No one needed to know that the torches also served as a protection ward for those within the perimeter.

Lacey wound her hair up, securing it with a clip, and exchanged her skirt for a pair of denim capris, thankful that maternity clothes had evolved from nauseatingly foufy and unflattering into stylish and comfortable. She couldn’t help the cheeky grin as she looked at her men.

Joshua was sedate in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nico was handsome as always in a pair of black board shorts with red and orange flames and a red tank that molded to his well-defined chest and abs. Mac was sporting a funky short-sleeved plaid button down and denim shorts. But it was Will and Angel that really made her mouth water. Will’s light brown hair was now streaked with gold from the amount time he’d spent in the sun in the last few months and he was wearing a white No Fear t-shirt that read, ‘Losing is nature’s way of saying you suck’, and a pair of light blue board shorts. Angel had changed into a pair of dark green board shorts and a tight lighter green tank. The combination set off his golden skin and it was all she could do not to drag him back into the house and have her wicked way with him.

Dr. Callahan gave her permission to play volleyball for a little while, so Lacey made good use of the order. As the day passed, she and Dru also played in the light surf for a bit. The vampiress was beside her self at being out in the daylight. Joshua was in a similar state and Kassie and Willow made sure that plenty of video was shot and many pictures were taken. Lacey and Willow weren’t sure if they’d be able to re-use the spell, so they’d told Dru and Joshua to make the most of their day in the sun.

The vampire couple had disappeared when the sun rose in order to take in as much as they could. They returned to the beach house an hour before the guests were due to arrive only to disappear again. Lacey had a pretty good idea that they’d discovered the hidden cove about a half a mile away. Her suspicions were confirmed when they showed up at the house to get ready for the ceremony sporting fresh claim marks. A simple glamour hid them from view now.

Later in the afternoon, Lacey stood with Angel and Chris watching them play horseshoes with Alexis and Jay. Everyone was enjoying the longest day of the year.

As the solstice sun set, Lacey stood with her family and friends watching for the green flash as the sun sank into the ocean. Dru and Joshua both embraced Lacey and Willow, thanking them profusely for allowing them this day in the sun. Lacey smiled. “It was the least we could do.”

She eventually rubbed her growing tummy and said, “I think I need to sit down. Maybe get something to eat.” Angel immediately escorted her into the tent and sat her down at a table while he went to get her food.

Lacey lounged, quietly watching her friends and family. It had been a little over a month since the ‘Sasha Incident’. The police had never contacted them and her death was ruled a suicide. The AI crew was no closer to discovering if there was more to the tale of the Eternal Flame. Willow had agreed with Lacey that there was probably more to the prophecy, but even talking with Cordelia again had revealed no more insight. They were still looking though.

Lacey was shaken from her musings when she was picked up and promptly repositioned on Will’s lap. “'You have pensive face',” he quoted as she turned to look at him.

Lacey smiled and said the next line. “'I always have pensive face.'”

Will followed up. “'Pensiver face then.' And if you ever tell anyone I know those lines by heart I’ll…” his face scrunched in thought for a moment before clearing with a devilish smile. “I’ll hold you down and tickle you till you pee your pants.”

Lacey laughed. “In my present condition that wouldn’t take long.” She quieted and laid her head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, luv? Not regretting your decision to marry the poof already, are ya? ‘Cause if that’s the case you can always get an annulment and run away with me.”

Lacey giggled. “Hush, Will. I don’t think Miranda would appreciate hearing you say that.”

He smilingly said, “True enough,” into her hair, absently scanning the crowd for his girl. He found her in conversation with Alexis and Alyson.

Lacey sobered. “I was thinking about the prophecy.” She unconsciously placed a protective hand over her belly.

Will shook his head bringing his attention back to the woman in his lap. “No thinking about world changin’ events this night, pet. Tonight’s all about havin’ fun. Come dance with me?”

Lacey demurred. “Maybe in a bit. I’m a bit knackered right now. Who knew standing could make a girl so tired. Then again, I could be tired from playing volleyball or playing with Dru in the surf or…” she leaned into the hand that was rubbing her back and purred, “Mmm, that feels good, Will.”

“Are you hitting on my wife, boy?” Angel asked good-naturedly as he returned to the table with a plate of food and a glass of fruit juice for Lacey.

Will just grinned at him. “You know me, never could resist a beautiful woman. Especially one that can purr like one of us.”

Lacey sat up. “Stop, you’ll make me blush.” She moved out of Will’s lap to sit in the empty chair between him and Angel and attacked her food with delicate greed. Both vampires watched her for a moment with smiles on their faces. Feeling the weight of their stares, she looked up. “What? Haven’t you ever seen a woman eat before?”

A new voice joined the trio. “I’m sure they have, sweet, just not one who does such an impressive impression of a Hoover.”

“Bite me, Andy. I’m eating for three now.” Lacey paused in her eating long enough to lift her cheek for Andy’s kiss. “Besides, I’m much, much quieter than a vacuum cleaner.” All three men laughed at that.

Their attention was drawn a short time later to Mac who was standing at the microphone. He looked around at the gathered and said, “I’d like ta make a toast. To Liam and Lacey: ‘May the most ya hope for be the least ya get. May the best times ya’ve ever had be the worst ya will ever see.’ Slainte.” He raised his glass with the last and the assembled followed suit.

Lacey got up and went to give Mac a hug. “Thanks Mac, that was really sweet. Are ya havin’ a good time?”

“The best, princess. It’s nice not ta have ta worry ‘bout demons and the like for a change and I just jinxed us didn’t I?” He said as he returned her embrace.

She pulled back and looked around. Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time. She said seriously, “If the baddies know what’s good for them they’ll leave us alone tonight. I really don’t think they’d like to come up against me if they ruin my wedding night.” Mac led her back to the table so she could finish her dinner and the party continued on with more toasts, dancing and general fun.

There was also karaoke, which Miranda pointedly ignored, though she did manage to goad both Lacey and Will into singing. Lacey surprised everyone by singing _Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks. A sly smile crossed her face and she ran a hand over the swell of her belly when she sang the chorus. Her eyes on Angel’s, she sang,

I’m a bitch, I’m a lover  
I’m a child, I’m a mother  
I’m a sinner, I’m a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I’m your hell, I’m your dream  
I’m nothing in between  
You know you wouldn’t want it any other way

Angel met her smile with one of his. This song was a nod to the mood swings she’d been suffering and he admired the fact that Lacey would make a joke of it. Later, Andy, Chris, James, and even Jay also graced them with several songs apiece. All in all, it was a great party.

A couple of hours later the sound of Angel’s full on laughter reached Lacey and she turned from her conversation with Chris, Jay, Alexis, and Amy to see what was so funny. Apparently it was something Will had said. He and Angel were playing cards with James, David, and Andy. They all glanced over at her then started laughing again.

Lacey was struck by the physical similarities between Will and James. They could have been brothers, much like David and Angel, though in Lacey’s opinion Will was much more handsome than the actor that had portrayed him for six years. He was certainly younger in appearance and taller. There was a strong resemblance between Willow and Alyson as well.

 _'The fates are fickle and funny creatures. I wonder if two hundred years from now there will be someone who looks like me'_ , she thought as she excused herself and walked over to the table. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

Will was shaking his head at Angel, but the dark vampire ignored him. He had a devilish grin on his face when he revealed, “William was just telling us that he’s the one who made the suggestion of you ‘obeying’ me for the rest of our life together.”

Will stood, abandoning his cards, and was slowly inching his way out of the tent. The other players watched with interest, the card game forgotten, as he prepared to bolt.

Lacey looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Oh you did, did you? Yeah, you better run.” Lacey laughed as she took off after him.

The other guests looked confused for a moment, seeing the pregnant bride running after one of her closest friends, but quickly went back to what they were doing when it became apparent that the chase was in good fun. Lacey chased Will towards the far north end of the torch perimeter near the tide line, their laughter ringing in the night.

Will caught her up in a hug and kissed her soundly. “I was only kidding, Lace. I never thought he’d have the stones to actually do it. I mean honestly, who uses that word in vows anymore? Not that I’ve been to too many weddings in my day, unless it was to eat the guests, but still.”

She said, “Well, nothing about our lives is ever normal so this was just par for the course. It was pretty funny though.“ The two settled into a comfortable embrace as they watched the waves crash on the sand. Will stood behind her with his fingers laced loosely on Lacey’s stomach as she leaned against him. “So how are things with you and Miranda?” she asked.

Lacey could hear the smile in his voice when he said, “Things are absolutely marvelous, Lace. We’ve talked about claiming. She’s not quite ready yet, but she’s not opposed to eternity with us either. Have I ever thanked you for introducing us?”

“No, but it’s unnec-“ she broke off when she felt Will stiffen behind her and she felt that itchy sensation she got when there were unfamiliar demons around. Both looked toward the torches and groaned. Lacey said, “This isn’t happening. Please tell me this isn’t happening.” _~Angel, get out here now.~_

Will and Lacey moved to face the group of vampires that were approaching the perimeter. Lacey’s eyes and tattoo started to glow in warning.

“This is a private beach and a private party. You are not welcome here,” Will warned in a low voice as Angel came to stand with them.

One of the vampires leered at Lacey and tried to step past the torches. He hit the invisible barrier and bounced back, scowling. He shrugged and said, “But we’re hungry. Come on, let us in.” Will growled in warning, but stopped when the vampire turned to dust in a flash of green fire. The other vampires stepped back in fear, not knowing where it had come from.

Angel said coldly, “My childe said you are not welcome here. I say you are not welcome here. If you don’t want to join your friend in hell then you will leave now. This is my beach, these are my guests, and are protected by me.”

Another fledgling said, “And just who are you? What makes you think you can protect them after they leave here?”

Lacey looked at him. “You’re not from around here are you? Angelus protects his own. For that matter, so do I.” With that, the fledgling went the way of his friend.

The remaining four vampires looked at one another, finally realizing that they had made a grave mistake. One finally found his voice. “So sorry to have bothered you. We’ll go somewhere else.” They turned and started to walk away.

Lacey looked at Will and Angel and they both nodded then stood back from her. She raised her hands and a large fireball formed between them. She murmured, “No, I don’t believe you will hunt anywhere else,” as she launched it at the retreating figures. The music from the party covered the sounds the hapless vamps made as they turned to dust. Lacey fell to her knees, panting slightly. “That was fun. Can we now return to our regularly scheduled entertainment of the _not_ slaying vampire kind?”

Will was scanning the area making sure none of their guests had witnessed what just happened and also checking to see if there were anymore baddies about. He didn’t see the dark figure watching from the bluff some distance away.

Angel sat next to Lacey and gathered her in his arms. “Are you all right, Love?”

Taking several deep breaths she finally said, “I’m fine. That just took a bit out of me. It takes a lot of energy to create a ball that large. We can go back to the tent now.” Angel stood with her still in his arms and started walking back to the tent. She laughed. “Honey, put me down. What would everyone say if you walked in with me like this?”

Will smirked. “They’d say he was practicing for tonight when he carries you over the threshold. You did good, ducks. That really is a handy little gift from the Powers. Kinda makes me wonder what your kids are gonna be like.”

At Lacey’s sharp intake of breath both vampires looked at her in concern. She said, “Quick, put me down and lay your hands on my stomach.” Angel let her down and they stopped walking. He and Will hesitantly laid their hands on her. After a few moments they felt it. She said, “Did you feel that? They moved.”

She looked at her vampires and smiled. Will and Angel were staring at her belly with looks of wonder on their faces. The babes moved again. It was a very strange feeling for Lacey, but not altogether unpleasant.

They stood just outside the tent for several minutes before being brought back to reality by Joshua asking, “Are you two copping a feel out here or what?”

Lacey burst out laughing. It was the first time she’d ever heard Joshua say anything like that in her presence. “Kind of. The babies moved.” Angel wrapped his arms around his wife nuzzling her neck and keeping a possessive hand pressed to her belly. Will kissed her on the cheek and went to find Miranda. She looked at Joshua. “Joshua, I’m shocked you would say such a thing.”

He immediately dropped his eyes and murmured, “Sorry, Mistress.”

Lacey rolled her eyes and moved from Angel’s embrace to stand before the tawny-haired vampire. “Look at me, Joshua.” He raised his hazel eyes to her green. “That was a joke. I thought we had moved beyond the whole ‘Mistress/Servant’ thing. You are your own vampire. I thought what you said was funny. You never say anything even remotely raunchy around me, which is kind of surprising considering you’ve been subject to my sense of humor for several months now.” He smiled at her. “Now, were you looking for us?”

Joshua nodded. “Dru wants to try the cake and I wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong. Angel took out of here in a hurry not too long ago.”

Angel laughed. Lacey smiled and said, “Then cake she will have. Actually, that sounds really good. And everything’s fine, Joshua. We just had some uninvited guests to take care of.”

With the exception of her cinnamon roll habit, which she’d cut back to twice a week, Lacey was eating very healthy. The thought of gaining too much weight in her pregnancy was enough of an incentive to not pig out. There was no way she was going to let herself ever get as big as she’d been for most of her life again. This was a special occasion though and she felt she’d earned the right to splurge. The couple followed the vampire back into the tent.

~*~

The dark figure on the bluff turned away as the couple walked back into the tent. It made its way to a car parked at the bottom of the hill. It opened the door and climbed in.

“Well?” a woman asked as the figure drew back the hood of its jacket revealing a handsome face.

“There is no doubt. She is the Keeper. That would make Angelus the Warrior. I will send the book to them.”

“It doesn’t bother you to know that Angelus works for the Powers, Aeric?”

Aeric shrugged. “He and his mate have made no move against us. As they said months ago, all they wanted was to be left alone. Angelus understands the role we play in the scheme of things. And the Keeper is as important to the Darkness as she is to the Light, as are the babes she carries. I like this world the way it is. It took us a very long time to reach our current positions and I have no desire to continuously battle upstarts to keep it. The birth of the Two will begin the restoration of balance and our unlives can go back to normal. So, no, I’m not bothered at all and I know you aren’t either, Patricia.”

Patricia nodded. “True. Who knew we’d wind up helping the ‘good guys’?”

Aeric grinned. “I knew there was a reason I liked that Lacey. She certainly has livened up what could have been a very boring century.”

“That she has Aeric. That she has.”

~*~

“Have you chosen names yet?” Jaime asked as she, Lacey, Miranda, Amy, and Dru sat on the back porch steps enjoying the cake. Lacey had kept a couple of wedding traditions, such as throwing the bouquet and garter. She had thrown her bouquet before cutting the cake. Kassie had been the lucky one to catch it.

Will had taken great pleasure in removing the garter she’d worn earlier that afternoon. Mac had caught it and the couple had been subjected much ribbing that they were next. Neither one of them had disputed the statement, but no formal announcement had been made. After the cake had been cut, the guys and a few of the women had decided to have a late night football game and the ladies on the porch were playing cheerleader in a manner of speaking.

Lacey smiled. “We have the boy’s name picked out, Aidan Nathaniel, but we’re still working on a girl’s name. I think we’re leaning towards Arianna Trinity, but it’s still up for debate. Gaelyn Isabel is running a close second.”

Turning her attention to the football game, Lacey said, “I will never understand this game. Giant gaping hole over here, but nooo, I have the ball and I’m going to run straight into the cluster of people over here. Give me a baseball or hockey game any day.” The others laughed. “Now hockey is a game you can sink your teeth into. It’s kind of like a two for one deal. You go to watch a bunch of guys missing teeth, and in some cases gray matter, bat a little black puck around a pond while on thin blades of metal, and lo and behold, a boxing match can break out at any time; controlled, or in some cases uncontrolled, violence in the form of sportsmanship and entertainment. It’s great.” The women just laughed harder.

Calming, Jaime said, “Speaking of violence, providing the studio doesn’t change its mind, David’s new movie will premier next month. I’ll let you know the details once we’re sure, but you’re all invited.”

“Can’t wait. It’ll be nice to see him not play the psycho baddy even if he does do it so well. I like him being the hero. Better yet, I’d love to see him do another comedy. He’s such a funny guy.” Lacey wrinkled her nose. “Will I have to have my picture taken?”

She mentally smacked herself for asking that, but over the past few months she’d done a fairly good job of keeping a low profile in the demon world and showing up even peripherally in publicity photos with Angel could be a bad thing. _'Oh well, just go with it.'_

Amy laughed. “That usually happens when you go to a premier, Lace. You know that.”

Lacey stuck her tongue out at her then yawned delicately. “Ah know, but Ah usually don’t look as big as a house when Ah go either, which Ah’ll be close ta when the premier rolls around.”

Dru looked at her and realized what she was doing. “Please, Lacey, you look great pregnant and will only get prettier the closer you get to delivering.”

Lacey threw her a ‘thank you’ disguised as a ‘yeah right’ look as the other women were nodding their heads in agreement. What Dru had said was true though. Now that she wasn’t plagued by the morning sickness that couldn’t tell time, the redhead practically glowed, not that she noticed it.

Lacey sighed dramatically. “Fine. Liam and Ah will be there.” She shook her head in false torment, the smile on her face belying her words. “The things Ah do for your husband, Jaime.”

“What things do you do for me, Lacey?” David asked as he flopped down in front of his wife and put his head in her lap. Apparently the football game had come to an end. The other guests were going back into the tent for more refreshments.

She smothered another yawn. “Expose my pregnant self to the vicious paparazzi just to watch your handsome mug on the big screen for one,” she said as Angel mimicked the actor’s position. She leaned down as best she could and kissed her new husband upside down. “Hello, love. Who won?”

Angel and David looked at each other. They had captained the teams. In unison they said, “It was a draw.”

Lacey smiled then covered another yawn. “Sorry. Ah think my day just caught up with me. If y’all don’t mind, Ah’m gonna say my g’nights ta ev’ryone and retire for the evenin’. Thank y’all for bein’ here today. It means a lot ta me and by all means please continue to enjoy yourselves.” Angel moved out of her lap and helped her to stand. She received hugs from the group.

David kissed her on her forehead. “I miss that drawl of yours, though it is nice to hear it not directed at me in anger.”

Lacey laughed. “Mmm, sleepy now. If ya hadn’t pulled some of the stunts ya did, you’d not have heard it so often. Give Jaden a big hug and a kiss for me. Ya know ya could have brought him with y’all.”

“He wanted to spend the day being spoiled by his grandparents,” Jaime said as she hugged her. “Congratulations, Lacey. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Thanks. G’night.” Lacey moved to the tent and said her farewells to the rest of the guests. Half an hour later she was finally able to go inside.

Angel was waiting for her at the door. “Do you want me to come up with you, love?”

“Only if ya want ta. This has been a very long day and the three of us need our beauty sleep.” She looked up at her husband. “Ya don’t mind if we postpone our wedding night till tomorrow, do ya?”

Angel pretended to ponder the question for a moment before kissing her softly. She could barely keep her eyes open. “Of course not, _mo chroí_. I’ll be up in a bit. Things are starting to wind down. Be careful going up the stairs.”

“‘kay. I love you, Angel.” Lacey kissed him again then headed up the stairs.

When Angel came up an hour and a half later she was fast asleep with MacGyver and McGonagall curled around her head. The sight made him smile and he had the urge to draw the scene before him. After he finished his sketches, Angel watched her for a long moment.

 _'My wife'_ , he thought as he climbed in bed beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. The cats protested the movement, but grudgingly moved to the foot of the bed. Lacey snuggled against him in her sleep bringing a tender smile to his face. Placing a hand over her stomach he started slightly at the movement he felt. _{Hush, little ones. It’s time to sleep.}_ The babes seemed to settle at his thoughts and Angel soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“Good afternoon. May I help you?” Lacey asked the man who entered the agency a week later.

“I have a delivery for a Lacey McAllister,” he said, holding a small package in his hand.

“That would be me.”

“Sign here.” She signed the clipboard, smiled brightly, and thanked the deliveryman. He walked out of the agency with a rather glazed look on his face.

She unwrapped the plain brown paper and revealed a small book. It was very old and bound in aged red leather. There were flames very similar to those that ran up Lacey’s right arm embossed on the cover. She carefully opened the front cover and a single sheet of paper fell out. Lacey carefully set the volume down and unfolded the sheet of very modern stationary.

She read:

‘Keeper,

This volume is from my personal library. It contains the writings of Bellibros and I believe holds the answers you seek on the Two. Congratulations on your nuptials to the Warrior, Angelus, and your impending motherhood. Should you need my aid in the future you need only ask. Joshua will know how to contact me.

Glad tidings,

Aeric.’

“ANGEL!”

Angel came barreling out of his office along with Dru, Joshua, and Willow who had been in the library. The others were out working various cases. They found a very pale, shaking Lacey sitting at the reception desk.

Lacey turned wide eyes to her husband. “Aeric knows whom we really are. He knows about our children.” She switched her gaze to Joshua. “His note says that you would know how to contact him, Joshua.”

Angel looked at her for a moment before taking the note from her hand and reading it for himself. He raised golden eyes to the vampire. “Do you have something you want to tell me, Joshua?”

The vampire returned Angel’s gaze calmly. “I had contact with Aeric when I was with Gabriel. It wasn’t so long ago. I’m sure his numbers have not changed, but I have not seen or heard from him since you defeated Gabriel and Lucinda.” He turned his hazel eyes to Lacey. “Mistress, I have not and will not betray you or this family. I don’t know how Aeric found out about you, but he did not hear it from me. You know that we all walk a fine line, avoiding discovery.”

Lacey searched his eyes for a long time, not saying anything. He held her gaze without flinching. The others held their tongues, waiting. Just as Lacey opened her mouth to reply Drusilla broke the silence as she clutched her head and moaned softly. “Joshua speaks the truth, mum. Aeric has been waiting for the Keeper to arrive. He has played his part and will be a solid ally when needed. He holds no danger of exposing us.”

Lacey finally spoke. “I believe you, Joshua. This caught me by surprise. Things have been surprisingly quiet concerning my pregnancy. No cults or assassins attempting to acquire the children of a vampire and the like. I suppose I had succumbed to the hope that it would remain unnoticed.”

The tawny haired vampire nodded then looked at Angel. “Would you like me to get those numbers for you?”

Angel closed his eyes for a moment, thankful that he had not been betrayed. It made sense that the vampire would have had contact with the old one not so long ago, now that he thought about it. He opened his eyes again. “Yes, Joshua. You understand our concern?”

He inclined his head. “Of course. It will take some time to prove my unwavering loyalty to you. After all, I didn’t hesitate to turn on my former master. But I give you my word that I’ll not be switching sides again. What we do goes against everything that I am, but it feels right.” He smiled faintly, without any humor. “Besides, I don’t want to lose Dru and I have no desire to meet a fiery death at the hands of your Lady.” He looked at the Keeper, the two vampires, and the witch. “I’ll be back in a moment,” he said then turned to go to his and Dru’s loft.

The four in the office looked at each other for a moment. Willow said, “Well that was fun. Why would a very old master vampire who apparently knows that we are aligned with the Light offer his aid to us?”

“We’re going to find out,” Angel answered.

Lacey had reopened the book and was carefully turning the yellowed pages, quickly becoming lost in the words and symbols. The writing was a jumbled mixture of Latin, Greek, Rilshacum, and Craeshach. She pulled out several pads of paper and mechanical pencils from the desk and started making notes.

Dru came to stand behind her. She looked at the words and symbols and asked, “You can read that?”

“Yeah, but it’s going to be a challenge. I read and speak all of these languages, but translating it is going to take some time.”

Joshua returned and handed Angel a card. “Here you go.”

“Let’s see what Aeric has to say, shall we?” Angel dialed the number and waited somewhat impatiently for it to be answered. He scowled when he was greeted by a voicemail message. He left a short message and disconnected. He finally realized that it was only around three o’clock in the afternoon and that the vampire was most likely asleep. “All we can do now is wait.”

The others went back to what they’d been doing. Lacey nodded absently. She was in full on research girl mode. Angel watched his wife for about half an hour, becoming increasingly turned on, watching the way her tongue darted out now and then in concentration, before he carefully removed the pencil from her hand.

“Oi! I was using that.” Lacey scowled at him before catching her breath at the hungry look in his eyes. “Angel?”

He casually stood up and gently pulled her from her chair, leading her into his office. He pulled the blinds and locked the door. Pulling her into his arms he asked, “Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you’re working?”

“Several times. Angel this is impor-“ he silenced her with a kiss.

“I know it’s important love, but right now I need you to be with me,” he said against her lips. Those were the last words spoken for a very long time.

~*~

“Are you all right?” Willow asked Joshua. He had been staring at the same page of the text he was reading for ten minutes.

He looked up. “I’m fine.”

Dru shook her head. “No you’re not, darling.”

Joshua sighed. “It hurt.” He looked back and forth between the two women. “That they would question my loyalty hurt. I understand it, but it doesn’t make it any less painful. It’s an odd sensation. I shouldn’t care one way or the other.”

Willow smiled softly. “Welcome back to humanity, Joshua.”

Dru said, “Everything will be all right, lovey. You’ll see.”

~*~

“Do you know who this Bellibros is, love?” Angel asked once the couple was dressed again.

He watched Lacey go into a light trance as she sorted through the vast amount of knowledge stored in her head. A few minutes later his wife blinked and answered his question.

“He was an ancient mystic, a Power that walked the earth. He was a fence-straddler.” She smiled at the confused look on Angel’s face. “Kind of the Switzerland of the Powers, neither fully of the Light or fully of the Darkness, but a balance of the two. He was a neutral party in the petty wars the Light and Darkness fought. That’s all I know of him.” She kissed Angel and said, “I’m going see what I can make of the book.”

Angel smiled at her eagerness. “All right, love. Don’t force it. The translation will come in its own time.” Lacey nodded distractedly as she walked out the door, her mind already on the monumental task before her.

Two hours later Angel’s cell phone rang. Lost in the report he was writing for a client, he answered it absently. “Hello?”

“Angelus.”

Angel’s attention was fully on the call as he recognized the voice. “Aeric. What’s going on?”

“I was in a position to help you and your Lady.”

“Why? Now that you know who and what we really are, why would you help us?”

“I like this world, Angelus. Things, for the most part, are as they should be, but as I’m sure you’ve noticed, things are changing. More and more evil is coming forth. A few centuries ago I would have been all for the chaos that has been running rampant the last few months, but I’m much older and wiser now. It just means more work for me and I, for one, am enjoying my twilight years. The thought of battling incessantly to keep what is mine holds no appeal any longer. You and your Lady hold the key to restoring the balance. Make no mistake, the Keeper is just as important to the Darkness as she is to the Light, as are your babes. I’m just doing my part to make sure it happens smoothly. Patricia and I are both at your disposal should you need us.”

“Patricia is aware of us as well?” _'How is it that I’ve kept my Champion status a secret for so long and now it’s out of the bag'_ , Angel asked himself.

“Yes, but no need to worry. We will not divulge the fact that you work for the Light. As you have made no moves against us, we still have no quarrel with you.”

“You know that only lasts as long as we stay out of each other’s way.”

“I am aware of that, but I am not worried. We don’t have much business in Los Angeles, but we do have people there. If they come across you, it is at their peril.”

“Fair enough. Thank you, Aeric.”

“Give my regards to your Lady.”

Angel disconnected and sat back in his chair steepling his fingers under his chin. On one hand, he knew he should eliminate Aeric and Patricia for the simple fact that they were evil and were in a position to cause his family great harm, but on the other hand, both vampires had been around for more than a thousand years each, and in his time working for the Powers not once had he come up against any of their people in battle.

The old ones kept a tight rein on their empires and the thought of the anarchy that could ensue should they be eliminated was not something he wanted to deal with. The old ones served a purpose, as did he and his. _'Well, that wasn’t a very difficult decision after all. As long as they don’t cross us, or reveal us, then we’ll be fine. Then again, maybe it’s time to quit hiding'_. The dark haired vampire stood up and went to find his wife and the others to fill them in.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“Bloody hell!”

Joshua ducked the pencil that came flying from the direction of the reception desk as he entered he office. He straightened in time to catch a notebook square in the chest. Cocking one eyebrow, he asked, “Problem, Lacey?”

The redhead looked up from her desk and flushed at being caught throwing a temper tantrum. “I didn’t know anyone else was here. I didn’t hit you, did I?” she asked sheepishly.

Joshua held up her notebook as he walked towards her desk. “No harm done. The translation isn’t going well I take it?”

Lacey pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and groaned. “No, and Willow and I have hit a snag in the code for the translation program. All in all, not one of my better nights.” She dropped her hands and looked at Joshua with a determined gleam in her eye. “You and I are going to go out.”

Joshua looked at her blankly. In the three weeks since they had received the book from Aeric, things had been a bit strained between Joshua and Lacey. As much as he didn’t want her and Angel’s mild mistrust to bother him, the fact was that it did.

“Are you sure?” he asked skeptically.

Lacey sighed sadly. She had never meant to hurt the vampire’s feelings, but she had been so shocked by the revelation that Aeric knew who she was and wanted them to use Joshua to contact him, that she had reacted before thinking the situation through. Her unborn children meant more to her than just about anything and she couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to them.

Lacey wanted to show Joshua that she trusted him and tonight was a perfect opportunity to do that. The others were either out on patrol, or in Mac and Kassie’s case, on a date.

She nodded decisively and stood. “Yep. I’m taking you to the movies.”

Joshua studied her stubborn expression for a moment before giving in. With a crooked smile, he said, “I’ll buy the popcorn.”

Lacey wrote a note out for Angel and left it where he could see it. She put her jacket on and hooked her arm through his. “And Junior Mints?” she asked hopefully.

Joshua turned off the lights and set the alarm as they walked out to the garage. “And Junior Mints.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lacey ducked the fist coming towards her face and moved her hand, sending her attacker flying against the wall. _'So much for a quiet night at the movies'_ , she thought as another vampire came towards her. Joshua was holding his own a few feet away, but Lacey was getting tired.

They had come upon the ten vampires chasing a group of five co-eds into an alley not far from the movie theater. The pair had immediately tried to help. One of the vamps recognized Joshua and had called him a traitor. Things had gotten ugly shortly thereafter, but in the confusion of the sudden attack, the co-eds escaped. That was one good thing about this quickly forming disaster.

The vampires surrounded Lacey and Joshua. Joshua wrapped his arms around and Lacey and leaned in close to her ear. “You have any ideas?” he whispered.

“I’m working on it,” she whispered back. These were not good odds in the best of circumstances and she was far from being in top shape. She finally said, “See if you can draw them in closer to us. I’ll try to start a chain reaction.” She felt him nod against her ear and prayed that her feeble plan would work.

The apparent leader eyed Lacey and licked his lips. She shuddered at the lecherous look twisting his demonic features. He turned his attention to Joshua. “So, traitor, why do you kill your own kind?”

Joshua said in a bored tone, “Mostly because the newer generation of vampire has no respect for their elders anymore. I figure I’m doing the world a service, culling the herd, if you will.”

Lacey smiled up at him. “I never thought of it that way. You really are doing the world a favor.”

The vampires closed in at the insults and Joshua crouched low as Lacey spun in a tight circle, throwing fireballs in several directions. She didn’t hit all of the vamps, but hit enough, so that as one caught fire, those to the left or right did as well.

An opening formed towards the mouth of the alley and Joshua grabbed Lacey’s hand and raced for safety. One of the flaming vamps tried to catch them before he turned to dust and set Lacey’s coat on fire as they ran past. Joshua managed to get it off of her before any real damage was done and the pair didn’t stop running until they were in the relative safety of Joshua’s truck, heading away from any possible survivors.

Lacey sat, gasping in air as Joshua drove. He looked at her worriedly. “You alright, Lacey?”

She nodded tiredly. “I don’t think Angel is going to be happy about this.” She rolled her head on the seat and looked at Joshua’s grim profile. “I vote we don’t tell him.”

Joshua looked at her incredulously. “What?”

Lacey grabbed the dashboard. “Eyes on the road!” Joshua jerked the steering wheel and brought the truck back into the proper lane. Horns blared and she suggested, “Pull over up ahead. There’s a late night café we can stop at.”

He did and soon found himself sitting at a table sipping hot chocolate with Lacey. He asked her, “Why wouldn’t we tell Angel about what happened?”

Lacey leaned her head into her hand and said wearily, “Because he’ll overreact and say that I’m not allowed out at all, even with an escort, and I’ll be damned if I’ll turn into a recluse because my husband has an overdeveloped sense of protection. We got into a situation and we got ourselves out of it, end of story.”

Joshua started, “But, Lacey-“

She cut him off with a smile. “You saved my life tonight, Joshua. Thank you.” Lacey looked out the window and saw a movie theater across the street. It was playing a Cary Grant double feature. She turned back to Joshua and gestured to the theater, “Still up for that movie?”

The vampire opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally sighed in resignation. He looked at the theater marquee and smiled. “Sure.” Joshua stood and helped Lacey out of her chair. He put his coat around her shoulders as he led her out of the café and across the street. As they walked into the theater, he said, “I knew him you know.”

Lacey looked at him as he got in line to get their snacks, “Who?”

“Cary Grant. He was quite the gentleman.”

She smiled at him. “It takes one to know one.”


	17. Fear can make you stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is more trouble, but it's not as bad as it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 3-27-07.
> 
> Song snippet is from [Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4zCkbG-07Y) by The Dixie Chicks (written by Radney Foster). 
> 
> Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“'I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you',” Lacey said before taking a sip of her fruit juice.

“Mal Reynolds, _Firefly_ ,” Kassie said rolling her eyes. “Too easy. Okay. 'Aren't you one of those guys? Those guy guys, you know, those guys with skills. Yeah. You send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that?'

“Oh, oh, Anne Heche, what was her character’s name? Monroe, Robin Monroe, _Six Days, Seven Nights_ ,” Willow answered and Kassie grinned at her, nodding. “Um…'That is the sound of inevitability'.”

“Agent Smith, _The Matrix_ ,” Dru said. “'You know what the difference is between you and me? I make this look good.'”

“Agent J, _Men in Black_ ,” Will replied. “'Oooh! All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this: dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis...'”

Angel smiled. “Mushu, _Mulan_.” Everyone looked at him. “What? I thought Eddie Murphy was hilarious.”

The family laughed. They were relaxing on the roof playing ‘Who Said That’ and enjoying the late summer night. It was part of the routine that the AI crew closed the office for at least an hour every night and just enjoyed being a family without worrying about whatever big bad they were currently fighting. Most would be going on patrol shortly. Lacey, Willow, and Kassie were staying at the office.

Six weeks and Lacey was no closer to making any sense of the secrets the Bellibros book held. At the rate she was going, the children would be out of high school before the translation was done. However, she and Willow had worked through the code problems in the computer program they had written and were going to test it later that night. True to her word, Lacey didn’t mention the problem she and Joshua had run into and he didn’t either. The tension between them vanished and all was right in her little world.

Angel thought for a moment then said in a dark, growly voice, “'The things I'm gonna do for my country.'”

Everyone sat there stumped. He grinned wickedly. “No one? Want me to give you a hint?”

Lacey sat up straighter next to him. “Xander Cage, _XXX_.” He nodded and everyone clapped.

“How’d you remember that one, Lace?” Nico asked.

She grinned. “We just watched it the other night.” She tapped the side of her head. “Mind like a steel trap. Literally. So it’s my turn again?” The others nodded. “Okay. 'I had that dream again. You know. The one where I do obscene things to penguins with a croquet mallet.'”

Joshua spoke up. “Twinkle the Marvel Horse from _Dave the Barbarian_.” It was his turn to receive incredulous stares. He ducked his head. “Yes, I watch cartoons.”

Lacey giggled. “I love that horse. He’s like a freaky cross between William Shatner and Christopher Walken. Very weird. It’s a disturbing show isn’t it? But at the same time strangely hypnotic.”

The vampire nodded sheepishly. “It’s like watching a train wreck sometimes, but you can’t help but keep watching. So it’s my turn now?” The others nodded. “Alright…'Fire bad, tree pretty.'”

Lacey, Nico and Kassie laughed. As one they said, “Buffy, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.”

The rest of the group looked at him again. He huffed. “And yes, I watched the blasted show, though I always liked ‘Angel’ better. That Buffy really got on my nerves.”

There were murmurs of agreement, not only of the show, but also of the real life version of the long dead slayer.

Lacey smiled again. “Nothing to be ashamed of, Joshua. Look at me, I’ve got all seven seasons of _Buffy_ , though I usually only watch the first three seasons ‘cause Angel was on it.” Her husband and Will laughed at that. “Hey, Kassie and I thought Boreanaz was the sexiest thing we’d ever seen.” Angel cleared his throat and Lacey amended, “That is, of course, ‘til I met you, honey. Anyway, I also have the four seasons of _Angel_ , I'm eagerly anticipating the fifth when it comes out, plus I’ve got the _Firefly_ series and I’ll get the movie when it comes out on DVD. You are surrounded by Whedonites. Between Kassie, Nico, and I we could play this game with just those three shows and tell you which episode each line came from.” She scowled. “We are very strange people.”

The others laughed. Mac said, “No arguments there, darlin', but we love you anyway.” He looked at his watch. “It’s time ta go kiddies.”

Popcorn littered the roof from the food fight they’d had earlier. The group got up from their various seats and picked up their empty glasses and bowls, depositing them in the dishwasher. The roof had quickly become a favored hangout after the family had come together so Lacey had had a covered outdoor kitchen put in complete with refrigerator, grill, stove, sink, dishwasher, and prep area to go with the enclosed heated lap pool and spa. There were several groupings of patio furniture and a couple of hammocks scattered about as well.

The renovations to the fifth floor were done and she and Angel now had a four-bedroom two-bath loft. Lacey loved the beach house, loved hearing the surf through the open windows at any hour, but she had missed her home. The renovated warehouse was the first home that was completely hers and she didn’t want to give it up. The design blended both her and Angel’s tastes and the finished product was open, airy, and peaceful.

With some effort, and some assistance from Angel, Lacey made it down the stairs from the roof then she took the elevator to the training room. Stairs and being eight months pregnant were beginning to be a not good combination. She had a feeling she’d spent her last night on the roof until after the babes were born, since the service elevator didn’t go past the fifth floor. Once in the training room, those going on patrol loaded up on weapons. Lacey wished them well. “Please try not to get too beat up.” She kissed Angel. “Be careful, _a stór_.”

“I will, love. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She continued her waddle on down to the office, eager to try the program she and Willow had written. She prayed it would work, because translating the book by hand really was an absolute bitch.

Kassie and Willow came in a few minutes later as Lacey returned the few calls they’d received while taking their nightly break. Kassie unlocked the office door, turned the sign back to ‘open’ then turned on the stereo. Both she and Willow grabbed some books from the library so they could research their respective cases and the three women worked in companionable silence for about two hours.

The quiet was broken by Lacey’s shout of, “Eureka!” She looked at her friends. “Did I actually just say that?” They smiled and nodded. She shrugged it off. “Oh well. Anyway, Willow, we are geniuses. Do the Happy Dance for me, because I can’t do it with any kind of style for a few more weeks yet.” Her friends laughed and she stuck her tongue out at them. “This program is going to work. I’m going to scan the rest of the book into the computer so it can-“ she broke off when the front door slammed opened. All three turned to see a very bloody and beaten Joshua come stumbling in.

He fell to the floor just inside the door and kicked it shut. “Full lockdown, now. Hurry,” he gasped out. Willow and Kassie were already in motion, activating the various security measures for the building, as Lacey retrieved the first aid kit then tried to help Joshua to one of the couches in the lobby. When in full lockdown, the building was as impenetrable as Fort Knox, perhaps even more so because of the mystical wards thrown in on top of the conventional. Angel had seen to the installation of the security system and Willow had taken care of the magic.

Lacey was cursing her lack of grace and mobility, as she couldn’t get a very good grip on the vampire to haul him away from the door. She was also hesitant to use her power to move him, because doing so took a lot out of her right now. She hoped that was just a side effect of being pregnant and that it would go away after the babes were born.

“Joshua, I can’t move you. Can you make it to the couch on your own?” He nodded weakly and half crawled half dragged his way over to and up onto the nearest couch. “Where are the others? Joshua, stay with me. What happened?” Lacey asked as she put on a pair of gloves then removed his torn shirt to see the extent of whatever damage he had sustained. His lips moved like he was trying to answer her, but no sound issued forth.

There were several deep gouges across his left side oozing blood and some sort of purple goo, and his right leg was bent at several odd angles. Without hesitating, Lacey reached for his belt buckle and started to undo his pants. He was too weak to make even a token protest. She couldn’t lift him up so in the end she removed her knife from her boot and simply cut his pants off. “I’ll buy you a new pair,” she muttered once she had him stripped to his boxers. “Joshua, you still with me?”

Before he could try to answer there was frantic pounding on the door. Lacey glanced towards it, but didn’t make any move to answer. She stayed focused on the vampire before her. His right leg was broken in at least three places and his left knee was badly swollen. Lacey swallowed at the sight of bone pushing through skin, but refused to let herself be sick. She shifted his leg as gently as she could and he passed out from the pain. “My Gods, Joshua, what happened to you?” She absently noticed that Kassie had moved back towards the door with a crossbow in hand.

Kassie yanked open the door when she saw who was on the other side and Dru flew in. “Close it quick!” Kassie slammed the door shut just as something large and scaly came flying at it. Dru threw her weight against the door as well and the demon was unable to get in. The vampiress had several cuts on her face, her right eye was almost swollen shut, and her shirt and jeans were torn in several places, though there was no evidence of any of the purple goo. All in all she was in pretty good shape compared to her mate.

Willow returned from the back of the office. “Move!”

Kassie and Dru both dove out of the way as the now black-eyed witch threw out her hands and began chanting. There was a bright flash of light then apparently nothing, though they could all hear muted banging coming from outside. Willow’s eyes returned to normal as she moved to peer out the windows and explained, “In essence, it’s a temporary force field that surrounds the whole building. Only members of the family can get through. Once they’re in it’ll dissipate and we can complete the rest of the lockdown to keep us safe. Now, what the hell is going on? Why are there a bunch of nasties trying to get in?”

Kassie and Dru picked themselves up off the floor and the three rushed over to help Lacey with Joshua. Dru said, “We split into pairs to cover more ground like we usually do. Joshua and I were attacked by a group of vampires and Rimlosh demons about a mile from here. We were making a final pass and thought we heard someone scream for help. It was a trap. He took the brunt of the blows while I called the others for help.”

She glanced at Lacey who was assembling the first aid supplies. “I overheard two of the demons talking about finding the Keeper. We couldn’t get back to the car so we ran, but as you can see, Joshua was badly hurt. I held them off best I could to give him time to get here. Then I think I was attacked by a Lorask demon, I’m not sure. The others should be here any time now,” Dru paused to look at her mate. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

“Rimlosh did this? That’s not good.” As she carefully cleaned the wounds on his side, Lacey said quietly, “Kassie, get me three bags of blood from the fridge in Angel’s office, please.”

Kassie ran off and was back in a matter of moments. She said apologetically, “It’s not heated, but I figured he needs it sooner rather that later.”

“Will he be alright, mum?” Dru asked shakily.

“The poison from the Rimlosh won’t kill him, but he’s going to be a very sick vampire for a couple of days. Make sure you don’t touch any of the purple goo yourself, alright?” Dru nodded as Lacey cut the bag and held it to the unconscious vampire’s mouth, letting the fluid trickle in. Joshua’s face shifted and he sank his fangs into the bag.

“What about us, Lace? Will the poison harm us and more specifically you since you have some on your shirt?” Kassie asked as eyed the blood and gore on Lacey’s tunic.

Lacey glanced down and her shirt. “Damn, I liked this shirt. No Kass, surprisingly enough Rimlosh poison is only effective against other demons. It won’t hurt humans.”

By the time Joshua was done with the third bag Lacey had his side bandaged and was studying his leg trying to figure out the best way to stabilize it. The vampire had started to sweat and was running a fever, but there was nothing Lacey could do about it at the moment. Her concentration was broken when the stairwell door opened and Mac and Will came in. They seemed to have not had any trouble. Dru fell into her childe’s arms and sobbed. Will made soothing noises as he looked worriedly at the vampire on the couch.

Mac immediately came to help Lacey. She said, “Rimlosh.”

Mac nodded. “I’ve got some things upstairs that’ll help.” He placed a gentle hand on the unconscious vampire’s shoulder. “Don’ worry, man. We’ll get ya fixed right up.” He left the office to gather what he needed.

Lacey sat back on her heels rubbing her swollen belly and tried to contact her husband _~Angel?~_ He didn’t respond. She tried again. _~Angel?~_ Still nothing. Lacey tried not to panic. He and Nico had learned how to block the mental communication if she happened to ‘call’ when they were occupied with a fight. _'That’s all this is. He’s fine.'_ Just then both she and Kassie cried out, “Nico!”

Lacey hit her knees clutching her chest over her heart and moaned, “Nooonononononono,” as Kassie fell down next to her sobbing. Willow, Dru, and Will knelt down around them.

Willow took Kassie by the shoulders. “Kass, talk to me. What about Nico? What’s wrong?” Kassie just shook her head and cried harder. Willow raised green eyes bright with unshed tears to Will’s.

Will pulled Lacey into his arms. “Lace, what’s happening?”

Lacey took several shuddering breaths. The pain in her heart was almost overwhelming and the babes picked that moment to start doing the rumba. “Ca…can’t feel Nico. It’s like a part of my heart’s been torn out.” She raised pain filled eyes to Willow. “When Xander was alive and the two of you were inseparable you could tell when the other was hurting, right?”

The witch nodded. She flicked her gaze to Dru then back to Lacey. “When I went into the coma the first time I tried to restore Angel’s soul he told me it was like a part of him was missing…Oh, Goddess, you don’t think…” she couldn’t even finish the question. Dru gathered Willow into her arms and gently rocked her back and forth as she cried.

Kassie hiccupped. “He’s…he’s not dead, but he’s hurt bad.”

Will’s cell phone rang. He was tempted to ignore it until he recognized the ringtone he’d designated for Angel. All he said as he handed the phone to Lacey was, “Angel.”

She nodded and answered. “Talk to me, Angel. What’s wrong with Nico?” Her voice was more raspy than usual because of the pain still in her heart. Add to that the acrobatics show the babes were currently putting on inside her and she was not at her best at the moment. The front of her bloodstained tunic moved with the force of their kicks and she cursed softly, “Holy hell. I’m sorry Angel, I can’t tal-“ She dropped the phone and laid down on the floor rubbing her stomach and breathing deep.

Will picked her up and laid her out on one of the other couches as she tried to calm them down. “What’s going on, luv?” he asked her quietly.

Lacey panted. “I don’t know. It’s like they want out right now. Ow! Come on, lit’lins give me a break, you’re not done baking yet.” Mac came back into the office and looked back and forth between the couches not knowing who to go to. Lacey saw him and said, “Help Joshua.” The healer nodded and went to work stabilizing the vampire’s broken leg after he forced some herbal concoction down Joshua’s throat.

Meanwhile, Kassie had picked up the phone. “Angel?…the kids are making a fuss…no I don’t think she’s in labor.”

Lacey said as loudly as she could, “I’m not in labor.”

Kassie repeated to Angel, “She says she’s not in labor…Angel, please, what’s wrong with Nico?” She paled. “Oh gods…You are? Will he be safe there?…All right. We’re kind of under attack here…I don’t know what’s attacking us yet; we haven’t gotten that far in the explanations. Joshua is hurt pretty badly and Dru’s hurt some. Mac and Will are back and they’re fine. Willow’s got a temporary barrier up around the building. We were waiting ‘til the two of you got back to finish the lockdown…Here, you talk to her…Be careful, Angel. Lacey says she loves you…I’ll tell her.” Kassie handed the phone to Willow. “He wants to talk to you.”

With a shaking hand Willow put the phone to her ear. “Angel?…Is he going to be okay?…I see…Yeah, we’ll see what we can do…They were looking for her too?…Right. Will you be back tonight?…I understand. I’ll tell Lacey…You too Angel.” She hung up the phone.

Before she could say anything Lacey screamed. Everyone who was conscious turned to look at her then hit the floor as her whole body was engulfed in green fire that soon spread through the building and beyond the barrier Willow had put up. The green flames moved over the contents and occupants of the office without harming anything, but the muted banging that had become a persistent drumming against the barrier stopped as the fire faded as if it had never been.

Will cautiously raised his head up and asked, “Lacey? Are you alright, pet?”

“Yeah.” Lacey was still laying on the couch taking deep, gasping breaths. The babes had settled down after the mini firestorm. She struggled to sit up and Will moved to help her. The others were watching her warily.

“What the hell was that?” Kassie asked as she sat up.

Dru was sitting on the floor next to the couch Joshua was on, hugging her knees, and rocking back and forth. She was murmuring softly, “The stars are screaming. Their music is so loud. The Darkness and the Light wants to take Them away, but They can’t. The Two are so strong, so very strong.” She clutched her head and sobbed, “Make them stop! Make the stars stop singing. I don’t want to hear them anymore. I’ve been doing so well.” Dru started crying harder and no one could make any sense of what she was saying.

The others glanced at each other then back at Dru. She hadn’t mentioned the stars in months unless she was playing the loon, but this was no act. Will moved from Lacey’s side to take his sire in his arms as she cried.

Lacey asked, “Where did Angel take Nico?”

Kassie took a shaky breath. “He’s taking him to Dr. Callahan’s. He and Angel were attacked by three Sormac demons. The demons were looking for you, Lace. They defeated them, but not before one of them gored Nico. You want to tell us what all the fire was about?”

Lacey forced herself not to cry yet. “Okay. I don’t know. I didn’t do it.” She ran a hand over her belly. “I think the lit’lins took care of whatever was out there for us.”

Willow said, “Stranger things have happened. You think I can take the barrier down?”

Lacey struggled up off the couch to peer out the windows. There was no visible sign of any baddies and she couldn’t feel any lurking outside. “Yeah, I think you can, then we’re going to take Dru and Joshua to Dr. Callahan and check on Nico. I need to see him for myself and I want to see my husband. Kassie, help me close the office up. We’re done for the night. Is the Navigator in the garage?” Will answered in the affirmative. “Good. Will and Mac, get Dru and Joshua settled in the Navigator. Kassie, Willow, and I will follow in the Magnum.”

“You sure you’re up to driving, pet?”

“I’ll be fine. It’ll help keep me calm.” She looked at her ruined shirt again. “I’d better change or Angel will pitch a fit and fall in it.” Everyone set about his or her tasks without protest. Lacey helped Kassie secure the office, then she gathered up her laptop, a handheld scanner, and the Bellibros book. Willow looked at her curiously and she told her, “That damn book is getting translated tonight one way or the other.” Then she went upstairs to change into clean clothes.

Forty-five minutes later, the rather battered crew of Angel Investigations knocked on Dr. Callahan’s door. Angel answered with his broadsword in his hand. “What the hell?”

Lacey smiled tiredly. “Hello, love. May we come in? We have more patients for the Doc.” Angel moved aside and Lacey walked in, kissed him, then headed immediately for the bathroom.

All of the vampires had been issued invitations, so Will carried Joshua over the threshold followed by Mac carrying Dru. Kassie and Willow followed. Julian came to the door leading to the exam rooms, which were also guest rooms. “Caleb, Will, please follow me. I’ll be back shortly to talk with everyone.”

Angel looked at Willow. “What happened to Dru?”

Willow shook her head. “Let’s wait until we’re all together before we talk. I…I need to see Nico.” The tears started again and Angel gently wrapped the witch in his arms.

He noticed Kassie standing a bit away with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle and drew her into his embrace as well. “Hush now. Julian is doing the best he can for him. I got the bleeding stopped and got him here as quickly as I could. I think he’s going to be okay. Come on, let’s sit down.” Angel settled the three of them on the couch and he held the girls tightly. His ribs protested, but he ignored the pain. This had not been a good night.

Lacey returned from the bathroom to find her husband comforting two of her closest female friends. “Is there room for me?” Kassie and Willow sat up a bit and Angel patted his lap then wrapped his arm around Kassie again. Lacey situated herself there and laid her head on his chest. “Are you alright, _a stór_?”

“A little banged up, but for the most part I’m fine. What about you? What happened when we almost spoke earlier? You scared me.”

Lacey rubbed her belly protectively and started to tell Angel about their night. When she got to the part about Dru and the Lorask, Lacey sat up. “That’s why she was going on about the stars. It must have scratched her.” At Angel’s questioning look she explained, “Lorask talons contain a powerful hallucinogen. After I caught on fire she went a little barmy.”

“You did what?” He couldn’t have heard her right.

“Let me go back. Don’t worry, I’ll explain.” Lacey laid her head back on his chest and continued the tale. When she got to the part about the fire she said, “Just after you hung up I felt like I was burning from the inside out. Green fire engulfed my whole body and spread out through the building and into the street. None of the family was hurt, but whatever was trying to get in was gone. I’m pretty sure our babes worked a little in utero mojo and saved us. After that was over we found Dru huddled in front of Joshua muttering about the stars screaming at her and that she wanted it to stop. We packed up and came here. What happened with you and Nico?”

“Do you want to see him?” The question came from the doorway. The four on the couch turned to the voice to see a rather haggard looking Dr. Callahan leaning in the doorway. He had heard everything and now some of his questions about his patient had been answered. He’d always known that there was more to Lacey than met the eye, he just hadn’t been able to figure out what it was.

Willow and Kassie stood up and Lacey struggled, without success, to get off of Angel’s lap. “I will be so glad when this is over and I can move of my own free will again,” she muttered.

Despite the seriousness of what was going on around them, Angel couldn’t help but chuckle. He stood up with her in his arms and said, “I don’t know, _mo chroí_ , I kind of like having you be dependent on me for some things.”

Lacey stuck her tongue out at him. “Put me down, please. I can waddle just fine on my own, thank you very much.” Angel put her back down, but kept his arm around her waist as they followed Julian and the girls through the door.

The doctor led them into a bedroom that was much more homey than any traditional hospital room. Nico was laid out, asleep, on the bed with his left leg in a cast and in traction and numerous tubes coming out of a myriad of places.

Kassie and Willow moved to either side of him, but Lacey held back. She felt her composure start to break and looked at Julian. “You couldn’t just whip up an herbal cocktail and have him drink it?”

He said, “You know the way I work. I’m doing everything I can for him. He’s going to be fine, but he lost a lot of blood, not to mention that his femur snapped in half. I’ve repaired the tissue and ligament damage, but the rest is going to take time. I want to keep him here for a few days to monitor him.” He turned his attention to Willow. “Willow, if you want you’re more than welcome to stay here with him.”

“Thank you, Julian, I think I will.”

Angel caught the doctor’s attention. “How are Joshua and Dru?”

The three women listened closely but didn’t look away from the man in the bed. “Lacey did a good job of cleaning the poison out and Caleb stabilized his leg as best he could. He’ll be fine, just in a lot of pain for the next few days, but I’ll try to remedy that. I gave Dru a sedative and she’s resting comfortably. Lacey, you said she was attacked by a Lorask demon?”

She nodded. “And Rimlosh. She didn’t say if the Lorask had scratched her, but with the way she was acting I’m pretty sure it did. I just didn’t realize it ‘til we got here.” Nico stirred on the bed and Lacey made her way to it to stand next to Kassie. Angel and Julian quietly withdrew from the room to give the four of them some privacy.

Nico opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked at the women surrounding him and gave a ghost of his normal sexy grin. “What a way to wake up, being surrounded by my girls.” He grimaced. “’Course I could do without the marching band in my head or the cotton in my mouth.”

Willow poured him some water and held the straw to his lips. When he was done, he said, “Thanks, chere. Hey now, no tears from any of you. You know any of us could get hurt at any time.”

Lacey couldn’t take it anymore and said, “I’m so sorry,” as she left the room as quickly as she could. She brushed past Angel and Julian and made it to the kitchen before she broke. Angel found her huddled on the kitchen floor sobbing a few minutes later. He settled on the floor next to her and gently gathered her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth and gently her hair. “Shh, love. It’s all right. Everyone is going to be fine.”

“The…they’re hu…hurt because of…of…me.” She sobbed into his chest. “I’ve put ev… everyone in…in dan…danger.”

“Hush, Lace. That’s not it at all,” Angel tried to soothe.

Lacey sat up and angrily wiped away her tears. “Don’t lie to me, Angel. I know bloody well that the demons were looking for me. They want the Keeper and the Two I carry. I don’t know for what, but if what Dru said was true and she’s pretty much never wrong then it has something to do with the Powers taking our children away. I’ll be damned if I’m going to let my family be destroyed protecting me.” Her coherent outburst fell apart as the tears started anew. “I al…almost lost Ni…Ni…Nico tonight. I can’t lo…lose him Angel. I just ca…can’t.” Her strength gone she fell back into her husband’s arms and cried.

Angel looked up when he felt a presence in the doorway and met Will’s sad gaze. Will had never seen Lacey completely lose it like this before and it broke his heart. He was seeing the self-conscious vulnerable little girl that she had once been and it made him appreciate who she was now all the more. Angel motioned him closer and Will moved to hunker down next to them. He unconsciously started rubbing Lacey’s back, trying to comfort her, but she didn’t seem to notice.

Angel said quietly, “My cell is in my jacket. Aeric is on speed dial. I want you to call him and let him know that our family was attacked. I’m taking him up on his offer of assistance. Between him and Patricia they should be able to find out who was responsible for this and eliminate other threats.”

“Yes, sire.” Will placed a gentle kiss on the back of Lacey’s head and went to make the call. Angel continued to hold his wife and started a gentle purr in his chest that soon lulled her to sleep.

Julian came in about twenty minutes later. “Would you like to move her to a bed, Angel?”

Angel’s head snapped up. “You called me Angel.”

“Yes, I did. That is the name you prefer, isn’t it?”

Angel eyed the doctor. There was nothing in his person that said he meant harm. “How long have you known?”

“I’ve had my suspicions from the beginning. I really can’t think of many vampires that would help people as you and yours do. Realizing that Lacey is the Keeper of the Flame tonight just confirmed it. Oh, don’t look so surprised, Angel, I overheard her recap of the events of the evening. No worries, your secrets are safe with me. Now, do you want to move her?”

Angel nodded and smoothly rose to his feet without disturbing his sleeping wife. Though she complained about how heavy she was now, Lacey still weighed next to nothing as far as Angel was concerned. Julian led him to a quiet room with a double bed and left the couple alone. Angel laid Lacey down and watched her for a few minutes before quietly withdrawing to check on the rest of the family. He found Kassie in the living room/lobby scanning the Bellibros book into Lacey’s laptop. “What are you doing, Kass?”

Kassie looked up. “Nico and Willow needed some time alone. I wanted to feel useful. Lacey had said the translation program was going to work so I thought I’d take care of this part for her. Is she okay?”

“She’s holding herself responsible for them getting hurt.” Kassie opened her mouth, but Angel forestalled her. “I told her it wasn’t her fault and it’s not. She didn’t ask to be the Keeper and she didn’t ask to carry the Two. As far as I’m concerned, Lacey is my wife and we were lucky enough to be blessed with the gift of children. The other is secondary. Will is calling in Aeric and Patricia to take care of any more threats.” Kassie nodded in agreement. “I’m going to see how the others are.” Angel went back into the hall to look in on Dru and Joshua. He opened the door quietly so as not to disturb them if they were still sleeping. Dru was awake staring at the painting on the wall. “Dru?”

She turned to look at him. “Sire. Is Joshua going to be okay?”

Angel made his way into the room and sat down next to his childe then looked at the vampire next to her. “Julian said he’s going to be fine.”

Dru scooted into a sitting position and pulled her knees to her chest. “The stars started singing to me again. I used to love their melody, but tonight it was awful, so out of tune. Why did they sing to me again?”

Angel took her hand and lightly ran his thumb across her knuckles. “Lacey said you were attacked by a Lorask demon. Its venom can make you hallucinate. It scratched you. Did you have a vision, Dru?”

She nodded and laid her head on her knee. “The Darkness and the Light want to take my brother and sister away, but we have supporters that will not let them. The babes are strong, Sire, so very strong. Others will try to take mummy away. They will hurt her if they do.” Dru straightened and cocked her head to the side like she was listening to something. “Mummy is sad. Is it because of Nico?”

Angel said softly, “Yes, and because of you and Joshua. No one is going to take Lacey away.”

“She thinks it’s her fault.”

Angel nodded.

Dru shook her head. “It’s not her fault. No, not her fault at all.” Joshua stirred and opened his eyes. She turned to look at her mate. “Hello, my lovely,” Dru said as she leaned down to kiss him.

Joshua smiled weakly. “Drusilla, you’re okay.”

“I am now.”

Joshua noticed Angel sitting beside the bed. “Angelus.”

“Joshua, how are you feeling?”

He looked around and realized he was at Dr. Callahan’s. “Like I’m floating on a cloud. Whatever the doc gave me is working well. Is everyone else all right?”

“Nico was hurt. He’s down the hall. I’m about to go check on him. Thank you for what you did tonight, protecting Dru and Lacey.”

The tawny-haired vampire shrugged awkwardly from his prone position in the bed. “It’s what we do, right?”

Angel smiled a little. “So it is. Take care of each other. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Angel left the room closing the door behind him. His last stop was Nico’s room.

He listened at the door to make sure he wasn’t interrupting anything personal, though what he thought the couple could do he wasn’t sure. Satisfied, he knocked then cracked the door. “Little One, can I come in?”

“Yes, Angel.”

Angel stepped into the room. Willow was curled up in bed with her love, but she was still fully dressed. Before he could say anything, Nico said, “Why won’t Lacey answer me? I know she’s sleeping, I should be able to talk to her.”

Angel sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He waved his hand to encompass the whole situation. “She thinks this is all her fault.”

Nico’s voice was much stronger than it had been earlier. “That’s bullshit.”

“I know.”

“When she wakes up I want to see her. I don’t care if you have to drag her in here kicking and screaming.”

Angel smiled. “Yes sir.” He looked at Willow. “Kassie is scanning the book into Lacey’s computer. When she’s done can you start the translation program?”

Willow nodded. “I need to go home and get some clothes and stuff, not to mention my car. I’ll do it when I get back.” She kissed Nico before getting out of bed. “I’ll be back in a bit. Angel, can I take your car? Lacey drove Kassie and I here.” She smiled at the pained look on Angel’s face. “Oh, don’t be such a baby-man. I won’t hurt your precious Goat.”

“Hey, I love that car almost as much as Lacey loves her Camaro.” He stood up. “Let me get my bag out of the trunk then you can have it.” Angel had learned a long time ago that it was wise to always have a bag packed and ready to go. When he and Lacey had gotten together he’d included some of her stuff as well. Now it included some of her maternity clothes. They were prepared for an impromptu overnight stay. “You may want to ask Dru and Joshua if they want you to pick up anything for them.” Willow nodded and headed off.

Nico’s voice stopped Angel before he left the room. “How are we going to protect her, Angel?”

He looked at his wife’s best friend. “I had Will call Aeric. He should take care of any other threats. Don’t mention protecting her to her.” Nico nodded in understanding and Angel went to get his overnight bag.

After he sent Willow off in his restored 1970 GTO, Angel found everyone who was awake and mobile at the kitchen table drinking coffee. “It’s a little late for caffeine, isn’t it?”

“Like any of us will sleep tonight anyway,” Will muttered. “Aeric has said not to worry. He’ll have his people make the rounds and spread the word to leave Lacey alone. He’ll also make inquiries as to who’s responsible. Do we have any idea who’s behind this? I mean it’s been so quiet concerning her and the babes. Why come after her now?”

Julian answered. “She’s getting close to delivering. My guess would be that it’s more the babes that are wanted than her.”

Angel said, “Willow is going to start the translation program on the book when she gets back. Maybe then we’ll finally have some answers.” The others nodded and fell into a companionable silence.

Ten minutes later Lacey’s terrified scream brought Angel running into her room. “Lacey! Love, what’s wrong?”

She was huddled back against the wall, tears streaming down her face. “Nico’s gone. He loved me and now he’s dead.”

Angel cradled her against him. “No baby, he’s not gone. It was just a bad dream. He’s right down the hall. Come on, I’ll show you.” He picked her up and effortlessly carried her down the hall. Angel opened the door to Nico’s room and walked in with her in his arms. “See love? Nico’s right here. He’s a little beat up, but he’s alive and well.” She wouldn’t move her head from where it was buried in Angel’s chest.

Nico was trying to sit up and cursing his leg. He’d heard Lacey scream and wanted to know what was wrong. He looked at Angel and the vampire mouthed the word ‘nightmare.’ Nico nodded and patted the side of the bed next to him. Angel gently laid his wife down next to the other man then sat in the chair he’d occupied earlier. Nico stroked Lacey’s hair. “Come on baby, look at me. Let me see those beautiful green eyes.” Finally Lacey opened her eyes. Nico smiled. “Hey there.”

Lacey ran a shaky hand over his face. “You’re really here? I didn’t get you killed?”

Nico scowled at her. “Of course I’m here. What ever gave you the idea that you were responsible for me or Dru or Joshua getting hurt?”

“They were looking for the Keeper. It’s my fault.”

“Bullshit. If anyone is going to take the blame it’s gonna be the damn Powers. You didn’t ask for any of this. The Keeper is only a title, baby. You’re Lacey McAllister. Your husband is sitting right behind you and he really hates seeing you hurt like this. I hate seeing you hurt like this. What we do every night is dangerous. Any one of us could get hurt at anytime and you know that. If you weren’t about to pop with my niece and nephew you’d be out there right along with us. I got a little careless tonight, but Angel was there to back me up and made sure that I’d live to see another day. Please baby, don’t blame yourself. We don’t.”

Lacey searched Nico’s eyes for a long time and found nothing in his whiskey colored depths that told her he was just trying to make her feel better. He really didn’t blame her. “I love you, Nico.”

“I love you too, Lacey.”

Lacey looked back at Angel. “I’m sorry I scared you. Would you mind if I stay here with Nico for a bit?”

Angel smiled tenderly. “No, love. The two of you rest. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” He kissed her softly and silently thanked Nico. Nico nodded back at him as Lacey snuggled up against him. Angel left the pair and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and closed his eyes trying to sort out his emotions. He knew how close Lacey and Nico were, that they were like brother and sister, but some small part of him was jealous. He wanted to be the one that soothed her fears. Angel shook his head; there was nothing to worry about. He was just tired. Angel headed back to the kitchen.

~*~

Lacey and Nico talked for a few minutes, before he drifted off the sleep again. She waited until she knew he was deeply asleep before sliding out of the bed. She checked to make sure there was no one to see her leave then she grabbed her purse and slipped out the door. She knew Angel was going to be angry with her for sneaking out, but she had someone to see. She purposely turned off her cell phone.

Twenty minutes later she walked through the front door of Haven. The club was packed which, normally, Lacey would be thrilled to see, but in her current state she couldn’t drum up too much enthusiasm. As she moved through the crowd the patrons all stopped and stared at her, many bowing their heads as she passed. _'What’s up with that?'_ With her being pregnant, Lacey had made a point of not mingling too much in the demon world so as not to draw attention to herself.

Much to her regret that meant that she hadn’t spent much time with Miranda at the club. In fact, this was the first time since the grand opening that she’d been in, so she was unsure why those around her acted like they knew her or why they were bowing to her like she was royalty. Lacey made it to the bar and asked the bartender, “Where can I find Miranda?”

The guy looked at her briefly and asked, “Who wants to know?”

Lacey scanned the crowd and found her friend in a secluded booth on the other side. “Never mind.” Without another glance at him she headed towards the booth.

Miranda was finishing up a consultation with a loose-skin demon so Lacey hung back. When they were done, the demon slid out of the booth and looked at Lacey. It bowed its head and quickly walked away. Lacey shook her head. “Miranda?”

The empath stood up and smiled in welcome. “Lacey, it’s good to see you.” Her smile faded when she got a good look at her ex. “Chica, what’s wrong?”

Lacey sniffed. “Will hasn’t called you yet?”

Miranda hugged her and shook her head. “No, hija. He’s supposed to be here in about an hour. Come and sit down. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Lacey sat and fiddled with a cocktail napkin. “Nico, Joshua, and Dru were hurt tonight. Doc says they’re gonna be fine, that’s not the point. The point is that they were hurt protecting me. Someone is after the Keeper, me. I need you to read me. I need to know if I can keep my babies and my family safe.” Lacey looked up and found many of the patrons staring at her. “And why is everyone acting like I’m the bloody Queen Mum? This is only the second time I’ve been here. I’ve been keeping a low profile until after the lit’lins are born, you know that.”

Miranda smiled. “You radiate power, chica. It’s stronger now than ever before. The babes are also sending out their own signature.” She cocked her head. “That’s new.”

Lacey grinned. “They made their presence felt tonight.” She relayed the events of the evening. When she was done she said, “So you see why I’d like you to read me?”

Miranda nodded. “I do. There are some already scheduled, but I think I can get you on in about a half an hour. You know what you want to sing?”

“Yeah. Have you got a guitar I could use? If not I can do it a cappella. I’m pretty sure you don’t have this in your catalogue.”

“As a matter of fact I do have a guitar. Someone left theirs here about a month ago and never reclaimed it. It’s in my office. Come on.” The two women stood and headed back to the bar. When they got there Miranda said, “Jerry this is Lacey. Anything Lacey wants she gets on the house. What would you like to drink?”

“Nice to meet you, Jerry. I’ll have orange juice and a glass of ice water with lime, please.” Jerry smiled and served it immediately.

“I’ll get that guitar.” Miranda went behind the bar and disappeared through a curtain returning a few minutes later with a very fine acoustic guitar.

Lacey smiled. “Thanks chickie. Just lemme know when I can go on. I’m gonna find a place to sit down.”

Miranda went to introduce the next singer and Lacey managed to find a table in the back. She tuned the guitar, managing to find a comfortable position for it on her fairly non-existent lap and sipped her juice and water just watching the crowd. She didn’t see Miranda make the phone call the brought her husband and Will through the door just as she was taking the stage.

~*~

Angel hadn’t been as scared or as angry as he was at the moment since Lacey had been kidnapped. When Nico woke up wanting to know where she was and no trace of her could be found in the house the vampire had gone a little wild. She wasn’t answering her cell phone and no one had seen her leave, but her purse and car were gone. Then Miranda had called to tell him that she was going to be singing soon and that he might want to hear what she had to say. Angel and Will had hightailed over as soon as he’d hung up the phone.

Miranda saw them as she finished Lacey’s introduction and got to them before either could cause a scene. “Calm down, Angel, and just listen. Hello, _mi amor_.” She kissed Will and led them to her favored booth. All three of them listened carefully.

Lacey sat on a stool and adjusted the mike and the guitar. She said, “This hasn’t been one of my better nights so I hope I don’t embarrass myself. Forgive the Christian overtones. This is called _Godspeed_.” She played a few chords to get the feel then started the song. After the first few notes the audience was listening in rapt attention as she sang.

...The rocket racer's all tuckered out   
Superman's in pajamas on the couch   
Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse   
And I love you

Godspeed, little man   
Sweet dreams, little man   
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings   
Godspeed   
Sweet dreams

Angel had tears in his eyes when Lacey finished, but the anger and fear he felt at her having snuck out on him gave him the ability to stand stoically by the table when she walked up. Will was in a similar state. Miranda just shook her head at the two vampires muttering something about ‘macho, testosterone-laden fools’.

~*~

Lacey finished the song and there was silence in the club for about ten seconds, then the applause started. She knew the lullaby was unlike anything that was usually sung in here, but that’s what she’d been compelled to sing. Lacey smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgement then made her way off the stage and to Miranda’s booth.

She found her husband and Will standing next to the table in identical poses with their arms crossed over their chests and matching scowls on their faces. Lacey ducked her head and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. “Uh, hi. How did you know where to find me?”

“Miranda called us,” Will said evenly.

Lacey glared at her friend who shrugged apologetically. “I thought they should be here, chica.”

Lacey finally looked up at Angel. She flinched at the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of anger, relief, love, and sadness. “I’m sorry I snuck out on you, but I needed to do this and I knew you wouldn’t let me go.”

“How would you know that, Lace? You didn’t bother to ask me. You know damn well you shouldn’t go out alone right now and especially not to a demon bar. Aeric hasn’t had enough time to secure your safety.” Angel stopped and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. “I’m sorry, love. No. I’m not. Damn it, Lacey, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to come here?!”

Miranda broke in. “Enough. The three of you sit down right now.” They sat. “Haven’t any of you read the baby books, hormones running rampant and mood swings? Any of that ringing any bells?” She looked at all three of them. “Lacey made a decision under great emotional stress. Should she have told you? Yes. Did she? No. Deal with it. The two of you acting all disapproving isn’t helping her or the babes so cut the attitude. Now do you want to know what I saw or not?”

Lacey sat back and thought about what Miranda had said. She realized that she wasn’t acting like herself at all. She didn’t know who she was acting like, but it definitely seemed that her normally sound judgment was very much askew. She really had no idea why she hadn’t told Angel she wanted to see Miranda. Then it came to her and at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. “I was trying to protect you,” she said quietly.

Angel looked at her. “What?”

Lacey met his gaze. “I was trying to protect you. If someone or something wants me then it’s better if I’m alone so no one else I care about will get hurt. That’s what I was thinking at the time. I’m sorry I scared you, but I’m not a helpless little mortal. Even though it tires me out, I am still capable of defending myself. Pregnant or not I’m still the Keeper, Lacey McAllister, and I can kick ass with the best of them. I would appreciate it if you would treat me like you used to, like your equal, not someone beneath you to be coddled and sheltered. I’ll admit that I’ve let it happen and not said too much about it, but it needs to stop. I am not lesser.

“I once said I wasn’t going to hide, but that’s exactly what I’ve been doing. Tonight was not a good night and I had a major wiggins. Nico and Kassie were my only family after my parents died until I met all of you. The thought of losing either of them is bad enough. Actually being faced with that possibility was a little more than I could handle tonight compounded with what happened to Joshua and Dru. Miranda is right, my hormones are running rampant, and my emotions can be all over the place. For the most part I’ve tried to stay on a pretty even keel, but as we’ve seen that is subject to change.”

Angel stared at his wife. Had he really been treating her as though she was beneath him? He replayed the last few months and realized that in some ways he had. He’d fallen into the stereotypical pattern of woman weak/man strong and it had started as soon as he found out Lacey was pregnant. He’d forgotten just whom he was with.

“I’m sorry, love. I just don’t want to see anything happen to you or our children. Sometimes I forget who it is I married.” He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away he said, “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Lacey, and seeing you break down like you did tonight tends to bring out my more primitive instincts. We’ll do better though, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll let you know if you go all caveman on me and if I start to do a Darla just tell me, ‘kay?” At his blank look at her mention of his sire she explained, “Third season? Pregnant Darla throwing everyone out of the car?”

His expression cleared and he grinned crookedly. “Deal.” They turned to see Miranda and Will watching them intently.

Lacey smiled sheepishly. “Have you enjoyed this installment of ‘Lacey and Angel Have a Growing Moment’?”

Will smirked back. “The two of you are always entertaining, pet.” He looked at his girlfriend then at Lacey. “So, luv, what did you see when Lacey sang? That was a nauseatingly sweet song by the way.”

Lacey shrugged. “It felt right.”

Miranda took Lacey’s hand from across the table. “Everyone is going to be fine. No one is going to take your children away and anyone who tries will meet a swift end. These babes have a purpose that no amount of outside interference will change. The people you have surrounded yourself with are a good mixture of Darkness and Light and have provided the proper atmosphere for them to gain their strength. Rest easy, chica, all will be well.”

Lacey smiled in relief. “Thank you, Miranda.” She looked at Angel and Will. “I guess I have some apologies to make at Julian’s, huh?”

“I’m sure Nico wouldn’t find one amiss. He wasn’t happy when he woke up and you were gone,” Will replied.

“Let me go do some groveling then.” Lacey slid out of the booth followed by the others. She turned from the table and was confronted by several different species of demons. Angel put a protective arm around her, but stayed silent. She looked over the beings and said, “May I help y’all?”

One of the demons, a Kora, moved forward slightly and spoke in its native tongue, “Keeper, you and your babes have been threatened, no?”

Lacey eyed the group before answering. It was a mixture of peaceful and not so peaceful demons including some vampires. She looked around the rest of the club and saw that the other patrons were watching with interest. She responded in English, “You know who I am?”

The group nodded. The Kora was apparently the spokesdemon and said, “Your reputation precedes you. Is it true your people were attacked this evening?”

This time she responded in its native dialect, “It is. All survived. Do you know who gave the order?”

The Kora shook its massive head. “We do not, but we do not want to see you or your babes harmed. Our clans will see to your safety.” Then he repeated the last in English, “Our clans will see to the Keeper’s safety.” The demons behind it nodded.

“What is your name?”

“Micah.”

Lacey smiled though she didn’t offer her hand as it was considered an insult to this type of demon. “Nice to meet you, Micah. I’m Lacey and I’m sure you know my mate Angelus and his childe Spike. Miranda, of course, owns this joint.” She addressed the group at large, “Thank you for your offer of protection. Should any of you discover who has such an interest in me I would be most pleased with the information. Deliver it to Miranda and she will see that it gets to me.” She inclined her head in a slight bow and continued, “Now, if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to.”

The demons parted and the foursome made their way outside. They looked at each other. Will said, “Well that was unexpected.”

Miranda shrugged. “Not really. If the Two are harmed this world will not be a fun place to live in.”

Lacey looked at her. “How do you know that?”

“Think about what you know of the prophecy, chica. Without your babes this world will turn into a hell dimension and regardless of how much hell spawn already resides in LA, no one wants to see that happen except for a very few. And tonight you received the pledge of protection from several of the more powerful demon clans in the So Cal region. I told you all would be well.”

“So you did, chickie.” Lacey yawned. “I’d better get back to Julian’s before I fall asleep.” She hugged her ex. “Good night Miranda and thank you.”

“No problema. I’ll talk to you soon.” She looked at Will. “Are you staying?”

Will and Angel traded glances. Angel said, “I’ll take the Navigator back to Julian’s so if Kass and Mac want to leave they can. We’ll see you sometime tomorrow, William, or make that later today.” Will thanked him as Angel kissed Miranda on the cheek. “Don’t let him get into too much trouble.” Then he whispered, “Thank you.” The empath just nodded with a small smile.

Lacey hugged Will then kissed Angel. “I’ll see you at Julian’s.”


	18. Welcome to the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the prophecy is finally explained and there is a birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 4-2-07.
> 
> This is it! Only the epilogue is left after this. I hope you've enjoyed this journey.
> 
> Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

‘My time on this plane grows short, but I will return in the spirit of the Two when I am needed. A balance between the Light and the Darkness must always be kept, as one cannot survive without the other. Of course, knowing it is so, does not prevent the Others from trying to destroy themselves.

When the Darkness threatens to overtake the Light, the Keeper and Warrior shall unite, lighting the Eternal Flame. And from the Eternal Flame the Two shall come forth to bring balance back to the world.

Protected by the childer of the Warrior and also by a nightwalker pledged of his own freewill to serve, They represent the Darkness. Protected by the Seer, the two Healers, the Messenger, and the Empath, They represent the Light. Within this Circle the Two will grow and draw strength and knowledge. Just Their presence on this plane will begin the restoration of balance and in doing so the Earth will continue to thrive.

Though some will try, nothing will break the Circle. Of this, I have made certain. It is eternal upon the birth of the Two, a council to keep the balance. Help will be given from unexpected sources if the zealous become a threat. This Circle, this family, will be blessed with the laughter and joy of children, as a new breed of human will spring from the well of their love. These new humans shall be known by the mark of the Flame, a small birthmark of three flames.

The Keeper and Warrior need not fear for the safety of the Two. I am strong and therefore so are They.

I must go now. I know not when I shall return, but I look forward to seeing what changes have been wrought.

As it is written so it shall be.

Bellibros’

Willow finished reading the translation and looked at Nico who was also nearing the end of his copy. Instead of a standard book of vague prophecies, though there were a few, the writings of Bellibros were more of a diary. It was a fascinating read, but Willow had grown frustrated at not finding anything pertaining to the Two. That was, until she’d reached the end of the book.

“I’ve always known on some level that our lives were guided by an unseen hand towards an unknown goal. That no matter what choices we make, we ultimately wind up where we were supposed to be, good or bad. But, to actually see it in print, is a bit of a wiggins,” Nico said quietly as he finished.

The couple was lying in Nico’s bed at Julian’s the following afternoon. When Willow had returned the previous night she’d walked into bedlam. Lacey had disappeared and wasn’t answering her phone. Then Miranda had called and Angel and Will had taken off immediately.

When Angel and Lacey had returned, two hours later, Lacey had apologized and tried to explain her actions as best she could. Basically, it had come down to ‘I’m sorry. Crazy pregnant lady took over for a while.’ Julian had made Lacey stay the night so he could examine her today, which meant that Angel also stayed.

They had left after Julian pronounced her and the babes fit so they could help Mac and Kassie at the office. Mac and Kassie had taken the Navigator and gone home the night before, explaining that someone needed to be around the open it the next day.

Before she’d retired for the night, Willow had started the translation program. It had taken the rest of the night and well into the morning for it to finish, then she’d printed out two copies and she and Nico had settled in to find out what they could.

“I know what you mean. I’ve gotten used to it for the most part, but it still throws me once in a while.” She looked at her love and smiled. “Everyone’s going to be fine.”

Nico returned the smile and gestured to the pages next to him. “I know. This really wasn’t what I was expecting to find. Compared to some of the texts we’ve read over the last few months, this was like a New York Times bestseller.”

“Yeah.” Willow looked away then back again. “Nico?”

“What chere?”

“How do you feel about immortality?”

He caught her hand. “Willow, I was willing to let Angel turn me last night so I could stay with you. I don’t want to leave you ever.”

The witch stared at the seer. “You’d willingly become a vampire?”

Nico closed his eyes as the events of the previous night played in his mind. He and Angel had dusted a nest of vampires without incident, but as they worked their way back to the car they’d come upon the Sormac demons talking about finding and destroying the Keeper. Nico had attacked without a plan and had paid the price.

“It wouldn’t be my first choice for spending an eternity with you, but yeah, as long as I could keep my soul, I would have done it if that had been the only way for me to live.” He opened his eyes and held Willow’s gaze. “From the sound of this Bellibros fellow, it may not be an issue if I can keep myself alive until Aidan and Arianna are born. Do you want to spend eternity with me?”

Tears fell slowly from her eyes. “Oh yeah. I was terrified that I would lose you last night. I’ve lost lovers before, but you’re my soulmate, Nico. I’d take you any way I could get you if it meant not giving you up.”

Nico brought his hand up and guided her head down to his. He kissed her thoroughly. When she pulled away he asked, “Do you ever regret giving your life over to the Powers?”

Willow shrugged. “Sometimes, but in the long run I’m happy with the choices I’ve made. What I do is important. What we all do is important.”

“When do you regret it?”

Willow ran a hand over Nico’s face and down his arm to hold his hand. “Usually when I lose someone I’m close to, but Angel’s always been there to talk me through. You eventually learn to distance yourself from mortals. It’s not an easy life, Nico.”

“I know that, but the ones who mean the most to me are all a part of this Circle. We’ll always have each other and that will make it easier.” His family would stay intact forever. They were quiet for a while then a passage he’d read came to mind. “Willow?”

“Hmm?”

“I think we’re going to get to be parents at some point.”

Willow smiled and snuggled against him. “You got that out of the reading too, huh?”

Nico returned the smile. “Yeah. It’s up to you though.”

Willow leaned up and said against his lips, “No, my love. It’s up to both of us.”

~*~

“I told you all would be well, lovey,” Dru said as she and Joshua finished reading the translation.

Joshua was dumbfounded. “Yes you did, Dru. To borrow a phrase, ‘this is a total wiggins.’” He shivered then winced at the pain the action produced in his leg. He was healing rapidly, but the poison that Lacey hadn’t managed to remove was slowing the process.

Dru giggled. “The stars may not sing to me all the time anymore, but the tales they have to tell are vastly entertaining. To think you and I were meant to be, well wiggins or not, I’m pleased.”

Joshua smiled at the vampiress and drew her to him. “So am I, Dru. So am I.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Will walked into the office from the stairwell carrying Lacey’s laptop case. Dru had called him to ask if he would come by and pick everything up on his way home from Miranda’s.

Lacey was sitting at the reception desk translating a text for Angel. She looked up and smiled. “Hey, Will.”

“Hey yourself. I come bearing gifts,” Will said as he laid the case down and kissed her on the cheek.

Lacey opened the case and saw the printed pages. “It’s done,” she said and quickly pressed the call button to bring Kassie and Mac from wherever they’d disappeared to. “Angel?”

“Yes dear?”

“Will brought home the translation.” Lacey hooked her computer up and set it to print three more copies. She looked at Will. “Did Willow say anything about it?”

He shook his head. “No and neither did the others. I’m guessing they want us to find out for ourselves.”

Four hours later the five of them sat looking at one another. Mac was the first to speak. “Well then. Look’s like everything’s gonna be fine.”

Kassie nodded. “Yeah. It’s all good.” She sniffed and stood up. “I have to go…be elsewhere for a while,” she said as she quickly left the office.

Mac stood to go after her, but Lacey stopped him. “Give her a bit, Mac. She just found out she’s going to live forever. It’s a lot to take in.”

The healer looked at her. “How did you deal with it?”

Angel took her hand as Lacey snorted. “I wasn’t given any choice. I took my little trip to Book Land and woke up Eternal. Mama told me that Angel and I had to claim each other before we left that place, so I didn’t realize that his claim wasn’t responsible until I accessed the prophecy and the particulars of the Keeper. I’ll be honest with you. I wasn’t ready. Angel and I had had that very conversation that morning and it hit me that I’d very likely have to watch you, Kassie and Nico grow old and die or worse. I wasn’t ready to face it, but the Powers took the choice away from me. I didn't have much choice but to accept it.”

Mac nodded and was quiet for a time, then said softly, “I always knew I’d live a lot longer than most, so this is a little easier for me. Will ya go talk ta her, princess?”

“Sure. Caleb?”

Mac looked up at Lacey as she stood by his chair. She only used his first name when she was very serious. “What darlin’?”

“I’m glad you’re going to be around.” Lacey kissed him on the cheek and headed for the elevator. She had a feeling she’d find Kassie in the pool. _'Oh yay. Stairs.'_

Intuition paid off and Lacey found herself watching her best friend swim lap after lap. She knew what Kassie was doing. Lacey had done it many times herself; swim yourself into exhaustion to achieve clarity of mind. It didn’t work for everyone, but it worked for them.

When Kassie finally stopped and got out of the pool she was breathing hard. Knowing she wasn’t alone she looked around and spotted Lacey laying on one of the chaise lounges next to her towel. She smiled wanly, but didn’t say anything as she walked over to dry off. Lacey returned the weak smile and waited until Kassie had lain down on the chaise next to her. “Did it work?”

Kassie shrugged. “I think so. I’ll need to talk to Mac to know for sure. It wasn’t so much the immortality thing as it was the children thing.” She looked at Lacey and tried to keep the tears at bay. “It’s one thing for you and Angel to be having kids. We already know they’re human, but what about Mac and I? Children are a topic that we’ve avoided.”

“You’re worried about them being part demon?”

Kassie sighed and stared at the pool. “No, not really. I like his demon side. I just never really pictured myself as a mom. Seeing it written that I most likely will be hit me hard.”

Lacey gaped at her best friend. “You never pictured yourself as a mom? What about me? You think I’m ready for this? Damn, Kass, you’re almost a bigger mother hen than Nico is. You’ll be a great mom. I’ve seen how children flock to you when we're out. I shut all thoughts and dreams of this away because it wasn’t possible. Now look at me. I’m scared to death that I’m going to screw this up and you’re worried about the ‘possibility’ of being a parent? The writings aren’t specific and not limited to just our Circle. And all of that sounded really self-centered, didn’t it?”

Kassie snorted and Lacey smiled a little. “I came up here to ease your fears about immortality, not unload on you about my fears of impending motherhood.”

Kassie reached over and patted Lacey’s hand. “It’s all right. This is the first time you’ve actually said anything about being scared. And you’re right; I do get along well with children. I’ll get to practice with yours.”

“Yeah, just don’t spoil them so rotten that we can’t stand them.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Aeric sat waiting for Angel and Lacey in the café near the studio Lacey used to work at. It had been a week since the attack on her family and Aeric had called with news. The old one studied the couple when they walked in. The possessiveness and protectiveness was very evident in the way they held each other.

Aeric stood and smiled. “Angelus, Lacey, thank you for meeting me.”

Angel shook the vampire’s hand. “Aeric.”

Lacey held out her hand as well and was startled when he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. “Lacey, you look wonderful. Pregnancy agrees with you.” He ignored the low growl coming from Angel and released the younger vampire’s mate.

Lacey lifted an eyebrow at Aeric’s display of familiarity. “Thank you, Aeric,” she said as she sat down. Angel joined her and immediately took her hand. “You have news for us you said?”

Aeric smiled as he resumed his seat. “I do, but first I have a gift for your babes.” He reached next to his chair and sat a large bag on the table in front of Lacey.

Lacey and Angel exchanged a look then Lacey cautiously opened the bag. Her delighted laughter rang out and drew the attention of the other patrons. Still giggling she pulled out two vampire teddy bears.

Angel chuckled and looked at the older vampire. “If this gets out your reputation will be in ruins. I don’t know if I’ll ever think of you as evil again.”

If he could have, Aeric would have blushed. He scowled at Angel. “Don’t let them fool you. I’ll rip off your arms and beat you with them if you breathe a word of this.”

Lacey quit laughing as she stowed the gifts next to her. “Angel, don’t tease and Aeric, no threatening my mate. Thank you very much for the gifts. And don’t worry; your moment of weakness is safe with us. If you want I’ll let you regale me with one of your more violent escapades if that would make you feel more demony.”

Aeric smirked. “Thank you, I think I will. It’s actually a nice segue into why we’re here. The leaders of those who wished to harm you have been taken care of. You should no longer be in any danger.”

“Who was it?” Angel asked; all thoughts of vampire teddies gone.

“There were actually two groups. A vampire Joshua and Lacey ran into a few weeks ago led the first group. Lacey wasn’t the actual target. I believe they were after Joshua. Something about destroying the traitor acting as the Keeper’s keeper.”

Lacey paled and the two vampires looked at her in question. Angel asked softly, “When was this, love?”

Lacey smiled nervously. “I may have forgotten to mention a little problem Joshua and I had the night we went to the movies.” Aeric watched the pair quietly. Angel just stared at his wife until Lacey scowled at him. “Stop it. Neither of us was hurt that night. We thought we’d gotten them all and I didn’t see any reason to worry you. Apparently I was wrong. I’ll make it up to Joshua.”

Angel said, “We’ll talk about this later.”

Lacey nodded glumly and looked at Aeric. “This vampire and his cohorts have been disposed of?”

Aeric smiled. “Oh, yes.”

Lacey sighed in relief. “Good. And the second group?”

“A small, ragtag consortium of demons who were eager for the transformation of the world into a hell dimension. The most vocal was a Rimlosh by the name of Keb. He formed an alliance with the vampire and somehow managed to convince a few Lorask and Sormacs to aid him as well. After your appearance at Haven, Lacey, word spread quickly. Others of their kind took offense at their actions and my people were able to…eliminate the problem.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me this was a one-off?”

“So it would seem. I will continue to keep my sources open to make sure nothing else comes to light.”

Angel nodded. “Thank you for your help, Aeric. I know it must be difficult for you.”

The old one shrugged. “Not really. This experience has been unique and entertaining. One of the only drawbacks to unliving as long as I have is that I bore easily. You and your Lady have livened things up considerably.” Turning his attention to Lacey he asked, “What on the menu do you recommend, Keeper?”

“Try the cinnamon rolls. They’re delicious.”

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

“I will be so glad when this cast comes off,” Nico grumbled as he and Lacey walked through the dealer room at the LA Comic Book Convention. Lacey was on the lookout for _Angel_ merchandise. Regardless of the fact that she was married to the real thing, the show would always be a favorite and she liked collecting stuff from it. Nico had volunteered to come with her to look around. The pair was supposed to meet the others in half an hour for the _Angel_ Q &A session. She smiled in anticipation of seeing Andy, Jay, and Chris. She hadn’t seen them since her wedding, though she did talk to Andy about once a week.

“Two more days and you’ll be back to good,” Lacey said as she rubbed her back again. There had been a dull, but persistent ache in her lower back since she’d woken up that morning. Her stomach had also felt tight off and on throughout the day, but the various aches and pains of her pregnancy were so commonplace that she’d learned to ignore them. She looked at Nico on his crutches then at herself and chuckled. “We make quite the pair don’t we? You on crutches and me nine months pregnant gimpin’ around a SciFi convention.”

Nico grinned at her. “Yeah, well, we never were ones to actually sit around and do nothing.” He looked at his watch and sighed. “C’mon baby, we’d better head back to the others. At the rate we’re goin’ it’ll take us twenty minutes to get to the session room.”

Lacey fingered the axe she was looking at. It was a good reproduction, but she’d seen better. “Okay. I’ll come back later.” As they made their way back through the crowds Lacey looked around and couldn’t help the laughter at seeing a group of guys that were playing dress-up in homage to some long-forgotten-by-the-mainstream-TV-show. She said, “This is really mean to say, but I can’t help it.” Nico looked at her and she waved a hand around. “My children will be born any day now and they will still lose their virginity before some of these people.” Nico laughed and shook his head.

Lacey jumped as a dark voice close to her ear said, “You’re right. That was mean, true, but mean.”

She turned to see who had spoken and squealed when she saw David. She threw her arms around him as best she could and said, “You were supposed to leave the stealth-guy behind. I thought you were on location! What are you doing here?” She looked around. “Are Jaime and Jaden with you?”

David threw an arm around her shoulders and the trio continued towards the session room. “They’re waiting with the rest of your crew. I’m a surprise guest, here for one night only.” He cast a look at Nico. “What’d you do?”

“Car accident. It comes off in two days. Howzit?”

“Life is good.” He looked at Lacey again. “You’re due anytime now right?” She nodded happily. “Then what in the hell are you doing wandering around here?”

She smiled. “My loft is too small to contain me and I was driving Liam barmy about going somewhere. ‘Sides, tonight is the first anniversary of when we met and this is the place where it happened. As a matter of fact, I met all of you here a year ago today. Look who found us,” she said as they reached her family.

Angel smiled at his wife and shook hands with the actor who had played him for so many years. “We sent him to find you. I was getting worried. Come on, let’s get seated.”

Everyone made their way inside and took the row that had been reserved for them. David disappeared so he could be introduced properly and soon the session began. The audience went crazy when David was announced and walked out on stage. The session was going to be fun.

Lacey shifted uncomfortably on the chair, as the ache in her back got worse. Angel automatically started rubbing her back. Her eyes grew wide when Andy said her name. He started telling a story, watching her reaction. She scowled at him as he purposely twisted the events and she held up three fingers. Andy stopped abruptly then smiled evilly as he flipped her off in response.

He motioned for her to come up on stage. She shook her head and he said, “Lacey, why don’t you come up here and tell everyone what happened?” Again she shook her head and he pouted. “Aw come on, sweet. You just know these fine people are dying to hear all the juicy bits you picked up on in your time with us.” He looked at the crowd. “Don’t y’all want to know what we’re really like?”

The audience cheered and Lacey gave in and made her way to the stairs at the side of the stage. She looked helplessly at David who just shrugged and grinned as she greeted Jay and Chris with hugs and was given an extra microphone as Andy introduced her. “Ladies and Gents allow me to present one of the finest personal assistants a cast could ever ask for, Ms. Lacey McAllister!”

Lacey smiled and said for Andy alone as she hugged him, “You are so dead, you know this, don’t you?”

He grinned cheekily at her. “Don’t be silly, you know you love this. Besides this is payback for the three-finger salute. I will _not_ be retelling that story.”

Lacey took a chair and started answering questions and telling stories with the rest of the panel. She drew in a sharp breath as her stomach tightened. Placing a protective hand over her belly she continued, then it happened again, only it was much more painful. She gasped as realization dawned and she stopped what she’d been saying. Wincing as the next contraction started she said. “I’m sorry folks, but I think I have a more pressing engagement.” She caught Angel’s eye in the audience. “Honey, I think I’m in labor.” Pandemonium ensued as her family freaked and forgot that they were all intelligent, capable adults.

The audience cheered and wished her well. Andy and David helped her off the stage as Jay and Chris cleared a path. She looked at her former co-workers and grinned. “Never dull is it?”

Jay said, “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Have someone call us with the happy news. Congratulations, Lacey.”

“Thanks. Ow! I’ll talk to y’all soon.” The guys transferred her to Angel’s care and went back to finish the session.

~*~

“Breathe, Lacey, let the water do its work…that’s it, try to relax,” Julian murmured in his calm way. She had decided that she wanted a water birth, as it was supposedly less traumatic for both mother and child. It was also supposed to help with the pain. Lacey wasn’t too sure about the pain part as she sat in the birthing pool with Angel sitting behind her to support her.

The rest of the family was in Julian’s living room, waiting. After Lacey had told him how she’d been feeling all day, the good doctor told her she’d been in labor for most of the day, but she’d entered hard labor at the convention. Her water had broken on the drive to his house, much to her disgust. “Do you have any idea how much it’s going to cost to get this thing detailed?” she’d asked Angel as he drove his X5 like a maniac to their destination. He’d just patted her hand and kept driving.

The contractions were getting fiercer and the air was turning blue as Lacey cursed in as many languages as she knew. She grasped Angel’s hands and squeezed with all her might as she rode the wave of the latest one. Something cracked and Angel moaned in pain. Julian looked at him and he said, “She broke my hand.”

Lacey panted. “Don’t bloody well talk about me like I’m not here. So I broke your hand, big fuckin’ whoop. I’m about to push two watermelons out of an opening the size of a lemon. You try doin’ that and then we’ll compare notes.”

Julian tried to hide his grin as he watched Angel’s expression. The vampire was staring at his wife as if he’d never seen her before. Lacey looked at the doctor and said through gritted teeth, “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t care if they stay in there forever, I just want the pain to st-AAAHHHH!” she screamed and crushed another bone in her husband’s hand.

The contraction ended and Lacey collapsed back against Angel. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t think I could do something like that. Can you forgive me?”

He gently brushed his lips over hers. “Of course, love. It’s almost over.” She grimaced as another contraction started and began cursing again. Angel looked at Julian in bewilderment.

Julian said, “Hormones. She’ll calm down in a while.”

Angel nodded in understanding then grinned as Lacey growled out, “Still…right…here. Quit talking over me, damn it!”

“Yes dear.”

“Don’t be patronizing. Aaahhh…Julian I have to push!”

He checked her and said, “Go ahead, Lacey.”

The only sounds heard for the next few minutes were Lacey’s panting and Julian’s quiet commands and encouragements. Then Lacey screamed at the top of her lungs as green flames engulfed her body and spread through the house, setting the Circle of the Flame for eternity.

~*~

Those in the living room were too surprised at the sound of her scream to move and flames wrapped around them warmly, but caused no harm. When the fire faded they all looked at each other to make sure everyone was all right. The sound of babies crying reached them and everyone smiled.

“The new additions are here,” Joshua said as he hugged Dru close to his side.

Willow smiled through her tears and said, “Welcome to the world, little ones.”


	19. Epilogue- Thanksgiving, 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is thankfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 4-2-07.
> 
> Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Arianna put your brother down right now. What have I told you two about using your skills that way?” Lacey said firmly to her daughter. The little redheaded, brown-eyed girl looked at her mutinously for a moment before grudgingly lowering her twin brother to the floor.

“But Mama, Aidan took my crayons.”

The dark haired, green-eyed boy smirked, looking very much like his father as he said, “Did not. They’re right where you left ‘em.” Lacey covered her mouth to hide her grin as she watched her son move the crayons in question from behind the couch with a small movement of his hand and place them back on the coffee table.

Arianna looked at the table then back at her brother. “You’re a brat.”

“Hey now, no name calling. Besides, it’s time for the two of you to clean up your mess. The rest of the family will be here within the hour.”

The little ones jumped up and down. “Yay! I’ve missed Auntie Dru and Unca Josh,” Arianna said.

Aidan scrunched his face up. “Where’re they coming from this time?”

Lacey had to stop and think. The vampire couple had been traveling extensively since about six months after the twins were born. The mobile unit of Angel Investigations had grown to include several more team members and had made quite an impression all over the world. After Aidan and Arianna were born there was a sharp drop off of violence amongst humans as the promised restoration began. The demons were a little slower, but the Circle was making a difference. Both Dru and Joshua had garnered formidable reputations and were enjoying themselves immensely. “Italy was their most recent stop. There was some sort of cult demon raising they were trying to stop. It went well from Dru’s last phone call. Enough chatter. Clean up your mess.”

“But Mama,” they whined in unison.

“No whining, do as your mum says,” Angel said softly as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Yes Da.” The five-year olds started to pick up after themselves.

Lacey smiled at her husband and mate. “Dinner almost ready?” She had been banished from the kitchen for stealing tastes of the myriad of dishes they were preparing.

“Soon.” They talked quietly while watching their children put away their toys and art supplies. Just as Angel lowered his lips to hers the doorbell rang. He sighed and smiled lopsidedly. “And so it begins.”

He went to answer the door. Mac and Kassie came in with their one-year old son, Caleb Jr. Just as they got settled, Nico and Willow arrived with their two-year old son Xander. Half an hour later Will and Miranda arrived.

Lacey smiled as she hugged the empath. “How goes the morning sickness?”

Miranda patted her slightly curved belly, but it was Will that answered. “It’s bloody awful, Lace. I don’t know how you put up with it. I’m a vampire for Christ’s sake. I’m not supposed to be throwing up at all hours of the day and night.”

Lacey stifled a chuckle as Miranda said, “You’d think he’s the one that’s pregnant. I do admit I enjoy his sympathy symptoms though. I’m not as affected as I would normally be I think.”

Lacey leaned up and kissed Will on the cheek. “Poor wittle Will. Drink your tea and you’ll be fine in a couple of days.”

Will narrowed his eyes and growled playfully at her. “Sod off, Keeper.” He looked around the great room. “Dru and Joshua aren’t here yet?”

“No, but they’ll be here soon. The kids are excited.”

Will grinned. “They should be. It’s like Christmas whenever they pop ‘round.”

“Yeah.”

The doorbell rang again and Lacey opened it to admit Dr. Callahan. “It’s good to see you, Julian.”

“You too, Lacey.” Dropping his voice he asked, “Have you told him yet?”

“No, I’m waiting for everyone to be here.” The old doctor nodded and set off to greet everyone.

Dru and Joshua finally arrived bearing many bags of presents, much to the delight of the youngsters.

Dru hugged Lacey tightly then pulled back with a surprised look on her face. “Mum you’re-“

“Shh. I haven’t said anything yet.”

Dru smiled knowingly. “How?”

Lacey drew the vampiress towards a quiet corner. “You remember about three months ago we had that rather nasty battle with the Klorek horde?” When Dru nodded Lacey continued, “Well let’s just say that we were too happy to be alive to remember to take precautions.”

After the twins were born, Lacey discovered that her body had undergone some more changes. The Powers had repaired the damage to her reproductive system and everything was fully operational. The first monthly she’d had, had scared the bejesus out of her. Julian had done some tests to allay her fears. It had been an interesting adjustment, but also quite pleasant. Knowing of the possibility that she could conceive, Lacey and Angel took steps to avoid an accident, but as she had told Dru, they’d forgotten three months ago.

“Affirmation of life can do that to a couple,” Dru said matter-of-factly.

Lacey studied her stepchilde. “Do you ever wish you and Joshua could…”

Dru smiled wistfully. “Sometimes, but our lifestyle isn’t conducive to children. The Powers have other plans for us and I’m content to see my nieces and nephews. Who knows, maybe someday, but for now we’re happy.”

Lacey smiled then took her arm, leading them back to the mayhem.

As they ate they started a round robin of what each person was thankful for that year. When it was Lacey’s turn she took a deep breath and took Angel’s hand.

“I am thankful that we have survived another year with all bits and pieces intact.” Everyone chuckled and she continued, “I am thankful for my children even though they drive me mad once in a while. Aidan Nathaniel, throw that piece of bread at your sister and I will tan your hide, mister.”

The child looked at his mother in surprise and quickly stuffed the bread in his mouth. “Sorry Mama.” The adults all laughed when they heard him mutter, “How’d she know?”

Lacey smiled and looked at Angel. “I am thankful for my husband and mate. I can’t imagine my life without you.” He smiled at her and kissed her hand. “And finally, I’m thankful that we have such a large home since our numbers will be increasing by one in about six months.” She watched him as she waited for her words to penetrate.

Everyone at the table with the exception of Julian and Dru had to take a moment to figure it out. Then everyone was talking at once, but Lacey kept her attention on Angel.

He blinked. “Really?” She nodded, smiling softly. “When, how?”

“Klorek horde and the usual way.”

Angel stood and pulled Lacey up into his embrace. When they broke apart the couple looked at their family. Angel said quietly, “Life is good.”

Lacey had to agree. “Yeah. How fabulous is this?”

-30-


End file.
